


Svistoplyaska about the " Star of Alaska"

by Straj



Category: Hannibal (TV), Lupin III, The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 54,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: If anyone wants to translate this text into English or any other language, please contact me at the following addresses - https://vk.com/public125997735https://ficbook.net/authors/739623
Kudos: 1





	1. Headers

Шел 2058 год.  
Стояла зима.  
В Лос-Анджелесе было + 19 с ветром.

КОШМАРНОЕ ОГРАБЛЕНИЕ!!! — кричали заголовки «Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung»

КОШМАР В ЗАМКЕ ЗОЛУШКИ!!! — «Bild»

УЖАСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ!!! УКРАДЕНА ЗВЕЗДА АЛЯСКИ!!! — Die Tageszeitung

Паника в Германии подтверждалась газетами. Правые и левые объединились в одном.  
В чем?

В дерзком ограблении замка Нойшванштайн. Был украден один из крупнейших камней столетия «Звезда Аляски».

УЖАСАЮЩИЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ ОГРАБЛЕНИЯ!!! ИНТЕРВЬЮ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКОГО!!! ЛЕСТНИЦЫ, ЗАЛИТЫЕ КРОВЬЮ!!! — Express 

КРОВАВЫЙ КАМЕНЬ!!! ВЕХИ ПУТИ!!! — «Der Spiegel»

В интернете выложили видео. Оно было ужасного качества. Но было ясно, столь дерзкое и виртуозное ограбление совершил ОН.  
Да!  
ОН — самый.  
Вор — джентльмен.  
АРСЕН ЛЮПЕН III

ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ОГРАБЛЕНИЯ, МОЖНО ЛИ СЧИТАТЬ ЛЮПЕНА III ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕНОМ? — спрашивала «Neues Deutschland».

ИНТЕРВЬЮ ИНСПЕКТОРА ИНТЕРПОЛА КОИТИ ДЗЕНИГАТЫ!!! Инспектор уверен, что Люпена подставили!!! — «Die Zeit»

Ограбление действительно было жутким. Были убиты пять человек. И полиция делала всё возможное, чтобы найти убийцу.

На розыски Люпена III были брошены все силы Германии, Интерпол и Штази.


	2. How good it is to live in Naples

Неаполь — город-история, город-мечта!

С одной стороны вздымались остроги Везувия, мрачные, поросшие оливами и кустарником, с другой стороны — раскинул свои синие воды Неаполитанский залив.

Город рос, развивался и разрастался. Но, наряду с высоким индустриальными башнями, мелкие таверны и узкие улочки исторической части города также привлекали внимания туристов. А в узких переплетениях можно было найти немало интересного, жуткого и криминального. Ибо это был город.  
В порту Неаполя теснились суда различных форм, размеров и достатка. Начиная от утлых суденышек рыбаков и заканчивая огромными фешенебельными круизными лайнерами.

Но наш путь пролегает мимо города и ведет нас в крохотную деревушку на берегу Неаполитанского залива.  
Рай на земле.  
Представьте себе местечко, состоящее из шестнадцати домов, одной маленькой церквушки и таверны, которая ведет свою историю аж с Древнего Рима. Все это увито виноградом, хмелем, а светло-зеленые кроны оливок затеняют дома от солнечного света.

В этой деревушке проживает некто Пьетро Джованни — кузнец от бога. Двухметровый мужчина лет сорока со смоляной шевелюрой, собранной в хвост, окладистой бородой и повышенной волосатостью всего тела.  
Его мощные руки настолько сильны и ловки, что он может с одинаковой легкостью ковать плуги, секиры и изящные ворота.  
Наделенный силой Геркулеса, быстрый как Меркурий и статный как Юпитер, Пьетро считался завидным женихом, но… На женщин Пьетро не смотрел, занятый своими личными делами.

Милое местечко, эта деревушка. Она настолько мала, что нет её ни на одной карте; местные себя никак не называют. Сонные и вялые, они сидят на пороге своих домов и пьют вино, закусывая кукурузным хлебом, маслинами и чесноком.

Туристы сюда не заглядывают, а все потому, что никто не знает, как пройти туда. С одной стороны мешает стена древних Помпей, а с другой — растет роща из терновника.

Никакая это не деревня, это склад оружия и боеприпасов ультраправой группировки Черные Карабинеры. Они хотят установить в стране фашистский режим.  
Под церковью, где командует пухленький человечек из бывших церковников, которого выгнали за педофилию, отзывающийся на имя падре Кристиано, лежит золото.  
Много золота. Оно отлито крошечными кубиками и тесно поставлено в ряд.  
Под домами остальных жителей — оружие. Самое современное.  
А кузнец Пьетро сможет перековать плуги на мечи за пару дней.  
В бывшей овчарне стоят пара танков. Немного, но хоть что-то.

А их будущий дуче находится в Неаполе. Там он отмывает деньги, покупает оружие, грабит фондовые рынки и сосет с публичных домов мзду.  
Его зовут Марко Луиджи. Ему далеко за пятьдесят, но, благодаря деньгам, остается привлекательным молодым мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. Уже пятый год он безуспешно баллотируется на выборах, но Италии не нужны ультралевые и ультраправые.

Италия счастлива.  
У неё есть море, есть исторические места и есть туристы.  
Зачем страстной красотке Италии какие-то придурки с кашей в голове?  
Она счастлива, любима и весела.  
Она пьет вино, купается в море, загорает на пляжах, проматывает деньги в казино…  
У неё есть всё.  
У неё есть все.

***

Дайсуке Джиген и Арсен Люпен III жили в пригороде Неаполя. Они снимали недорогую виллу около моря. Выезжали в город по вечерам, чтобы выпить вина в многочисленных тавернах, прошвырнуться по улицам Помпей, которые, благодаря своевременному маркетологическому подходу, превратились в крупнейший центр развлечений, и пофлиртовать с девушками.

Обычный день Люпена состоял из рыбалки, написания картин, которые он подписывал АдА и которые продавались, как горячие пирожки, послеполуденного сну и вечерних прогулок.  
У Дайсуке день начинался с рыбалки, потом чтение газет и прогулки по запутанным улицам Неаполя.

***

Помпеи…  
Они превратились в нечто туристическое.  
Старые Помпеи остались на Старой Земле, а эти, новые, были изначально запланированы как крупнейший туристический центр. Их восстановили по рисункам, и город возродился, как тематический парк.  
За любую цену можно было себя почувствовать жителем древних Помпей. Вывески начинали манить еще за километр от города.  
За тысячу лир почувствуй себя богатым патрицием!  
Жаркая ночь в объятьях весталок! Всего за тысячу!  
Гладиаторские бои! Ставь на гладиатора!

Виллы в Помпеях и Геркулануме стоили дорого. Начальная цена превышала 10 тысяч лир, а заканчивалась свыше миллиона. В Стабии виллы вообще не продавались и в аренду их не сдавали. Поскольку наследие, хотя это были копии. Но там цена просто зашкаливала.  
Виллы сдавались в аренду на неделю, месяц, полгода и год. Цена зависела от площади и количества рабов.  
Да, не удивляйтесь, там были рабы.  
Идентичные натуральным.  
Андроиды класса О.

Но у Дайсуке и Люпена не было желания покупать такие дорогие виллы, как и участвовать в этих тематических развлечениях. Они спокойно жили в пригороде, спали, ели, пили, тренировались…

***

— Смотри, партнер! — Дайсуке бросил на стол газету.  
Было чудное утро. Оливковые деревья шуршали от ветра, с ясного неба сияло солнце, океан разбрызгивал солнечные блики с изломов волн. Люпен, уже проснувшись, вкушал жареную рыбу и запивал вином.  
— И что там? — Люпен потянулся за газетой, — новости есть?  
— До черта новостей, — Дайсуке вытянулся на диване. На нем была замызганная рубашка и ношеные хлопковые штаны. Свою буйную голову он закрывал шляпой из итальянской соломки, но такой поношенной, что там были одни дыры, — все активизировались. Тебя ловят.  
— А что я опять натворил? — полюбопытствовал Люпен.  
— Ограбил замок Нойшванштайн и убил пятерых человек. — Сообщил Дайсуке, — совсем ты, партнер, от рук отбился. Людей убиваешь…  
— И что я там украл? — Люпен улыбнулся, — хрустальные туфельки.  
— Это я помню, только зачем ты их спер?  
— Подружке обещал. А потом я хотел прибрать к рукам хрустальных лебедей + Царевну — Лебедь из бриллиантов чистой воды. Но там такая тяжесть под пятьдесят килограмм, и я в это время чем-то был занят. И значит, в этот раз я украл… А что я украл?  
— Звезду Аляски, — ответил Джиген, — это один из крупнейших камней столетия. Первоначально его вес составлял тысячу карат, примерно 200 грамм. После обработки — 800 карат. Цвет — белый. Огранка — роза. Был добыт случайно на Аляске, отсюда и название. В интернете сведения об камне отрывочны и невнятны. Пока даже не знают, что это вообще такое. То ли бриллиант, то ли звездчатый опал, то ли ещё что-то… и за ним тянется череда таинственных убийств.  
— Вот я теперь и думаю, а нафига я его украл? — Люпен засмеялся, — куда такой камень можно продать? С ним же сразу же заметут. И Зенигата тоже меня ловит?  
— Ловит. Но дал интервью, что это не ты был. Грабил, может, и ты, но людей не убивал, — пояснил Дайсуке, — так что мы будем делать, партнер?  
— Ловить того, кто меня подставил, — прекращая смеяться, ухмыльнулся Люпен, — это же что, сволочи, удумали, меня подставить?! Не выйдет!  
— Всё это, конечно, замечательно, но как ты собираешься это сделать? В газете написано, что все аэропорты, космопорты и порты, включая автобаны, контролирует полиция…  
— Переодеваемся, Джиген.  
— А я, — Дайсуке сел на диване, — предлагаю съездить в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Зачем?  
— А затем, чтобы я, наконец, мог получить удостоверение частного детектива…  
— И что нам это даст?  
— А даст то, что Зенигата нас арестовать не сможет. А если мы ещё и Мика уговорим, то у нас защита будет просто замечательная.  
— Папаша не поверит, — засомневался Люпен.  
— Официальной бумаге поверит, — заверил его Джиген, — а получив эту бумагу, мы будем искать этих уродов. Официально.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Люпен. — Закончим свои дела тут и полетим в Калифорнию.


	3. Private detective Daisuke Jigen

Спустя три дня после состоявшегося разговора в аэропорту Неаполя появились двое, но полицию они не заинтересовали.  
Полиции были даны четкие приметы, основанные на последних данных, которые, впрочем, устарели на два года.

***

Разыскивается АРСЕН ЛЮПЕН III.  
Молодой вертлявый человек с очень подвижным некрасивым лицом, но крайне обаятельный. Темно-серые глаза. Черные волосы. Одет в рубашку темных тонов, желтый или малиновый галстук. Пиджак — зеленый, красный, розовый, синий или черный.  
Вор-рецидивист «высокого полёта». Никогда не теряет присутствия духа и не унывает. Всё происходящее вокруг него (и с ним самим) воспринимает с юмором. Чрезвычайно изобретательный, неистощим на выдумки.  
Владеет Walther P38

Разыскивается ДАЙСУКЕ ДЖИГЕН.  
Молодой, чуть старше подозреваемого на пару-тройку лет, мужчина. Превосходный стрелок; всем видам оружия предпочитает противотанковое ружьё. Ходит в чёрном костюме с синей рубашкой и белым галстуком; на голове — чёрная шляпа, всегда надвинутая на самые глаза. Носит небольшую бородку. Почти непрерывно курит.  
Владеет S&W model 19.

***

Очередь на посадку двигалась оживленно. Итальянские кумушки трещали, как сороки, невозмутимые немцы стояли молча, американцы оживленно переговаривались. В середине всей этой шумной компании стояли двое — молодая девица в национальном костюме — пышная юбка в складку черного цвета, вышитая белая блузка, черный вышитый корсаж, который поднимал груди четвертого размера, яркий передник и платок на голове. И ещё множество побрякушек. Монисто на шее, браслеты на руках. Её спутник был в джинсах, яркой рубашке. Волосы дыбом и заплетены в дреды. У него в руках была хозяйственная сумка, а за спиной рюкзак.

— Джульетта Мациони и Джузеппе Мациони, — прочитал таможенник в паспортах экзотической парочки, — супруги?  
— Родственники, — ответил молодой человек глубоким басом, — к тетке ездили.  
— Сами в Америке живете?  
— Да. Играем в фолк-стим-группе.  
— То-то я и вижу, что сплошная экзотика, — хохотнул таможенник, — оружие, наркотики?  
— Нет, — Джузеппе поставил сумку и снял рюкзак, — смотрите сами.  
Таможенник для вида покопался в вещах.  
— Вот для сеньориты презент от аэропорта, — и преподнес бутылочку Кьянти, — вспоминайте почаще наш благословенный край.

***

Лейтенант Фред Косторович сидел в кабинете и писал очередные отчеты по очередным делам, раскрытых его подчиненными. И тут затренькал мобильный. Он тренькал тихо, но в тиши кабинетной лейтенант услышал свою знакомую мелодию — Полет валькирий Вагнера.

— Да? — Косторович нажал на громкость.  
— Здравствуйте, лейтенант.  
— А это кто?  
— Дайсуке Джиген. Помните такого?  
— Да! Припоминаю. А это тот, кто мне детектива моего сохранил, наняв в качестве телохранителя наемного убийцу? * И каким ветром тебя занесло к нам?  
— Да, решил я ваше предложение принять.  
— По поводу?  
— Удостоверение частного детектива.  
— О! Помню. Лежит твое удостоверение, тебя ждет. Правда, без числа и твоей подписи. Подъехать сможешь?  
— Мы в аэропорту. А прислать кого-нибудь?  
— А я Мика пришлю. Он сейчас смурной. Пусть вас привезет, а мы тут поговорим.  
— Мы сами к нему подойдем. А то он нас и не признает ещё.  
— Ладно. Жду, — лейтенант отключил связь и вытащил удостоверение частного детектива, положил его на стол и вызвал Мика.

— Сэр?  
— Съезди в аэропорт и привези двоих человек оттуда.  
— Кто такие? — спросил Мик скучным голосом.  
— Важные люди, — усмехнулся лейтенант, — как только привезёшь — сразу же ко мне.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — Мик откозырял и, развернувшись на каблуках, исчез за дверью.

***

До аэропорта Мик доехал тихо, в аэропорту к нему подошли двое — девушка и парень. Он их молча посадил в машину и, домчав до участка, сдал лейтенанту.

— Мик нас не признал, — добродушно посмеиваясь, сообщил Джиген лейтенанту, — так и что дальше?  
— Да я тебя тоже не узнал, — улыбнулся лейтенант, — а это кто? — кивнул на девушку.  
— Арсен Люпен — мой друг и напарник, — усмехнулся Джиген, — на нас охота началась, это собственно и есть та причина, по которой я решил принять ваше предложение.  
— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул лейтенант, — но вы невиновны?  
— Мы в это время вино пили в таверне в Неаполе.  
— Мик считает, что вы — честные ребята. Я до сих пор благодарен тебе за Мика. Так что вот, — лейтенант пододвинул Дайсуке удостоверение, — подпись сюда, а я число поставлю.  
— Все печати? — Люпен вытянул шею, — а то ведь…  
— Все нормально. Не только в Калифорнии, но и везде. Работать можете и с Интерполом, и с разведками всеми, и с ФБР. Мика с собой возьмите, когда отправитесь ловить тех, кто вас подставил.  
— А что так?  
— Да, он тут пострадал от рук маньяка. Теперь страдает от посттравматического синдрома в легкой форме.  
— Какая сволочь на Мика руку подняла?! — грозно спросил Дайсуке.  
— Доктор Ганнибал Лектор.  
— А этот… людоед интеллигентный… Убью!  
— Он в ФБР, — пояснил лейтенант, — не знаю, что они там с ним делают, но о нём не слышно.  
— А как…  
— С помощью этого удостоверения, — лейтенант поставил дату и печать, — все. Круто звучит: Дайсуке Джиген — частный детектив!  
— Круто. Что теперь с Люпеном делать?  
— Сам решай. Я вызываю Мика. Пусть к себе вас отвезет. Правда, там весело. Супруга и дочка.  
— Дочка?! — изумлению Джигена не было предела, — у Мика — дочка?! Обалдеть!  
— Да и еще, — лейтенант нахмурился, — я вам настоятельно советую Мика с собой забрать.  
— Поясните, лейтенант.  
— У нас тут, нет, не в Калифорнии, в США активизировался убийца. Судя по всему, наемный. Убивает без разбору и системы. Забирает трофеи. Отрезает уши и вырезает сердце у жертв. ФБР предполагает, что убийца — бывший солдат удачи! Но мы давно нигде не воевали. В другой стороны, бывших солдат не бывает.  
— Этот урод угрожает Мику? — уточнил Дайсуке.  
— Нет. ФБР собирается привлечь Мика к ловле, а Мику сейчас это нафиг не нужно. Ему нужно сейчас спокойное дельце, возможно, по политическим мотивам. Так что забирайте его и везите, куда хотите…  
— Ладно, лейтенант, — ухмыльнулся Джиген, — зовите Мика. Будем с ним договариваться.


	4. Winter fairy tale of Neuschwanstein castle

— Такие вот дела, — Дайсуке после ужина рассказал Мику все обстоятельства дела, которое привело их в Калифорнию, — я пойму, если ты откажешься.  
— Лейтенант озабочен моим психическим здоровьем, — ответил Мик, — мне нужно развеяться. Это дело о людоеде меня реально вымотало.  
— У тебя жена и дочка, — заметил Дайсуке, — разве тебе не нужно быть рядом с ними?  
— Снежана сама в отпуске. Через неделю она вновь уйдет в Поиск. Дочка на мне. Я дома бываю чаще, чем мать.

Они сидели на веранде и пили вино; судя по взрывам смеха, доносящимся из дома, Люпен во всю развлекал Снежану и Шарлотту.  
— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я с вами съездил и помог восстановить вам репутацию?  
— Да. Мне бы этого очень хотелось. Обещаю тебя не впутывать в стрельбу.  
— Классное обещание, — усмехнулся Мик, — пойдем посмотрим, что там Люпен вытворяет.

Зашли в дом. Снежана сидела на диване, рядом с ней восседала Шарлотта, а перед ними стоял Люпен и что-то изображал.  
— Снежана, — обратился к супруге Мик, — хочешь съездить на родину предков?  
— В Германию? — Снежана растерялась, — ты как-то не очень к этой стране относишься…  
— В Баварию, в замок Нойшванштайн, — уточнил Мик, — там сейчас красиво.  
— А дочка?  
— С нами поедет. Не оставлять же её.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Снежана, — я с удовольствием. А когда?  
— Через пару дней, — ответил за Мика Дайсуке, — мы поедем вместе, а после Баварии я украду Мика на неопределенное время.  
— А Мик хочет быть украденным? — лукаво улыбнулась Снежана.  
— Лейтенант отправил меня в долгий бессрочный отпуск, — усмехнулся Мик, — он озаботился моим психическим здоровьем.  
— Хорошо. Думаю, проблем не будет, — решила Снежана, — Шарлотта в прошлый раз показала приличный результат, так что я её с собой заберу.

***

Из Лос-Анджелеса они вылетели без всяких проблем. Дайсуке предъявил корочки частного детектива, а Люпен — документ, подтверждающий, что он является помощником частного детектива.  
Полет прошел спокойно, а вот в Международном аэропорту Мюнхен имени Франца-Йозефа Штрауса начались неприятности.

— ЛЮПЕЕЕННН!!! ТЫ АРЕСТОВАН!!! — у выхода с телескопического моста Люпена и Джигена ждал просто счастливый высокий дядька, одетый в коричневое пальто и шляпу. Они даже не успели толком выйти, как на запястьях Люпена защелкнулись наручники.  
— Куда ты торопишься, Папаша, — досадливо поморщился Люпен, — мы теперь на твоей стороне.  
— В смысле? — вытаращился тот, которого назвали Папашей, и засмеялся, — всё шутишь?  
— Нет. Джиген покажи инспектору, — сам вытащил свое удостоверение и протянул его Папаше. Джиген достал свое и сунул Папаше под нос.  
— Чего? Частные детективы? Ты издеваешься?  
— Нет, инспектор! — Покачал головой Люпен, — позвоните своему начальству, да узнайте. Вот ваши наручники.

— КААААНОООННН!!! — послышалось издали. Все пассажиры самолета, двинувшиеся к таможне, остановились. На них вылетело существо, одетое в костюм-тройку и коричневый плащ с шляпой. Оно притормозило чуток, огляделось и бросилось к Папаше.  
— ИНСПЕКТОР!!! ЗЕНИГАТА!!! — кричало оно на одной ноте, — ЭТО НЕ КАНОН!!!  
— Это твой поклонник, Папаша? — осведомился Люпен, потирая запястья.  
— Нет у меня поклонников, — буркнул Зенигата, просматривая документы.  
— НЕ КАНОН!!! — неадекватное существо сделало круг около Зенигаты, Люпена и Джигена. Мик с супругой и дочкой отошли подальше, но с любопытством наблюдали за разворачивающимися событиями.  
— НЕ КАНОН!!! — выло существо, — ЗЕНИГАТА!!! ЭТО ПЕРЕОДЕТЫЕ ФУДЖИКО И ГОЕМОН!!! А ЛЮПЕН И ДЖИГЕН ДОБИРАЮТСЯ САМИ!!! ИЛИ, — тут оно осмотрелось ещё раз, — ТАК ВОТ ЖЕ ОНИ, — существо ткнуло пальцем в Мика и Снежану, — ПОСМОТРИТЕ, ИНСПЕКТОР!!! ОНИ ПЕРЕОДЕЛИСЬ!!! АРЕСТУЙТЕ ИХ!!! ЭТО КАНОН!!! — бросилось к супругам Меллоун и прошипело им в лицо, — ЧТО, ДУМАЛИ МЕНЯ ОБМАНУТЬ? НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ! ЕЩЕ И КУКЛУ С СОБОЙ ВЗЯЛИ, ЧТОБ НИКТО НЕ ЗАПОДОЗРИЛ?! — принялось выдергивать Шарлотту из рук Мика, — ДАВАЙ СЮДА!!!  
— Эй! Уважаемый! — рассержено сказал Мик, видя, что в серых глазах Шарлотты появляются слезки, — отстаньте от меня. И не трогайте мою дочь.  
— ЭТО КУКЛА!!! — и упрямо тащил за ножки.  
Шарлотта всхлипнула и заревела.  
Тут неадекват реально впал в ступор  
— Арестуйте этого ненормального, — скомандовал Зенигата подоспевшим охранникам, — и посадите в кутузку. А что касается вас, — инспектор посмотрел на Люпена и Джигена, — я позвоню, можете не сомневаться.

***

В Баварии было не столь холодно, как можно было ожидать.  
Легкий холод, не более того. Накануне прошел снег, и все деревья стояли чуть припорошенные, создавая сказочную атмосферу.

Мик арендовал минивэн, посадил туда всю компанию, и они отправились к замку.  
— Как ты думаешь, Мик? — спросил Дайсуке, закуривая очередную сигарету, — Зенигата нам поверил?  
— А кто он такой?  
— Инспектор Зенигата, — отозвался Люпен с заднего сидения, — парень, который нас уже тыщу лет ловит, и поймать не может.  
— Хорошо бегаете?  
— Виртуозно, — фыркнул Люпен, — он меня много раз арестовывал, но я всё время убегаю. Сколько мы ему жизнь спасали, сколько приключений с ним пережили!  
— Хорошие воспоминания? Мне он показался адекватным, — Мик улыбнулся краем рта, — а вот что это был за придурок в аэропорту?  
— Понятия не имеем, — сухо усмехнулся Джиген, — какой-то псих…

За очередным поворотом показался замок Нойшванштайн.  
Величественный и сказочный, он был подобен лебедю, плывущим над заснеженным лесом.  
В нем жила сказка. Сказка пропитывала каждый камень, каждую башенку.  
Вновь пошел снег, хрусткий как имбирное печенье.  
Легкий, как лебединый пух.  
Белый, как альпийское молоко.  
Он окутывал узорчатой шалью весь замок.

— Он просто великолепен! — пораженно сказал Джиген. — Даже не верится, что тут убили людей.  
— При дневном свете, да еще в снегу, — Люпен пожирал замок глазами, — это сокровище, которое я никогда не украду.  
— Какое романтическое место! — тихонько выдохнула Снежана. — Мик! Ты лапочка!  
— Естественно, — Мик подвел машину к оборудованной стоянке, припарковался; все вышли из машины и принялись держать совет.

Снежана была в серебристо-черной аляске и теплых черных лосинах, на ногах у неё были белые угги. Шарлотта была одета также. На Мике — куртка черного цвета с теплым капюшоном, джинсы и берцы. Люпен был в коричневой дубленке, Джиген — в черной.

— Сперва погуляем! — заявила Снежана. — Тут так романтично! А потом в замок!  
— Желание красивой женщины — закон! — галантно улыбнулся Люпен, подхватывая на руки Шарлотту. — А когда рядом со мной две красивых женщины, то я подчиняюсь.  
— Неисправим, — Дайсуке возвел глаза к небу, — а нам что делать?  
— Отправляемся гулять, — ответил Мик, — заодно осмотрим окрестности и попытаемся представить, как эти типы в замок проникли?

***

Погуляли они на славу, фотографировались на фоне замка и моста вдосталь, а потом подошли к замку.  
И там их ждал Зенигата.  
Растерянный и смущенный.  
— Что случилось, Папаша? — заботливо спросил его Люпен.  
— Я позвонил, — хмуро ответил Зенигата, — действительно. Удостоверение настоящее. Но я буду рядом, — грозно вперив взгляд в улыбающегося Люпена, выпалил инспектор, — я буду начеку.  
— Ладно, — Люпен одарил Зенигату широкой улыбкой, — я тебе представлю моих друзей. Это Мик, — Люпен показал на парня среднего роста в черной куртке, — это его супруга — Снежана, а это его дочь — Шарлотта.  
— Дядя Детектив? — осведомилась Шарлотта, протягивая к инспектору руки, — дядя пиф-паф?  
— Инспектор Интрепола Коичи Зенигата! — отрапортовал Папаша. — Я не знаю, кто вы, но…  
— Детектив первого класса Лос-Анджелесского департамента полиции Мик Меллоун, — в тон инспектору ответил Мик, — отдел убийств.  
— Снежана Меллоун — коммандер Энтерпрайз SSRND — 0012, под командованием Джастина Тайлора, — официальным тоном ответила Снежана.  
— Хех, — Зенигата сглотнул.

Ему в Интерполе толсто намекнули, что раз Джиген и Люпен сейчас по эту сторону закона, то неплохо бы объединить усилия по поимке преступников, а еще, тут уже непосредственный начальник тонко высказал пожелание, чтобы Зенигата нашел парня по имени Мик Меллоун и начал с ним работать, поскольку у того нюх на всякого рода мистические передряги.

— Так и чем мы все займемся? — Зенигата посмотрел на всех.  
— Я предлагаю, — начал Мик, — троим углубиться в расследование, а Люпен пусть погуляет по замку с Снежаной и Шарлоттой. Ты не против, дорогая?  
— Нет! — восторженно воскликнула Снежана. — Арсен — такой милый и такой начитанный, уверена, он знает о замке немало интересного!  
— Надеюсь на твою совесть, — серьезно сказал Мик, обращаясь к Люпену.  
— Мик, ты меня обижаешь, — совершенно искренне оскорбился Люпен, — как можно! При таких двух красавицах!

Зенигата, Мик и Дайсуке прошли в замок, остановившись на тех местах, где были найдены тела убитых, а основное их место расследования было подземелье замка, которое хранило, по преданиям, немало тайн. С ними отправился один из смотрителей.

— Ничего не могу понять, — ворчал Дайсуке в сотый раз осматривая сейф, где хранился украденный камень, — видно ведь, что работа топорная. Отжали ломом. Никакой тебе виртуозности, дерзости и эффекта.  
— Что это за камень такой? — бормотал под нос Зенигата.  
— На этот случай есть легенда, — сказал смотритель и принялся рассказывать, — и жили Король и Золушка долго и счастливо. И понесла королева. И когда пришло ей время разрешиться от бремени, похитила её злая колдунья. И был Король безутешен. И всё королевство разыскивало королеву. Но всё было безуспешно. И пришла добрая фея и сказала, что мол только брильянтовые слезы приведут Короля к Королеве, а Королеву можно найти по рубиновым каплям.  
И отправился Король в дремучий лес, и текли из его глаз слезы, и падали они в почву, превращаясь в бриллиантовые капли. И выехал Король на поляну и увидел неопрятную женщину. Она работала в огороде, срезая тусклую траву. Потом она пошла в лес, и Король отправился за ней, увидев, что остаются кровавые капли. И вошел Король в пещеру и увидел Золушку, которая лежала на каменном алтаре. И около неё стоял котел и стояла ведьма с ножом. И Король бросился на ведьму, а она вонзила нож ему в грудь. И он упал около своей королевы. И вскрикнула Золушка, и родила двух младенцев, которые сияли так, что ведьма окаменела и рассыпалась. И слезы Королевы и кровь Короля облеклись в чудесный камень, который менял свет. И он вернул жизнь королю. И все жили долго и счастливо.  
— Какая красивая сказка, — усмехнулся Мик, — но это лишь сказка.


	5. Fujiko Mine Business

Пока ребята ковырялись в подземельях, Арсен водил дам по замку, попутно рассказывая им про историю Замка Золушки.

Они стояли в главном зале, когда один из экскурсантов тихо прошипел:  
— Укради! Люпен Третий, укради!  
— Снежана, ты ничего не слышала? — удивленно спросил Люпен. — Кто-то что-то сказал…  
— Вон тот человек, — Снежана кивнула на неброско одетого человека, стоявшего около стены, — он что-то такое сказал.  
— КРАДИ!!! — завизжал указанный. — БЫСТРО ЗАМОК ОГРАБИЛ!!! ТЫ — НЕ КАНОН!!! — бросившись к витрине, где помещались крайне дорогие миниатюры, разбил витрину припасенным молотком, выгреб все и бросился к Люпену, — БЕРИ! ГРАБЬ!!! УКРАДИ!!! — быстро-быстро пихал в руки Люпена, но тот не брал. Ибо на руках у него сидела Шарлотта.  
— НЕ КАНОН!!! — завывал псих. — ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ОГРАБИТЬ ЗАМОК!!! УТАЩИ ХРУСТАЛЬНЫХ ЛЕБЕДЕЙ!!!

Все присутствующие быстренько попрятались по углам; Люпен ссадил с рук Шарлотту и задвинул её и Снежану за свою спину.  
— ТЫ — ЛЮПЕН ТРЕТИЙ!!! — неадекват раскачивался на месте, воздевая руки. — ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ НЕ ВОРОВАТЬ!!! КТО ЭТА ЖЕНЩИНА?! ЭТО ТВОЙ РЕБЕНОК?! НЕ КАНОН!!! Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ЛЮПЕНУ ТРЕТЬЕМУ БЫТЬ НЕ КАНОНОМ!!!

В зал вошли охранники. Они быстро приблизились к неадеквату, который уже был готов биться головой об пол и завернули ему руки за спину.  
— Was ist hier passiert? — спросил один из охранников.  
— Этот ненормальный принялся нам угрожать, — объяснил Люпен, — разбил витрину и взял миниатюры.  
— Kann jemand das bestätigen?   
— Mein name ist Snezhana Melloune — Commander Enterprise SSRND-0012, unter dem Kommando von Justin Tylor, — отбарабанила Снежана в лучших традициях немецких фрау, — diese Person begann, uns zu bedrohen und sich unzureichend zu Verhalten. Bitte nehmen Sie Maßnahmen.

Охранник откозырял Снежане, сказал что-то остальным, те скрутили неадеквата и повели его к двери. Но около самой двери псих вывернулся из рук охранников, выхватил у одного табельный маузер и бросился обратно.  
— Я УБЬЮ!!! УБЬЮ НЕ КОНОН! КАНОН — ФУДЖИКО!!! ВСЕ, КТО НЕ КАНОН, ДОЛЖНЫ СДОХНУТЬ!!! — и выстрелил. Метил псих в Снежану, но попал в плечо Арсену Люпену III.  
— Ох! — Люпен схватился за плечо, охранники отобрали маузер у психа, побили его и уволокли за дверь.

Выстрел слышали ребята, которые практически поднялись из подземелья.  
— Что случилось?! — Мик подбежал к бледной Снежане. — Ты в порядке? Шарлотта?  
— Дядя пиф-паф в Алсена Люпена, — сообщила папе дочка, — у Люпена кловь.  
— Партнер! — Джиген подошел к Люпену. — Кто это был?  
— Псих из аэропорта, — сквозь зубы прошипел Люпен, — опять орал про канон.  
— Ты? — Зенигата кивнул на рассыпанные миниатюры.  
— Как вы можете?! — с возмущением сказала Снежана. — Арсен — благородный человек! Он не прикасался к этим миниатюрам! Это сделал псих, который в нас стрелял!!! У нас есть свидетели! — Снежана посмотрела на людей, которые толпились с другой стороны зала. — Как это низко! Думать из-за прошлых ошибок и возводить напраслину! А вы, инспектор, показались мне честным и непредвзятым!  
— Я извиняюсь, — пробурчал Зенигата, совершенно сбитый с толку, — я ничего не имел такого ввиду, прошу меня извинить, мэм.  
— Спасибо, Снежана, — изумленно сказал Люпен, поворачиваясь к ней, — ты просто великолепна.  
— Я стараюсь, — Снежана спрятала зардевшееся лицо на груди у мужа и тихонько спросила Мика: — я правильно сделала?  
— Всё нормально, — ответил тот. — Сейчас пойдем до ближайшей гостиницы и ты мне всё расскажешь.

***

А в это время в Лондоне.

Фуджико приятно проводила время.  
В Лондон съезжались олигархи и крупные воротилы. Все хотели купить «Звезду Аляски», но никто не знал за каким чертом.  
Материальной ценности камень не представлял.  
Эстетической тоже.  
Но почему-то все хотели его приобрести.

А Фуджико служила посредником между всеми.  
Вот мистер Р — крупный финансовый воротила из России.  
Вот мистер В — олигарх из Великобритании.  
Вот мистер Г — скупщик драгоценностей из Германии  
Вот мистер А — миллиардер из Америки.  
И мистер Х — загадочный деятель, который всю эту шумиху и начал.  
И не надо забывать о мисс Ф — то есть о Фуджико Мине, у которой собственный интерес в этом дельце.

Фуджико набрала директиву в ноуте и с замиранием сердца взглянула на цифры.  
О! Торги перевалили за миллиард. Еще чуток, и можно будет свалить к мистеру Х с отчетом и деньгами. Но без камня.  
Фуджико была раздосадована, узнав, что кто-то опередил Люпена, выкрав Звезду Аляски из Замка Золушки. Но она также знала, что если Люпену брошен вызов, то он обязательно его примет, и Звезда Аляски будет в её руках.  
Но надо как-нибудь Люпену намекнуть, что она жить не может без этого загадочного камушка, и так было бы прекрасно, если бы… ну что тебе стоит, Люпенчик… Ты же подаришь своей милой Фуджико его, правда?..

Фуджико захлопнула ноут, поднялась с кровати и пошла в душ.  
Фуджико приобрела апартаменты на Ридженс Стрит, пентхаус. А в нем все — шикарная спальня, обалденная гостиная, охренительная кухня, умопомрачительная ванная. И приходят повариха, уборщица, горничная. Никаких роботов, только настоящие люди.

***

А что же такое этот камень Звезда Аляски?

Информация из Wikipedia

Звезда Аляски — самый крупный диаспор, найденный в этом столетии. Предположительно является частью большого самородного диаспора.

Был найден в золотоносной шахте вблизи вулкана Санфорд II.

Вот как описывает находку Эван Брук, владелец шахты:  
— Это было солнечное утро 2056 года. Я пошел к шахте, спустился в неё и начал орудовать киркой. И в один прекрасный момент моя кирка что-то задела, отчего по всей шахте пошел серебряный перезвон. Я, сперва подумал, что случайно наткнулся на залежи самородного серебра или на кристалл горного хрусталя, но тут увидел, что в углу что-то сверкнуло. Я очистил место и вытащил его. Тот самый камень, что потом стал называться Звездой Аляски. Он, казалось, весил несколько кило и был нестерпимо горячим, пока я его вытаскивал, но после того, как я его выволок из породы, он стал терпимой температуры, и вес необычно понизился. У меня в руках сиял и переливался камень величиной с страусиное яйцо. Я немедля отнес находку к ювелиру, он заплатил мне около 50 тысяч долларов.

А вот показания Мелиссы О`Рурк, супруги покойного Остина О`Рурка, ювелира, которому мистер Брукс отдал находку.  
— Остин был счастлив заполучить такой уникальный камень; он пытался его расколоть, всем же известно, что диаспоры крайне хрупкие, но у него не получилось. Тогда он огранил его, придав камню элегантность.  
Однако камень был очень большой; его невозможно было носить, и он при взаимодействии разрушал даже платину. Любопытно то, что свет попадавший на его поверхность, пропадал внутри и начинал преломляться внутри камня. Если описывать камень в спокойном состоянии, то камень в 2 250 карат имел необычайно красивый оттенок свежевыпавшего снега. Свет, как говорила выше, преломлялся внутри него, но если на него направить свет свечи, то казалось, что он тает.  
Камень находился у нас шесть месяцев, потом приехал эрцгерцог Баварский и выкупил у нас Звезду Аляски за полтора миллиарда долларов.  
А на следующий день Остин погиб. К нам в дом залезли грабители и проломили голову моему мужу, при этом ничего из уникальных драгоценностей не пропало.

Таким образом камень начал свое путешествие.  
Эрцгерцог Фридрих фон Штейн, купивший этот камень, передал его в замок Нойшванштайн, положив начало красивой сказке и прервав странные убийства, которые отмечали появление этого камня на публике.

В настоящее время камень украден, и его местоположение неизвестно.


	6. The elusive killer's on the prowl

Только дунул ветер, прошелестели листья, а на ступеньках Федерального банка распростерлось тело мужчины в дорогом костюме.  
И это среди бела дня.  
Да нигде-нибудь на отшибе, а прямо в центре Нью-Йорка.  
Многочисленные прохожие ломанули кто-куда, подальше от неизвестного снайпера.  
Полицейские побежали в сторону трупа, на ходу доставая рации.

Мужчина был мертв. Пуля пробила ему сердце. Буквально через минуту подкатила, завывая сиреной, машина скорой помощи; труп погрузили и повезли в центральный морг.  
Но в морг труп прибыл без ушей и с вырезанным сердцем.

***

Очередное дело неизвестного снайпера.  
Пока ребята находились в Баварии, пытаясь понять, что послужило причиной кражи и убийства, киллер снял пятнадцать человек в трех американских городах — Нью-Йорк, Даллас и Лос- Анджелес.  
Только крупные политики, финансовые воротилы и высокие чины различных министерств. Два губернатора, четыре бизнесмена высокого полета, пять финансовых воротил, из которых трое работали на мафию, и четыре чиновника — министерство обороны, солнечной энергии, здравоохранения и ФБР.

***

Все рыли носами землю, пытаясь выяснить, кто это такой, но всё было тщетно. После убийств киллер исчезал из виду, оставляя изуродованное тело.

Фактов было мало, а теорий много.  
Кого только не привлекли к ловле киллера.  
И других киллеров, и ЦРУ, и ФБР… все было без толку.

Джорджина Скотт тоже заинтересовалась происходящим, но благоразумно в Америку не совалась, тем более она знала, что Мик ввязался в авантюру по поводу Звезды Аляски и ему вскоре понабится помощь, а еще она знала, что этот неуловимый киллер как-то связан с похищением, но этой информации никто больше не знал, а Джо не спешила выдавать все секреты на гора.

***

После заварушки в замке, парни сняли номера в близлежащей гостинице и принялись обсуждать происшедшее.  
— Возможно, этот придурок хочет нас сбить с пути! — кипятился Зенигата. — А может, Люпен заплатил ему, чтобы…  
— Папаша, — прервал его Дайсуке, — мы с партнером первый раз этого козла видим!  
— Ну, значит, Фуджико…  
— Возможно, и Фуджико, — согласился Дайсуке, — но теперь я по эту сторону закона, поэтому надо понять, что за этим всем скрывается…  
— Мне Джо звонила, — за столик, за которым сидели Зенигата и Дайсуке, подсел Мик, — она сказала, что Фуджико в Лондоне пытается провести электронный аукцион по продаже камня, а убийцы могут околачиваться в Неаполе.  
— Кто такая Джо? — бдительно спросил Зенигата.  
— Моя хорошая подруга, — ответил Мик, — она журналистка.  
— У неё хорошие информаторы? — поинтересовался Зенигата.  
— Потрясающие, — заверил инспектора Мик, — я предлагаю следующее — мы с инспектором двинем в Лондон, а ты, Дайсуке, возьмешь Люпена и отправишься в Неаполь.  
— Я не могу отпустить Люпена в Неаполь, — буркнул Зенигата, — а вдруг он там чего-нибудь украдет?  
— Не украдет, — уверенно ответил Мик, — если мы с вами поедем, то нас там убьют без разговоров, а ребята наши, Дайсуке и Люпен, ушлые, репутация у них — ого-го! Исключительно темная и бесконечно испорченная, — Мик подмигнул польщенному Дайсуке, — там они лучше развернутся…  
— Возможно, ты и прав, — проворчал Зенигата, — никак не привыкну, что они по эту сторону закона. А что будет делать твоя супруга?  
— Домой поедет вместе с дочерью, — Мик улыбнулся, — там она будет в безопасности, потом на корабль вернется.  
— Согласен, — Зенигата опрокинул в себя кружку баварского пива, — Люпен и Джиген — в Италию, а мы с тобой — в Великобританию. Когда поедем?  
— Дня через три, — отозвался Дайсуке, — когда Люпен оклемается после своего ранения.  
— Ему льстит, что за ним Снежана ухаживает, — фыркнул Мик, — вот он и корчит из себя смертельно больного.

***

Пока парни решали, что им делать, киллер покинул Америку и перебрался на континент. И за два дня укокошил пятерых политиков, трех финансовых воротил и пятерых высокопоставленных чиновников.  
И это только во Франции.

***

Никто не знал, по какому принципу киллер убивает.  
Никто не понимал, зачем он их убивает.  
Поэтому важные шишки подсуетились и был нанят величайший из величайших киллеров — Дьюк Того, работающий под кличкой Голго-13.  
Ему заплатили большие бабки, чтобы он выследил и убрал неизвестного киллера, пока этот ублюдок ещё кого-нибудь не укокошил.

***

На третий день, кода Зенигата и Мик направились в Лондон, Джиген и Люпен — в Неаполь, а Снежана и Шарлотта — в Лос-Анджелес, Дьюк Того сошел с борта самолета в аэропорту Хитроу.


	7. The partners are back in business.

— Нет! — сказал Люпен. — Это не ограбление! Если вы хотите провести дерзкое и виртуозное ограбление — то это ко мне.

***

Джиген и Люпен опять были в Неаполе; как только рана у Люпена зажила, они тотчас же двинули в Италию. Мик отсканировал их удостоверения на их браслеты, чтобы не подвергать опасности ребят, и отчалил с инспектором Зенигатой в Лондон. Снежана с дочерью отправились домой, и в Германии стало тихо.

Первым делом, ребята сняли свой старый дом, потом начали наводить справки о Черных Карабинерах.  
Дайсуке шастал по злачным местам, а Люпен выбирал места побогаче.  
Увы.  
Никто ничего не знал.  
Ребята, потыкавшись туда -сюда, пришли в полное отчаяние.  
НИКТО.  
НИЧЕГО.  
НЕ ЗНАЛ.  
А если и знал, то молчал.

***

— Что черт подери нам делать? — спросил Люпен, падая на диван. — Джо не могла ошибиться?  
— Нет, — отрезал Дайсуке, — мы просто задаем не те вопросы…  
— Все молчат, — безнадежно махнув рукой, ответил Люпен, — бояться…  
— Чего?  
— Не знаю… — дальнейший ответ Люпена заглушил пронзительный звук клаксона.

Люпен и Джиген выхватили свои пушки и на цыпочках приблизились к двери.  
Приоткрыли.  
За порогом набирал обороты мягкий итальянский вечер.  
Бархатистые сумерки постепенно сменялись черной вельветовой ночью, успокаивающе шумело море под обрывом.  
А на подъездной дорожке стояла охренительно дорогая машина. Pagani Zonda 2030 года сливового цвета. А вот рядом стоял субчик, который выглядел как обезьяна, сбежавшая из зоопарка. Причем обезьяна с деньгами. Ультрамодные шмотки сидели на приземистой волосатой фигуре. На широкой, заросшей черным волосом, груди висела массивная цепь размером с якорную, а на ней — тяжелый золотой крест.

— Эй! — окликнул он ребят. — Я имею честь разговаривать с сеньором Люпеном?  
— А ты кто такой? — осведомился Дайсуке.  
— Луиджи Петрелли, — представилась обезьяна, сверкнув золотыми зубами, — у меня приглашение от сеньора Ферелли.  
— А это еще кто? — спросил Люпен.  
— Очень важный человек. У него есть для вас выгодное предложение. Мама мия! Если бы я мог делать то, что умеете вы, сеньор Люпен, я бы помчался быстро-быстро.  
— В чем заключается его приглашение?  
— Завтра за вами заедет машина и отвезет вас на ужин к синьору Ферелли, там вам всё расскажут, а это презент от синьора Ферелли, — Луиджи достал из машины огромную корзину с кучей пакетов и, подойдя к крыльцу, поставил её около двери. Потом вернулся к машине, сел, завел, газанул и с ревом умчался в ночь.

— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Дайсуке, втаскивая корзину в гостиную. — Ради чего мы им понадобились?  
— Не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Люпен, — давай посмотрим, что нам презентовали.  
В корзине оказались всевозможные деликатесы, сыры, вина, фрукты.  
Хватило и на ужин, и на завтрак.

***

А на следующий день в шесть вечера к дому ребят подкатило большое бронированное лакированное чудовище LANCIA THESIS с чопорным шофером, который открыл дверцу, приглашая Джигена и Люпена в салон, потом закрыл дверцу, и они поехали…

Дом сеньора Ферелли был типичным для Неаполя. Уютная вилла под сенью олив, с бассейном и выходом на частный пляж.  
— Дорогой сеньор Люпен! — навстречу им шагнул высокий худощавый мужчина с устрашающими черными усами, которые ребятам больше всех и запомнились. — Я так рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение! Проходите, садитесь.  
— У вас к нам какое-то предложение? — поинтересовался Люпен.  
— После ужина, — улыбнулся хозяин, — посидим за бокалом вина и поговорим.

После обильного и изысканного ужина все перешли на веранду; хозяин откупорил Domaine Bruno Lupin 1979 года разлива.  
— У меня к вам деловое предложение, синьор Люпен! — смакуя вино, произнес хозяин виллы. — Вы — всемирно известный вор! Виртуоз грабежа!  
— Ближе к делу, — прервал польщенный Люпен, — это я и без вас знаю.  
— Да, я хочу ограбить… — синьор Ферелли выдержал паузу. — Банк Неаполя.  
— Вот как, — Люпен уставился на итальянца, — и что?  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы нам помогли. Осуществили рекогносцировку и составили план.  
— И что я буду иметь с этого?  
— Десять процентов. Мало?  
— Сколько вы хотите взять?  
— Всё.  
— На сегодняшний день, — мрачно заявил Дайсуке, — в банке Неаполя находится пять триллионов лир. Часть из них — в ценных бумагах, часть — в банкнотах, часть — в золоте.  
— Золотую часть. Мы выделим вам десять процентов. По курсу вы будете миллионерами.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — ответил Люпен, — это очень щедрое предложение, но…  
— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся итальянец, — давайте так. Если вы через неделю будете читать газету на Вилла Лучиано в три, сидя на скамейке под двумя оливами, то вы согласны.  
— Хорошо.

***

— Нет! — сказал Люпен, ознакомившись с планом. — Это не ограбление! Если вы хотите провести дерзкое и виртуозное ограбление — то это ко мне.  
— А что вы предлагаете? — парня, который собирался грабить банк, звали Петручио. — Отличный план. Сонный газ, мы входим, забираем всё и уходим.  
— Я не пойму, а зачем я вам? — Люпен уже не выглядел заинтересованным, он согласился на эту авантюру, но, ознакомившись с компанией, специализирующейся на грабеже, и планом, почувствовал подозрение.  
— Вы же первоклассный вор! — удивился Петручио. — Ваши виртуозные ограбления повергают в трепет всю Вселенную.  
— Но план безупречен, — Люпен пожал плечами, — простой и эффективный. Или вы хотите меня как приманку использовать?  
— Нет. Вы уедете, мы возьмем банк. Потом переведем вам деньги. Всё, — Петручио улыбнулся, показав безупречные зубы. — Может всё-таки еще на план взглянете?  
Люпен свернул план и отправился в свою комнату, которую он делил с Дайсуке.

— Что скажешь, партнер? — спросил стрелок у Люпена. — История неприятно пахнет?  
— Смердит, — прошипел Люпен, — не могу только понять… откуда.  
— Дайсуке! Дайсуке! — на запястье у Джигена ожил браслет. Хоть тихо, но, вполне различимо, послышался голос Джорджины Скотт.  
— Я тебя слышу, — отозвался Джиген, — что случилось?  
— Я знаю, что вы ввязались в ограбление банка Неаполя, — сказал голос Джо, — ваши опасения не беспочвенны. Вас хотят убить. Не отвечай. Прими как должное. Вы должны быть очень внимательны. Ограбление не такое безобидное, как кажется, но я с этим сама разберусь. Вы же будьте осторожны, — голос замолк.  
— А зачем нас убивать? — Люпен скорчил рожу. — Мы же им нужны? Или нет?  
— Полагаю, мы узнаем, — беспечно ответил Дайсуке, — когда пойдем грабить.

***

Через пару дней состоялось ограбление.  
Люпена и Джигена пригласили посмотреть на это действие изнутри.  
В сонное здание они вошли в противогазах. Ночной сторож спал, лежа у ворот хранилища.  
Воры беспрепятственно отключили сигнализацию и проникли туда, где лежало золото. Золота было много.  
Грабителей было много.  
Быстро работая, они очистили помещение от золотого запаса.

Люпен и Джиген находились в начале цепочки, непосредственно в хранилище и, когда последний слиток золота покинул помещение, все вышли, кроме Люпена, Джигена и Петручио, который перегородил им дорогу.  
— Что это такое? — спросил Люпен возмущенно.  
— А ты что думал, что мы будем с тобой делиться? — злорадно усмехнулся Петручио. — Как бы не так, — и, выхватив автомат, дал очередь по Люпену и Джигену, а те одновременно выстрелили из Вальтера и Смит-Вессона.  
Петручио охнул и рухнул на пол.  
Джиген схватился за грудь и осел около стены, Люпена отбросило в угол…

***

— Черт! — выругался Луиджи. — Эти ублюдки замочили Петручио!  
— Ничего не поделаешь, Луиджи, — покачал головой Пьетро Джованни, — сделаем Петручио мучеником. Запускай.  
Луиджи нажал на кнопку.  
Все двери и окна в здании были закрыты стальными воздухонепроницаемыми ставнями. Ограбление не являлось основной задачей, оно прикрывало теракт.  
— Завтра утром мир содрогнется, — удовлетворенно сказал Пьетро, уводя грузовик с золотом из города.  
— Точно, а мы избавились от Люпена, — усмехнулся Луиджи, — дуче будет нами доволен.

***

— Вот черт!!! — затухающим сознанием Дайсуке отметил, что в помещении появилась Джо, но больше он ничего не видел, не слышал и не осознавал.  
Открыл глаза и…  
Увидел, что лежит в доме, который снимал с Люпеном.  
Ничего нигде не болело.  
Приподнялся на локтях.  
Без рубашки, одеяло. Чуть поодаль на кресле сидит растрепанная Джо.  
— Джо?  
— Очнулся? — она подошла к нему. — Ты в порядке?  
— Ага, а что было?  
— Пиздец был, — Джо нахмурилась, — но теперь всё хорошо.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Готов выслушать?  
— А Люпен где?  
— Спит. Черные Карабинеры знали, что вы их ищете, и придумали план. Они действительно хотели ограбить банк, но вы им были нужны для другого. Они хотели вас подставить и убить. Расстреляв в хранилище, они пустили зарин в здание. Хоть у зарина весьма короткий срок жизни, эти ублюдки применили новую версию…  
— Но…  
— Нет. Основной теракт должен был произойти утром, когда сработают взрывные устройства. Около тонны зарина должны были убить кучу народа.  
— Господи… — пробормотал Дайсуке, — мы умираем?  
— Я заменила баллоны с зарином, — ответила Джо, — обезвредила взрывчатку. И теперь я знаю точно, кто убивал людей в Замке Золушки. Вам надо убраться из Неаполя как можно скорее, если они узнают, что вы живы…  
— Уф, — вздохнул Джиген, — мне надо поговорить с Люпеном.


	8. Bullet for Zenigata

Ты меня позвал;  
И я пошла,  
И дороги я не нашла.  
Ты не знал?  
Ты не знал!  
Знал…

Красивая негритянка в красном коротком платье сидела на сцене на трехногой табуретке и густым, как патока, сладким, как сироп, голосом выводила под мягкую симфоническую музыку трепетные слова о любви.  
Медальона железный овал;  
Я боюсь тебя не найти,  
В мрачный лес мне не войти.  
Ты не знал?  
Ты не знал!  
Знал…

Мик и Зенигата сидели в дорогом ночном клубе в Сохо. Мик убедил инспектора переодеться, чтобы не выглядеть белой вороной среди завсегдатаев заведения.  
Ты мне душу в сердце впаял;  
Но призраков нашей любви  
Мне в дороге, увы, не найти.  
Ты не знал?  
Ты не знал!  
Знал…

Они начали свое расследование параллельно с Люпеном и Джигеном и, накануне той ночи, когда ребята собирались принять участие в ограблении, Мик и инспектор оказались в этом ночном клубе.

У Зенигаты, к сожалению, деньги в карманах не водились, а у Мика они были. Поэтому, оккупировав самый дальний столик, с которого был виден весь зал, Мик заплатил за закуски и выпивку.  
— Что тебя, полицейского, — спросил Зенигата, выпив третью порцию саке, — связывает с этими двумя ворами?  
— Дружба, — коротко ответил Мик.  
— И как же так? Полицейский и воры?  
— Очень просто, — Мик прожевал бутерброд с лососиной, — когда я с ними встретился, я не помнил, кто я есть. Мне было плевать, а они вернули меня к жизни. Мы пережили много приключений, на раз были на волоске от смерти, спасали друг друга… Дайсуке меня понимает.  
— Джигена ты зовешь по имени, а остальных по фамилии…  
— С Дайсуке мы схожи, — Мик отпил вино, — он — циник с невообразимо темной биографией, но мне… нравится. Хороший парень, потрепанный жизнью…  
— Хорошо, — икнул Зенигата, — поставим вопрос по-другому. Ты — ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ! Твоя гордость не возмущается…  
— По какому поводу?  
— Что ты дружишь с бандитами?  
— Ну, они в Калифорнии не воруют из-за уважения ко мне, а так разобраться… что эти ребята такого натворили страшного? Мне в Майами показывали банк, у него внутри огромный транспарант на всю стену — НАС ГРАБИЛ АРСЕН ЛЮПЕН III!!!. Самая лучшая реклама, даже пиара не нужно. Все и так прут толпами.  
— Они — воры, — заупрямился Зенигата, — а воры должны сидеть в тюрьме!  
— А вы, — Мик улыбнулся инспектору, — если бы не Люпен, кем бы вы сейчас были? Сидели бы в Токио, писали бы отчеты про местных бандитов… А, благодаря Люпену, вы изъездили весь мир, побывали в разных музеях, опускались на дно морское, летали в космос… Да вам памятник Люпену надо ставить. И место инспектора Интерпола вы получили благодаря Люпену, а сколько он вас из передряг вытаскивал?  
— Всё это, конечно, здорово, — признал смущенный Зенигата, — но…  
— Даже то, что вы никак не можете поймать его, говорит о том, что вы испытываете к нему благодарность…  
— Чего ради! — заворчал Зенигата.  
— Ну да, — Мик усмехнулся, — поимка Люпена — дело всей вашей жизни, а если вы его поймаете? Всё, жизнь кончилась. А банкирам и воротилам полезно, когда их щипают за мягкое подбрюшье, они мгновенно начинают вести себя правильно.  
— Ты прав, — вздохнул Зенигата, — твоя подружка часом ничего не напутала?  
— Нет. Вон, смотрите. Первые ласточки подтягиваются.

И точно. В зал прошел высокий худощавый японец в белом костюме с четырьмя телохранителями. Зенигата тут же вытащил справочник по разыскиваемым бандитам.  
Хироши Акита — левая рука одного из крупных боссов якудзы.

— Так, — Зенигата прочел информацию и задумался, потом спросил Мика, — а если нас вычислят?  
— Мы с вами представляем представителей лунной мафии, — успокоил его Мик, — вон еще один.

За другой столик сел огромный африканец в бежевом костюме, элегантный и подтянутый. Его сопровождали три красотки в белых платьях.  
Абиг Опеиеми — представитель пиратов Сомали.

Вслед за ним вошел полноватый лысенький тип типично славянской наружности с перекаченной девушкой-андроидом. На нем был сияющий костюмчик из полистирола.  
Пантелеймон Германович Старелигов — убежденный монархист крайних взглядов. Связан с неонацистами, воинствующими монархистами, был замечен в Можайской мафиозной группировке.

Спустя час в заведение вошел мужчина, похожий на Шона Коннери в зрелости, учтиво раскланялся с дамами, небрежно кивнул всем и прошел к свободному столику.  
Джеймс Роуди Смит — представитель американских неомонархистов и неонацистов.

Потом появилось двое мужчин. Они пришли по-отдельности, одни, без спутниц и телохранителей. Первый был в черном костюме, второй — в зеленом.  
Альфонс Макарело — представитель Коза Ностры из Италии.  
Лучано Капоне — прапраправнук настоящего Капоне, представитель американской итальянской мафии.

Потом примчался верткий тощий еврейчик в костюме цвета сливочного мороженого.  
Мойша Циперович — представитель еврейской мафии.

А затем вплыла Фуджико Минэ в горностаевом манто, в серебристом платье от кутюр. Представители мафии заметно оживились.

— Аукцион состоится здесь? — уточнил Зенигата.  
— Нет. Он — электронный, виртуальный, — объяснил Мик, — но все, кого мы тут наблюдаем, в нем участвуют. Мы же с вами выяснили, что камня в Лондоне нет, поэтому они платят либо за координаты нахождения камня, либо за пароль…

Но тут в клуб зашел мощный крупный накаченный мужчина в строгом костюме, с непроницаемым лицом и характерным взглядом. При виде него Мик чуть не подавился бутербродом. Зенигата схватился за справочник, но там этого парня не было.  
— Кто это? — спросил Зенигата, наблюдая, как незнакомец двигается в их сторону.  
— Дьюк Того, — Мик удивленно уставился на невозмутимого японца, — хотел бы я знать, что он тут делает.  
— Здравствуйте, детектив, — негромко произнес мистер Того, оказавшись около их стола, — давно не виделись*.  
— Прилично, — согласился Мик, — присаживайтесь. В этом зале кто-нибудь знает вас в лицо?  
— Только вы, — мистер Того подсел за их столик, подбежавшему официанту заказал вино и закуски, — что вас привело сюда?  
— Я хотел спросить о том же…  
— Я разыскиваю киллера, — пояснил Того, — мне заплатили за него.  
— Понятно.  
— А вы?  
— А мы ищем убийц и камень, — ответил Мик.  
— Хорошо. Как там здоровье мистера Джигена?  
— Он сейчас в Италии, — Мик отпил вина, — занимается сыскной деятельностью.  
— Хорошо, — мистер Того бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, — я вижу здесь многих моих заказчиков…  
— Тогда, вы бросаете на нас тень, — усмехнулся Мик, — что они смогут подумать?  
— Ничего. Я говорил с ними через других людей. Они не знают меня в лицо. Есть информация, что киллер сейчас в Лондоне. Я вас прикрою, детектив, ради старой дружбы с Джигеном, но большего не просите.  
— Не думаю, что я в этот раз буду являться целью, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Мик, — но спасибо.  
— Это кто? — Того кивнул на Зенигату.  
— Коичи Зенигата, — представил его Мик, — представитель Интерпола.  
— Рад знакомству, — на непроницаемом лице Дьюка Того не отразилось ни малейших чувств, — сейчас работаете с ним?  
— Да.  
— У меня были заказчики из Интерпола. Умные ребята.  
— Вы кто? — выдохнул Зенигата, — уверен, что я вас где-то видел!  
— Дьюк Того. Коммерсант.  
— Ясно, — ответил Зенигата, уверенный, что этот загадочный японец что-то скрывает.

***

На следующее утро, когда весь Лондон спал крепким праведным сном, вышла утренняя Таймс с статьёй Дж. Скотт Убийцы замка Золушки — найдены! об ограблении Банка Неаполя. Статья занимала два разворота. Она была подробная, содержала список убийц невинных служащих замка Нойшванштайн и их адреса, где скрываются и где их можно арестовать.  
Тем же утром вышел свежий номер Il Mattino, с перепечаткой статьи. И полиция тут же, потому что список пришел к ним ещё ночью, устроила облавы на всех, чьи имена были в списке.

***

Но об этом Мик и Зенигата узнали только в 11 утра, когда проснулись. Они вернулись из клуба поздно.  
— Да-а, — протянул Мик, читая газету, — кому-то сегодня не повезло.  
— Нам теперь убийц искать не надо, — философски заметил Зенигата, запаривая лапшу, — будешь?  
— Не откажусь.  
Сели на кухне своей крохотной квартирки, которую снимали где-то на Йорк-роуд, принялись за лапшу и включили визор…

Дикторша что-то там бубнила, парни ели и вдруг услышали:  
— … сегодня произошло покушение на известную журналистку мисс Джорджину Скотт! Это произошло в десять утра в районе Бейкер-стрит. Мисс Скотт не пострадала, но при этом был ранен мистер Холмс, оказавшийся рядом. Мы будем держать вас в курсе…  
— Я к Джо! — Мик быстро заглотал свою лапшу и принялся лихорадочно собираться.  
— Я с вами, детектив! — Зенигата одним махом слопал лапшу и через минуту был готов.

***

— Как вы?! — Мик ворвался в дом на Бейкер-стрит 221 б. — Джо?! Шерл?!  
— О, Мик! — Джо выглядела слегка напуганно. — Как мило, что ты зашел.  
— Что случилось? Ты не знала о покушении?  
— Нет, знала, — Джо усадила Мика на диван, — не егози. Мистер Зенигата, вы тоже садитесь.  
— Что с Шерлом?  
— Всё нормально.  
— Его, — Мик сглотнул, — сильно ранили?  
— Шерлок! Милый! — Крикнула Джо в дверь гостиной. — Спустись! Слегка задело. Дочь у Бенедикта. А теперь, раз вы сами пришли, поговорим о деле.  
— Каком? — Мик начинал успокаиваться. — Что ещё случилось?  
— С тобой? Ничего. А вот с твоим спутником — да.  
— Со мной? — удивился Зенигата. — А что…  
— Вас заказали, — ответила Джо, готовя чай для гостей, — за вами будут охотиться, но пока вы с Миком, вам ничего не грозит.  
— Мик, что под пулю полезет? — не понял Зенигата.  
— Возможно. Мик — такой непредсказуемый.

Сверху спустился Шерлок. Выглядел он слегка вздрюченным, был без рубашки, а правое плечо охватывали бинты.  
— Мик?  
— Шерл? — Мик поднялся навстречу другу. — Как ты? Больно?  
— Терпимо, — Шерлок приобнял Мика за плечи, — я спас Джо.  
— Я очень тебе благодарна за это, любимый, — Джо повернулась к гостям, расставила чай и вкусняшки и поцеловала мужа, — глупенький.  
— Это из-за статьи? — уточнил Мик, вновь садясь.  
— Да, — Джо улыбнулась, — я знала. Но… когда вернулась от ребят, была слегка небрежна. Сейчас мы попьем чаю, и я бы вам посоветовала наведаться к Фудзико Минэ.  
— А что там? — спросил Зенигата.  
— Скорее всего, вы найдете опустевшее гнездышко. Аукцион был удачен, доход неплохой, но мисс Минэ уже ушла. Хм, вы попадете туда не раньше пяти часов вечера. Обратите внимание на подоконник правого окна с стороны кровати. Там, впрочем, не подоконник, а просто полоска дерева. Но под ним кое-что есть.  
— А почему раньше мы туда не попадем? — Зенигата уставился на Джо. — Я вынужден буду откланяться. Детектив, пойдемте.  
— Вам нужно будет выспаться, Коичи Зенигата, инспектор Интерпола, — донеслось вслед сердитому инспектору.  
— Ещё чего, — проворчал Зенигата, выскакивая на крыльцо и останавливаясь, — надо было адрес спросить.  
— Инспектор! — Мик пронесся мимо него и остановился, повернувшись к нему. — Не горячитесь…  
Свист.  
Горячий ветер, обжёгший Мику щеку.  
И…  
Мик не понял, что произошло, почему его голова загудела. Подняв глаза на инспектора, увидел, что из пробитого горла Зенигаты хлещет кровь.  
— ДЖО!!! — закричал Мик, подхватывая Зенигату. — ПОМОГИ!!!


	9. Things are getting more complicated

— Ну, что, партнер, — Дайсуке сидел и завтракал на веранде, когда из дома выполз недовольный и взъерошенный Люпен, — что будем делать?  
— Нас кинули, — пробурчал Люпен, — и я хочу потребовать от них обещанные деньги. Ты со мной?  
— Джо сказала, чтобы мы уносили ноги, пока живы, — мягко заметил Дайсуке, — но думаю, что это незаконченное дельце нельзя оставлять на произвол судьбы.  
— И я про тоже самое, — улыбнулся Люпен, — они нас не скоро забудут…  
— И когда мы отправимся за деньгами?  
— Прямо после завтрака.

***

Пьетро Джованни со своими друзьями мирно пил граппу на крыльце харчевни, как вдруг в деревушку въехал ярко-желтый ретро кабриолет. Он сделал круг по площади и остановился напротив мужчин. Из него вылезли два сердитых человека, в которых Джованни признал Люпена III и Джигена.  
— Что это значит, Луиджи? — свистящим шепотом произнес Джованни, глядя, как знаменитый вор с партнером идут к ним. — Они должны быть мертвы?!  
— Я не могу понять, брат, — пробормотал Луиджи, — похоже, теракт провалился. Я получил весточку от наших людей в Неаполе. Взрыв был предотвращен. Зарин исчез вместе с взрывчаткой. А эти, я так понимаю, пришли за деньгами…  
— Так! — жестко произнес Люпен, останавливаясь около Джованни. — Мы пришли за своим деньгами…  
— И за объяснениями вашего поведения, — процедил Джиген.  
— Извините, ребята, — развел руками Джованни, — Петруччо работал сам на себя. Мы слишком поздно это поняли. У нас даже в мыслях не было вас подставлять. Конечно, мы вернем те десять процентов, что он вам обещал. Всё, как договаривались…  
— Ясно, — ответил Люпен, улыбнувшись Джованни, — мы так и поняли.

Люпен не поверил этому типу. Он понимал, что тому есть что скрывать.

— Выпейте с нами, — пригласил их Пьетро, — а я с Луиджи загружу золото… или вы предпочитаете деньгами?  
— Золото, — отрубил Джиген.  
— Хорошо, — двухметровый гигант встал, поправил выцветшую рубашку, отряхнул потрепанные штаны и зашагал с Луиджи к церкви.  
Остальные окружили ребят, закрывая им обзор, протягивая — кто — стаканчик граппы, кто — сигару, кто — головку сыра, кто — гроздь винограда.

***

Примерно через минут пятнадцать подошел Пьетро. Он широко улыбнулся ребятам, показав безупречные зубы.  
— Мы уложили в багажник вашей машины ваши десять процентов. Приношу искренние извинения по поводу происшедшего.  
— Спасибо, — Люпен вернул улыбку и зашагал к машине. Джиген последовал за ним.

Кабриолет взревел, подняв пыль на развороте, и умчался в жаркую даль.  
Пьетро Джованни проводил его взглядом.  
— Когда нажимать кнопку? — спросил Луиджи, подходя сзади.  
— Мы отслеживаем их? — не оборачиваясь, уточнил Пьетро.  
— Да.  
— Когда они будут в городе. Раз они выжили в первый раз, пусть умрут во второй.  
— Взрывчатки в багажнике хватит на то, чтобы разнести пол-города.  
— Вот и славно, — Пьетро развернулся, — дуче будет нами доволен. Но нам нужен новый план, поэтому начинаем думать, КАК нам захватить власть…

***

Кабриолет летел по автобану. Люпен вел машину, а Джиген дымил рядом.

— Боюсь, что вам не повезло, — неожиданно раздался голос сзади.  
Люпен резко тормознул и оглянулся. На гармошке сидела Джо. Она выглядела встревоженной.  
— Джо? — Джиген выплюнул сигарету. — Как ты тут оказалась?  
— Неважно, — отмахнулась та, — вам в багажник напихали кучу взрывчатки, поэтому… Люпен, поезжай вновь, а я объясню, что вам двоим делать.

Машина вновь тронулась, а Джо принялась рассказывать.  
— Первым делом мы заедем в одно место, чтобы избавиться от взрывчатки и золота. Вторым делом, я вас отправлю на Аляску…  
— А что мы там забыли?  
— А вы начнете расследовать путь Звезды Аляски — где нашли, кто нашел, куда продал, кто купил.  
— А в www.spacenet об этом ничего про это нет?  
— Есть, но там обобщенные факты, а настоящей правды там никогда не было. Учтите, планета, на которой мы сейчас живем, не является нашей исторической родиной. На Старой Земле было немало тайн, которые мы до сих пор не раскрыли, а на Новой Земле — их миллионы, поскольку кто жил на этой планете до нас — мы не знаем. Но артефакты тех эпох и цивилизаций периодически всплывают… И Звезда Аляски — это немного не то, что мы думаем. Теперь поверни направо, Люпен.

***

— И что мы тут забыли, — сказал Люпен, когда после часа езды они оказались в каком-то захолустье, — это пустыня. А я не припомню, чтобы около Неаполя была пустыня.  
— А мы и не в Италии, дорогой мой, — отозвалась Джо, спрыгивая с гармошки, — выбирайтесь из машины и идите за мной.  
— У тебя такие красивые ножки, — польстил её Люпен, увидев, как Джо ловко взбирается на склон холма. Ножки у Джорджины были её гордостью, а в этих джинсовых шортах они выглядели весьма, весьма соблазнительными.  
— Спасибо, — ухмыльнулась Джо, — идите сюда.

Взобрались на гребень безжизненного холма как раз вовремя. Машина внизу подпрыгнула и с оглушительным грохотом взорвалась.  
— Наше золото… — печально вздохнул Люпен.  
— Оно никуда не делось, — беспечно отмахнулась Джо, — вы всегда сможете прийти сюда и забрать его.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь? — Джо подняла руки и, захватив свои густые пепельные волосы, закрутила их в узел на голове, — я вас доведу до космопорта и отправлю на Аляску.  
— А Мик? — поинтересовался Дайсуке. — И Зенигата?  
— Они присоединятся к вам позже.  
— А эти, — Люпен закурил, — итальянцы… Если они узнают, что мы живы…  
— Конечно, узнают, — ответила Джо, — но не сейчас.  
— И?  
— Естественно, они попытаются вас убить. Вы же видели лица, значит, свидетели. Золото помечено. Интерпол отслеживает перемещение.  
— То есть… это золото… — Джиген бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону догорающей машины.  
— Это чистое. Они вам дали очень немного, — развела руками Джо, — а сейчас пойдемте, — подцепила их за локти и принялась спускаться с холма.

Не успели спуститься, как оказались в прохладных сумерках космопорта Неаполя.  
— Вам нужен билет до Анкориджа. Там вы, приземлившись в международном космопорте имени Теда Стивенса, возьмете билет до Валдиза. А оттуда отправитесь до Санфорда II, — втолковывала Джо ребятам, — гора там есть, но является она вулканом или нет — науке неизвестно. Там рядышком есть поселок, в поселке найдете Эвана Брука, а потом наведаетесь к Мелиссе О`Рурк. Понятно?  
— Предельно, — согласились ребята, — но что именно нам нужно выяснить?  
— У меня есть смутные сомнения по поводу этого камня, — зловещим шепотом произнесла Джо, — со своей стороны я предприму попытки узнать всё то же самое, но с конца. Сдается мне, что камушек был украден не из-за ценности, кто-то знает истинное предназначение камня.  
— А что с Миком? — вдруг вспомнил Дайсуке.  
— С ним все в порядке, а вот с инспектором… — Джо запнулась. — В него стреляли.  
— В ПАПАШУ?! — изумились ребята. — Кто?  
— Киллер, но спешу успокоить — Зенигата жив. Они подъедут попозже на Аляску и помогут вам с работой. И ещё, — Джо доверительно наклонилась к уху Дайсуке, — возможно появление Фуджико. Будь добр, присматривай за Люпеном.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джиген, — я тебе обещаю.  
— Ну всё. Пока-пока! — и Джо затерялась в толпе.


	10. Destination  -  Alaska

Зенигата проснулся и уставился в потолок.  
В голове ворочались различные предположения.  
Первое — Мик был сообщником неизвестного киллера и приволок его сюда, чтобы подставить. Второе — эта журналистка работала на киллера и специально заманила их сюда. Третье — они оба работают с Фуджико и, если на них как следует надавить, то выяснится немало тайн. Четвертое — Мик и Джо не при чем, а это все таинственное стечение обстоятельств.

— Как вы? — Зенигата повернул голову на звук. Справа обнаружился Мик. Он пил чай из кружки и благожелательно смотрел на Зенигату.  
— Где я? — проскрипел инспектор.  
— В доме 221 б на Бейкер-стрит, — сообщил Мик, — вы были ранены.  
— Так почему я не в больнице?  
— Потому что, — Мик отпил из кружки и принялся изучать какие-то бумаги, лежавшие на столе.  
— Фуджико, — хрипло проговорил Зенигата, глядя в потолок, — мы так и не побывали в её доме.  
— Я уже туда наведался, — ответил Мик, — меня просто контузило, поэтому я решил прогуляться.  
— И что нашел? — Зенигата вскочил с дивана, на котором собственно лежал. — Остались какие-то улики?  
— Я нашел послание к Люпену, — Мик вновь отхлебнул из кружки, — и флешку с данными. Фуджико готовит отход.

***

— Я рада, что сон пошел вам на пользу, — снизу поднялась Джо в белой широкой майке и джинсовых шортах, — а теперь, раз Мик уже забрал все улики, вам надлежит отправиться на Аляску.  
— Ещё чего, — заворчал Зенигата, — что мы забыли в этой Аляске?  
— Беда в том, — Джо внимательно посмотрела на инспектора, — что вы напрочь лишены приключенческой жилки. Вы — превосходный полицейский, исполнительный, целеустремленный, старательный, но с воображением у вас туго. У вас есть цель, и вы намереваетесь её достичь, что стало крайне трудно, учитывая то, что Люпен стал по эту сторону закона. А без воображения вам трудно будет подловить Люпена.  
— Всё я это знаю, — резко сказал Зенигата, — но я его всё равно прижучу. Вор не может быть честным.  
— В нашем случае, — Джо улыбнулась, — вынуждена с вами не согласиться. Я отслеживаю тех, с кем пересекается судьба Мика, и мне представляется, что Люпен при всех своих тараканах, весьма замечательный человек. Он грабит не для выгоды, им движет азарт. Он прорабатывает виртуозные планы ограбления, залихватски их исполняет, получает порцию адреналина, уходя от погони. Он подсажен на это удовольствие. И вы НИКОГДА не сможете поймать его, если не проникнетесь авантюрной жилкой.  
— Мэм, — Зенигата натянул на себя куртку, — это все замечательно, но я — инспектор Интерпола! И будет совершенно неправильно, если я позволю грабителю разгуливать на свободе.  
— Конечно, я понимаю, но настоящие грабители, как правило, остаются на свободе, — Джо холодно усмехнулась, — значит так. Вы из Лондона едете в Анкоридж. Там, не заходя в гостиницу, отправляетесь к Мелиссе О`Рурк.  
— А кто она такая?  
— Вдова ювелира, которому была продана Звезда Аляски. Сейчас я переоденусь и отвезу вас в Хитроу. Ваши билеты вас ждут.  
— Джо? — Мик поднял голову от бумаг. — Что делать с этим?  
— Оставляете мне. Любовное письмо Фуджико не представляет никакого интереса, а на флэшке действительно есть нечто интересное.  
— Используешь нас, чтобы подобраться к сердцу тайны? — Мик поднялся во стула. — Так ведь?  
— В проницательности тебе не откажешь, — Джо улыбнулась краем рта, — мы просто делаем одно дело… с разных сторон.

***

В космопорте Хитроу было людно и шумно. Мик отправился за билетами, а Зенигата остался стоять около таможенного досмотра. Он откровенно скучал, как вдруг к нему приблизился тощий человечек, одетый точно также.  
— Инспектор Зенигата! — жарко зашептал он. — У меня есть сведения об Люпене…  
— Ты кто такой? — подозрительно спросил его Зенигата.  
— Я — инспектор Канон. Нужно, чтобы всё было по КАНОНУ. Значит так, — зашептал незнакомец, — вы — в центре заговора. Вас используют втемную. Полицейский, с которым вы работаете — это КАНОН! Но он должен, по канону, оказаться, в конце концов, либо работающим на мафию, либо совершенно бесполезным копом, которого сбагрили на вас, чтобы отвязаться. И, вообще, вся эта компания не по канону. Они все ужасно подозрительные. Эта журналистка не может быть с Шерлоком. Я узнавал, она, боже мой, вышла за Шерлока замуж, что не по канону. По канону Шерлок должен выйти замуж за Джона, и тот должен его трахать каждый день по восемь раз…  
— Почему по восемь? — расстроенно переспросил Зенигата.  
— Неважно, — инспектор Канон наклонился к полицейскому поближе; с каждым словом на Зенигату летели капельки слюны. — Люпен и Джиген не МОГУТ быть частными сыщиками, это не по КАНОНУ. Только КАНОН может рулить миром! Обещаете мне, что проверите вашего напарника и убьете его, если я окажусь прав?!  
— Убивать я его не буду, но арестую, — пообещал Зенигата.  
— Я сваливаю, — пробормотал инспектор Канон и исчез из поля зрения Зенигаты. Тот обернулся и обнаружил в двух шагах спокойно стоящего Мика.  
— У вас был приватный разговор? — поинтересовался Мик у Зенигаты. — Прошу прощения, но вот наши билеты.

— Ты много услышал? — спросил Зенигата, когда они удобно устроились в салоне самолета.  
— Почти всё, — Мик пытливо посмотрел на инспектора, — могу вас успокоить. Я — настоящий коп. Если будем в Лос-Анджелесе, сведу вас с моим лейтенантом. Поболтаете.  
— А…  
— Джо — журналистка. Вполне реальная.  
— О…  
— Она подходит к Шерлоку. Так обычно, он давит всех своим интеллектом, а поскольку Джо знает ВСЁ — прошлое, настоящее и будущее, то интеллектом её не задавишь.  
— Э-э…  
— Меньше верьте всяким домыслам, а если по канону жить — скучно будет.

***

Анкоридж их встретил метелью и ветром.  
Ребята переоделись в космопорту и направились сквозь снег прямо к дому Мелиссы О`Рурк.  
Вдова, миловидная женщина лет сорока, с пышной гривой рыжих волос, с зелеными глазами, пышной грудью третьего размера и умопомрачительными длинными ногами, одетая в строгое коричневое платье до колен, встретила непрошеных гостей весьма насторожено.  
— Мэм, — принялся втолковывать ей Мик, оказавшись в теплом помещении, — мы пришли узнать про Звезду Аляски. И мы будем крайне вам признательны, если вы нам расскажите про этот камень.  
— Да, — Мелисса О`Рурк тяжело вздохнула, — этот камень не принес ничего хорошего моему мужу. И я не удивлюсь, если его путь потом был отмечен кровью и смертью.  
— Вы недалеки от правды, — Мик ободряюще улыбнулся, — он был похищен, а люди, которые оказались рядом, жестоко убиты.  
— Понятно. Проходите в гостиную, а я приготовлю горячий эгг-ног. Рассказ будет долгим.

***

Пьетро Джованни мирно спал у себя дома, как вдруг его грубо потрясли за плечо.  
— Луиджи?! — Пьетро подскочил на кровати. — Черт подери, что ты творишь?  
— Люпен и Джиген выжили!!!  
— А куда ты смотрел?!!! — Пьетро взвился на кровати как дикий кот. — КАК?! ПОЧЕМУ?!  
— Без понятия, — Луиджи рухнул на ближайший табурет, — наши люди видели их в аэропорту.  
— Куда?!  
— На Аляску.  
— Понятно… — протянул Пьетро, — дуче будет крайне недоволен.  
— Послать за ними ребят?  
— Нет. Пока мы власть не захватим. Как станем у руля, так и найдем этих уродов и замочим.  
— Ладно, — согласился Луиджи, — с дуче как говорить будем?  
— Оставь это мне, — Пьетро треснул кулаком по раме окна, — иди. Мне подумать надо.

***

Джорджина в сером деловом костюме быстрым шагом вошла в кабинет мэра Неаполя Андриано Д`Авелли.  
— Сеньорита? — крепко сбитый бритоголовый мужчина в белом костюме поднялся ей навстречу. — Чем могу служить?  
— Собирайте совещание, — Джорджина прошла к столу и села в ближайшее кресло, — пригласите прокурора сеньора Амадео Ботичелли, судью Анжело Герри и начальника полиции Бернардо Гвидиче. Помощников их не вызывайте.  
— А вы кто такая?  
— Джорджина Скотт, — представилась Джо, — если не хотите завтра проснуться в тюрьме или еще хуже, совершенно не проснуться, то делайте, как я вам говорю.

Мэр, удивляясь самому себя, пригласил указанных к себе в кабинет.  
— Так! — жестко и веско сказала Джорджина, оглядывая собравшихся. — Пошлите полицию в дом прокурора, чтобы освободить дочь и жену. Пусть едут тихо, заходят через черный ход. Как только освободят, пусть везут сюда.  
Лицо Амадео Ботичелли залила смертельная бледность.  
— Как вы узнали? — пролепетал он. — Вы одна из тех…  
— Нет. Я хочу мира, — ответила Джо, — ваши помощники подслушивают у дверей кабинета, чтобы связаться со своими хозяевами, но ничего кроме неразборчивого кваканья они не слышат. Значит так. Черные Карабинеры собираются провести завтра вооруженный переворот в городе. Чтобы этого избежать, вы должны провести молниеносный упреждающий удар по этой организации, — Джо вызвала карту и ткнула указкой в точку на карте, — это деревня Черных Карабинеров. Настаиваю на том, чтобы всё это разбомбить с одного удара. Армия за вас, мэр. Полиция тоже не хочет войны. Вот списки, — Джорджина положила перед начальником полиции листки бумаги, — имена, адреса. Командуйте. Первым делом вызовите своих помощников и арестуйте. Они уже пять лет передают сведение.  
— КАК ТАК?! — взревел начальник полиции. — Да я их урою!!!  
— Вы, — Джорджина повернулась к прокурору, — никаких поблажек. Транспорт для этих ублюдков готов, час назад приземлился в космопорте Неаполя. Как только произведут аресты, сразу же грузите их на борт.  
— А куда их отвезут? — поинтересовался прокурор, подвигая к себе бумагу, чтобы написать ордер.  
— На титановые рудники на Сигму 8, — отрубила Джорджина. — Единственная просьба — Пьетро Джованни должен остаться на свободе.  
— Почему? — осведомился мэр. Но тут открылись двери, и вошла черноволосая женщина с маленькой девочкой на руках в сопровождении полиции.  
— Лучия! Бероника! — прокурор бросился к супруге и дочери, а потом повернулся к своим помощникам и рявкнул: — ВЫ АРЕСТОВАНЫ!!!


	11. Cross-country running

Пьетро Джованни остался один.  
Всё так молниеносно произошло.  
Бац.  
И все его подельники, братья по оружию были арестованы, а он сам оказался невидимым для полицейских.  
Он прошелся по улицам Неаполя, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Тогда Джованни отправился в космопорт, он был уверен, что это Люпен сдал его, поэтому необходимо найти его и отомстить.  
На таможне его равнодушно обыскали и отпустили. И вот он, преисполненный планов мести, уже над облаками; летит в Нью-Йорк.

***

— Так почему же мы отпустили Пьетро Джованни? — спросил прокурор Джорджину. — Он один из…  
— Мы отпустили Джованни потому, что он и есть тот самый человек, который метил на место дуче, но при этом сеньор Джованни исполнял приказы кого-то вышестоящего и богатого. Я хочу, чтобы он привел нас к боссу. Тогда мы сможем раздавить эту гадину, — ответила Джо, улыбаясь.  
— Хитрый план, — похвалил мэр Неаполя, — мы вас обязательно наградим за спасение целого города.  
— Очень буду благодарна.

***

Где-то.  
Огромная комната, погруженная в сиреневые сумерки. Как только глаза привыкают к полумраку, начинаешь различать очертания большой кровати. А когда глаза окончательно адаптируются, то и силуэты двух человеческих тел.

Две восхитительно красивых женских ножки вырисовывались на красном шелке простыни. Узкие ступни с умелым педикюром, изящные лодыжки, переходящие в полные бедра, чувственность которых скрывал струящийся шелк одеяла.  
Рядом лежали мужские ноги, сотворенные, наверно, гениальным скульптором, ибо они были великолепны.

Лежащие на кровати непрерывно двигались, и их ноги принимали различное положение.  
— Дорогая… ммм… Ты прекрасна. Эти чувственные изгибы пробуждают во мне желание.  
— Не так быстро, дорогой. Ты же помнишь, о чем мы с тобой договаривались?  
— Я обещал кинуть к твоим ногам весь мир.  
— Вот как кинешь, так и мои чувственные изгибы будут твоими.  
— Но, милая, — мужская рука скользнула по шелку и по-хозяйски ущипнула женщину за пышное бедро, — чтобы это выполнить, нам нужен камень…  
— Поручи это Люпену III, — промурлыкал голос, — он сможет его достать.  
— Но мы не знаем, где он?  
— Если дашь мне возможность и поддержку, я заставлю Люпена найти его. Он без ума от меня.  
— Если он дотронется до тебя, — хриплое рычание мужчины показало, что он взбешен, — я отрежу ему руки!  
— Руки Люпена — национальное достояние. Не сердись. Его можно держать на расстоянии. Бедный мой, властитель мира. Ну, прижмись ко мне…

Таким образом судьба Люпена III была решена, но он об этом не знал.

***

Мелисса О`Рурк заканчивала свой рассказ, парни попивали свой энг-ног, как вдруг входные двери затрещали под напором неизвестных гостей.  
— … и вот… — Мелисса замолкла, со страхом уставилась в сторону прихожей, но потом протянула Мику флэшку.  
— Кто это может быть? — спросил Мик, пряча носитель во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Я… не… знаю, — пролепетала Мелисса, покрываясь смертельной бледностью, из-за чего Мик заключил, что миссис О`Рурк очень хорошо знает этих людей.  
— Так. Мэм, — принялся распоряжаться Мик, — прячьтесь. Мы с инспектором их встретим.  
— Боже, детектив! — заплакала Мелисса. — Я… боюсь… Я давно живу в страхе.  
— Идите в свою спальню, — велел Мик, — мы тут сами.

Но вдове не удалось никуда уйти.  
В гостиную ввалилась толпа злобных мужиков, которые принялись махать кулаками.  
Мик толкнул вдову под защиту дивана, а сам ввязался в драку. Зенигата пару минут созерцал кулаки, ноги, ножи и стволы, пролетающие мимо него, потом вспомнил, что он как бы коп и тоже включился в драку.

Через полчаса все было кончено.  
Нападавшие, в количестве шести тел, уютно расположились на полу прихожей.

Зенигата стер кровь кровь, стекавшую из рассеченной брови, и повернулся к Мику. Еще во время драки он заметил, как Мик дрался. С позиции Атакующий кот очень быстро перестроиться в неизвестную позицию, да так, что казалось у него пять ног и шесть рук. Но Зенигата четко услышал звук ломающейся кости и теперь горел желанием узнать, кому её сломали.  
— Вы в порядке, детектив? — спросил он, подходя к Мику.  
— Да, — хрипло пробормотал тот, — жить буду.  
Но Зенигата отметил и безжизненно свисающую левую руку, и темное пятно на светлой клетчатой рубашки с правой стороны.  
— Вы ранены?  
— Чуть задело, — поморщился Мик и оглянулся на хозяйку дома, — вы как?  
— В по-о-рядке, — пробормотала та.  
— Вызывайте полицию. Пусть приберут тут…

Но тут в гостиную вошла… Джо.  
Осмотрелась.  
— Вас я отправляю в гостиницу, — безапелляционно заявила она, — с миссис О`Рурк я побеседую наедине. Вот, — она вручила Зенигате пятилитровую канистру с водой, — как только окажетесь в гостинице, выпьете по литру, а остальным обмойтесь.  
— И что это даст? — спросил удивленно Зенигата.  
— Пользу для ваших усталых тел, — Джо сотворила портал и выпнула обоих в него.

***

А Люпен и Джиген в это время сидели за столом в доме хозяина шахты, и он им, жестикулируя и блестя глазами, рассказывал про Звезду Аляски.  
— То есть… — прервал его Джиген, — ты говоришь, приятель, что камень был очень большим, но пока ты его вытаскивал, он уменьшился до размеров страусиного яйца… как же это может быть?  
— Так он еще и температуру поменял! — закричал Эван Брук. — Ты не поверишь, друг! Камень приспособился к теплу моих рук.  
— Не поверю, — Люпен скучающе посмотрел на мистера Брука, — врешь ты всё, и спишь ты в тумбочке, и в туалет ходишь по компасу.  
— Честно вам говорю, — разгорячился Брук, — теперь я пытаюсь найти пару этому камню…  
— Но до вас никто не докапывался после этой находки?  
— Вы первые, — хмыкнул мистер Брук.  
— Спасибо, — парни встали из-за стола, — спасибо за рассказ. Пожалуй, мы пойдем.  
— Заходите еще, — попрощался с ними владелец единственной шахты.

***

Когда Джиген с партнером прибыли в гостиницу, Мик и Зенигата спали сном праведника. Правда, в соседнем номере, а в своем номере они обнаружили Джо.  
— Джо? — Дайсуке удивленно воззрился на неё. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — Джо отпила воды из стакана, — отправитесь в США — чаще меняйте средства перевозки.  
— Зачем?  
— На вас открылся сезон охоты.  
— Киллер? — уточнил Дайсуке.  
— Нет. Пьетро Джованни. Он попросил помощи у Козы Ностры. Как только вы сядете в самолет, вы окажитесь на мушке неизвестных чистильщиков. Поэтому, — Джо вздохнула, — будьте осторожны.  
— А если…  
— Ваш пункт назначения — Лос-Анджелес. Что бы с вами не приключилось, вы должны добраться туда.  
— Ладно, — согласился Джиген, — спасибо.  
— Всего хорошего, — Джо встала и вышла за дверь.

***

Через пару дней, когда метель утихла, парни отправились в США. Они купили билет до Ванкувера, а там собирались пересесть на транспорт до Сиэтла.

До Ванкувера они добрались быстро, а вот до Сиэтла не долетели вовсе.  
Ровно в тот момент, когда их крохотный самолет пересек границу между Канадой и США, один из моторов вспыхнул и взорвался.

Самолет клюнул носом и понесся к земле.  
— МЫ УПАДЕМ!!! — завывал Зенигата, вцепившись в Джигена. — РАЗОБЬЕМСЯ!!!  
— Не ссать!!! — рявкнул Мик. — Люпен! Быстро иди в хвостовой отсек! Хватай Зенигату и прыгайте.  
— А ты?  
— А я за штурвалом посижу, — Мик занял место Люпена и потянул штурвал на себя, — пробирайтесь в Лос-Анджелес. Там найдете лейтенанта Фреда Косторовича. Он знает, что дальше делать.  
— Хорошо, Мик! — Люпен подхватил Зенигату, быстро напялил на себя и на него парашют и вывалился из падающего самолета.  
— Я с тобой остаюсь, — сумрачно ответил Дайсуке на немой вопрос Мика, — хрен я тебе дам возможность погибнуть смертью храбрых.

Самолет прочертил дымный след в темнеющем небе и бухнулся куда-то за гряду скал. Через некоторое над грядой встало черное облако дыма.

— Итак, — Дайсуке сидел на камнях и наблюдал за Миком, который пересматривал единственный уцелевший рюкзак, — что нам делать?  
— А ты как думаешь? — отозвался Мик.  
— Думаю, что с твоими способностями мы можем, не сходя с места, оказаться в городе Ангелов. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что этот путь ты не будешь избирать.  
— Правильно думаешь, — Мик встал. — Зенигата и Люпен тогда окажутся в невыгодном положении, поэтому мы тоже пойдем пешком.  
— Хорошо, — Дайсуке улыбнулся другу, — пошли.

***

Они прошли всю ночь и только, накануне зарождающегося дня, остановились на ночлег. Нашли пещеру в горах, Джиген подстрелил кролика. Пожарили, съели и улеглись спать. Но Дайсуке не спалось.  
— Мик?  
— Ммм  
— Послушай, я тут подумал, в свете всей нынешней ситуации, а каково это — убивать людей?  
— И ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — Мик приоткрыл один глаз и скосил его на Джигена, который лежал по другую сторону костра. — Человека, который работает полицейским? Хочешь пофилософствовать — давай.


	12. What is murder?

— И что ты хочешь узнать? — Мик перекатился на бок и уставился на приятеля сквозь серый дымок затухающего костра.  
— Я вот смотрю на свою жизнь, — Дайсуке смотрел в каменный потолок пещеры, — я убивал. Я был наемником у целой кучи диктаторов и боссов мафии. Что я могу теперь предпринять, чтобы очиститься от крови людей?  
— Начнем с того, — Мик фыркнул, — что я тебе объясню, что такое убийство…  
— А то я не знаю, — Дайсуке соизволил посмотреть на Меллоуна, — перед тобой ас…  
— Ты не понимаешь, — Мик покачал головой, — ты неправильно расставляешь акценты. Убийство — очень сложная штука, и она тоже имеет свои особенности.  
— В смысле?  
— Я тебе сейчас все расскажу, — Мик сел на охапке травы, которая заменяла ему кровать, — но предупреждаю. Я смотрю с полицейской точки зрения. Первая часть — убийство ради любви. Есть такая штука, как всепоглощающая страсть и любовь. Человек, сходя с ума по объекту своей страсти, может пойти на убийство, чтобы быть с этим объектом рядом. А иногда и убивает объект своей страсти. Это… — Мик задумался, — если брать мой круг общения, если бы я воспылал страстью, например, к Джорджине или, не дай бог, к Бенедикту… и ходил бы всех мочил, чтобы они не могли, не смели смотреть на объект моего обожания. Но есть и материнская любовь, когда отец или мать убивает тех, кто причиняет боль их детям. Она тоже принимает иногда гипертрофированные формы. Ты убивал кого-нибудь ради любви?  
— Было пару раз, — тихо произнес Дайсуке, — у меня нет той, ради которой я бы смог стать лучше. Все мои женщины либо умерли, либо погибли…  
— Понятно. Учти, Дайсуке, мы все живем в мире умышленных убийств.  
— Это как?  
— Да очень просто. Мы с тобой убили кролика, чтобы съесть. Это предумышленное убийство. На фермах забивают животных и птиц — сговор с целью убийства. Люди ловят рыбу. Убийство. Мы идем по траве, давим насекомых, убиваем москитов и комаров… Женщины кое-где делают аборты, мужчины спускают презервативы в туалет. Я тебя породил — я тебя убью. Когда моемся — занимаемся геноцидом микробов, которые живут на нашем теле... Так что всё, что нас окружает — это сплошные убийства. Но иногда мы мысленно совершаем убийство, но до дела не доходит…  
— Ты давай ближе к делу, — Дайсуке тоже сел и уставился на приятеля, — так что там с убийствами по любви?  
— Три основополагающих мотива — страсть, любовь, ревность. Мужчина убивает женщину из-за ревности, женщина — из-за любви. Когда женщина убивает женщину из-за страсти, это еще полбеды, гораздо хуже, когда не понимаешь, из-за чего всё это случилось… — Мик ухмыльнулся, — чудовищные формы принимает любовь и ревность. Есть патологические ревнивцы, что со стороны женщин, что мужчин. Нагулявшись в молодости досыта, они начинают подозревать свою вторую половину во всех грехах, даже если их половина скромна, как ангел, и непорочна. И, как правило, они и убивают, приревновав вторую половину ко всему свету. Иногда бывает, что убивают окружение, чтобы вторая половина, не дай бог, соблазнилась. Еще есть патологическая любовь. Маменька воспитывает сына для себя, а когда тот вырастает и хочет познакомиться с девушкой, то мать методически убивает всех подружек, она для себя сына растила. Бывает, что и отцы воспитывают детей для себя, в полном смысле слова. Такие дети вырастают либо совершенно безвольными, либо маньяками, которые убивают всех подряд.  
— Ужасно, — Дайсуке закурил; спать ему уже не хотелось, — бог меня миловал.  
— Отцы и матери могут, защищая своих детей, сами превращаться в убийц. Даже, если их дети — убийцы.  
— А еще какие виды?  
— Ради мести убивают, ради удовольствия, от нехрен делать, — Мик завернулся в куртку и лег, — спи. Завтра поговорим об остальном.

***

Следующую ночь и день они провели на ногах, и, когда наступил вечер, а над верхушками гор высунулись оба месяца, парни просто рухнули около какой-то маленькой пещерки абсолютно без сил.  
— Я так голоден, что готов медведя сожрать, — вздохнул Дайсуке, пытаясь зажечь костер, — почему бы тебе, Мик, не открыть портал и отправить нас прямиком к тебе домой?  
— Хочешь? Могу тебя отправить, — ответил Мик, — а я тут останусь.  
— С чего вдруг такие страсти? — Дайсуке, наконец, удалось, и огонь костра быстро согрел двух измученных путников. — Зачем мы мотаемся по этим горам в попытке выйти на автобан, когда уже давно могли лежать на веранде твоего дома и пить вино?  
— Зенигата и Люпен не смогут открыть портал, — объяснил Мик, — им придется идти пешком и терпеть лишения…  
— А, бродя тут без одеял, еды и кофе, ты стремишься разделить их участь? — Дайсуке закурил. — Ужин у нас отменяется…  
— Сейчас, — Мик поднялся на ноги и поковылял куда-то за скалы. Через полчаса вернулся и принес двух змей. Бросил их около костра и принялся разделывать.

— Ну вот, — Мик продолжил прошлый разговор, — месть тоже движет людьми. Месть может принимать разнообразные формы. Я тебя толкнул, ты это запомнил и потом толкнул меня так, что я упал и сломал себе шею. Я сжег твою шляпу, а ты отстрелил мне башку. А вот захотелось тебе твой магнум попробовать. Ты такой проснулся и думаешь — А не пострелять ли мне? Подходишь к окошку и начинаешь отстреливать. Это убийство ради удовольствия. Тебе хорошо. Или подростки, раздобыв автомат, желают его опробовать в деле. И стреляют во всех подряд. Хотя… — Мик разделался со змеями и начал нанизывать куски мяса на прутики, — бывает, что подростки возомнят о себе черт знает что и начинают искоренять пороки общества, гоняя машины и давя всех, кто на пути стоит. Тоже убийство предумышленное.  
— Мне даже в голову не приходило, — Дайсуке отобрал у Мика мясо, — иди умойся, да воды принеси…  
— Иди сам, — отозвался Мик, — я мясо нашел, а там еще и ручей где-то в темноте журчит.  
— Тебе руки помыть надо, — с укором сказал Дайсуке, — я не собираюсь тобой командовать.  
— Как ты понятно объясняешь, — желчно сказал Мик и отправился за водой.

Когда вернулся, мясо уже сжарилось. Парни поели, попили воды и легли спать.  
— Как хорошо, что я просто убивал, — пробормотал Дайсуке, устраиваясь на жестких стеблях неведомого кустарника, — я по эту сторону ствола, противник — по ту… Все просто.  
— Да, — сухо усмехнулся Мик, проснувшись от бормотания друга, — еще нужно мужество нажать на курок. Если даже ты ас в деле, если ты спишь с заряженным магнумом, ты можешь не нажать курок.  
— Почему?  
— Потому… — отрезал Мик и уснул.

***

На следующий день парни попали в песчаную бурю.  
Мик умудрился её засечь заранее и приготовился к ней. Дайсуке помог ему. Они спрятались куда-то под камни, но так как место под этими камнями было очень мало, а искать подходящую пещеру было уже поздно, то пришлось им прижаться как можно ближе друг к другу.  
Силовые поля обоих браслетов служили фильтром от песка и пыли, которые с визгом неслись над ними и рядом с ними, но песчаная буря только набирала обороты, а воздух у них уже заканчивался.

Дайсуке проснулся от тишины.  
Ветер уже не выл. Джиген отодвинул Мика, который, видимо, спал и выполз наружу.  
Песчаная буря уже ушла, вокруг были барханы песка.  
Воздух был сух.  
На зубах скрипела пыль.  
— Так, приятель, — Дайсуке огляделся, — бурю мы пережили, но теперь бы неплохо найти место для ночевки. Эй, Мик! Ты меня слышишь? Мик?!

Мик не отвечал; он так и остался лежать в той позе, в которой был, когда Дайсуке его отодвигал.  
— Дружище? — Дайсуке опустился перед ним на колени. — Что с тобой? — перекатил его на спину, расстегнул куртку и рубаху, приложил ладонь к груди друга.  
Биение сердца не прощупывалось.  
Прильнул ухом.  
Где-то в глубине, чуть различимое, билось сердце.  
— Да ты что, Мик, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Дайсуке, — ты чего удумал-то? Не смей умирать. Мне твой лейтенант голову оторвет. И ты мне ещё лекцию не прочел о убийствах, — принялся приводить Мика в чувство.  
Но все оживляющие мероприятия ничего не дали. Мик по-прежнему лежал тихо, сердце билось еле-еле, дыхание — слабое.  
Дайсуке подумал, пошарил вокруг, нашел пещеру, перетащил Мика туда, разжег костер и сел рядом с другом.

Мик пришел в себя к концу дня.  
— Дайсуке?  
— Слава богу! — отозвался тот. — Ты меня изрядно напугал. Что это вообще было?  
— Да так, — ушел от ответа Мик, — мы сейчас здесь останемся?  
— Да, — Дайсуке подсел поближе, приобнял друга за плечи, — ты посиди здесь, отдохни, а я сейчас воды принесу и еды.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Мик, утыкаясь Дайсуке в плечо, — спасибо.  
— Да не за что, — улыбнулся Дайсуке, — с тебя лекция о убийствах!  
— Ты же хотел философствовать…  
— Тебя интересней слушать…

— Так, на чем мы остановились? — Дайсуке после еды пришел в благодушное настроение, присел около приятеля, притянул его к себе.  
— Убийства еще бывают по убеждениям, — начал Мик, — там люди слышат голоса, видят ангелов, известных людей, которые им что-то говорят. И на основе этих голосов, они начинают убивать негров, китайцев, блондинок, рыжих… Туда же относятся придурки, которые по религиозным убеждениям войной идут на остальной мир. Понимаешь, им не нравятся мусульмане, буддисты, коммунисты, нацисты и прочее…  
— А я ведь не отношусь к таким?  
— Нет. Успокойся. Ты наёмник.  
— Это плохо?  
— Нет. Я тоже наёмник. Только меня государство наняло, а тебя — все остальные. И когда я вижу бандита, который размахивает оружием, а вокруг умирающие и раненые люди, я нажимаю на курок. И, как ты сказал, я — по эту сторону оружия, а он — по ту. А потом есть психи. Психи убивают по своим каким-то соображениям. Все это в зависимости от упертости и упоротости. Типа убивают лишь по пятницам 13. Либо в седьмой день каждого месяца. Или в полночь через каждые два месяца. Маньяки убивают потому, что им неймется. Они хотят получить адреналин и удовольствие…  
— Как Ганнибал Лектор? — вырвалось у Дайсуке.  
Мик вздрогнул.  
— Тихо, тихо, — Дайсуке прижал его к себе, — лейтенант сказал, что у тебя посттравматический синдром.  
— Да… — Мик вздохнул, — а есть еще самозащита. Это…  
— Это когда на твой дом напал тип с пушкой, а ты его убил.  
— Да. А есть еще предумышленное, и умышленное, и в состоянии аффекта… — пробормотал Мик и уснул.  
— Мик, — Дайсуке улыбнулся, уложил друга на импровизированную постель, устроился рядом и укрыл Мика курткой, — спи. Я уж не в курсе, что ты сотворил во время песчаной бури, но полагаю, что ты явно хотел меня спасти. Спи.


	13. Only Hannibal was missing

Дайсуке со всего размаху погрузился в прохладную воду.  
— Мик все-таки открыл портал… в самую последнюю минуту, — подумалось ему; и в тут же секунду выскочил на поверхность, сверкающей под солнцем, воды.  
Осмотрелся.  
Шляпа мерно колыхалась на волнах на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но Мика не было видно. Дайсуке набрал полную грудь воздуха и нырнул. В прозрачной воде с пятнами солнца на белоснежном дне, между двух коралловых камней лежал Мик. Дайсуке поплыл к нему.

***

Они, в конце концов, вырулили на автобан, где нашли придорожное кафе. Там провели сутки, поев, вымывшись и выспавшись, а потом хозяин кафе дал им развалюху, чтобы они доехали до города. Мик сказал, что до города Ангелов не больше суток пути.  
Первую часть дороги они проехали мирно, но потом им попался грузовик, а затем кабриолет, а после автомобилей прилетел вертолет и принялся их обстреливать.  
С одной стороны были скалы, а с другой — обрыв, низ которого омывал океан.  
Машина виляла по пустой дороге, пока пулеметная очередь не пробила ей карбюратор; после чего машину неудержимо поволокло к обрыву, с которого она и нырнула. Мик и Дайсуке выскочили из машины, но оказались внизу. Им навстречу стремительно летели острые камни, а сверху догонял, объятый пламенем, автомобиль.  
Дайсуке, крепко сжав руку друга, второй рукой размашисто перекрестился, уповая на чудо… И оно случилось… Мик в последнюю секунду открыл портал.

***

— Давай, приятель, — Дайсуке выволок Мика на берег, поймал шляпу и принялся откачивать друга.  
Долго откачивать не пришлось. Мик кашлянул и резко сел.  
— Ты как? — Дайсуке взволновано посмотрел на Меллоуна.  
— Нормально, просто головой ударился о воду, — Мик приложил ладонь к затылку и поморщился, — теперь мы дома. Попали туда, куда хотели.  
И вправду — они находились на пляже лагуны, которая входила в придомовую территорию дома Мика. Сам дом, частично закрытый листвой деревьев, просматривался на верхней террасе.  
— Пошли, что ли, — Мик поднялся и зашагал к лестнице.  
Дайсуке последовал за ним.

***

Они провели дома около трех суток. Ели, пили, спали, стриглись и брились.  
Джорджина не появлялась; от Зенигаты и Люпена не было вестей.  
И вот в конце недели, когда Мик наконец-то вспомнил о флешке, они приготовились к просмотру, но перед этим Дайсуке вышел на крыльцо покурить. И тут около крыльца затормозило запыленное такси, и из него вывались Люпен и Зенигата. Оба небритые, грязные, пыльные, но довольные.  
— Партнер?! — поразился Дайсуке, роняя на дорожку сигарету, — Папаша?  
— Пить!!! — прохрипел Люпен.  
— Спать!!! — выдохнул Зенигата.  
— Пойдемте, — Дайсуке расплатился с таксистом и провел гостей в дом. Мик, вышедший из гостиной, ничуть не удивился. Он отвел гостей наверх. Люпена поселил с Дайсуке, а Зенигате досталась последняя комната. Так у Мика в доме было четыре спальни, но одна была супружеской, вторая — комнатой Шарлотты, оставалось лишь две.

***

Когда гости поели, попили и выспались, все сели смотреть флешку. Снимал явно не профессионал, и все видео посвящалось необычным свойствам камня. При свете свечи — камень, казалось, плавился. При свете электрической лампы — дробился, при свете дня — поглощал свет. Лежа около камина, растекался лужей… но при этом оставался камнем.  
— Так что это такое? — спросил Зенигата, нервно чеша в затылке.  
— Кто бы знал, — откликнулся Мик, — камень не найден, убийцы невинных людей отбывают наказание на Сигме-8, что будем делать?  
— Я займусь сыскной деятельностью, — решил Дайсуке, — удостоверение у меня есть, открою практику и буду себе пенсию зарабатывать.  
— Я — с тобой! — загорелся Люпен.  
— А я тут останусь, — мрачно процедил Зенигата, — я Люпену не верю.  
— А я все ещё на отдыхе, — сообщил Мик, — поэтому буду тебе, Дайсуке, помогать.  
— Ладно, Мик, — согласился Джиген, — но как с теми, кто пытались нас убить?  
— Пока пустим на самотек, — беспечно ответил Мик, — мы не знаем, кто это нам подосрал, а коль не знаем, то и ловить черных мышей в темном подвале не будем.

***

Прошло около трех недель после того, как ребята вернулись в город Ангелов. Джорджина не давала о себе знать, Люпен сосредоточенно изобретал какой-то прибор для поиска камня, поскольку при энном просмотре информации, выяснилось, что камень испускает какие-то сигналы, которые невозможно засечь обычной аппаратурой. Зенигата сидел в доме, рядом с Люпеном, или ловил рыбу с причала.  
Дайсуке и Мик бродили по городу в поисках пропавших.  
Дайсуке снял помещение на Обама- авеню. Сверху — квартира, снизу — контора. Прибил табличку и дал объявление во все газеты.

И вот однажды Мик и Дайсуке работали в районе космопорта. Поступил сигнал о пропаже двенадцатилетней девочки и её волкособа. В последний раз её видели друзья на Фокс- стрит, которая примыкала к Тринадцатой улице, которая в свою очередь исчезала в промышленном районе космопорта.  
Дайсуке и Мик прибыли на Фокс-стрит, поговорили с очевидцами и двинулись по Тринадцатой. Вокруг теснились дома с претензией на готику, когда их строили, предполагалось, что там будут жить беженцы из других миров или депортируемые элементы, но вскоре там поселились многочисленные фрики, потом опустившиеся граждане, а затем всякая шелупонь без определенных занятий.

Местечко было так себе — мусор, полуразвалившиеся дома, неоконченные пилоны надземки (всего два пролета), густо обросшие травой и кустарниками.  
— Давай так! — постановил Дайсуке. — Ты идешь по левой стороне улицы, а я — по правой. Открывай все двери и ори. Если девочка тут, она откликнется.  
— А если нет?  
— То будем искать дальше.

Пошли.  
Мик открывал все двери и орал: — ДЖЕННИ!!!  
Но в пустых домах лишь перекатывалось эхо.  
Пройдя почти что всю улицу, Мик остановился у пилона и осмотрелся. Но тут случилось нечто неожиданное. Кто-то схватил его за плечи и повлек в тухлую темноту. Мик дернулся из-за всех сил, но неизвестный держал его крепко, мало того, Мик почувствовал на своем горле, а одет он был в рубашку, жилетку с карманами, джинсы и высокие шнурованные ботинки, мертвящий холод. Холод скользнул около горла и сместился под рубашку.  
— Ты думал, детектив, что твое сердце в безопасности? — прошептал вкрадчивый голос около правого уха, — ты зря надеялся. Пока я жив, ты всегда будешь на кончике моего ножа.

Мик резко рванулся и вырвался, хотя рубашка порвалась, зацепившись за что-то.  
Вырвался, отбежал подальше и расширенными глазами уставился за пилон. Дышал тяжело, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
— Мик? — тот повернулся, увидел Дайсуке.  
Джиген подошел, отметил разорванную рубашку, тяжелое дыхание приятеля.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Дайсуке, внимательно осматривая друга на предмет ранений.  
— Вернулся, — выдохнул Мик, поднимая на Дайсуке безумные глаза, — Ганнибал вернулся.  
— Он же у ФБР…  
— Да. Был. Он где-то тут прячется, — Мик кивнул на пилон надземки, — он меня предупредил.  
— Он хочет тебя съесть? — уточнил Дайсуке.  
— Он хочет сожрать мое сердце, — Мик сполз по стене дома и закрыл лицо руками, — мое сердце и мозг Шерлока. Но Шерл дома, в Лондоне. Значит, разделывать будет меня.  
— Успокойся. Я тебя в обиду не дам, — Дайсуке успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Меллоуна, — пошли. Девочки тут нет.  
— Она тут… — потусторонним голосом ответил Мик. — Только её Ганнибал сожрал. Мы ничего не найдем… Кроме костей.  
— Ты уверен? — с дрожью в голосе Дайсуке оглядел мрачный пейзаж, от которого у него побежали мурашки по спине.  
— Да, — Мик отнял руки от лица и уставился на Дайсуке серебряным потусторонним взглядом, — её кости лежат вон в том доме. Совсем ещё свежие. Рядом с костями собаки… Ганнибал съел её в качестве аперитива.  
— И что нам делать?  
— Возвращаемся.

***

В конце дня позвонил расстроенный лейтенант.  
— Мик! — начал он без предисловий. — Ганнибал сбежал. Сожрал двух охранников и смылся.  
— Я уже в курсе, — мрачно доложил Мик.  
— В смысле?  
— Я с ним виделся… Он меня предупредил.  
— Будь осторожен, Мик, — попросил лейтенант, — он очень зол и, наверняка, хочет тебя убить.  
— Я постараюсь.


	14. Golgo 13 vs unknown killer

Дьюк Того был профессиональным киллером, но сейчас он пребывал в растерянности.  
Его наняли за тем, чтобы он убил другого снайпера, явного профессионала своего дела.

***

Дьюк сидел в съемной квартире и смотрел в монитор макбука. Те, кто его нанял, предоставили мистеру Того все пароли от важных сайтов, и теперь Дьюк сосредоточенно рассуждал, рассматривая фотографии убитых людей.  
Многие из них были теми, кто в свое время нанимал его для выполнения убийств, а вот теперь они лежали в морге — голые, мертвые…

***

Дьюк только два раза изменял своим правилам. Первый раз, когда убил вместо жертвы клиента, поскольку жертва спасла ему руку, поврежденную в аварии. И второй раз, когда Джиген переплатил ставку того генерала. Быть телохранителем Того не умел, но поскольку всё кончилось хорошо, миссию он свою выполнил успешно.

***

Что с этим неизвестным киллером было не так?  
Во-первых, почему он вырезал сердца у убитых?  
Предположим, что пуля какая-то особенная; по ней можно вычислить убийцу. Тогда он вырезает сердце, чтобы эту пулю изъять. Но тогда получается…

Того вздохнул.  
Если сидит киллер и рассматривает жертву в оптический прицел, то стрелять он будет в голову. А стрелять в сердце — пижонство какое-то.

И ещё… пуля, летящая по прямой, не обязательно застрянет в теле человека; сколько раз Того наблюдал эту картину.  
Выстрел… и стена сзади в мозгах.  
Но тут… пуля не пробивала тело. Входного отверстия не было.  
Получается, что киллер не сидит черт знает где, а находится непосредственно перед жертвой. И у него маленький калибр. Он подходит к жертве, стреляет, потом…  
Не сходится.

Чтобы вырезать сердце — нужно время. Но все работники медицинских служб клянутся и божатся, что сердца пропадают по пути в морг.  
Может дело в пуле?  
Пуля какая-то особенная.  
От чего начали — туда и пришли.

Уши режет — трофеи собирает.  
Спецназ.  
Но войн уже лет сорок на Земле нет, все глобальные драки в космосе.  
Но кто?

Того встал из-за стола, потянулся, плеснул себе виски в стакан и подошел к окну.  
За окнами шумел Лондон. Люди суетились как муравьи. И где-то там, в этой суетящейся толпе был ОН.  
Убийца.  
Киллер.

Того знал правила игры и прекрасно понимал, что прежде чем он возьмется за дело основательно, надо выяснить всё подноготную этого типа. Где живет, что ест, с кем спит, какой маркой оружия пользуется.

Охота на зверя.  
Тщательно разработанная стратегия принесет свой результат, а если все по-быстрому делать, то можно и промахнуться.

Кроме человека, профи в своем деле, нельзя было отметать высших роботов. Обычные роботы в счет не шли — у них была очень сильная привязка к трем законам Великого Айзека и нанять робота, чтобы он убил человека — нереально.

Но синтетики и абсолюты под это определение не попадали.  
Хотя… синтетики, при всех своих недостатках, не могли убивать так хладнокровно и безжалостно. Они походили на людей эмоциональностью и нетипичным поведением.

Значит, оставались абсолюты. Эти были настоящими профессионалами в своем деле. Всегда бесстрастные, холодные и равнодушные. Они могли убивать всех и всё. Пользовались успехом у мелких диктаторов.

Дьюк отпил виски и вздохнул.  
Черт подери, если это абсолют, то охота на зверя… нет, на монстра, становилась СТРАШНО увлекательной.

Тогда возникал вопрос, а какого черта кто-то запустил такого убийцу? Какие выгоды неизвестный заказчик поимеет с смерти этих людей? Да и допросить покойников нельзя было. Пуля в сердце давала надежды на кратковременное оживление, но без сердца шансов никаких не было.

Дьюк допил виски и вернулся к макбуку — изучать дальше фотографии, отчеты вскрытия, пытаясь понять, как же он будет выслеживать этого монстра…

***

— Так! — Дайсуке выговаривал Мику. — Ты сидишь дома и никуда не уходишь! Лейтенант твой мне голову открутит, если тебя этот людоед порешит!  
— Я вообще -то взрослый мужик, — огрызался Мик, — почему я не могу работать с тобой? Ничего не случится, он меня в первый раз не съел, и на втором подавится.  
— Я не могу тобой рисковать, — вздохнул Дайсуке, поняв, что Мика переубедить невозможно.

Весь этот сыр-бор происходил в доме Мика на следующее утро после того, как Ганнибал видел Мика.

— А кто говорит о риске? — удивился Мик. — Я не собираюсь его искать…  
— И то радует. А где Папаша и Люпен?  
— Один в мастерской чего-то химичит, второй рыбку с причала удит, — просветил Мик приятеля, — так, мы сегодня работать будем или как?  
— Будем, — опять вздохнул Дайсуке, посмотрел на Мика и подавил очередной вздох, — поехали.

— Куда сейчас? — через полчаса после выезда из дома.  
— На Беверли Хиллз, — Дайсуке уткнулся в айфон, — там пропала какая-то скандальная старлетка.  
— А где полиция?  
— Так ты же — ПОЛИЦИЯ! — Дайсуке ухмыльнулся. — Вот и будешь расследовать.

***

Старлетка стояла на тротуаре посреди оживленной улице и вдруг… асфальт раскрылся, и её утянуло вниз, не оставив ни малейшего следа.  
Так показывали многочисленные свидетели.  
Осмотр места ничего не принес.  
Асфальт был чист как попка младенца.

— Это мистика? — спросил Дайсуке, стоя на месте преступления. Ему было жарко. Он даже пиджак с шляпой снял и в машине оставил, а уж про то, что Дайсуке каждый день брился, говорить не приходилось.  
— Это Ганнибал Лектор, — мрачно пробурчал Мик, ходя кругами и вперяя серебряный взгляд в асфальт.  
— Отчего такие мысли? — встревожился Дайсуке, предполагая, что Мик вновь переживает то дело, которое загнало его в длительный отпуск.  
— Я понятия не имею, как он сейчас это проделывает, но у него всегда были весьма извращенные мысли, — Мик поднял голову и посмотрел на Джигена, — поджаренные люди и расчлененка в его вкусе…  
— В смысле? — содрогнулся Джиген.  
— Да очень просто, — невесело улыбнулся Мик, явно занятый своими мыслями, — невесту приготовил в день её свадьбы, колбаса из человечины…  
— Не неси чуши, — испуганно охнул Дайсуке, — как это может быть?  
— Может, — Мик указал пальцем на асфальт под своими ногами, — там лежит груда обглоданных костей… но главное: они в сыром виде съедены.  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — Дайсуке сглотнул; в горле застрял липкий комок. Только сейчас до него дошло, что они столкнулись с какой-то неведомой угрозой, а Мик знает, на что способна эта угроза, — ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать?  
— Если ты, Дайсуке, боишься, что я не способен справиться с этим ублюдком, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, — сердито рыкнул Мик, — он меня не получит.

— Я бы не надеялся на это, детектив, — внезапно сказал голос около левого уха, — я слежу за вами. И когда придет время, мой нож перережет вам глотку.

Мик быстро обернулся, но рядом с ним никого не было.  
— Ганнибал наблюдает за нами, — Мик взглянул на Джигена и неуверенно улыбнулся, — и это плохо.


	15. Hannibal. The CIA's darkest secrets

Лейтенант Фред Косторович решил докопаться до истины самостоятельно, для этого он позвонил в Калифорнийское Бюро расследований и напрямую спросил, что они знают о побеге доктора Ганнибала Лектора из-под стражи.

КБР, узнав об этом, крайне разволновалось, до такой степени, что прислали за лейтенантом машину.  
— Вы уверены, — спросил глава Калифорнийского Бюро, — что Ганнибал сбежал?  
— Да, — жестко ответил лейтенант, — он напал на моего человека.  
— Боже мой! — воскликнул ФБРовец. — Что же такое случилось?  
— Вот я это и хотел узнать…  
— Мы получили доктора Лектора из рук вашего рыжего громилы, — ФБРовец достал бумаги, — потом мы его допросили и стали готовить к отправке в ФБР. Но…  
— Что? — лейтенант подобрался.  
— Пришли люди из ЦРУ и забрали у нас доктора.  
— Зачем?  
— Кто знает, — глава КБР пожал плечами, — нас заверили, что людоед получит по заслугам…  
— А узнать можно? — поинтересовался лейтенант Косторович. — Мой человек в опасности…  
— Мы сообщим вам, — ФБРовец тяжело вздохнул, — нам самим надо навести справки.

***

Спустя неделю лейтенант получил пухлое письмо из КБР. Открыв его, Фред Косторович погрузился в чтение.  
Из документов выходило, что люди из ЦРУ привезли доктора Лектора в Пентагон и отдали его тамошним психиатрам. Но что-то пошло не так.  
В течение месяца о докторе не было ни слуху ни духу, а потом побег.

Лейтенант включил запись с камер наблюдения.  
Два парня в военной форме. Один — непосредственно в коридоре, второй — на КПП.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило.  
Потом смазанное пятно, типа помехи, скользнуло по экрану. Парень в коридоре неестественно выгнулся, что-то произошло.  
Он упал, под ним расплылось темное пятно.  
Со вторым произошло то же самое.

Лейтенант вытянул из конверта цветные фотографии.  
Парень в коридоре лишился грудной клетки, живота и части внутренностей — сердца, печени, почек и кишок.  
Парню на КПП оторвали голову, высосали мозг, вырвали сердце и сломали хребет.  
Лейтенанта затошнило.

***

Собрав все документы, лейтенант отнес их в компьютерный отдел, а сам вызвал Роджера к себе в кабинет.  
— Сэр?! — пробасило рыжее лохматое чудовище, возникая в дверях.  
— Иди сюда, Роджер, и садись, — приказал лейтенант.  
— Что случилось? — Роджер сдул рыжую челку с глаз и уставился на начальника.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Фред Косторович встал со стула и прошелся по кабинету, — я хочу отправить тебя в Пентагон.  
— Зачем? — спросил Роджер.  
— Мику грозит опасность. Ганнибал Лектор на свободе.  
— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! — взвился Роджер. — Я убью этих ФБРовцев!  
— Спокойно. Они тоже ничего не знали. Доктор сбежал из Пентагона.  
— Ясно, — Роджер расплылся в широченной улыбке, — вот, значит, как, ну им придется помолиться, особенно, если окажется, ЧТО они НЕ ЛЮБЯТ КРОКОДИЛОВ!!!

***

Пока лейтенант выяснял причины побега Ганнибала Лектора, Мик и Дайсуке работали по поиску пропавших людей.  
А таких стало очень много. Исчезали на прогулках, в домах, из машин.  
Дайсуке пребывал в растерянности и недоумении, а Мик говорил, что это дело рук Ганнибала Лектора. Доктор утоляет голод.

— Да как же так? — удивился Дайсуке после очередного дела, где они вновь нашли обгрызенные и разгрызенные кости. — Это ужасно.  
— Ужасно, — согласился Мик, — но доктор всегда отличался безумными кулинарными фантазиями.  
— Я этого не понимаю, — Джиген закурил и открыл в джипе окно, чтобы Мик возмущенно не фыркал, — что нам делать прикажешь?  
— Работать, — Мик фыркнул, — ловить, искать…  
— А если…  
— Тогда мне придется молиться, чтобы ты оказался рядом, — усмехнулся Мик, — напомни мне, чтобы я раздобыл для тебя сигареты другой марки. Эти просто ужасны. Пачку всё равно мне отдай.  
— Для коллекции?  
— Естественно, — Мик чихнул.

***

Через два дня, Джиген, взяв Мика, вновь колесил по городу в поисках пропавшего молодого мужчины, пропавшего по пути из дома в магазин.  
В этом и была странность — пропадали лишь молодые люди всех полов.  
От пяти до 30.  
Старше оставались на местах.  
Младенцев тоже не трогали.

***

— Так! Ты, — Дайсуке высадил Мика на оживленной улице, — идешь по ней и пытаешься представить, куда мог этот бедняга пропасть, попасть.  
— Хорошо, а ты что будешь делать?  
— А я проедусь по боковым улицам и осмотрю периметр.  
— Ладно, — Мик согласно кивнул. — Надеюсь, ты будешь рядом, если…  
— Буду, — клятвенно пообещал Дайсуке.

***

Мик не понял, как это произошло.  
Он стоял на углу оживленной улицы и осматривал окружающую среду, как вдруг оказался притиснут к бетонной стене дома. На шее и голове появились широкие браслеты, соединившие его со стеной. Руки и ноги попали в бетонные захваты.  
И перед Миком выткался Ганнибал Лектор.  
Его черты были зыбкими и не имели четкого контура.

— Чертовы лекарства, — пробормотал Ганнибал, — я всё ещё не прошел полный курс…  
— Ты был в тюрьме, — Мик дернулся в своих тисках; браслеты были поверх силового поля, и если Мик отключит браслет, то крохотный шанс освободить ноги, руки есть.  
— Я не мог не сбежать, — ощерился Ганнибал, — они кололи в меня новые лекарства, они хотели, чтобы я был их солдатом. Я чувствовал голод. Я сбежал. Я захватил с собой лекарства. Я их пью, пока перевариваю пищу.Ты не сможешь помешать мне, детектив. Я сожру твое сердце, а потом найду Холмса и съем его мозг.  
— Ага, а я так тебе и дался, — Мик оскалился в ответ, — не дождешься.  
— У тебя нет выбора, — Ганнибал рванул на Мике рубашку, обнажая загорелое тело, — ты в моей власти, — высунул язык и от души провел слюнявым языком по Мику от живота до ключиц, — а ты вкусный. И ты прекрасен. Я вырежу твое сердце, а потом займусь сексом с твоим мертвым телом, — из-за рта Ганнибала капала слюна, а глаза разгорались фанатичным огнем. — Ты просто охренительно крут, — Ганнибал ласкающими движениями трепещущих пальцев начал ласкать торс Мика, — отличное мясо, развитая мускулатура, мягкая кожа…

Мик, закусив губу, яростно обжег Ганнибала злобным взглядом и отключил браслет. Когда Ганнибал потянулся к шее Мика, тот со всей дури ударил его ногами. Ганнибал, не ожидавший нападения, упал на спину.  
— Ах ты, сучонок!!! Я к тебе всей душой, а ты отбиваться!!! Ну погоди!!! — Ганнибал вскочил на ноги и выхватил откуда-то кривой кинжал.  
Подскочил к Мику и нанес удар, но в то же время Мик от души провел хук правой. Кинжал прочертил в руке разверстую рану от ладони до подмышки, а Ганнибал заработал кровь, хлынувшую из носа.

Пока доктор Лектор тряс головой, орошая асфальт каплями красно-зеленой крови, Мик с трудом освободился от захватов и пошел было в сторону оживленной улицы.  
— КУДА?! — Ганнибал подскочил к Мику, развернул его и нанес удар под ребра. Браслет вновь был включен, поэтому кинжал, хоть и проделал в животе немалую дыру, но ничего конкретно не задел. Однако Ганнибал злобно насаживал Мика на кинжал, вбивая орудие убийства всё дальше и дальше, несмотря на то, что поток крови сделал рукоятку кинжала липкой и скользкой.

И тут прозвучал выстрел.  
Ганнибал отпустил Мика, который, зажимая рану, мешком опустился на асфальт, и оглянулся.  
К нему шел разгневанный мужик в костюме, из револьвера которого вылетали пули. И эти пули впивались в его тело.  
Смертоносный рой.  
Прозвучало шесть выстрелов, парень перезарядил и вновь начал стрелять.

Ганнибал тоскливо посмотрел на окровавленного Мика, быстро нагнулся, схватил Мика за подбородок.  
— Я не прощаюсь, мой детектив! Твое сердце принадлежит мне, — и жестоко поцеловал Мика в губы.  
Мик дернулся, выдираясь из руки, и смачно плюнул доктору в лицо.  
— Никогда ты мое сердце не получишь!  
— Не надейся, — и Ганнибал растворился в воздухе.

***

— Господи!!! — Дайсуке подбежал к другу. — Я вызываю скорую. Ты ранен… и не спорь.  
— Ганнибал… — пробулькал Мик, зажимая рану; сквозь пальцы бежала кровь, пачкая и так уже замызганные джинсы, — он трогал меня… боже… как это отвратительно…  
— Он? Что? — Дайсуке отдавал отчет в том, что он увидел, но увиденное его шокировало больше, чем осознание того, что пули эту суку не брали.  
— Он ласкал меня, — прошипел Мик, — а потом поцеловал… ублюдок… ненавижу…  
— Ты только не двигайся, друг, — Джиген набрал номер и заорал в телефон, — ОФИЦЕР ПОЛИЦИИ РАНЕН!!! ПРИШЛИТЕ СКОРУЮ НА УГОЛ ЭППЛ-СТРИТ и ЧАРИТИ-АВЕНЮ!!!  
— Дайсуке, — Мик оторвал окровавленную руку от раны и схватил друга за локоть, — не ищи его. Это мой долг.  
— Я никого не буду искать, — Дайсуке положил телефон в карман костюма и зажал Мику рану, — ты только не умирай, слышишь?

***

Подлетевшая скорая забрала обоих и отвезла в Медицинский Центр Акватерапии. Мику прописали десять часов лечебного сна, а Дайсуке шесть.


	16. Eye Of The Ocean

— И какого хрена это было? — Джиген сидел около кровати, на которой лежал Мик и смотрел в потолок. — Ты можешь объяснить, почему Ганнибал за тобой гоняется?  
— Он хочет съесть мое сердце, — безучастно ответил Мик, — по его мнению, я — очень храбрый и отважный…  
— И что теперь делать? — Джиген встал с края кровати и подошел к окну. — Ты не можешь появляться на улице. Остается лишь одно — ты будешь сидеть дома.  
— Дома? Да. Хорошее решение, — Мик приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на свой загорелый живот, на котором ярким белым пятном выделялся недавний шрам от кинжала Ганнибала, — он был слишком близко, — Мика передернуло.

— Эй! — Закричал снизу Люпен. — Идите сюда! Я кое-что придумал!!!

Ребята спустились в гостиную. Там уже сидел Зенигата и Люпен.  
— Выкладывай, — сказал Мик на правах хозяина, — что у тебя там?  
— Я проверил сигнал на том видео, что было на флешке, — возбужденно сказал Люпен, — и решил сконструировать прибор, который мог бы навести нас на камень. Вот почему всё это время я сидел в твоей мастерской, Мик, — извиняющимся тоном произнес знаменитый вор, — но благодаря твоему Дому, я изобрел прибор, который тут же уловил сигнал, весьма похожий на Звезду Аляски.  
— Да? — не поверил Джиген. — И где же он находится?  
— Посередине Тихого океана, — растерянно ответил Люпен, — я проверил по карте. Там крохотный необитаемый островок.  
— Плывем к нему, — заключил Мик, — вы пока собирайте вещи и еду, а я проверю, как катер работает.

***

Через полчаса катер Орка отчалил от причала и взял курс на крохотный островок, затерянный в океане.  
Люпен сидел на носу катера, Зенигата — на корме, Мик — за штурвалом, а Джиген — рядом.  
Орка несся быстро, взрезая серебряную гладь воды, разбивая искрящиеся искры брызг.

***

Но тут на катере внезапно появилась Джо.  
Люпен и Зенигата её не заметили, а Джиген чуть со стула не свалился.  
— Джо? Ты откуда?  
— Из дома, — Джо перекинула толстую косу через плечо, — Люпен всё-таки засек сигнал.  
— Звезда Аляски? — предположил Дайсуке.  
— Нет. Другой камень, — сухо усмехнулась Джо, — те же характеристики, но его и не искали.  
— Польза?  
— Мы его спрячем от тех, кто бы хотел его найти. Мик, — обратилась она к Меллоуну, — поставь катер на автопилот и пошли со мной, мне надо пошептаться.  
— Ладно, — Мик дал голосовую команду катеру и спустился вместе с Джо в каюту, — так и что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
— Начнем с Ганнибала, — Джо села на рундук и посмотрела на Мика, — это не единичное нападение на тебя, будут и другие. У вас противостояние до победного конца.  
— Я-то выдержу, но Шерлока нужно защитить, — прервал её Мик, — к нему, конечно, не подступишься, но с доктором что-то не так. Кто его знает, из какой стены он вылезет вновь?

Джо поднялась с рундука и, подойдя к Мику, залепила ему полновесную пощечину, да так, что у Мика аж голова дернулась.  
— Ты чего? — Мик схватился за горевшую щеку и, отступив назад, уперся в стенку.— За что?  
— Не смей!!! Не смей спасать всех нас в ущерб себе!!! — глаза Джорджины горели, — я прекрасно тебя знаю, ты идешь спасать друга, невзирая на то, что твоя жизнь висит на волоске. Раненый, избитый, переломанный, ты всегда в первых рядах. У тебя сейчас дочь и жена. Ради них не бросайся очертя голову во всякие сомнительные авантюры!!!  
— Но, — Мик потер щеку, — спасение друзей — это не сомнительная авантюра!  
— Тебя не переделаешь, — Джо грустно улыбнулась, шагнула к Мику и… прижалась к нему, — какой же ты всё-таки теплый, — провела пальцем по щеке Мика, поцеловала. Потом её губы спустились ниже, нашли сухие губы Меллоуна, на секунду прижались к ним и дальше — шея, ключицы…

— Джо? — голос Мика разбудил впавшую в транс Джорджину. — Не надо.  
— Прости, — Джо глубоко вздохнула, но от Меллоуна не оторвалась, — задумалась…  
— Джо! Я уважаю тебя и люблю. Я люблю и уважаю Шерлока. Поэтому, ради Шерла, не надо проявлять свои чувства так откровенно, — Мик отодвинул Джорджину от себя, — прошу…  
— Да, Мик! Ты даришь нам тепло, но сам вечно влипаешь в разные ситуации, — серые глаза Джо мерцали в полумраке, как два слюдяных озера, — Тебе предстоит немало преград в этом путешествии. И прошлое настигает тебя.  
— В смысле?  
— Что ты знаешь о матери Снежаны?  
— Анжелика де Алас, — скривился Мик, — но она мертва? Или нет?  
— Трудно сказать, — Джорджина посмотрела в глаза Мика.  
— Нет уж. Ты мне четко скажи. Я был на сто процентов уверен, что графиня де Алас мертва. Потом оказалось, что она жива. Затем выяснилось, что она умерла окончательно. Так, где же правда?  
— Правда в том, что Анжелика… — Джо выдержала паузу, — жива.  
— Снежана в опасности, — нахмурился Мик.  
— Ты. Ты в опасности, — отрезала Джо, — она пока не помнит, что с ней случилось, но воспоминания близки, и тогда она будет искать тебя…  
— Чтобы убить? — Мик задумался, потом осторожно спросил: — Джо, а Снежана — действительно дочь неизвестного мне парня?  
— Успокойся. Биологический отец Снежаны не ты, у вас с Анжеликой близости не было. А если даже и была, то на тот момент она была уже стерильна.  
— Это из-за того препарата, что её пичкали?  
— Да. Она постарается тебя найти и убить, но это ей не удастся.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что… первый фактор — у тебя сейчас есть силы, второй фактор — у тебя есть Снежана, которая является совершенным оружием. И третий фактор — твоя дочь, Шарлотта, которая по боевым характеристикам превосходит свою мать, только контролировать пока силы не умеет. Я вижу точно, что Анжелика в этот раз умрет окончательно, но не ты убьешь её, ты послужишь катализатором её смерти. А вот кто её убьет — дочь или внучка, я пока не вижу.  
— Я не дам марать руки Снежинке и Жемчужинке! — сорвался в крик Мик. — Они должны оставаться чистыми!!!  
— Ты не сможешь этому помешать, — миролюбиво ответила Джо, — пошли на палубу, подплываем.

***

Островок был очень маленьким. Из зелени торчала верхушка замшелой скалы, а слева от неё располагалась мрачная и зловещая лагуна.  
— Давай в лагуну, — распорядилась Джо, — если что, попробуем нырнуть…  
— Куда? — спросили ребята, но нырять не пришлось.

В скале обнаружилась пещера, а в ней — длинная и извилистая лестница, ведущая в преисподнюю.

Лестница привела компанию в большую пещеру, а в пещере стояло огромное каменное чудовище.  
Представьте себе Ктулху, которому отрубили крылья и тело до пояса, а щупальца приделали к поясу. Рот у этого монстра был открыт, от затылка до шеи, ниспадая на впалую грудь, свисали тонкие блестящие пластинки. Один глаз таращился темным провалом, из-за опущенного века второго посверкивал край чего-то.

— Дайсуке, Арсен! Вам надо туда забраться и вытащить второй камень, — попросила Джо.  
— Мы крадем камень?! — вдруг запаниковал Зенигата.  
— Никак нет, — ответила Джо, следя за тем, как Люпен и Джиген медленно ползут ко второму глазу каменного монстра, — прячем от злобных маньяков.  
— Хорошо, — успокоился Зенигата.

Люпен и Джиген забрались наверх, приоткрыли глаз и вытащили прекрасный лучистый камень, сияющий, словно капля в лучах солнца.  
— Мик! — окликнул Люпен друга. — Лови!  
— Нет!!! — вскрикнула Джо, видя, как сверкающая капелька летит вниз. — МИК!!! НЕ ТРОГАЙ!!!  
Но Мик уже поймал камень в руки.

Время застыло на какую-то секунду.

Камень засиял, засверкал, принялся бить светом в разные стороны, омывая лицо Мика.

Люпен и Дайсуке слезли с монстра и подошли к Мику.  
Уставились.  
Джо стояла бледная и напуганная.  
Зенигата хлопал глазами; он совершенно не понимал, в чем тут дело.

Мик смотрел вовнутрь камня, его губы шевелились, но, возможно, это был обман зрения.  
Время тянулось, как жвачка.  
Потом Мик поднял голову, улыбнулся и разжал руки.  
Падающий камень подхватил Зенигата, а рухнувшего Мика — Дайсуке.

— Что с ним такое? — спросил Джиген.  
— Всё дело в камне, — нервно сказала Джо, кусая губы, — инспектор — на вас камень. Держите крепче. Дайсуке, бери Мика на руки, и идите все ко мне поближе, — очертила круг, создав силовой пузырь и повела его из храма.

***

Вынырнули рядом с прибывшим катером, перебрались на палубу. Джо камень облекла в хроносферу и спрятала между мирами. Мик находился в фазе глубокого сна, поэтому ребята решили расспросить Джо.  
— Что это был за монстр? — спросил Зенигата.  
— Наша планета потому называется Новая Земля, что она была подвергнута трансформированию, — начала объяснять Джо. — Но на ней сохранились древнейшие артефакты тех, кто жил до этого здесь. Они периодически всплывают тут и там, превращая людей в монстров. Остров образовался на площадке древнего храма, монстр, что стоял внизу, создан из неизвестного науке камня. Очень давно, — вздохнула Джо, — все это место было пустыней. Храм возвышался над ней, и монстру приносились жертвы. Раз в году площадка раздвигалась. И монстр выплевывал луч, который попадал куда-то… Мик не должен был касаться камня. И я не могу коснуться его. А вы можете.  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Дайсуке.  
— Потому что у нас силы, а у вас нет, — пояснила Джо, — а теперь подождем, когда Мик очнется и поплывем домой.  
— А дальше что? — Люпен посмотрел на Джо и улыбнулся. — Мы не знаем, где Звезда Аляски?  
— Тебе понадобятся спутники, чтобы выяснить, где камень, — нахмурилась Джо, — но я знаю, что враги наши уже направили к нам, в город Ангелов, того, кто будет сбивать тебя с пути истинного. Теперь дело только за тобой, Арсен Люпен III.


	17. Shadows of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIP - Absolutely Identical Person

Пустота.

Вдох!  
Выдох!  
Вдох!  
Выдох!

Почему ей всё время снился огонь? Калейдоскоп лиц, которых она не знала и… пустота, которая была за ревущим пламенем.

Женщина открыла глаза и уставилась в потолок. Потом резко села на кровати, моргнула и поднялась, ощутив босыми ногами мертвящий холод бетонного покрытия.

Великолепное тело.  
Гибкое.  
Поджарое.  
Спортивное.  
Маленькие груди с красными сосками.  
Гладкий лобок.  
Длинные ноги.

Женщина сухо усмехнулась и направилась в душ.  
Включив кипяток, она вошла в кабинку и уперлась руками в стену. Горячие струи били по её оливковой коже; струйки сбегали по спине, заливаясь в ложбинку между двумя ягодицами спортивной мускулистой задницы.

Она любила свое тело. Оно было изменяемо и совершенно. Женщина подняла голову, вода потекла по черным волосам, превращая их в сосульки.

Пустота приснилась ей сегодня. Сон повторялся бесчисленное множество раз, но она не понимала его значения. Сны — это пустое. Её наняли, чтобы она сделала дело. И она не должна была подвести нанимателей. 

Благодарность.  
Что это за понятие?  
Да, она может сказать спасибо им, они дали ей это тело.  
Но за всё остальное?

Женщина вышла из душа и прошла к столу, оставляя мокрые следы. Из множества щелей дуло, но она не чувствовала холода.

Вот этот конверт. Резким движением женщина надорвала его и высыпала на стол несколько голографий. Премьер —министр, министр обороны, здравоохранения, пищевой промышленности, MI5, MI6. Пять женщин и один мужчина.

Женщина оскалилась, показав идеальный ряд зубов.  
Да! Игра стоила свеч. Никто не знал, как выглядит смерть. Те, кто умер, не смогли поведать миру, в образе кого им явилась Леди Смерть.  
— Прекрасно, — женщина откинула назад черные мокрые волосы и беззвучно рассмеялась.

Времени было предостаточно, чтобы выбрать жертву.  
Её не интересовали жены, мужья, любовницы, любовники, родственники, дети и домашние животные. Она делала свою работу чисто, без лишних жертв.

Женщина села в кресло, широко расставив ноги, и наклонилась над голографиями. Момент всеобщего омоложения прошел, теперь люди, занимающие важные посты, ценили солидный вид, чтобы избиратели видели в них степенных матерей и отцов.  
Женщина выбрала голографию главы министерства обороны, откинулась в кресло и принялась изучать, параллельно с этим пощипывая свой правый сосок.  
Это была необъяснимая нервная реакция, типа чесания в затылке или хруста пальцев.

Из достоверных источников женщина знала, что министр обороны в скором времени собирается провести плановую проверку военных аэродромов Великобритании, а на кого меньше всех обращают внимание? Правильно, на техников.  
Решено, она станет техником. А там… всё просто.

Женщина рассмеялась в полный голос.

***

Министр обороны писала что-то в своем кабинете, как вдруг в кресле напротив оказалась молодая очаровательная женщина в строгом черном костюме. Её пепельные волосы были собраны в высокую прическу.  
— Как вы сюда попали? — строго спросила министр обороны и осеклась, она признала её. Это была Джорджина Скотт. — Чем могу служить?  
— Миссис Бёрнем, — улыбнулась Джо, — у вас проблемы.

Мариэтта Бёрнем откинулась в кресле и сложила на груди руки.  
— Так. И какие же у меня проблемы?  
— Неуловимый убийца хочет нанести удар, — не моргнув глазом, выпалила Джо, — у вас на понедельник назначена плановая проверка военных аэропортов. Убийца будет переодет техником. Вы направитесь на базу Боском-Даун, а я предлагаю вам послать туда абсолюта, а самой — на базу Скамптон.  
— Абсолюты дорого обходятся нашему правительству, — скривила тонкие губы в усмешке Мариэтта, — вы уверены? Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю, ваши слова всегда точны.  
— Хм. В MI6 восемь абсолютов или как вы их называете — AIP, — Джо победно улыбнулась, — вы не знали?  
— Как?  
— Очень долгая история. Трое работают на военную разведку Третьего рейха. Трое — на марсианскую военную диктатуру, а двое — наши. Ваши действия?  
— Думаю, что ваше предложение весьма практично. Так, наверное, и поступлю. Но как быть с убийцей? Неужели он уйдет?  
— Не уйдет, но в этот раз мы его отпустим. Раз проколется, доверие потеряет. — Джо улыбнулась еще раз, — прошу меня извинить. Позвольте откланяться, — и исчезла.

***

Понедельник. База Боском-Даун. 09.30 утра.

Министр обороны Мариэтта Бёрнем выбралась из вертолета на посадочную площадку. Её тут же окружили телохранители.  
— Сэр? — К ней подошел худощавый мужчина в генеральской форме. Фуражка скрывала гладко выбритый череп.  
— Генерал Уитком, не нужно формальностей! Показывайте свое хозяйство, — госпожа Бёрнем была одета в военный френч и летные галифе. На её плотной фигуре все это смотрелось органично.  
— Пройдемте, — генерал повел гостью по ангарам и служебным помещениям.

За пять часов непрерывных экскурсий, госпожа Бёрнем осмотрела всё, слазила на новейший радиолокатор АОРЛ 2013-1АМ 5, поставляемый из Южно-Уральской Челябинской Республики, поела в столовой и подошла к своей последней части — полете на сверхзвуковом Unicorn-4— SSB-MU.

Хищная машина стояла в ангаре, поблескивая хромированными боками. Техники заканчивали последние приготовления.  
Госпожа Бёрнем поднялась по лесенке в кабину самолета, надела шлем. К ней поднялся один из техников, пособить с герметичной крышкой.

***

Ну и как тебе, сучка? Я вижу, как округляются твои глаза при виде меня. Мой маленький верный сверхплоский пистолет. Выплевывает пулю. Женщина в кресле обмякает. Достаю скальпель и режу. Нет. Расстегиваю френч, разрываю бельё, вонзаю нож в податливое тело. Плоть расходится… Черт!!! Черттт!!! тревога!!! Это не жертва. Абсолют. Никакой паники. Вырезаю сердце, отрезаю уши. Закрываю крышку, включая автопилот и оставляя аудиозапись для вышки. 

***

Самолет набрал высоту, потом лег на крыло, вошел в штопор и на большой скорости вонзился в землю за буковым лесом слева от базы. На базе возникла паника, и никто не обратил внимание на исчезнувшего техника.


	18. Fujiko in the city of Angels

Через неделю, после того, как нашли второй камень, в приемную сыскного агентства Дайсуке Джигена ввалилась Фуджико Минэ.  
Но, боже мой, в каком она была в виде!  
Растрепанная, избитая, прикрываясь обрывками несомненно дорогого некогда платья, она обрушилась на пол.  
Дайсуке поднял её и перенес на диван. Потом осмотрел — многочисленные синяки, ссадины, рваные раны покрывали все тело Фуджико. Несомненно, её кто-то методически избивал в течении последних двух часов.

Дайсуке раздумывал, что ему делать, как вдруг в дверь вошел Люпен и увидел полумертвую Фуджико.  
— Джиген?! Твоих рук работа?! — грозно спросил Арсен, вперяя в партнера яростный взгляд.  
— Я её терпеть не могу, но не до такой же степени, — возмутился Джиген, — чтобы избить.  
— Ладно, но тогда кто? — задумался Люпен, — бедную девочку нужно привести в порядок, — решил Арсен через некоторое время, — сейчас мы её немного перевяжем и я отвезу её к Мику.  
— Не думаю, чтобы Мик согласился на эту авантюру, — процедил Джиген, — впрочем, позвони и спроси.

Люпен так и поступил, но Мик категорически был против.  
— Я могу её оставить её здесь? — с надеждой спросил Люпен. — Она очень слаба…  
— Ты пока её обмой и перевяжи, возможно, раны не столь значительны, как кажутся.  
Арсен Люпен согрел воду, принявшись оттирать засохшую грязь и кровь с многочисленных ранений, синяков и ссадин Фуджико.

— Люпен… — прошелестел слабым ветерком голос Фуджико, — ты здесь?  
— Здесь, любовь моя, — Люпен оттер её скулу и обнаружился синяк с рифленым рисунком, — кто тебя бил? Скажи мне…  
— Это он… — всхлипнула Фуджико, — он…  
— Кто?  
— Я не знаю его имени, но он просто ужасающе богат…  
— Ты хотела его поиметь, а он поимел тебя, — понимающе хмыкнул Джиген.  
— Он хотел, чтобы я работала на него, — собравшись силами, просипела Фуджико, — а я отказалась… и тогда он отдал меня своим телохранителям… ох… — и отключилась.  
— Что будем делать? — встревожился Люпен, — нужно что-то делать…  
— Отвези её в больницу, — предложил Джиген, — пусть они там её проверят и наложат швы.  
— Я могу взять твою машину?  
— Нет! — отрезал Джиген. — Вызови скорую.  
— Злой ты, — миролюбиво ответил Люпен III, завернул женщину в свою куртку и тихонько вынес за дверь.

***

— Что задумала Фуджико? — спросил Мик вечером у Дайсуке.  
— Не знаю, — ответил тот, — Люпен до сих пор не вернулся из больницы, но её избитость вызывает у меня немалые подозрения.  
— Почему?  
— Кто-то избил Фуджико? — это уже Зенигата влез в разговор. — Кто?  
— Потише, Папаша, — хмуро сказал стрелок, — когда Люпен промывал ей ушибы, она должна была, по-крайней мере, вздрагивать от боли.  
— А этого не было, — хмыкнул Мик, — возможно, ты прав. Я читал очень давно один детективный роман. Там тоже избили женщину, как потом выяснилось, при помощи лошадиной дозы обезболивающего. Видимо, тут тоже самое.  
— Да, — кивнул Дайсуке, — наверное. Она — женщина коварная и могла разыграть всё это, чтобы вызвать жалость.  
— Женщины — слабые существа, — заметил Зенигата, — мы не знаем, насколько ты прав.

***

Три дня назад.  
Где-то.

— Но, милый, — Фуджико загорала топлесс около прозрачного бассейна, — я просто настаиваю, чтобы ты меня отпустил.  
— Я как подумаю, что его руки будут ласкать твои формы, так меня сводит с ума ревность, — ответил ей высокий стройный мужчина с короткими черными волосами, орлиным носом и глазами цвета грецкого ореха. Он напоминал индейца. Бронзовая кожа, широкий разворот плеч, мускулистая грудь, могучие руки. Ему бы копье в зубы и дубинку в руки, но в стильных красных боксерских трусах, сей мужчина смотрелся мачо.  
— Ты не о том думаешь, — Фуджико повернулась, отчего совершенная грудь пятого размера уставилась в небо задорно торчащими, напоминающими вишенки, сосками.  
Мужчина плотоядно облизнулся.  
— Тихо, дорогой, — Фуджико быстро обернула груди полотенцем, чтобы не вызывать плотского желания у собеседника, — я не позволю Люпену касаться меня. Может быть невинный поцелуй, но как награда.  
— Но как же я буду знать, что с тобой все в порядке? — простонал мужчина, тяжело дыша, — я хочу тебя прямо здесь.  
— Какой прыткий, — Фуджико сняла со своего бедра руку собеседника, — пока ты не разрешишь действовать по моему усмотрению, десерта не будет.  
— Я пошлю с тобой своих людей, — ответил мачо, пододвигаясь ближе.  
— Хорошо, — Фуджико чуть-чуть ослабила полотенце, — но они должны слушаться меня.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился мужчина.  
Фуджико еще немножко ослабила полотенце. Оно сейчас держалось лишь на восхитительной плоти, вызывая у мужчины обильное слюноотделение.  
— ВСЁ, — Фуджико выделила первое слово, — чтобы я не задумала, должно ИСПОЛНЯТЬСЯ точно так, как Я сказала…  
— Всё, как ты скажешь, — мужик уже тяжело дышал, как собака в летнюю жару.  
— Прекрасно, — Фуджико встала с шезлонга, полотенце спланировало на мозаичный пол, — что же ты ждешь, красавчик? — лукаво взглянула на своего мужчину, — догоняй.

***

Два дня назад

Лос-Анджелес. Беверли-Хиллз.

— Значит так, — модно одетая, накрашенная Фуджико сидела на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и втолковывала трем здоровым мужикам важные вещи, — вы накачиваете меня обезболивающим и избиваете.  
— Но, мэм, — подал голос один из них, — босс нас убьет.  
— Под мою ответственность! — Фуджико подняла пальчик. — Люпен III падок на хорошеньких женщин, но… Если я явлюсь в виде богатой женщины, он не будет нам помогать, а если он увидит, что я избита, изнасилована, ободрана… Дело в шляпе.  
— Вы же не расскажите боссу? — заискивающе улыбнулся второй. — А то босс нас точно прикончит…  
— Все будет замечательно, — Фуджико улыбнулась, — теперь обсудим, кто будет первый, и как, и куда вы будете меня бить. С вас — многочисленные синяки, ссадины, можно порванную губу, заплывший глаз, треснувшую кость в руке, пару сломанных ребер… с меня лошадиная доза обезболивающего… Хотя еще есть проволока для придания завершенности и веревка. И ещё, — Фуджико расстегнула первые две пуговицы на блузке, отчего все три амбала слегка окосели, — вам необходимо порвать на мне одежду и выкинуть на полном ходу из фургона. У нас есть фургон?  
— Найдем, мэм, — сглотнул третий, — когда прикажите этим заняться?  
— Завтра, — Фуджико перекинула ноги, повторив знаменитый трюк Шэрон Стоун из древнего фильма, — завтра вы меня изнасилуете, а битье… можно на два дня растянуть…  
Амбалы окончательно обалдели.

***

День назад.

— ООО!!! ОЙ! Блядь, что ты хлещешь меня, как тринадцатилетняя девчонка!!! Жестче давай!!! Нам нужно натуральный вид.  
Быдыщ.  
— Я сильно ударил! — запричитал один из телохранителей. — Я убил мисс Фуджико!  
— Пидорас, — просипела с пола Фуджико, — хули ты мне зуб выбил? А ты чего стоишь, отморозок? Пни меня покрепче.  
Хрусть.  
Платье порвалось, на пышной груди отпечатался рельефный отпечаток подошвы.  
— Моя грудь, — запричитала Фуджико, — ты пнул мою грудь, ублюдок! Я пожалуюсь на тебя!!!  
— Мэм, пощадите, — завопил амбал, — что я могу сделать для вас?  
— Приласкай её и возьми меня прямо на полу.  
— Да, мэм, — амбал поднял Фуджико и принялся вылизывать ей пострадавшую грудь.

Фуджико прекрасно провела день, хоть к утру следующего дня она была вся избита, окровавлена, со сломанными ребрами, с выбитым зубом, порванными мочками ушей, изнасилована не по одному разу, ей было приятно.  
И, вылетев на полном ходу из фургона, прямо к крыльцу сыскного агентства Джигена, Фуджико уже праздновала победу.  
Люпен III никогда не оставит женщину в беде. Да. Он же хороший и любит бедную Фуджико.

***

Люпен провел весь день в палате несчастной Фуджико и вернулся домой за полночь.  
Мик еще не спал.  
— Что с ней? — спросил он друга.  
— Изнасилована, избита, — вздохнул Люпен, — бедная девочка. Узнаю, кто это сделал — яйца оторву.  
— Я ей не верю, — Мик внимательно посмотрел на Арсена, — сюда её только не приводи, хорошо?  
— Почему?  
— Я помню, как она меня пыталась принести в жертву, — Мик ухмыльнулся, — сдается мне, что она захочет, чтобы ты нашел ей Звезду Аляски.  
— Я не знаю, где она, — встрепенулся Люпен, — мой прибор ничего не показывает.  
— Она думает, что знаешь. Мы договорились?  
— Хорошо, Мик, — согласился Люпен, — я тебя понял.  
— А теперь пошли спать.


	19. Hannibal comes into the world

Ганнибал Лектор очутился за огромным столом, накрытым белоснежной хрустящей скатертью.  
Стол был исключительно большим; он простирался влево и вправо на добрых пять метров и был уставлен разнообразной снедью.

***

Вино в хрустальных ванночках, засыпанных льдом.  
Хрустальные бокалы, искрящиеся под светом огромной люстры.  
Фарфоровые тарелки, блюда, супницы, салатницы…  
Серебряные вилки и ложки, сексуально выглядящие ножи…

***

Стол истекал соком и запахом. Стол манил, заставляя ноздри раздуваться, а рот наполняться слюной.

***

Ганнибал вздохнул, с тоской поглядывая на яства.

По периметру стола выстроились лакеи — в одинаковых фраках, беспристрастные лица.

***

— Мистер Лектор, — с другой стороны появился стройный мускулистый гладко выбритый мужчина с короткими черными волосами, орлиным носом и глазами цвета грецкого ореха, одетый в белый костюм, — я пригласил вас, чтобы поговорить. Можете есть.  
— Я бы с удовольствием… — промямлил Ганнибал, — но…  
— Ах, да. Вы верно хотите вымыться и переодеться. — Мужчина щелкнул пальцами, незамедлительно подлетел лакей, — помогите мистеру Лектору приобрести подобающий вид.  
Холуй кивнул, подозвал еще двоих, которые помогли Ганнибалу подняться со стула и отвели его во внутренние комнаты.

Через пару часов вымытый, благоухающий парфюмом в выглаженном стильном костюме цвета стали, Ганнибал вновь сел на стул. Лакеи пододвинули этот массивный образчик эпохи раннего Ренессанса к столу, и доктор наконец смог наброситься на еду.

Ещё через полчаса

— Мистер Лектор, — мужчина отпил красное вино из хрустального бокала и отставил его, — я хочу предложить вам сделку.  
— В смысле? — Ганнибал даже перестал жевать.  
— В смысле, что мы заканчиваем ваш курс лечения и вы, уже под нашим руководством, начинаете сеять ужас на улицах крупных городов.  
— Ммм… — Ганнибал задумчиво обглодал косточки плюсны, — то есть, я буду делать все тоже самое, что сейчас?  
— Конечно. Но из Лос-Анджелеса вам придется уйти. Вы уже превысили количество съеденных человек за двадцать, а это недопустимо. В каждом городе необходимо съедать человек десять. Любого пола, возраста, цвета и расы.  
— Я не закончил с городом Ангелов, — жестко ответил Лектор, принимаясь за жареное бедро, — я должен убить тут одного человека.  
— Не надо, — мужчина беззвучно рассмеялся, — я знаю, кого вы хотите убить, но это не нужно. Вы должны посеять панику, а убийство полицейских вызовет ненужные траты. Убивайте домохозяек, школьниц, студенток, белые воротнички, директоров… детей… На детях остановимся особо, — мужчина оперся локтями в стол, — вы же любите есть детей?  
— Я предпочитаю более зрелую плоть, — вывернулся Ганнибал, отправляя в рот копченые языки.  
— Я вам дам лимит, — темно-коричневые глаза уставились на Ганнибала, — десять зрелых людей и пять детей. Но особо жестоким способом.  
— То есть вы хотите, чтобы я ел детей? — подавился маринованными яйцами Ганнибал, — я такого никогда не ел.  
— Попробуйте. Когда наедитесь, — мужчина вновь откинулся на спинку стула, — мои люди проводят вас в апартаменты, где вы будете жить, пока ваше лечение не подойдет к концу. Потом мы вас перебросим в Сан-Франциско.  
— Классно, — пробурчал Ганнибал, расправляясь с нежнейшим мясным муссом.  
— У нас был на примете один шаловливый старичок, но, к сожалению, он погиб.* — мужчина сухо усмехнулся, — и потреблял он, в основном, девушек… Что совершенно неприемлемо.  
— Я оправдаю ваше доверие, — Ганнибал откинулся на спинку стула и довольно поглаживал живот, попутно ковыряя серебряной зубочисткой в зубах, — оно меня устраивает, при условии, что вы закончите мое лечение.

***

Параллельно с этим разговором происходил другой.  
В больнице Северо-западного округа.  
— Я — жертва! — жарко доказывала избитая брюнетка черноволосому мужчине, — твой приятель, он что… не может меня спасти?  
— Фуджико, дорогая, — вздохнул Люпен III, — ты же его пыталась убить, а Мик это помнит.  
— И что? — риторически спросила Фуджико, кутаясь в одеяло так, что все её прелести вызывали румянец на щеках Люпена, — он коп. Разве не так?  
— Он все равно не желает тебе помогать.  
— Я нуждаюсь в защите! — негодовала Фуджико. — Меня изнасиловали, избили…  
— Я всё понимаю, — Люпен принялся чистить апельсин, — доктора сказали, что прямой угрозы нет…  
— Я могла забеременеть, — выдвинула последний контраргумент Фуджико, — от насильников…  
— Ты стерильна, — парировал Люпен, — ты не сможешь зачать ребенка даже при… обстоятельствах  
— И что? Ты больше не любишь меня? — карие глаза наполнились слезами. — Ты не хочешь мне помочь?  
— Я тебе помогу, но Мик не хочет.  
— Твой приятель просто сволочь, — отрезала Фуджико, начиная плакать, — меня пытались убить, а он… и ты…  
— Я не знаю, — Люпен уставился на очищенный апельсин, — иногда мне кажется, что я по-прежнему тебя люблю.  
— Твой Мик — вонючий ублюдок, поскольку не хочет помочь беззащитной девушке, — Фуджико бросилась на подушку и принялась рыдать, вздрагивая худенькими плечами, но при этом одеяло сползло с неё, обнажая гибкую спину и безупречно пышные ягодицы.  
— Ты не имеешь права оскорблять Мика, — возвысил голос Люпен, — и кончай рыдать, я отлично изучил тебя, дорогая, чтобы отличить истерику от подделки. Что тебе нужно от меня?  
— Моя вина, что я позволила себя изучить, — Фуджико села на кровати и принялась теребить краешек одеяла. Так и сидела с обнаженной грудью.  
— Ты бы прикрылась, — Люпен отвернулся от неё.  
— В давние времена мои прелести возбуждали тебя, — проговорила Фуджико, заворачиваясь в одеяло, — сменил ориентацию? Ебёшься с Миком, да?  
— Заткнись!!! — пощечина озадачила Фуджико. — Ты не имеешь права оскорблять Мика, — повторил Люпен. — Я хорошо знаю тебя… тебе что-то от меня нужно.  
— Мда, — Фуджико потерла горевшую щеку, — но если ты любишь меня, найди мне Звезду Аляски. Это единственное, что может спасти меня.  
— Вот с этого и нужно было начинать, — Люпен развалился на стуле и принялся есть апельсин, — кому ты хочешь его продать?  
— Какая твоя разница? — сердито спросила Фуджико, зло сощурившись. — Ты мне его найди, а остальное… не твое дело…  
— Мне же его искать, — ухмыльнулся Люпен, — а я не представляю, как и где…  
— Не хочешь по-хорошему, придется по-плохому, — Фуджико загадочно улыбнулась.

Тут в палату вошли три амбала- санитара и двинулись к Люпену.  
— У тебя есть помощники?! — Люпен сиганул в окно, разбив стекло.

Упал на живую изгородь, поднялся и захромал к выходу. Тут его подобрал Дайсуке на машине.  
— Что случилось, партнер? — спросил Дайсуке и понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Фуджико, — вздохнул Люпен, — она хочет, чтобы я нашел Звезду Аляски. Ты был прав, Фуджико — та еще симулянтка.  
— Куда едем?  
— Домой. К Мику.

***

— Фуджико хочет Звезду Аляски!!! — огорошил Люпен Мика с ходу. — Ты был прав! И у неё есть помощники!!!  
— Садись и рассказывай, — Мик отвел Люпена на кухню, — что приключилось?  
— Ты был прав, — Люпен плюхнулся на стул, — Фуджико хочет камень…  
— Хм…  
— Она притворялась…  
— Хм…  
— Она хотела, что бы ты её защитил…  
— Ну вот ещё…  
— Я тоже самое сказал. И что теперь делать?  
— У неё есть помощники…  
— Возможно, она пойдет на крайние меры, — принялся размышлять Мик, — так что, скорее всего, на нас будет охота…  
— За тобой еще Ганнибал Лектор охотится, — напомнил Люпен.  
— И что? — Мик встал со стула, взял чистые стаканы, налил вина и предложил один стакан Люпену. — Выпей и расслабься. Сейчас обмозгуем.

***

— ЧТО ВЫ КАК НЕБИТЫЕ ТАРАКАНЫ!!! — орала Фуджико на амбалов. — НАДО БЫЛО ХВАТАТЬ ЛЮПЕНА!!!

Разбор полетов происходил в апартаментах Фуджико. Женщина, расхаживая в кружевном пеньюаре по комнате, злилась и орала, а три амбала стояли, потупив взоры в пол.  
— Черт побери!!! Не побить, не отъебать, не поймать!!! Пидарасы!!! Ублюдки!!!  
— Мэм, — подал голос один из троицы, — скажите, что мы можем сделать?  
— Так, — Фуджико плюхнулась на диван и зловеще улыбнулась, — Люпена мы не смогли заполучить, но у него остались друзья. Если мы поймаем кого-нибудь из них, то мы сможем провести шантаж. Жизнь друга за камень. Так. Начинаем слежку за тремя друзьями Люпена — Дайсуке Джигеном, Миком Меллоуном и инспектором Зенигатой.  
— Но… — начал было говорить второй.  
— Заткнись! — Рявкнула Фуджико. — Да, я знаю, что два из них — копы! И что? Убирайтесь с глаз моих. Вас трое и их трое.

***

Ганнибал лежал на кровати и отдыхал.  
Ему вкололи несколько уколов, и теперь доктор дремал.  
Он решил, что попал в рай.  
И не подозревал, что у парня, который его пригласил, были далеко идущие планы.


	20. The elusive thief. Who is he?

Джо, как всегда, появилась неожиданно и из ниоткуда. Она вошла в гостиную дома Мика и со всеми удобствами расположилась на диване.  
— Джо? — Мик удивленно уставился на неё. — Какими судьбами?  
— Мне нужен Люпен, — ответила Джорджина, — завтра в безумно дорогом конгресс-холле Nuits folles de Paris состоится прием. Там будут богатые из богатейших, нувориши и респектабельные, миллиардеры и миллионеры, гламурные львицы и бомонд из шоу-бизнеса. И мне нужен Люпен.  
— Зачем? — Мик уселся перед диваном на пол и уставился на Джо.  
— Я собираюсь на этот прием, — объяснила та, — и мне нужен попутчик.  
— А Шерл?  
— Шерл не подойдет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он — сыщик, а все эти люди предпочитают, чтобы полиция была рядом, но не дальше пары сотен километров от них.

— Добрый день, Джо, — в комнату заглянул Дайсуке, — с чем пришла?  
— Я собираюсь забрать Люпена. Примерно через полчаса он вернется и уйдет со мной. Его необходимо подготовить.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Дайсуке, — а зачем?  
— Джо его возьмет на какую-то безумно дорогущую вечеринку, — ухмыльнулся Мик.  
— Да, пусти козла в огород…  
— Мисс Скотт, вы хотите… — со стороны веранды выдвинулся дочерна загорелый Зенигата, — чтобы Люпен чего-нибудь украл?  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он кое-кого опознал.  
— Тогда может быть…  
— Послушайте меня, пожалуйста, — Джорджина одарила присутствующих широкой улыбкой, — Мик не любит ходить на такие приемы, Дайсуке тоже. Вы, инспектор, слишком полицейский. А эти люди не любят полицейских. Остается Люпен.  
— А кого он должен опознать?  
— Одного человека, который на этом приеме будет… вместе со своей помощницей.  
— А что в нем такого?  
— А это тот человек, который спер Звезду Аляски.  
— Но…  
— Сейчас я вам всё объясню, — Джорджина вновь улыбнулась, — всё весьма прозаично и неэтично. Немецкие полицейские должны были сразу же пригласить меня на место преступления, но они решили, что справятся сами. Замок Золушки. Темная ночь. Двое — мужчина и женщина — под покровом темноты проскальзывают в замок, находят сейф, в недрах которого таинственно мерцает драгоценный камень. Вскрывают его и забирают свою награду. Сейф закрыт, воры исчезли. Спустя час. Приходят следующие. Их несколько. Они входят в замок, убивают охрану и взламывают сейф ломом. Но камня нет. Так называемое видео с места преступления — фальшивка, оно попало в руки полиции из анонимного источника…  
— И кто же он? — заинтересовано спросил Зенигата, — этот таинственный вор?  
— Его зовут Дьяволик, — Джо благодарно приняла кружку с чаем из рук Мика, — никто не знает его настоящего имени. Он — вор, но если Люпен ворует и тратит награбленное, оставляя какую-то часть на черный день, то Дьяволик всё несет в свою пещеру. Он не тратит награбленное богатство, а только копит его. Он виртуоз, любимое оружие — кинжалы, но мастер на все руки. Ходит в черном.  
— И ты уверена, что он придет? — поинтересовался Дайсуке.  
— Естественно. — Джо отпила душистый чай, — после приема будет грандиозная лотерея, предполагается выручить около шести миллиардов долларов в пользу НЮАР.  
— Это славный куш.  
— Вот именно, Люпен через минуту подойдет.

***

На следующий день Джо, в умопомрачительном черном платье из японского шелка с горностаевой накидкой на плечах, и, гладко выбритый, причёсанный, до жути элегантный в черном костюме-тройке, Арсен Люпен III поднимались по ступенькам к дверям Nuits folles de Paris.  
— Держи себя так, как будто ты всю жизнь занимаешься тем, что ходишь по таким приемам, — почти не разжимая губ, сказала Джо, — как только очутимся внутри, поговорим.

***

Nuits folles de Paris был построен совершенно недавно на месте сгоревшего отеля Бертрам; плавные линии позднего ренессанса, портики, колонны, барельефы, настенные росписи — всё это дышало безумными деньгами.

Огромный зал блистал паркетом,  
В нем отражался потолок.  
Шеф-повар тут заведовал буфетом,  
Был занят каждый уголок.  
Китайских ваз великолепие,  
Цветов душистый аромат,  
Шелков и тел сплетение  
И каждый очень рад.

***

— Хорошо, — Джо и Люпен, поздоровавшись к кучей народа, стояли около колонны и пили искрящееся белое вино из тонкостенных бокалов, — как ты сюда смогла вообще приглашение достать?  
— Всё очень просто, — Джо беззвучно рассмеялась, — я знаю, что они знают, что я знаю, но они не всё знают. А я знаю ВСЁ. Смотри — вон представители семейства Морган, а вон там Уэйны, Дрейки, Ротшильды. Дампиры, Форды. Вон там седовласый мужчина — представитель семьи Капоне. Видишь, китайца — Триады. Та вон живописная группа — Якудза. Те пятеро, что шумно обсуждают последние новости — русские олигархи. Вон тот широкоплечий мужчина в строгом костюме и с окладистой бородой — один из династии Демидовых… Зал полон, — Джо обвела его рукой, — и представителей славных династий, которые копили деньги на протяжении многих поколений, и зазнавшихся нуворишей, которым повезло, но если они смогут удержать все это, то может быть будут родоначальниками новых династий.  
— Ты не ответила…  
— Я знаю ВСЕ, — повторила Джо, — я могу сокрушить любого из них. Я знаю все грязные дела каждого из них. Их скелеты пересчитаны и пронумерованы. Знающего человека надо любить, поэтому я здесь.  
— Тебя не пытались убить?  
— Пытались, — Джо усмехнулась, — но я ЗНАЮ, поэтому у них ничего не вышло. Так. Сейчас уже пять. Скоро подойдут еще звезды шоу-бизнеса и прием покатится по рельсам.  
— Дьяволик уже тут?  
— Пока нет. О! — Джо вдруг искренне улыбнулась и поспешила к входу, — Бен! Я рада тебя видеть!  
— Джо? — на лице вошедшего мужчины отразилось неподдельное изумление. — Боже! Прием, определенно, будет иметь успех.  
— Это Бенедикт Камбербэтч, — Джо обернулась к смущенному Люпену, — хороший друг меня, Шерлока и Мика.  
— Рад знакомству, — Люпен пожал руку чертовски обаятельному сероглазому мужчине с пшеничной шевелюрой, одетому в элегантнейший серый костюм, — меня зовут Рауль д’Андрези.  
— Очень приятно, а это моя супруга — Софи Камбербэтч, — Бен представил Люпену молодую черноволосую женщину в платье цвета янтаря.  
— Я восхищен вами, — Люпен искренне поцеловал узкую ручку.

— Вот и славно, — объявила Джо, — а сейчас мы с Софи пойдем посекретничаем, а вы тут общайтесь, — и молодые женщины удалились.  
— Я так понимаю, что ты тут инкогнито? — лукаво подмигнул Бен Люпену.  
— Да. Джо уверила, что Рауль д’Андрези — будет звучать более представительно.  
— Отлично, что там с Миком?  
— Отдыхает. Его начальник сказал, что у него посттравматический синдром…  
— Из-за чего? — встревожился Бен.  
— Его чуть не съел доктор Ганнибал Лектор.  
— Боже мой, — Бен испуганно вытаращил на Люпена глаза, — Мик не пострадал?  
— Вроде как нет.  
— Уф, — Бен выдохнул, — надо будет наведаться к нему.  
— А вы…  
— Зови меня Беном, — ответил Камбербэтч, — друзья Мика — мои друзья.  
— Так, ты, Бен, здесь проездом или по работе?  
— По работе, — усмехнулся Бен, — лично я рассчитываю тут встретиться с одним человеком и договориться об съемке одного из произведений известного переводчика с очень дурным характером.  
— А кто они такие?  
— Оба — друзья Мика. Этот переводчик, он крайне циничен, пишет ужасные произведения…  
— Это не тот ли тип, что Мику должен был кучу денег? Он ему отдал бабки?  
— Отдал. Они с ним встретились и жестко поговорили. Деньги вернулись.  
— А второй?  
— Очень милый тип. Бог в режиссуре, отличные сценарии пишет. Надеялся с ним… А вот он, — Бен повернулся к выходу.  
Люпен проследил его взгляд.

На краю огромного зала выросло нечто такое, что выглядело весьма нетипично. Это можно было сравнить с танком на выставке супер дорогих автокаров.  
Высокий молодой мужчина, худощавый, с длинным лицом, да и шея у него казалась длинной; при этом он казался милым и беззащитным одновременно, его хотелось задушить в объятьях и приласкать. Темные волосы торчали дыбом, на щеках и подбородке присутствовала легкая небритость. Одет он был в камуфляжную куртку, штаны, черные берцы и черную же майку.

— Влад!!! — Бен пошел к нему навстречу. — Я надеялся, что ты выберешься сюда!  
— Я рад, что хоть одно знакомое лицо, — теплым голосом ответил вновь прибывший, — а Мика нет?  
— Нет.  
— Жаль, — в голосе мужчины послышалась горечь, — а у меня для него хорошие новости…  
— Извини, — Бен обернулся к Люпену, — это режиссер уровня бог — Владислав Азаров, а это — Рауль д’Андрези, — представил Люпена.  
— Говорят, что вы крайне круты?  
— Нет, — неуверенно улыбнулся мистер Азаров, — я — простой режиссер.  
— Ходили слухи, что ты был на Старой Земле? — Бен протянул ему бокал с вином.  
— Да. Я снимаю сериал «По следам ВУРСа». Это документальный сериал про аварию на комбинате Маяк, — принялся увлеченно рассказывать Влад, — я облазил там всё, нашел потомков ликвидаторов, поднял архивы… теперь пытаюсь договорится с учеными, чтобы они меня в 1957 год закинули.  
— Зачем?  
— Как зачем? Снять аварию на живую. Я буду свидетелем одной из крупнейшей аварии на засекреченном объекте. До меня никто этого никогда не делал!

— Добрый вечер! — к ним подошли Джо и Софи, — как мило, что вы пришли, — Джо улыбнулась смутившемуся Владиславу, — Мик будет рад вас видеть завтра в полдень. А сейчас давайте подойдем к середине зала, владельцы этого милого местечка намерены толкнуть речь.


	21. DIABOLIK vs Lupin III

— Уважаемые гости!!! — молодой высокий мужчина с темными волосами и пронзительными серыми глазами стоял на импровизированной сцене посередине зал, нервно отряхивая свой сшитый на заказ костюм левой рукой. В правой он держал микрофон. — Уважаемые гости!!!

Рядом с ним стояла безупречно сложенная красавица блондинка с голубыми глазами. На ней было надето ярко-красное платье в пол, состоящее из минимума ткани.

— Дорогие гости!!! — мужчина прокашлялся. — Мы скоро начинаем лотерею.  
— А в чем смысл лотереи? — раздался голос из толпы гостей.  
— Благотворительность, — блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась, — будут разыграны несколько тысяч приятных подарков для вас. Начальная цена — 1 доллар. Вы можете купить их за начальную цену, а можете посоревноваться на нашем аукционе.  
— Надеюсь, подарки будут иметь значения, — проворчал тот же голос из толпы, — кому хочется получить старую ржавую подкову…  
— Подарки вам понравятся, — мужчина дружелюбно ухмыльнулся, — гарантирую. НАЧИНАЕМ АУКЦИОН!!!

***

Группа, состоявшая из Джо, Бена, Софи, Люпена и Влада, стояла поодаль от основной массы, наблюдая за гостями. Джо о чем-то размышляла.  
— Дорогая, — Бен наконец нарушил молчание, — давай присоединимся к остальным гостям…  
— Нет, — остановила его Джо, — никуда вы оба не пойдете.  
— Это почему? — Бен поднял левую бровь.  
— Потому что, я предлагаю вам поучаствовать в ограблении, — Джо лукаво взглянула на присутствующих, — эти двое, — она кивнула на организаторов аукциона, — Дьяволик и Ева Кант. Настоящие владельцы конгресс-холла сейчас мирно спят у себя в квартире на верхнем этаже этого здания, даже не зная, что тут идет прием.  
— То есть… — удивленно произнес Бен, — это афера!  
— Грандиозная, — Джо подняла палец, — но я предлагаю ограбить их самих. Люпен! — повернулась к знаменитому вору, — у тебя двадцать минут, чтобы придумать ответный ход, достойный короля воров.  
— Какие характеристики здания? — деловито спросил тот.  
— Через секунду получишь прямо в голову, — Джо оглядела остальных, — пока Люпен думает, мы сделаем вот что, — и принялась посвящать друзей в план.

***

Аукцион был в самом разгаре. Гости лезли вон из шкуры, желая показать, что они круче остальных, швыряя толстые пачки банкнот за небольшие белые коробочки размером с айфон.

Бенедикт и Софи находились около главного входа, закусывая канапе под вино.  
Влад окопался около запасного входа.  
А Джо и Люпен вообще исчезли из зала. Впрочем, Джо скоро появилась и присела около Владислава.  
— Как дела? — Владислав угостил её бутербродом с икрой. — План сработает?  
— Да, — Джо откусила кусочек, — могли бы разориться на настоящую черную икру, жмоты, — пробормотала она с полным ртом, — Люпен нашел грузовик, но это оказался липовый ход, а деньги сейчас падают в багажник другого автомобиля и укладываются ровными рядами.  
— И куда мы эти деньги денем?  
— Отдадим на благотворительность, — Джо протянула руку за следующим бутербродом, — веселые люди, эти мошенники… Думают, что раз они круты, то все остальные — лохи.  
— Тут происходит нечто такое, что я не понимаю, — с тоской в голосе произнес Владислав, — сейчас бы найти спонсора…  
— … чтобы он тебе помог попасть в 1957 год, — закончила за него Джо, — я тебе бесплатно это путешествие устрою, только ты нам подыграй сейчас.  
— Серьезно? — серые глаза Азарова изумленно уставились в стальные очи Джорджины. — Это ничего не будет стоить?  
— Ничего, — Джо подъела пятый бутерброд, — с Миком завтра не забудь свидеться.  
— Хорошо. Что мне надо делать?  
— Они могут устроить провокацию, а могут степенно удалиться из зала. Дьяволик — не убийца, поэтому главное, чтобы он не заметил слежку.  
— Мне проследить за ними? — уточнил Влад.  
— Да. Особо не светись. Глаза не таращь. Все пусть идет своим путем.

***

Аукцион кончался далеко за полночь; утомленные гости, прижимая к себе драгоценные коробочки, принялись расходиться. Хозяева приема любезно благодарили всех, желали хорошего пути.

Джо и её друзья ушли в первых рядах, отъехали на пару кварталов и остановились.  
— И это всё? — разочарованно протянул Бен. — Я-то думал… будет погоня?  
— Погоня? Возможно будет, сейчас последние гости уйдут, и…  
— А Люпен где? — Бен переменил тему.  
— Дома. У меня.  
— А что он там делает?  
— Избавляется от денег. Мне легче разобраться с такой внушительной суммой, чем ему. Нет, он ничего этого делать не будет. На кону его репутация, — Джо подняла голову и вгляделась в темноту, — славненько. А теперь пригнитесь.

Только они это сделали, мимо пронеслась черная стремительная машина.  
— Дьяволик отправился к себе, — констатировала Джо, — я за ним. Бен, бери Софи, и в отель. Влад. Тебе тоже надо вернуться домой.  
— Я тебя не брошу, — Бен заразительно улыбнулся, — мы с тобой и не в таких переделках бывали. Отправь Софи в отель, а я тут останусь.  
— Тогда переходи в машину Люпена, а её оставь там. Я её отправлю вместе с машиной.  
— Джо! — Софи поцеловала Бена. — Ты за него головой отвечаешь!  
— Понятно, — ухмыльнулась Джо, — а ты, Влад? — обратилась она к режиссеру. — С миссис Камбербэтч поедешь или с нами отправишься?  
— С вами! — загорелся Влад, отчего стал еще более милым.  
— Садись! — Джо рассмеялась. — Стиль вождения от Джорджины Скотт.

***

Через пару кварталов их догнал Люпен на маленькой спортивной машине красного цвета. На полном ходу он перебрался в свою машину, отобрал руль у Джо и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Через час

— Куда он едет?  
— Предположительно в сторону Фриско, — ответила Джо, — Ди отслеживает его маршрут в его голове, а нет. Сворачивай, Арсен, налево, отправимся окольными путями.  
— И что это нам даст?  
— Логово Дьволика.

Еще через час.

Машина Люпена остановилась у подножья крутого холма. На холме в мертвенном свете двух лун мрачно стоял большой дом.  
— И что теперь? — Люпен уставился на Джо.  
— Всё очень просто. В этом холме есть дверь. За дверью — логово Дьяволика. В логове Дьяволика — Звезда Аляски.  
— Предлагаешь мне её украсть? — польщено ответил Люпен. — Я согласен.

Но как только Люпен занялся поиском двери, из темноты выскочил автомобиль Дьяволика. Фары осветили Люпена III, и тут же просвистел нож, вонзившись Люпену в плечо. Люпен быстро обернулся, выхватывая свой верный Вальтер.  
— СТОП!!! — на свет фар выскочила Джо. — СТАТИС!!!

Все замерли.  
Джо отобрала ножи у Дьяволика, револьвер у Евы и Вальтер у Люпена, а потом запустила время вновь.  
— Какого хрена?! — возмутился Дьяволик. — Ты кто такой?  
— Я — АРСЕН ЛЮПЕН III! — презрительно бросил Люпен. — А ты кто?  
— Я — ДЬЯВОЛИК!!! — процедил тот, вставая в стойку. — Какого хрена ты делаешь у моего дома?  
— Заткнулись, оба!!! — Джо решила вмешаться.  
— А ты кто такая? — блондинка смерила Джо гневным взглядом.  
— Меня зовут Джорджина, — ответила мисс Холмс (Скотт), — у вас есть то, что нам нужно, ибо может случиться пиздец.  
— У нас ничего нет.  
— Есть. Звезда Аляски. Верните по-хорошему и разойдемся.  
— Нет, — Дьяволик расслабился, — я ничего вам не дам. Я его украл, он принадлежит мне.  
— Он не принадлежит вам, — Джо сделала шаг в сторону Дьяволика, — он вообще не принадлежит этому миру. Верните его нам.  
— Не отдавай его, Ди! — Ева Кант сжала кулаки. — Он — наш!

Но тут внезапно на площадку около склона вылетел мотоцикл. На нем восседал черный мотоциклист; резко затормозив, он сдернул с плеча автомат и открыл огонь.

Джо, взметнув черный подол, метнула Дьяволику его кинжалы, Люпену — Вальтер, Еве — револьвер, а сама сиганула за машину Арсена, по пути сваливая на землю Бена и Влада.  
— Драка!!! — взвыл Бен. — И без меня!!!  
— Тихо, — Джо нахмурилась, — это Пьетро Джованни. Он тоже ищет камень, желая отомстить Люпену и Джигену.  
— А разве мы не можем проникнуть в убежище и забрать Звезду Аляски? — спросил Бен. — Ты ведь можешь это сделать?  
— Могу, — кивнула Джо, — на тебе защита Влада, а я пошла, — сотворила портал и исчезла в нем.  
— Сидим тихо, — прошептал Бен Владу, — ждем возвращения Джо.  
— Ага, — кивнул Влад, прижимаясь к теплому боку машины.

Вокруг темнота взрывалась грохотом выстрелов, разрываясь от ярких вспышек огня и истекая последними часами ночи.  
А потом грохот закончился.  
И стало тихо.  
Владислав и Бен выглянули из укрытия.  
Из тела Пьетро Джованни окровавленный Дьяволик вытаскивал кинжалы, Ева, присев около разбитого автомобиля, тихо стонала, зажимая руками раненую ногу.  
Люпен сидел в луже крови, привалившись к мшистому склону, выронив свой Вальтер.

Бен подбежал к вору.  
— Как ты?  
Веки Люпена дрогнули, открылись. Секунда узнавания.  
— Плохо, — проскрипел Люпен, — слишком много стрельбы.  
— Сейчас Джо вернется и тебе поможет.

Рядом с Люпеном нарисовался портал, и из него выпала Джо. Она была так измучена, что Владу пришлось ей помочь ей встать.  
— Что случилось? — участливо спросил он, усаживая Джо на переднее сидение автомобиля, — камень у нас?  
— Нет… — выдохнула Джо, — его украли у Дьяволика вместе со всеми ценностями.  
— ЧТО?! — взревел Дьяволик, услышав слова Джо. — КТО УКРАЛ?!!! КОГДА?!!!  
— Три минуты назад, — Джо кашлянула, — с этими ворами я еще не сталкивалась, — и отключилась.


	22. Lady Death in a mirror image

Не повезло Леди Смерть в этот раз.  
Но этого следовало ожидать…  
Столько убийств, а политики будут сидеть и ничего не предпринимать?  
Нереально.

Один прокол в действиях киллера ничего не значил.  
Самолет взорвался, а на бегущую молодую женщину в наушниках никто не обратил внимания.

***

Леди Смерть пришла к себе домой, неторопливо разделась и отправилась под душ.

Кипяток бил по её телу, стекал по волосам, а она думала. На очереди был начальник Секретной разведывательной службы МИД Великобритании.  
Истинный сын Отечества, весь заслуженный, везде участвовал, наград выше крыши, но… у такого супер идеального солдата на службе Её Величества была одна маленькая слабость.  
Он любил блондинов. Любил со страстью итальянца, хотя родился в добропорядочной английской семье.

Женщина улыбнулась — вот оно. Та маленькая дверка, которая позволит подобраться к этому министру.

***

Через месяц.

В здании SIS, расположенного по адресу Набережная Альберта, 85, в юго-западной части центра Лондона на берегу Темзы, рядом расположен Воксхолльский мост, появился новый молодой секретарь по имени Свен Нордвуд 25 лет отроду.  
Послужной список у него был безупречен, репутация — идеальная, но главное — он был чистым нордическим блондином.  
Высокий, длинноногий, с длинным лицом и прямым носом, с средней твердости подбородком, с светло-голубыми глазами и мягкими льняными волосами, которые слегка кудрявились на концах. Свен носил небольшую бородку, короткую стрижку. Одевался как денди, пах приятно, явно ухаживал за собой — безукоризнен во всем.

Спустя неделю в него было влюблено все здание — от секретарш до уборщиц.  
Женщины краснели и вздыхали, мечтая переспать с ним; мужчины, не все, делали откровенные намеки, но Свен всем улыбался, ходил на званные ужины, танцевал на вечерах, но ни одно предложение не принял.

Прошло около трех недель и в отдел, где работал Свен, пожаловал начальник MI6. Увидев Свена, адмирал Грэм Филби сделал охотничью стойку.  
— Откуда он? — кивнув на блондина, спросил адмирал у помощника.  
— Из Норвегии, — коротко ответил тот.  
— И что норвежец забыл в Великобритании?  
— Его перевели. Безукоризнен, учтив, педантичен, аккуратен, — принялся перечислять помощник.  
— Хорошо. Моя секретарша давно жалуется, что у неё нет помощника. Перевести.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — откозырял помощник.

И вот.  
Желанная цель достигнута.  
Свен воцарился в комнате секретарши, выполняя её поручения.  
Грэм Филби вел себя спокойно, посылая Свена по поручениям, он не хлопал его по заднице и как-будто вообще не замечал, но это длилось всего неделю.

Свен принес кофе в кабинет начальника, поставил поднос на тумбочку и собрался было выскользнуть за дверь, но его остановил голос адмирала.  
— Постой!  
— Сэр? — Свен повернулся к нему.  
— Иди сюда, надо потолковать.

Свен подошел к креслу и удобно расположился в нем.  
— Что я хочу сказать? — мистер Филби почесал густую шевелюру. — Я в тебя влюблен. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим любовником.  
— Хм, — Свен изучал своего начальника, который встал из кресла и подошел к молодому секретарю.  
Грэм Филби был приземистым кривоногим крепышом с мускулистыми руками, густой черной шевелюрой, зелеными глазами, сердито поглядывающими из-под нависших лохматых бровей. Подбородок квадратный, нос скособоченный — обыкновенный капитан, коих в порту тьма-тьмущая.  
— Ну что? — властно сказал разглядываемый объект. — Что решил? Я тебя убеждать не стану, но ты будешь кататься, как сыр в масле, если со мной останешься.  
— Я согласен, — ответил Свен, — но я не смогу приглашать вас к себе домой. Я живу очень стесненно.  
— Нет проблем. Я сниму для нас уютное гнездышко, куда ты и переедешь, — адмирал азартно потер руки, — на работе я к тебе приставать не буду.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Свен.

***

Месяц всё было хорошо.  
Мужчины развлекались в обстановке полной секретности, но идиллия вскоре кончилась.  
Очередной вечер очередного дня.  
Мускулистые пальцы адмирала неторопливо скользили по белоснежной коже Свена, освобождая от одежды. Свен же, гладил Грэма по плечам.  
— Как же я соскучился, — пробормотал Грэм, начиная целовать податливые губы любовника, — невозможность завалить тебя в отделе разработок меня просто убивает.  
— Я чувствую твой голод, — промурлыкал Свен, — я тоже голоден.  
— Мы насытим друг друга, — Филби облизнулся, — что ты хочешь?  
— Ложись на спину, — Свен потянулся, являя божественную наготу, — я сделаю тебе массаж.  
— Я готов, — адмирал с готовностью откинулся на спину.  
Свен скользнул к нему, и Грэм вдруг увидел, что светлые глаза превращаются в черные.  
— Ты искусен в постели, — насмешливо произнес Свен, — но ты оказался небрежен в выборе любимчиков. Увы.

Раздалось шипение, и на груди у начальника MI6 появилась крохотная дырочка, в которой запузырилась кровь. Но Филби был еще жив. Он таращил на убийцу глаза и пытался что-то сказать.  
— Пора уходить, — блондин стремительно менялся на глазах убиенного, — но прежде.  
Затухающее сознание Грэма Филби отметило блеск стали и всё.

Киллер вырезал сердце у жертвы, отрезал уши, оделся и покинул квартиру, оставив окровавленные остатки на радость мухам.

***

Леди Смерть вернулась домой.  
Жить под чужой личиной оказалось чертовски увлекательно; безвестный секретарь, который познакомился с привлекательной молодой дамой в клубе, сгорел в машине по невыясненным обстоятельствам.   
Но… Леди Смерть чувствовала странное томление.  
Ей снились сны о… о молодой женщине, которую звали Анжелика.  
Ангел.  
Кем была эта женщина?  
Почему леди Смерть вспомнила про неё?  
Женщина из снов была смугла, черноволоса и кареглаза.  
И она… была графиней.

Женщина разделась, приняла душ. После душа она замариновала сердце и уши свой жертвы, а потом подошла к зеркалу.  
Зеркало отразило её сегодняшнюю — нагую, с короткой прической, с мускулистым телом.  
Женщина усмехнулась, подумав, что эксперименты — вещь хорошая! И принялась меняться.  
Густые черные волосы упали ей на спину мягкой волной, кожа стала смуглой. Полные зовущие губы, страстные карие глаза в обрамлении черных пушистых ресниц. Упругое тело с аппетитной попой и пышной грудью.

Женщина вглядывалась в свое новое отражение.  
Жадно изучала каждый сантиметр.  
Тепло разливалось в животе, груди зовуще приподнялись.  
— Я вспомнила, — хриплым голосом прошептала незнакомка, — я помню. Я была мертва, но пришли они. Они дали мне новое тело — совершенное и потрясающее. И я стала тем, кем я являюсь сейчас. Но я помню. — Женщина откинула голову и дико рассмеялась. — Я ПОМНЮ!!! Я ПОМНЮ, КТО МЕНЯ УБИЛ!!! Всё, — женщина провела по груди изящными пальцами, — о да. Я заслужила отдых. Я выполню свои обязательства перед теми людьми, которые меня вернули к жизни, но потом… — она вновь неистово и яростно засмеялась, — я убью его. Я убью этого ублюдка, не будь я — ГРАФИНЯ АНЖЕЛИКА де АЛАС*. Жди меня, Меллоун, я иду за тобой!


	23. The splitting of the atom

После драки и стрельбы Люпен отправился в больницу, Дьяволик с подругой остались подсчитывать убытки, а Бен и Влад — к Мику в гости.

Бен, заехав по пути в отель, предупредил супругу, что он — к Мику, но при этом чувствовал себя немного неуверенно, поскольку боялся, что Мик воспримет его появление неадекватно.  
Но Мик, выйдя на крыльцо, при виде обоих, широко улыбнулся и пригласил в дом, в благословенную прохладу.

— Какими судьбами? — Мик протянул им стаканы с холодным чаем. — И оба? И за раз?  
— Я приехал встретиться с Владом, — Бен кивнул на Азарова.  
— А я… — Влад смутился, — с тобой, Мик.  
— Хорошо. — Мик глубоко вздохнул, — я сперва с Беном перетру все события, а потом с тобой. О`кей?  
— Ладно, — согласились гости.

Мик взял Бена за руку и потащил на пирс. Там, сидя на теплых досках и свесив ноги в изумрудно-опаловую воду, ребята принялись разговаривать. По причине жары, Мик занавесил самый край белой тканью. И теперь она шуршала над головой, создавая приятную тень.  
— Так что же тебя привело ко мне, дружище? — спросил Мик, прислонившись к надежному плечу друга и смотря на блики солнца в ленивых волнах.  
— Я же сказал, воробушек, — Бен по-хозяйски обнял Меллоуна за плечи, — я хочу найти режиссера, который согласится снять фильм по сценарию твоего второго знакомого.  
— Хм.  
— Мне посоветовали Влада. Я пришел на вчерашний раут и встретил там и Влада, и Джо, и Люпена… А потом у нас была погоня, стрельба…  
— Хорошо, что ты в порядке, — сонно зевнул Мик, принюхиваясь к запаху Бенедикта, — пахнешь вкусно. Ты тут один?  
— С Софи.  
— Классно.  
— Люпен сказал, что у тебя посттравматический синдром?  
— Я не знаю, — признался Мик, стягивая с себя майку, — но лейтенанту виднее.  
— А что случилось? — потребовал объяснений Камбербэтч, следуя примеру друга, начиная расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. В отеле он переоделся в повседневную одежду, и теперь на нем джинсы из голубой рогожки, белая рубашка и плетеные туфли. Туфли остались в прихожей, а рубашку Бен снял вслед за Миком.  
— Жарко, — Мик откинулся на спину и уставился в белое полотнище, — если вкратце, то у нас тут появился доктор Ганнибал Лектор и принялся всех есть.  
— А ты причем? — поинтересовался Бен, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть друга.  
— А при том, что этот урод захотел пожарить мое сердце с перцем и закусить мозгами Шерлока.  
— Вот как?! — пшеничные брови Бена взлетели к краю волос. — Он тебя не ранил?  
— Ранил, — отозвался Мик, — распорол мне грудную клетку.  
— Господи, — в серых глазах Бена заплескался невообразимый ужас, — а ты сейчас как?  
— Нууу, — Мик приподнялся на локте и указал Бену на тонкую белую полоску под ребрами, — это вот недавно… Доктор добрый попытался закончить начатое.

Бен потянулся к приятелю и погладил шрамик пальцами.  
— Вы его не убили?  
— Его ФБР забрало, а потом ЦРУ подтянулось… А кончилось это тем, что он от них сбежал. Вернулся в город и захотел… — Мик вздохнул.

Глубоко; Бен увидел, как грудная клетка полицейского приподнялась и опала.  
— Сколько шрамов, — подумал Камбербэтч, разглядывая Мика, — и каждый шрам получен в схватке со злом. И за каждым стоит своя история…  
— Так вот… — Мик посмотрел на друга, — такие вот пироги с черной клубникой.  
— Да… — протянул Бен, — не повезло. Я сейчас с тобой! — воскликнул, внезапно вдохновившись идеей. — А я — хранитель Небесной Звезды! *  
— Нет, — нахмурился Мик, — а вдруг ему захочется полакомиться тобой? Я не смогу это пережить.  
— Мы его сокрушим! — Бен сиял, как новенький доллар. — Мы повергнем его в хаос!  
— Тебе не понять истинного значения ХАОСА, мелкое зазнавшееся ничтожество, — проговорил низкий, невыразимо холодный голос.

Бен изумленно уставился на Мика, но перед ним сидел не Мик.  
Бенедикт сглотнул, Мик исчез. Теперь напротив него возлежал какой-то мощный царственный мужик с жесткими волевыми и порочными чертами лица, которые, видимо, вытесывали из камня.  
Причем из обсидиана.  
Глаза незнакомца пылали белым мертвящим огнем.  
— Что ты понимаешь в ХАОСЕ? — повторил голос. — Ты, мелкий слизняк на сандалии вечности! Стоит мне щелкнуть пальцами, и ты сгоришь в белом пламени созидания. Ты не сможешь противостоять мне. Мне! Королю Черного Хаоса! Королю Мгновенной Смерти! — незнакомец выбросил вперед руку и вонзил свои длинные острые пальцы в подбородок Бена, притянув актера как можно ближе к себе.

Бенедикту ничего не оставалось, как покорно смотреть на пылающие глазницы неизвестно кого.  
— Ты умрешь, — бесстрастно сообщил незнакомец, — но перед этим ты познаешь всю чувственную муку холодящей любви Хаоса. Ты будешь кричать от боли, ты будешь истекать кровью. Твое великолепное тело будет плавиться в тисках моих объятий. А потом я принесу тебя в жертву во имя Хаоса. Я распорю твою грудь и буду купаться в твоей крови. Я съем твои внутренности и сломаю твои кости… Хррарекррр, — рука незнакомца бессильно повисла, и он со стуком завалился на спину.

Бен отполз от тела и потрогал ноющий подбородок.  
— Бен, — Мик резко сел; вид у него был крайне напуганный, — что случилось?  
— На твоем месте сидел какой-то отвратительный дядька, — сообщил Камбербэтч, — он пообещал меня убить самыми мучительными способами.  
— Что с твоим подбородком? — в ужасе воскликнул Меллоун, — это он тебе сделал?  
— Ага. Ты не помнишь?  
— Чего я должен помнить? — Мик недоуменно уставился на приятеля.  
— Сдается, что с тобой что-то произошло, — Камбербэтч почесал в затылке, — ты превратился в какого-то отвратного типа, который мало того, что наговорил гадостей, так еще и подбородок мне покалечил.  
— И теперь… ты не будешь со мной дружить? — Мик едва не плакал. — Прости, я ничего не помню. Дай сюда свой подбородок, я хоть его вылечу.

Несмотря на сопротивление, Мик все-таки возложил ладонь на пострадавший подбородок и принялся лечить.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Бен после лечения.  
— Это к Джо, — Мик опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Не плачь, — Бенедикт почувствовал угрызения совести, — я не перестану с тобой дружить. Ты себя не контролировал. Тебя кто-то захватил, — обнял Мика за вздрагивающие плечи и привлек к себе, — успокойся, — пригладил торчавшую дыбом шевелюру, — чшшш.  
— Ты уверен? — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Мик, уткнувшись в крепкую широкую и родную грудь Камбербэтча, — я… я…  
— Тихо, не плачь, — Бен уткнулся носом Мику в волосы, — сейчас ты перестанешь плакать. Я пойду к Джо и спрошу, а к тебе пришлю Влада. Да и длилось все это всего мгновение. Успокойся.

***

Влад нашел Мика на краю причала, всего мокрого и растрепанного.  
— Привет, Кот!  
— Привет, Дракон! — отозвался Мик. — Далековато ты залетел от дома…  
— Да, но у меня были свои причины.  
— Какие?  
— Я снимаю фильм про Маяк и… твоя подруга сказала, что сможет меня доставить прямо к моменту взрыва.  
— Джо может, — Мик посмотрел на Влада, — подрос, возмужал… настоящий дракон…  
— Мик, ты опять взялся за свое, — Влад присел рядом на сухие доски, — наговариваешь…  
— Я люблю твой голос, — Мик усмехнулся, — твой и Бена.  
— Картавый голос, — отмахнулся Влад, — такой же как и прежде.  
— Уж позволь мне самому судить об этом. Как у тебя дела, Дракон?  
— Хорошо. Снимаю кино, для удовольствия подрабатываю электриком на собственной студии…  
— Мммм, — Мик обнял Влада, — хороший мой, Дракон! Наконец-то, мы можем обниматься с тобой в реале.  
— Мне это тоже нравится, — согласился Влад, с превеликим энтузиазмом обнимая Мика, — а потому так долго не показывался, что был весь в делах.  
— Нашел себе подружку?  
— Нууу, — Влад покраснел, — видно девственником помру.  
— Давай я тебя с кем-нибудь познакомлю, — прошептал Мик на ухо другу, — у меня знакомых девушек — море.  
— А нужно?  
— Внутри ты, как был с комплексами, так и остался, — Мик разжал объятья и посмотрел на своего Дракона, — глупый ты, солнце мое, — привлек Влада к себе, — могучий Кот сокрушит все преграды.  
— Сокрушишь, я тебя знаю, — фыркнул Влад, утыкаясь Мику в плечо, — а что это будет тебе стоить?  
— Понятия не имею. Давай просто посидим на причале и помечтаем?  
— Для этого ты должен, для начала, меня выпустить из своих загребущих лап…  
— Хорошо.

Уселись рядом, спустили ноги к воде и замерли.

***

— Джо! — Бен сидел на кухне и ждал Влада.  
— Я знаю, — отмахнулась та, потребляя во внутрь фруктовое смузи, — ты не представляешь…  
— Чего?  
— Пиздеца, — Джо отломила от булочки кусок и отправила его в рот, — я сама виновата. Надо было Мика заранее предупредить о вреде кристалла.  
— Какой кристалл? — очуменно спросил Бен, все более теряя нить разговора.  
— Ах да. К Звезде Аляски есть пара — Глаз Океана. У этого кристалла есть побочные свойства. Если до него дотронется человек без особых способностей, то ничего не будет. А если со способностями — то может начаться неконтролируемая реакция. А Мик дотронулся и держал его в руках несколько минут.  
— И что? — у Бена голова кругом пошла.  
— Ничего, — Джо бросила на него быстрый взгляд, — если Мик не сможет обуздать эту энергию, то перейдет на сторону тьмы. И тогда мы получим то, что не сможем предотвратить.  
— Он нас всех убьет? — поинтересовался Бен, потирая подбородок.  
— Нет. Но, если мы, — Джорджина выделила это слово, — вдруг умрем от чего-то левого… придет очередное зло, упадет метеорит или чего-нибудь подобное, то после наших смертей у Мика снесет крышу окончательно. И всё. Танос нервно курит в сторонке косяк с травкой.  
— Полностью ВСЁ? — осторожно уточнил Бен.  
— Ага, — Джо вымученно улыбнулась, — придется за Миком присматривать.

***

А на причале незнакомый тип, сжав Владу правое плечо так, что из-под пальцев уже струилась кровь, рассуждал о смерти и Хаосе:  
— … вы умрете все. Я буду играть вашими костями и пить вашу кровь. Я вырву у тебя горло, тварь, и выем твое сердце. А потом закушу твоей печенью. Твоя голова будет моей чашей. Из твоих костей я сделаю себе вилки…

Влад почти что терял сознание от боли; голос неизвестного впивался в мозг, как раскаленный в космической пустоте, гвоздь.  
Азаров изнемогал от этих слов; он пытался ударить этого незнакомца, но негодяй перехватил его руку стальным болезненным захватом.

Но тут все закончилось.  
Мик не успел соскользнуть в воду, потому что Влад перехватил его. Оттащив от края, хоть это было больно, Влад пару раз шлепнул Мика по щекам.  
— Дракон? — глаза Мика уставились на лицо друга. — Что…  
— Я не знаю, но ты или не ты поранил мне руки.  
— Я… — Мик приподнялся на локтях, — я вылечу тебя… Я не понимаю… Я не помню…  
— Плечо болит, — Влад прикусил губу, — и рука…  
— Сейчас, — Мик пытался подняться, но головокружение загнало его обратно на коленки. Подполз к Владу, левую ладонь положил на правое плечо, а правую — на левую руку и принялся лечить своего закадычного дружка.

Привел его в порядок и потерял сознание, уткнувшись в горячие доски причала.


	24. Death on the streets

Прошел месяц.

Доктор Ганнибал Лектор стоял на холме и смотрел на… мост Золотые Ворота, медленно выступающий из тумана.  
Он не хотел ехать в Сан-Франциско.  
Он желал вернуться в город Ангелов, чтобы закончить с полицейским, но ему толсто намекнули о необходимости платить по счетам.

***

— Вы желаете закончить начатое, — сказали они ему, — но мы знаем, как вас уничтожить, если вы не будете работать на нас.  
— Вы мне угрожаете? — вскинулся Ганнибал.  
— Мы вам разъясняем ситуацию. Как только вы закончите работать на нас, вы можете быть свободны. И тогда… Вы вернетесь в Лос-Анджелес и убьете полицейского, но сейчас ваша цель — Сан-Франциско.

***

Сонный город раскрывал свои туманные объятья усталому путнику, не подозревая, что это сама костлявая пожаловала на порог.  
Доктор Ганнибал Лектор сухо усмехнулся, сел в черный Мини-Купер и въехал в город.

***

Прошло две недели.  
Доктор развлекался во всю. Квота на большой город у него была такова — десять взрослых и пять детей.  
И всё было бы хорошо, но с недавнего времени доктора мучили сны. Сперва он грешил на недостаточную обработку сырого мяса, полагая, что кошмары вызваны тяжестью в желудке из-за неправильной готовки. Потом пришел к выводу, что употребленное им мясо слишком жилистое и пошло не впрок.  
Он съел за обедом молодую женщину, приготовив из неё запеканку, но ночью кошмар вновь повторился.

***

Начало всех кошмаров было разным, а вот концовка была одинаковой.

Первый кошмар Ганнибала Лектора.

Он едет по жаркому авеню и видит на углу — вожделенный коп. Он тормозит рядом, выскакивает из машины, кидает вглубь салона и садиться за руль вновь, топя педаль газа. И мчатся они далеко по сабвею, и он, Ганнибал, уже предвкушает, как он вырежет сердце у этого копа и слопает его. И тут из глубины салона протягиваются руки, ладони которых смыкаются на его шее и начинают душить.

Второй кошмар Ганнибала Лектора

Начала этого кошмара не было, Ганнибал видел себя уже в действии. Вот этот коп, за ним — стена, и он, заведя руки полицейскому за голову и разорвав на нем рубашку, с упоением вылизывает, целует и покусывает мускулистую израненную грудь Мика. Меллоун очень безучастно к этому относится, он не сопротивляется. Доктор аж дрожит, пока его язык чертил влажные дорожки по всей груди полицейского, перекатывая соски и ныряя в пупок. Ганнибал чувствует дыхание своей жертвы, прижимается к нему и покусывает грудные мышцы.  
— Ты такой вкусный, — шепчет он полицейскому, — пойми — смерть это только начало. Убийство — это сексуальный акт творения. Я проникаю в тебя ножом, фаллический символ, и ты истекаешь кровью, чтобы зачать новые чувства… не сопротивляйся мне, — берет нож и вонзает его под левый сосок и… Оттуда вырывается белый свет… И последнее, что Ганнибал видит, как его руки испаряются на его глазах.

***

И подобные кошмары повторялись каждую ночь. Что Ганнибал с Меллоуном во сне не делал, прежде чем убить, — насиловал, оглушал, отрубал ноги-руки, разрывал в клочья, давил на автомобиле, сбрасывал с домов, топил в море, замораживал, стрелял в него… — конец был прежним. Он, доктор Ганнибал Лектор, погибал, так и не добравшись до сердца полицейского.

И, наконец, Ганнибалу это надоело. И он решил больше о Меллоуне не думать, а сосредоточить свои плотские и гастрономические изыски в новых жертвах.  
И кошмары исчезли.

***

Десять взрослых исчезли в городе так, что никто не мог сказать, как именно. Две домохозяйки, три менеджера, библиотекарша, молодая проститутка, профессор и парочка молодоженов совсем юного возраста.  
Домохозяйки пропали на пути в магазин.  
Три менеджера после работы.  
Библиотекарь не пришла с обеда.  
Проститутка — с улицы.  
Профессор — между двумя лекциями.  
А молодожены исчезли на лесном курорте.

Ганнибал сидел у себя дома на окраине Сан-Франциско, пил вино, закусывал тарталетками с икрой и вспоминал этапы славного пути.

***

Домохозяек он вычислил быстро и очень умело завалил. Одной он подстроил аварию, второй помог с тяжелыми сумками.  
Ганнибал облизнулся. Первая особо и не сопротивлялась; во время аварии она крепко приложилась головой о лобовое стекло и теперь была неадекватна. Он привез её к себе домой; пока готовил нож, она отключилась. Перерезал глотку, сцедил кровь, разделал тушку на мясные полуфабрикаты, кости сварил, мозг высосал, а сам скелет ушел на костяную муку. Неделю Ганнибал блаженствовал. Мясо было исключительно нежным, благодаря жировой прослойке. Груди… подкачали. Они были дряблыми, поэтому пошли на набивку колбасы.

Второй он помог с сумками на стоянке супермаркета. Это было весьма неразумно, но запах этой самки его свел с ума. Её он убил в другом месте, мясо перевез в рефрижераторе, а кости сжег.

Мужья этих клушек обратились в полицию, но там никто не смог помочь.

Менеджеров он убил в течении трех недель. Один человек — одна неделя. Первый был таким славным малым. Вкуснейшее мясо, в меру мускулистое, в меру с прожилками жира. Он был вкусен всем — от мозга до пениса. Единственный недостаток этого самца был только в том, что он был геем. Но этот недостаток помог Ганнибалу завлечь его в сети. Пока доктор возился на кухне, изображая бурную деятельность, парнишка отправился под душ. Там он и умер.

Ганнибал вздохнул и облизнулся.

Вторые два… были не очень. Один — рыхл, второй — жирноват. Они оба пошли на бекон.

А потом… пришла полиция.  
Они очень вежливо допрашивали Ганнибала о пропавших, но доктор разводил руками. Он сейчас не походил на то фото, что хранилось у ФБР, у него было другое имя. У него были другие отпечатки. И полиция ушла.

***

Ганнибал сменил адрес работы. И на новой работе сожрал молодую чернокожую библиотекаршу.  
Пошла девушка на обед и попала прямо в обед.  
Прямо на рабочем месте, да еще и угостил этим товарищей по работе. Она была превосходна — тугая сладкая плоть… Доктор отрезал для себя наиболее лакомые куски, а остальное поджарил на решетке и раздал коллегам.

Проститутку взял после работы. Оказалась, что она первый раз вышла на работу и он — первый клиент на сегодня. Бедная дурочка воображала, что от такого солидного дяди ей достанутся солидные чаевые.  
Как же.  
Лектор разорвал ей рот аж до шеи. Есть блядь ему не хотелось, тем более он был уверен, что она заражена кучей болячек. Поэтому он всласть поиздевался над ней — разорвал ей рот, вырвал язык, оторвал ей руки, раздробил ноги, в задницу сунул сук от дерева, а в лоно — молодую елочку, а потом вытащил… Девчонка померла в начале экзекуции. Мертвое тело он натянул на фонарь, совершенно не заботясь о том, что тело разорвало, и отправился домой.

Проститутку нашли утром. Началось следствие. Оно ничего не дало. Отпечатки пальцев в базе не нашлись. Никто ничего не видел, хотя… один алкоголик клялся и божился, что проститутку имело огромное древовидное существо, но ему не поверили.

***

От дел насущных Ганнибал отправился в лесной лагерь Нехоженые Тропы — отдохнуть.  
Приехав туда, обнаружил, что лагерь семейный. Меж домиков стада детей бегают. Ганнибал подобрал слюни и принялся обживаться.  
Маленькую девочку он поджарил на костре темной ночью, выкрав её из домика родителей. Чтобы она не кричала, откусил язык.  
Утром принимал участия в поисках.  
Безутешные родители съехали. Приехали другие. У них было два сына — тринадцати и девятнадцати лет. Подростка не нашли.  
Следующая компания — трое детей — 8,10 и 12 лет. Две девочки и мальчик. Они пропали без вести. Энергичные поиски ни к чему не привели. Ганнибал утешал родителей, оказывал психологическую помощь бабушке, а вечером доел барбекю из восьмилетки.

Неделю было тихо.  
Никто не пропадал.  
И тут взгляд Ганнибала остановился на двух молодоженах. Два милых юных птенчика — парню около двадцати, девушка младше на год с небольшим животиком.  
Доктор ничего не сказал, а в один прекрасный день, когда ветер обрушивал свои порывы на верхушки вековых елей, гремел гром, сверкала молния, лил дождь сплошным потоком и по центральной площадке несся поток воды, ворча и булькая, в домике молодоженов разыгралась трагедия.

Дождь прошел.  
Засияло солнце.  
Над туманной гладью озера встала ослепительно красивая радуга.  
Народ вышел из домов и принялся готовиться к празднику Кленовых листьев. И кто-то решил позвать молодых супругов.

Вопль пронесся над лагерем.  
Вопль душераздирающий!  
Вопль, полный скорби и боли.  
Все сбежались на вопль, и что же они увидели?

Задней стены дома не существовало. Она была снесена снаружи. Весь домик был залит кровью и везде валялись клочки разорванной окровавленной одежды. Кровавый след уходил вглубь леса.  
Мрачные мужчины, оставив женщин и детей под присмотром доктора, разобрали ружья и отправились убивать… либо медведя-людоеда, либо злого йети.  
Глупцы. Они не знали, что оставлять свои семьи под присмотром доктора, очень плохая идея, но Ганнибал был сыт. Поэтому, успокоив плачущих женщин и детей, он достал мясо решетку и принялся делать барбекю.  
Накормил всех мясом этих двух невинных юных идиотов, уложил спать всех детей, накапал валерьянки всем женщинам, а сам сел около костра и, жаря на костре кусочки младенца и его безмозглой мамаши, начал ждать прихода остальных обитателей лагеря.


	25. Uncontrolled decay reaction

А в это время в городе Ангелов происходило следующее.

Бенедикт и Влад жили в гостинице и пытались согласовать мнения по произведению писателя-циника. Положение усугублялось тем, что писатель этот ни в какую не соглашался лететь в Лос-Анджелес, а приглашал к себе.

Люпен, Дайсуке и Зенигата так же обитали в доме Мика, не собираясь в ближайшее время покидать сие благословенное местечко.

Фуджико готовила новые зловещие планы, но на горизонте ребят не светилась.

***

Вот однажды в одну темную ночь Дайсуке проснулся от явного шепота у него над головой.  
— Мистер Джиген! Просыпайтесь! — трагическим шепотом умолял голос.  
— Ты кто? — спросонья спросил Дайсуке, протягивая руку за револьвером.  
— Дом, — обижено прошептал голос, — сколько уже живете, а то что я разговариваю, даже не замечали.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мику плохо…  
— Сейчас, — Дайсуке натянул джинсы и побежал в комнату Мика. Там он застал растрепанного Люпена и сонного Папашу.  
— Что с ним?  
— Температура повышается, — проинформировал его Люпен, — она уже перевалила за сорок и неуклонно растет.  
— Лед?  
— Прикладывали, — отозвался Зенигата, — он испаряется раньше.  
— Правда? — Дайсуке подошел к Мику, который разметался на кровати, и приложил ладонь к его лбу, тут же отдернув, ибо почувствовал, что обжегся.  
— Стоп! — в комнате из ниоткуда появилась Джо в белом домашнем халате. — Отойдите от Мика.  
— Но…  
— Делайте, что я говорю. Мик — сейчас атомный реактор. В нем происходит реакция, поэтому лучше перестраховаться. — Джо сотворила силовой кокон, который поглотил Мика, а его вложила во вторую сферу, в которой плескалась вода.  
— Мику лучше, — авторитетно заявил отчаянно зевающий Зенигата, — смотрите, он даже в клубок свернулся.  
— Вода охлаждает его тело до приемлемой температуры, — вздохнула Джо, — когда температура спадет — силовая сфера разрушится.  
— А если нет? — спросил Люпен.  
— Сфера с водой будет на нем до тех пор, пока Мик не придет в норму, — разодрав свой хорошенький ротик в чудовищном зевке, Джо поспешила исчезнуть так же внезапно, как появилась.  
— Расходимся, джентльмены, — шмыгнул носом Зенигата, — завтра посмотрим.

***

Мик на следующее утро был очень вялым. Спустился на кухню в одних джинсах и принялся пить воду из кружки.  
— Тебе чего-нибудь приготовить? — с тревогой спросил Дайсуке, возясь около плиты.  
— Легкий салат… из фруктов… — нехотя произнес Мик.  
— Подвинься, партнер, — Люпен отер Джигена от плиты и развел бурную деятельность, — Джиген, кроме бобов, ничего не умеет готовить, — сообщал Арсен между делом, — а тебе нужно что-то более питательное и необременительное.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Мик, наливая себе вторую кружку воды.  
— Жарко? — поинтересовался стрелок, видя, что Мик наливает себе третью кружку.  
— Пить хочется, — криво улыбнулся Мик, — просто сухость во рту неимоверная…  
— Раз хочется — пей, — успокоил его Джиген.

***

Неделя прошла спокойно.

А в начале следующей недели ночью раздался такой громоподобный удар, что весь дом подпрыгнул вместе с участком.  
Джиген слетел с кровати и врезался в стену, разбив себе нос и губу.  
— ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ!!! — заорал он, вставая на полу и вытирая льющуюся кровь. — ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?!!! ДОМ?!  
После минутного молчания ДОМ отозвался:  
— Последствия удара ликвидированы.  
— Эй! Ты что? Сломался?  
— Нет, — скрипнул ДОМ, — я… пере… пере… пере.....  
— ДОМ!!!!!! — заорал Дайсуке. — Что с тобой?!  
— Пере…пере… пере… пере… загру… загру… загру… зка…зка… — и все погрузилось в молчание и темноту.

Чертыхаясь и ворча, Дайсуке щелкнул зажигалкой, оделся и выполз из комнаты. В коридоре он столкнулся с мятым Зенигатой и Люпеном, который воззрился на партнера левым серым глазом. Второй заплыл.  
— Где Мик? — Зенигата шагнул к комнате хозяина и сдвинул дверь — Мик?  
Но Мика в комнате не оказалось.  
— И куда он мог подеваться? — риторически хмыкнул Люпен.  
— Мик исчез, — ответил ДОМ, — перезагрузка произошла успешно. Функции дома восстановлены.  
— А куда он исчез?  
— Я не могу его отследить. Браслет заблокирован.  
— ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ В ЭТОМ ДОМЕ?! — сорвался в крик Дайсуке. — ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ С МИКОМ?!  
— Распад личности, — произнес кто-то сзади.  
Дайсуке обернулся и увидел Джо и еще одну хорошенькую девушку — платиновую блондинку.  
— Это кто?  
— Это Ди. Она — телепат, — представила её Джорджина, — она попытается найти нам Мика.  
— А утром нельзя? — поинтересовался Зенигата  
— Утром будет поздно, — Джо посмотрела на Ди, — давай, подружка.  
— Секунду, — Ди прикрыла глаза и сообщила, — я не знаю, где он сейчас, но Мик раздваивается… Я чувствую… его мысли… и… и…  
— Ди! — встрепенулась Джо, — Уходи оттуда. Это опасно.  
— Ты почему прервала сеанс? — подозрительно прищурился уцелевшим глазом Люпен. — Где Мик?  
— Я не знаю, где он… — Джо прикусила губу, — пока не надо об этом знать, это опасно для нашего психического здоровья, — и они обе исчезли.

***

Пока Ганнибал Лектор развлекался, поедая плоть людей в лесном лагере, а в Лос-Анджелесе все ждали весточек от таинственно исчезнувшего Мика, в Лондоне царила идиллия.  
Джо писала очерки по коррупции в Украине, в России, в Великобритании. Печатала статьи-расследования, культурологические заметки.  
Шерлок расследовал дела.  
Джанет находилась вместе с остальными детьми на попечении бабушек — Марты и Ванды, а родители были предоставлены сами себе.

И вот в конце месяца произошло нечто страшное и необъяснимое.

Глубокой ночью в квартире Джона Ватсона зазвонил телефон.  
— А-а-а. Алло? — судорожно зевнув, спросил Джон, — кто это?  
— Джон… она… она…  
— Тихо, Шерл, — Джон перепугался; Шерл был напуган так, что тот срыв с собакой Баскервилей, по сравнению с этим, был простым всхлипом, — что случилось?  
— Приезжай, — и Джон услышал, как Шерлок отчаянно разрыдался.  
— Сейчас, сейчас…  
— Что? С Шерлоком? — спросила проснувшаяся Мэри. — Я с тобой.

На Бейкер-стрит 221 б их ждало нечто ужасное. Джо лежала на кровати, вся залитая кровью; Шерлок скорчился рядом. На его затылке набухала огромная шишка, сочившаяся кровью, а лицо было залито слезами.  
— Ты ударил Джо? — возмущенно выпалил Джон.  
— Нет… Я люблю её… Тут кто-то был… Джо… Джо… — Шерлок попытался встать, но его повело.  
— Мэри! Вызывай скорую!!! — Джон подхватил приятеля и принялся осматривать Джорджину.

Сирены замолкли в ночи.  
В руках Джона прозвенели ключи.  
Дом 221б на Бейкер-стрит  
Джоном был закрыт.

***

Утром Джон позвонил в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Мне бы Мика, — сказал он, глядя на экран смартфона и видя какого-то незнакомого парня.  
— Мика нет, — отозвался тот, — а ты кто?  
— Джон Ватсон, а ты?  
— Дайсуке Джиген.  
— А когда Мик вернется?  
— Не знаем. Он исчез.  
— Понятно.  
— А что случилось?  
— Эх, — Джон вздохнул, — беда случилась. На Джорджину и Шерлока кто-то напал.  
— На Джо напали? — изумился Дайсуке. — Когда?  
— Вчера ночью…  
— Как она?  
— Плохо, — Джон тяжело вздохнул, — сломаны ребра, разорван рот, гематомы на груди, мягких тканях живота, многочисленные укусы, разрывы тканей влагалища…  
— Ты хочешь сказать? — Дайсуке выпучился на Джона. — Джо изнасиловали?  
— Да. Очень грубо и жестоко. Она потеряла ребенка…  
— Шерлок знает? — помрачнел Дайсуке.  
— У него сотрясение мозга, — махнул рукой Джон, — ушибы, разрывы, укусы… Его тоже…  
— Это какая же сука, — выдавил из себя потрясенный новостями Дайсуке, — такое провернула?  
— Кто бы знал, — Джон всхлипнул, — Шерлок, правда, нес чушь о том, что Джо приснился кошмар. Она принялась отбиваться руками и ногами, а потом из неё брызнула кровь. Он пытался спасти её, но получил по голове и когда очнулся, оказалось, что Джо вся в кровище… и без сознания… И вот попытался привести её в чувство, не удалось. Мне позвонил.  
— А Джо что-нибудь сказала? — Дайсуке внимательно уставился на доктора, — хоть что-то?  
— Она… — Джон задумался, — когда её повезли на акватерапию, она приоткрыла глаза и пробормотала типа того…  
— Что?  
— Мик, не надо…  
— Э-э-это её Мик, что ли? — У Дайсуке отвалилась челюсть, — нет. Мик её любит и Шерлока любит. Он ни за что бы не причинил им вред.  
— Я не знаю, что и думать, — подвел итоги Джон, — Грэг занимается этим делом. Посмотрим, что нароет.  
— Мы тоже этим займемся, — пообещал Дайсуке, — до свидания, Джон.  
— Пока, Дайсуке.


	26. Who is behind the attack?

Через неделю после нападения на Шерлока и Джо, Зенигата, Люпен и Джиген сидели на крылечке и курили.  
Вечер вступал в свои права; над городом клубились черные тучи, предвещавшие сильный дождь. Ветер дул с океана, но от порывов ветра ребят защищал дом и заросли приусадебного участка, которые гнули ветви и трепетали листьями, сопротивляясь ветру.

— Ну и что нам делать? — прервав блаженное молчание, спросил Зенигата, — Мик пропал, миссис и мистер Холмс до сих пор в больнице. Доктор Ватсон с нами не делиться…  
— Он звонил вчера, — отозвался Джиген, — сказал, что Скотленд-Ярд нашел кучу образцов, но…  
— У них нет биологического материала Мика? — догадался Люпен. — А позвонить сюда?  
— Не знаю, — Дайсуке затянулся и выпустил голубоватый дым в темнеющее небо, — все-таки нападение на достояние Великобритании… Пытаются своими силами.  
— Интересно, а кто это сделал? — принялся рассуждать Зенигата, — мистер Холмс ничего не видел, миссис Холмс — тоже…  
— Это не Мик, — возразил Дайсуке, — он за друзей и в огонь, и в воду, и в любую непогоду, и с гранатой на амбразуру, и с миной под танк…  
— Да, но… — Зенигата даже затягиваться перестал, — Мик исчез, а куда? А вдруг его заставили? Или долго пытали? Он имеет возможность сорваться…  
— Мик предпочтет умереть, но на поводу не пойдет. — Люпен вздохнул, — он слишком любит друзей, чтобы такое с ними сотворить…

Но тут над дорожкой внезапно сгустился воздух, и на мелкий песок с высоты пяти метров упало тело.  
Ребята отшвырнули недокуренные сигареты и рванули к упавшему. Но, не добежав пары метров, остановились. Света еще хватало, чтобы разглядеть упавшего. Он лежал лицом вниз, руки вытянуты вдоль туловища ладонями вверх; весь в засохшей и кое-где свежей крови. Джинсы — в лохмотья; под ним медленно расползалось бурое пятно.  
— ДОМ! — крикнул Джиген, — вызывай криминалистов. Пусть займутся.  
— Я уже, — проворчал ДОМ, — это Мик, и он без сознания, но его раны неопасны для жизни.

***

Через полчаса приехали криминалисты и принялись собирать образцы.  
— Неизвестное белое вещество на волосах.  
— Частички биологического материала в многочисленных порезах и ссадинах.  
— Кровь под ногтями.  
— Биологическое вещество на внешних половых органах.

Они его всего почистили, завернули в простыню и отдали встревоженному Дайсуке.  
— Сообщите нам, когда разберетесь, — попросил стрелок, — и свяжитесь с инспектором Лестрейдом из Скотленд-Ярда.  
— Хорошо, — сказала женщина-эксперт, — нас об этом предупредил лейтенант Фред Косторович. Он тоже очень встревожен.  
— Это хорошо, — обрадовался Джиген, — скажите ему, а он с нами сам свяжется.

***

Он унес Мика в дом, обмыл от приставшей крови, окунул в Живую Воду и уложил спать.

На следующее утро позвонил лейтенант.  
— Ну что? — жадно спросил Люпен, — что с образцами?  
— Мик точно на Джо и Шерлока не нападал, — авторитетно заявил полицейский, — но образцы говорят о том, что на всех троих напал неизвестно кто.  
— И данных нет?  
— Нет. ДНК ребята выделили, да сравнить не с чем. У нас всех она двойная спираль, а в представленном образце — ДНК… кубическая. 3D-кубик.  
— И что это может быть?  
— Не знаем. Если Мик очнется, может быть расскажет. Как он там?  
— Спит.  
— Пускай. Быстрее выздоровеет.

***

А еще через неделю в город Ангелов приехал Шерлок.  
Бедняга был в не себе.  
Ужасное событие повлекло истерику и рухнувшие своды Чертогов Разума чуть было не погребли личность Холмса под собой. Но Джо не допустила разрушения психики Шерла и кое-как его успокоила, сказав, что она знала, что ребенок этот не выживет. Шерлок ей поверил, но обиделся.  
На Мика.  
В самом деле, где это он шлялся? Почему не пришел на помощь подруге? Сачкануть решил? Нет. Мик так просто не отделается. Он, Шерлок, мужик. И он вызовет Мика на мужской разговор и выскажет ему всё. Он — не пидорас мягкотелый и не машина для раскрытия убийств, как бы все слэшеры не писали.  
Приняв такое решение, Шерлок отправился в Лос-Анджелес.

Прибыв туда, он незамедлительно отправился к детективу. С одной стороны, Шерл чувствовал угрызения совести — ну что же он-то почему не смог защитить супругу, баран тупой, нельзя же всё время на Мика надеяться — но с другой… С другой стороны, Шерлок собирался начистить Мику физиономию. Назвался другом — помогай!

Мик вышел ему навстречу.  
Подъездная дорожка, засыпанная белым коралловым песком.  
Солнце в зените.  
Пекло.  
Слабый ветерок лениво шуршит повисшими березовыми листьями, теребит серебристые ветки лоха, шебуршит в кустах вишни.  
Стрекот кузнечиков слабый.  
Мик стоял в шагах десяти от крыльца и смотрел на Шерлока. Он был лишь в джинсах, которые спадали с изрядно похудевшего туловища, поэтому держались на поясе от старого халата.  
Шерлок — на расстоянии шести метров от друга. На нем — черные брюки, белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, серый пиджак и плетеные туфли.

— Здравствуй, Шерл, — негромко сказал Мик.  
— Ты не имел права! — запальчиво крикнул Шерлок, — оставлять нас без защиты! Где ты был?!  
— Я в курсе, — Мик смотрел на Холмса, — я сожалею.  
— ДА НА ХЕРА МНЕ ТВОЕ СОЖАЛЕНИЕ!!! — сорвался в ультразвуке Шерлок, — ДЖО ПОТЕРЯЛА РЕБЕНКА! ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ!!! ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ПРИШЕЛ НА ПОМОЩЬ?!  
— Меня не было в городе.  
— ТЫ ОБЯЗАН!!!  
— Меня вообще НИГДЕ не было.  
— Меня это ебет? — Шерлок недобро сощурился, — меня это должно волновать? Знаешь что, я приехал надрать тебе задницу и начистить физиономию, но я передумал. Ты… не можешь быть моим другом. Тебе насрать на меня и на моих друзей. Я уничтожу тебя.  
Мик взглянул на Шерлока и улыбнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда. Мне…  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! — рявкнул Шерл, — МНЕ НАДОЕЛО ТЕБЯ СЛУШАТЬ!!! — выхватил пистолет из кармана пиджака и наставил его на Мика, — ты умрешь.  
— А если ты пожалеешь об этом? — Мик глубоко вздохнул, — что тогда?  
— Не пожалею, — расхрабрился Шерлок, — я тебя накажу.  
— А как же Снежана и Шарлотта?  
— Я им объясню…  
— Боюсь…  
— Заткнись.  
— У меня одна просьба, — Мик сглотнул, расправил плечи и довольно весело усмехнулся, — стреляй в сердце. Я в тебя верю — не промахнешься.  
— И выстрелю, — окрысился Шерлок и выстрелил.

У Мика подогнулись ноги, и он медленно опустился на песок подъездной дорожки. Лег, согнув ноги, разбросав руки; открытыми глазами улавливая последний в этой жизни отблеск солнца.  
Шерлок замер.  
Выронил пистолет.  
Рухнул на колени и закрыл лицо руками.  
И тут время остановилось.

На место роковой встречи вышла бледная Джо, подошла к Шерлоку и опустилась рядом с ним.  
Застывшее время пошло дальше.  
— Джо! Я убил Мика! — уткнувшись в плечо супруги, разревелся Шерлок, — я попал ему прямо в сердце! Он мертв! Что же я наделал?!  
— Успокойся, любимый! — Джо погладила супруга по черным кудряшкам, — Мик жив. Ты промахнулся. У тебя в последний момент затряслись руки.  
— Но…  
— Всё хорошо. Спи, — опустила враз ослабевшего детектива на свои колени, обтянутые льняным платьем цвета светлого янтаря, — спи.

Оставив Холмса спать на песке, Джо направилась к Мику.  
Время в этой точке сдвинулось и к Мику подбежал бледный Дайсуке. Он поднял растрепанную голову друга на руки.  
— Положи его, — попросила Джо, вставая на колени, — я спасу его.  
— Шерлок! Стрелял! В Мика! — Дайсуке никак не мог в это поверить. — Это…  
— Все хорошо, — Джо принялась водить над пулевым ранением рукой. Шерлок попал ровнехонько туда, куда и метил, но сейчас кровь втягивалась обратно, а пуля вытягивалась, и в один момент Джо зажала её в руке. — Мик проспит пару часов, — Джорджина обратилась к стрелку, — отнеси Мика в дом и уложи спать, а потом туда же оттащишь Шерлока.  
— На одну кровать? — уточнил Дайсуке.  
— Да. Они проснутся и поговорят. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Ладно.

***

Пока несостоявшаяся жертва спала рядом с несостоявшимся убийцей, Джо сидела в гостиной и пила чай, закусывая холодной котлеткой.  
— Так кто же на вас напал? — спросил Люпен.  
— Весьма зловещие силы, — ответила Джо. — Это было предупреждение.  
— Их возможно поймать? — поинтересовался Зенигата.  
— Не думаю. Люпен и Дайсуке уже встречались с ними. В космосе.  
— МЫ там много кого видели, — принялся вспоминать стрелок, — кто именно?  
— Те. Кто. Живет. На. Грани. Света. И. Тьмы*.  
— Они?  
— Да. Им чуждо понятие добра. Они не знают, что такое зло. Они вне всего этого.  
— И что же они хотят?  
— Власти.  
— И как их остановить?  
— А вот это я пока не знаю, — Джорджина поставила чашку с чаем на стол и развела руками, — что-то страшное грядет, а я не знаю, как это остановить.


	27. Star of Alaska was found?

— Так что теперь? — спросил Дайсуке, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — очередные злобные силы хотят напасть на нашу мирную планету. И единственный, кто нас может спасти, это опять… Мик. А не пора ли нам самим сделать что-нибудь?  
— И как ты это представляешь? — полюбопытствовала Джо, расправляясь с очередной порцией заказанной пиццы, — я знаю, что в твоей биографии немало черных пятен, но если враги неуязвимы для обычных пуль, то как же ты их убьешь?  
— Но мы не можем всё сваливать на Мика, — проворчал Джиген, — не ровен час, с ним произойдет нервный срыв, и он сам превратит весь этот мир в один большой фейерверк.  
— Возможно, — Джо принялась жевать.

Они уже давно перебрались на веранду рядом с бассейном, заказали пиццу и ждали когда проснуться Шерл и Мик. Зенигата и Люпен плавали в бассейне, Дайсуке поглядывал на мангал, раздумывая насчет маленького барбекю, а Джо сидела на шезлонге и уплетала остывшую пиццу.  
— Мы все время перекладываем на Мика все свои горести и несчастья, забывая при этом, что он тоже человек, который обременен семьей, и у которого тоже есть слабости и проблемы, — принялся рассуждать стрелок, — и вот теперь… На мир надвигаются какие-то ужасные силы… Мик грудью эти силы встретит, по своему обыкновению, загнав нас всех за спину, чтобы мы, не дай бог, не пострадали. Сразится с ними, пострадает… А мы потом начнем ему претензии предъявлять.  
— А что с вами еще делать? — на веранду вышел Мик, хмурый, заспанный, в мятых джинсах и без рубашки. За ним тащился, полный раскаяния и донельзя смущенный, Шерлок.  
— Мик? — Дайсуке привстал с шезлонга, — как ты?  
— Никак, — Мик плюхнулся на газон и вздохнул, — я ничего не помню. А что случилось? Я проснулся. На моей груди Шерлок рыдает белугой. Я так и не понял, из-за чего…  
— Он в тебя стрелял, — пояснила Джо.  
— Ага, — Шерлок заалел как маков цвет и уныло повесил голову.  
— Зачем?  
— Пока тебя не было, — Джо подошла к своему детективу и обняла его, — на нас с Шерлоком напали. Ночью. Я не смогла применить ментальные силы, поэтому мы очень сильно пострадали.  
— Да, — Шерлок всхлипнул, сглотнул и еле слышно прошептал, — Джо потеряла ребенка.  
— Плохо, — Мик посмотрел на своих друзей, — я сожалею, но я не смог бы вам помочь в тот момент, я где-то был, но где…  
— Да, а нам тоже интересно, где тебя носило? — встрял в разговор Люпен.  
— Я не знаю, — Мик откинулся и уперся руками о траву, — тот, который назвался Королем Хаоса, перенес нас куда-то и мы там начали разговаривать. Он соблазнял меня. Он говорил, что если я объединю свои силы с его, то смогу установить новый мировой порядок. Переделать все существующие строи на свой вкус и лад. Я стану могущественным правителем космоса. Мужчины и женщины будут искать встречи со мной, они все будут счастливы оказаться в моей постели. Я смогу набирать целые гаремы из тех, кого я захочу. Я смогу наказывать тех, кто мне неугоден, и возвышать тех, кто мне нравится. — Мик сухо усмехнулся, — это были крайне соблазнительные картины, но я не соблазнился. Я сказал, что меня всё устраивает. Тогда он разорался, что я — полный идиот, потому что, когда сила сама идет в руки, надо её брать, а не отказываться от этого дара. И мы принялись с ним драться. Битва была эпичной и жестокой.  
— Ты его убил? — улыбнулся Мику Зенигата.  
— Нет.  
— А что так?  
— Я не могу убить то, что пока во мне.  
— В смысле? — опешил Люпен.  
— В смысле — Король Хаоса — это то, что вошло в меня после того, как я дотронулся до Глаза Океана. Это какая-то сила, которую я пока не могу понять и принять, но я победил его. И теперь он не опасен.  
— А где теперь он находиться?  
— Здесь, — Мик положил ладонь на грудь, — он придет по первому моему требованию.  
— И теперь ты можешь разделаться со всеми врагами!!! — вырвалось у Люпена.  
— НЕТ!!!  
— Мик?  
— Мне остоебенило всех спасать, — огрызнулся с ненавистью Мик, — знаете, как мне это НАДОЕЛО!!! — Мик вскочил на ноги, — какого хуя я кому-то что должен??? Я вечно спасаю ебнутое человечество!!! И что я имею взамен? ДА НИЧЕГО. МНЕ НАДОЕЛО!!! Я НЕ ХОЧУ БОЛЬШЕ ВЫСЛУШИВАТЬ ПРЕТЕНЗИИ!!!  
— Мик, — Джо, напуганная не меньше остальных, попыталась сгладить эту вспышку, — никто не предъявляет к тебе претензий.  
— Да? — Мик со злобой посмотрел на неё, — а кто разбор полетов делает? Хули Шерлок в меня стрелял? Почему он, еб его мать, тебя не спас? А ты? Ебнула бы этого негодяя ментальной силой и все… пиздец.  
— …я… не успела… — пролепетала Джо, — это так неожиданно произошло…  
— Ну да, а я, значит, бы успел всех вас спасти. Идите в жопу, — Мик скрипнул зубами и убежал в глубь сада.

— Что это на него нашло? — Шерл оторопело посмотрел ему вслед, — может мне стоит пойти за ним?  
— Нет, — отрезала Джо, — я это предвидела. Мы с тобой сейчас уйдем. Позже с Миком поговоришь. А вы, — обратилась она Люпену, Джигену и Зенигате, — сегодня переночуйте в городе. Будет лучше, если Мик сможет сам успокоится и прийти в норму.  
— А как же Фуджико?  
— Она сейчас уже неопасна. Её отозвали. Звезда Аляски найдена и поэтому в твоих услугах они больше не нуждаются.  
— Кто?  
— Те, кто на нас напал, — погрустнела Джо, — но у нас пара к Звезде — Глаз Океана. А про него они не знают. Давайте выметайтесь, в течении получаса, чтобы вас тут не было.

***

Фуджико лежала в ванне, когда позвонил её любимый мужчина.  
— Дорогая! — весело сообщил он, — можешь ставить крест на Люпене. Он нам больше не нужен.  
— Что так? — нежно проворковала Фуджико в трубку.  
— Мои новые партнеры предоставили Звезду Аляски в обмен на некоторые соглашения.  
— Оу! Великолепно! Первым же рейсом я отправлюсь к тебе.  
— А ты сейчас где? — ревниво поинтересовался собеседник.  
— Принимаю ванну, любимый.  
— Да? с кем?  
— Вот глупый. Одна. Я. Пена. Вода. Свечи. Вот сейчас я нежно намыливаю свою правую грудь…  
В трубке раздался прерывистый стон.  
— Какой ты торопливый, — рассмеялась Фуджико и включила видеосвязь, — убедись.  
— ОООО!!! — собеседник в течении тридцати минут наблюдал завораживающий ритуал омовения Фуджико, потом тяжело вздохнул от страсти и отключился.

Как только связь полностью пропала, Фуджико с пульта выключила все камеры и позвала телохранителя.  
— Мисс Фуджико? — один из телохранителей медленно топтался за стеклянной дверью ванной комнаты, не решаясь войти.  
— Иди сюда и помой мне спинку.  
— Но… мисс Фуджико?  
— Иди, иди.  
Бугай вошел в ванную комнату и, подойдя к ванне, смущенно остановился.  
— Ты мужик? — спросила Фуджико, разглядывая мужчину.  
— Да.  
— Отлично, — она встала в облаках пены и как бы невзначай поскользнулась, попав прямо в руки телохранителя, — выеби меня, мой жеребец, — промурлыкав ему на ухо, — прямо здесь. А если откажешься, то я скажу твоему хозяину, что ты меня шесть раз изнасиловал в ванне.  
— Э… Хорошо, мисс Фуджико, — обреченно пробормотал телохранитель, сажая мисс Мине обратно в ванну и стаскивая с себя одежду.

Фуджико прекрасно провела время, с пользой для себя и отпустила беднягу, выжатого полностью, наказав ему, чтобы он прислал второго, а то ей нужен массаж.  
Со вторым случилась та же история.  
А третий бугай послужил Фуджико в качестве подушки и одеяла.

***

А в опустевший дом Мика пришел Влад Азаров. То ли сердце ему подсказало, то ли интуиция, что Мик нуждается в утешении. Подъехав к дому, вовнутрь не пошел, а обогнул строение, войдя в сад.  
Дом и участок Мика питали три родника — один снабжал дом, второй — бассейн, а третий просто вносил разнообразие в музыкальную симфонию сада. Так вот третий начинал свой бег из искусственно сделанного грота, заросшего всякими растениями. Внутри было относительно просторно и мшисто.  
И заглянув туда, Влад увидел там своего приятеля.  
— Кот?  
— Дракон? — Мик поднял, залитое слезами, лицо и вцепился Владу в руку, — почему так всё происходит?  
— О чем ты?  
— Почему они все хотят, чтобы я кого-нибудь спасал? Почему именно я? Я не хочу больше этого. Я хочу, чтобы меня спасали. Влад, ты мне поможешь?  
— Конечно, — режиссер примостился на мшистой скамейке и обнял заплаканного приятеля, — ничего не бойся. Ты всегда был для меня самым лучшим другом. Поддерживал меня, ворчал правда, но как без этого. И я, конечно, тебя защищу.  
— Пусть провалятся все эти силы, — Мик, чувствуя поддержку, разрыдался пуще, — я не могу ничего делать, я замкнут в круге, из которого мне не выбраться.

Я заперт в лабиринте чувств.  
Мои не ставят в грош.  
Хочу ли я иль не хочу?  
Ответственность как нож.

Я не желаю помогать,  
И не хочу страдать при этом.  
Но если вдруг случится что,  
Ко мне все прутся за советом.

Спасай ты тех, спасай других.  
Но пользы нет от этих дел.  
Мне жизнь не мила, мне свет не мил  
Но отвертеться не сумел.

Теперь как мертвая вода…  
Моя душа черна как ночь.  
Пусть зреет общая беда,  
Уеду я, уеду прочь.


	28. Time travel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://nuclear.tatar.mtss.ru/fa230907.htm
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кыштымская_авария
> 
> https://photochronograph.ru/2019/05/26/pervaya-yadernaya-katastrofa-v-sssr-1957-god-avariya-v-chelyabinske-40/

После того, как Мик выплакал весь свой стресс, он долго просто сидел, обнимая Влада.  
Спустя некоторое время, когда от озерца потянуло вечерней свежестью, Мик, наконец, вспомнил, что он сегодня толком не ел, да и гостя надо покормить.  
— Солнце мое, — обратился он к Владу, — иди в дом и проверь, есть ли там люди…  
— А ты куда? — спросил режиссер, с видимой неохотой выпуская приятеля из рук.  
— А я пойду искупаюсь в лагуне, — честно ответил Мик, — если никого в доме не будет, приходи на берег. Поплаваешь.

Влад обошел весь дом, убедился, что никого, кроме них, в доме нет и вышел на берег. Мик плавал в быстро темнеющих волнах, плескался, нырял. Влад без размышлений присоединился к приятелю.

Плескались до темноты, потом выбрались на берег.  
— Как ты смотришь на маленький пикничок? — Мик улыбнулся другу, — мясо, закуски, салаты и вино?  
— Ты что, забыл? — укоризненно ответил Влад, — я пить не могу…  
— Можешь, — Мик приобнял Владислава за плечи, — сейчас 2058 год, ты выглядишь, как двадцатилетний парень, значит, прошел акватерапию. А раз прошел, то теперь ты абсолютно здоров. Поэтому можешь заливать за воротник без угрозы для твоей печени. Ну памятуя о твоих страхах, я тебе предложу Mogen David 1999 года разлива. Красное вино благотворно влияет на кровь и пищеварение, а сам выпью ром. Пошли, — и потянул приятеля в дом, — нарежешь салата, а я пока мясо подготовлю. И начнем пикник рядом с бассейном.

Как только мясо приготовилось и Мик принялся перекладывать его в бумажную тарелку, по поверхности бассейна зашуршали первые капли внезапного дождя.  
— Вот черт, — приуныл Мик, — я-то думал, что мы с тобой посидим на свежем воздухе, но придется это делать на кухне.  
— Шорох дождя приятен вдвойне, если за стенкой, — высказался Влад, споро расставляя на столе закуски, — прошу к столу.  
— Хорошо, — Мик поставил тарелку посреди стола и отправился за вином. Владу он принес красное, а себе ром.

Они съели все и приговорили две бутылки, войдя в состояние легкого опьянения.  
— Мне надо вернуться, — тяжело вздохнул Влад.  
— Нее, — фыркнул Мик, — на улице дождь. Ты останешься здесь ночевать. Я тебя никуда не пущу.  
— Будешь приставать? — грозно осведомился Владислав.  
— Нет. Обниму и спать с собою уложу.  
— Я… на диване.  
— Никаких диванов, — отрезал Мик, — сердцем своим клянусь — никаких приставаний, но со мной.  
— Ладно. На безрыбье и рыба раком…  
Мик икнул и рассмеялся.  
— Ты чего ржешь?  
— Нее, на безрыбье и раком рыба не пройдет… Ты — мой друг. На безрачье и рыба рыбой… — Мик уже плохо контролировал себя, — на безрыбье и рыба дыбом, — и ржал безостановочно, — на бездыбьем и дыбом раки.  
— Успокойся, — Влад пытался сохранить спокойствие, — ты пьян.  
— Нет, — Мик оборвал смех, — я просто… дурачусь. Посуду брось, пошли наверх.

Когда Влад вышел из ванны, то обнаружил, что хозяин квартиры уже спит, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Кровать была широкая, в ряд можно было уложить человек шесть-семь, а может и больше. Поэтому Владислав не стал морочить себе голову, аккуратно примостился на другом краю кровати, натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза. И тут же почувствовал, что его сгребли и в его плечо уткнулись.  
Владислав обреченно вздохнул и уснул.

***

Утром Владислав обнаружил, что Мик покоится на его груди и мирно посапывает. Глянул под одеяло.  
Трусы на месте.  
Попытался сдвинуть друга, да куда там.  
Мик весил около 80 кило, а Влад — 55.  
Но Мик не был жирным. Он был крепким, мускулистым, поскольку бегал за преступниками, да еще во время использования энергии и выпуска крыльев у него сжигались все излишки.  
Режиссер почесал в затылке и попытался свалить незаметно, но Мик, не просыпаясь, развернулся, опять сгреб приятеля, легонько куснул за мочку уха, что-то пробурчал и продолжал спать.  
Влад смирился.

***

Когда режиссер проснулся во второй раз, Мика уже в кровати не было. Бедняга вылез из-под одеяла, сходил отлил, умылся, оделся и спустился вниз.  
В кухне обнаружилась Джо и Мик.  
— Как спалось? — озабоченно спросил Мик, ставя перед гостем стакан персикового сока и накладывая ему горкой оладий с клубничным джемом, — вчера мы слегка перепили.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулась Джо, — Влад. Ты готов к путешествию?  
— На Маяк? — уточнил Влад, — да, но мне нужно взять камеру.  
— Я тебе обеспечу технику, — махнула рукой Джо, — путешествие наше продлится около суток, может больше, но ты зафиксируешь все этапы.  
— Это замечательно. А спалось мне прекрасно, но я ничего не помню.  
— Я не приставал, — Мик поднял руки вверх, — даже никаких поползновений.  
Влад молча принялся за оладьи. Поверил он Мику или нет, он сам не знал. С одной стороны — их сон в одной кровати мог расцениваться, как попытка приставания, но с другой… А что в этом такого?

Мик внимательно смотрел на приятеля, но ничего не говорил. Джо ела из ведерка ананасовое мороженое и улыбалась.

Когда оладьи были съедены, Влад вопросительно посмотрел на Джо.  
— Какие-то аспекты пути мне нужно знать?  
— Никаких, — Джо облизала ложку, — мы — сторонние наблюдатели. Они нас и не заметят, а у тебя будет отличное видео. Готов?  
— А одежда?  
— Ты и в этом можешь, — Джо кивнула на то, что на Владе было — рубашка-вышиванка, джинсы и тяжелые ботинки. Все это завершал камуфляжный жилет, — какие еще вопросы у тебя остались?  
— Прямо отсюда?  
— Конечно, а ты думал, что я приведу тебя в специальное место, где ученые в белых халатах проведут тебя через сияющий портал… мы уйдем через эти двери, — Джо показала на раздвижные двери кухни, — а выйдем через двери твоего отеля. А вот твоя новая камера, — Джо застегнула на левой руке у Влада черный, массивный на вид, но легкий по весу, браслет, — а теперь вперед.

***

29 сентября 1957 года.

Влад и Джо стояли на территории химкомбината Маяк и наблюдали за жизнью завода. Их никто не видел, поскольку они были окутаны слабой дымкой силового поля, имеющей камуфляжные свойства.  
— Куда двинемся? — Джо шагнула в сторону хранилища, — ты записывай, потом сенсация будет.  
— Я хочу тебя спросить, — Влад поспешил за Джорджиной, — Мик точно ко мне ночью не приставал?  
— Нет, — Джо подошла к хранилищу и вошла вовнутрь, — Мик до такого никогда не опустится, даже если обстоятельства его вынудят, то он предпочтет умереть, чем причинить своим друзьям боль.  
— Но…  
— Ты так плохо о нем думаешь? — укоризненно пробормотала Джо и посмотрела на свой браслет, — должно сейчас рвануть. Ты ведь изучил историю этого места.  
— 9 апреля 1945 года Правительством СССР было принято постановление о строительстве завода № 817 для производства атомной бомбы в Челябинской области*, — заученно отбарабанил Владислав, — в июне 1948 года первый в Евразии промышленный ядерный реактор «А-1» достиг проектной мощности. В январе 1949 года запущен радиохимический завод по выделению и переработке плутония. В феврале 1949 был запущен химико-металлургический завод по производству ядерного заряда. С 1949 года в открытые водоёмы производились плановые и аварийные сбросы средне- и малоактивных технологических жидких радиоактивных отходов производства. Так, в 1949–1951 годах сбросы производились в реку Теча значительно её радиоактивно загрязнив. Кроме того, вследствие несовершенства технологии очистки воздуха имели место и выбросы в атмосферу газов и аэрозолей содержащих йод-131 и радиоактивные изотопы инертных газов, которые обнаруживались в радиусе до 70 км от ПО «Маяк». Высокоактивные радиоактивные отходы хранились на специальных площадках предприятия в закрытых специально оборудованных ёмкостях.  
— Раз, два, — принялась считать Джо.

БУМ

Взрыв был страшен.  
Бетонное перекрытие толщиной 1 метр весом 160 тонн пролетело, на глазах наблюдателей, в сторону на 25 м.  
— Сколько стронция-90 (период полураспада 28,8 лет) и цезия-137 (период полураспада 30,2 года) пролетело, — грустно прокомментировала Джо, — ты взрыв заснял? А теперь…  
— … а теперь ликвидация все этого, — Владислав обвел рукой разрушенное помещение, — это всё жизненное.  
— Европы тут нет, — заключила Джо, — ну пойдем посмотрим, куда крышка улетела.

Они пробыли на Маяке и окрестностях достаточно долго, чтобы Влад смог заснять и частичную ликвидацию и дезинформацию населения.  
Вздыхая и охая, они шли вдоль Течи, наблюдая, как местное население копошится в радиоактивном иле.  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал Влад, — власти, суки, что же они делают-то?  
— Как всегда, — проворчала Джо, — сейчас Карачай еще раз окинем взглядом и домой отправимся.  
— Да, да, — поспешно согласился с ней Влад.

Болото было мрачно и гнетуще.  
Джо и Влад стояли на его берегу и смотрели на всю ту дрянь, которую в него выкидывали из бочек.  
— Они хоть понимают, что они делают? — спросил Влад.  
— Им плевать. Страну еще ожидают 200 взрывов мирного атома, — ответила Джо, — но в отличие от этой страны, остальные предпочитали взрывать свои атомные и ядерные бомбы в других местах, а тут — у себя. Страна большая, передохнет половина жителей, Москва не заметит.

Но тут случилось нечто необычное.  
Карачай исчез, а на месте него появился зловещий пустынный пейзаж, в котором преобладали грязно-оранжевые, грязно-коричневые и болотно-кислотные цвета.  
— Что это? — прошептал Влад.  
— Это порталы или Зоны, как вы их называете, — Джо неожиданно всхлипнула, — когда много людей погибает в одном месте, их души остаются в этих местах. И такое глобальное скопление ментальной сущности открывает порталы, через которые проникают всякие потусторонние существа. Поэтому после крупных аварий и катастроф люди видят НЛО, всяких страшилищ, фиксируют призраков, ангелов и прочую непонятную фигню. В Чернобыле шесть таких зон, на Маяке — три.

Явление внезапно исчезло, и вновь появился смертельно-опасный Карачай.


	29. Depression, passion, and revenge

— Отправила я Влада домой, — сообщила Джо Мику, появляясь в дверях кухни, — в отель. У него ТАКИЕ комплексы.  
— Да знаю я, — Мик тяжело вздохнул, — ничего не могу поделать. Владиславу надо было оставаться старым…  
— Ничего не изменилось бы, — Джо улыбнулась, — он и в старости такой же был. Когда оказались здесь, он принялся причитать, что говорил не то, и вообще не понимает, как его в США занесло и зачем он с тобой встретился…  
— Ну, как всегда, — жалобно всхлипнул Мик, — никому я не нужен и зачем мне всех спасать?  
— Тише, — Джо подошла к Мику и погладила его по голове, — ты нужен, но твой друг сам уже не знает, что ему нужно. Я ему помогу разобраться, но позже.  
— Я забрал Глаз Океана, — Мик посмотрел на Джо, — пришли эти и ввязались в драку. Им нужен был путь ко второму камню. Но я опередил их.  
— Ты все правильно сделал, — заметила Джо, — теперь он в тебе, растворен в Фениксе. Только вот…  
— Что?  
— В депрессию не впадай, а то Король Хаоса может воспользоваться ситуацией.  
— Это от меня не зависит, — вздохнул Мик, — я чувствую свою бесполезность и никчемность. Я не нужен друзьям. Я не нужен миру.  
— Нужен, — убежденно сказала Джо, — я пошла.  
— Погоди, — Мик схватил Джорджину за рукав распашной блузки и притянул к себе, — подожди. — Взял её за подбородок, посмотрел в чистые серые глаза и… крепко поцеловал её в губы. Мягкие, теплые и пахнущие ванилью. — Пообещай мне, что если со мной что-нибудь случиться, ты никому не скажешь об этом?  
— Мик? — Джо выглядела изумленной, — с чего такие страсти?  
— Да я вот не знаю, — Мик опустил глаза, — прости меня. И Шерлока поцелуй за меня. И у Влада попроси прощение за то, что я такой.  
— Глупый ты, — Джо справилась с изумлением и ушла.

Мик обошел пустой дом и лег спать.

И приснился ему сон.

Мертвое выжженное пространство. На горизонте остовы домов. Красное небо. И он стоит на коленях на этой равнине и кричит. Кричит раненым зверем, ибо вокруг него, свернутые адским пламенем, обугленные до неузнаваемости, лежат ВСЕ его друзья. Они мертвы. А мертвы они потому, что он не смог спасти их. И крик его затихает. Он встает и становится черным, как антрацит. Его крылья черны. Его душа умерла. И поэтому эта планета боли не должна больше существовать. Он выстроит над своими друзьями королевские надгробия. И Мик во сне засмеялся. Холодным, жгучим, горьким смехом… От которого и проснулся.  
— Я никому не нужен, — Мик открыл глаза и посмотрел на потолок, на котором шевелились тени от листвы, — я делаю лишь всем плохо. Они ненавидят меня. Я слишком идеален на их фоне, и они избегают меня. Я — ничтожество. Я должен умереть, чтобы не загрязнять мир. — С такими мыслями Мик вновь уснул.

***

— Дорогая! — мачо мечты Фуджико встретил её на поле частного космопорта, — ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
— Ты тоже, — Фуджико весьма страстно поцеловала своего мужчину, позволяя его жадным рукам тискать её бедра, весьма соблазнительно выглядевших в ультракоротких шортах, — так что там со Звездой Аляски?  
— У нас прием сегодня в честь наших новых партнеров, — ответил мужчина.  
— Ты великолепен, — очаровательно улыбнулась Фуджико, — как насчет совместного душа или ванны? Бреннон Мэчитехью Накпэна…  
— Я согласен, — ответил Бреннон, — Люпен не касался твоего тела?  
— Нет.  
— А охранники?  
— Бог с тобой, — сладко улыбнулась Фуджико, — они, верно, импотенты.  
— Значит, твое великолепное тело — отныне мое?  
— Конечно, но я — ненасытна, поэтому из постели не выпущу дней пять. Пойдем?

***

Прием был потрясающ.  
Вино лилось рекой, столы ломились от яств. Гости трындели о фигне и с завистью смотрели на Бреннона Накпэна и его очаровательную спутницу. Бреннон был в темном твидовом пиджаке, черной водолазке и замшевых брюках с бахромой, а Фуджико — в темно-синем струящемся платье, крой которого оставлял спину обнаженной.

После приема, все разбрелись по комнатам и легли спать.

Ночь скрыла все следы, но гости слышали дикие вопли и протяжные стоны, только не смогли понять, что это было.

На следующее утро горничная мисс Фуджико и лакей мистера Бреннона стояли около двери спальни и спорили.  
— Надо открыть дверь.  
— А вдруг они еще спят? — возражал лакей.  
— Открывай, — рассердилась горничная.

Открыли.  
На кровати, залитой кровью, скорчились две окровавленные фигуры.  
Паника.  
Врачи.  
Госпитализация.

***

Через тридцать шесть часов.

— Что это было? — простонала Фуджико, просыпаясь в больничной палате.  
— Наши партнеры немного увлеклись, — ответил Бреннон.  
— Проснулись? — в палату заглянул личный врач мистера Накпэна, — как самочувствие?  
— А что случилось? — спросил Бреннон.  
— Ну, — доктор слегка замялся, — когда вас к нам доставили, вы были все очень разорваны.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, что над вами крупно поиздевались. Изнасиловали. Сломали ребра, порвали кишечник, желудок… Судя по дырам, насильников было штук двести.  
— Нас растянули? — в ужасе прошептала Фуджико.  
— В вас, мисс, можно было засунуть три бревна, каждое по сорок сантиметров в диаметре.  
— Боже!!!  
— Теперь вы в порядке.  
— Узнаю — убью!!! — зарычал Бреннон, — они покусились на Фуджико!!!  
— У вас было тоже самое, — сообщил доктор.  
— Я убью их!!! — заорала Фуджико.  
— Вы пока отдохните, а потом мы вас отпустим, — доктор пропал за дверью.

***

Анжелика де Алас готовилась к выходу в свет.  
Она укокошила всех из списка и готовилась уехать в Лос- Анджелес, чтобы заняться тем, чем она хотела. Убить Мика Меллоуна. Она перемерила все образы, и ей ничего не нравилось. Поэтому решила действовать по обстоятельствам.

Город Ангелов встретил её теплом и ветерком.  
Она сняла номер в гостинице и принялась изучать обстановку.  
И вышла на Люпена.  
Пробив его досье, сладко улыбнулась.  
Этот человек идеально подходил для плана мести.  
Анжелика отмокала в ванне и строила коварные планы.

***

Дьюк Того тоже прилетел в Лос-Анджелес. Он вычислил убийцу, только не понимал, зачем он отправился в город Ангелов. Вроде как убийца уже тут побывал, зачем опять возвращаться? Вопрос, конечно, интересный.


	30. Spanish passion Lupin III part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Сегодня прекрасная погода  
> ** не ломай мне руку... ты делаешь мне больно... прошу тебя...  
> ***Проклятая американская шлюха... Ты должна быть хорошей девушкой, а ты стала тупой проклятой шлюхой

Люпен III в самом радужном настроении летел на верткой желтой Хонде к дому своей возлюбленной. На заднем сидении лежал букет белых фрезий и коробка белого бельгийского шоколада.

Но Цветочная улица была перегорожена машинами пожарной службы и полицейским фургоном. Люпен припарковался, вышел из машины и подошел к желтой ленте. За лентой беседовали двое полицейских — один черноволосый приземистый, а другой высокий с нордической внешностью. Они заметили Люпена и дали знак патрульному, чтобы пропустил.

— Привет, Люпен, — поздоровался высокий, — меня зовут Карл Браунинг. Я тебя видел в участке, а это Джерри Рифл. Мы работаем с Миком.  
— Что тут случилось? — растерянно спросил Люпен.  
— Пожар в кондоминиуме, — пояснил Джерри, — а ты тут как оказался?  
— Я… у меня сегодня свидание с девушкой, — улыбнулся Люпен, — она живет на этой улице в Гладиолусовом кондоминиуме.  
Карл и Джерри переглянулись.  
— В Гладиолусовом кондоминиуме, говоришь, а дом какой?  
— Третий. Квартира три. А что?  
— Пойдем с нами, — Карл поманил Люпена за собой.

Войдя во двор Гладиолусового кондоминиума, Люпен остолбенел. Дом, в котором жила его возлюбленная, был весь в подтеках пены, а третий этаж зиял выбитыми окнами, за которыми просматривались закопченные стены.  
— Да как же это? — у Люпена ослабли коленки, — вы что-нибудь нашли?  
— Если ты о теле, то его нет, — обнадежил его Джерри, — но у нас есть один свидетель. Сейчас мы послушаем его, потом поедем в участок и выслушаем тебя.  
— Ладно, — Люпен тяжело вздохнул.

Свидетелем оказался не в меру говорливый мужчина лет тридцати, одетый в майку и шорты.  
— Меня зовут Изенкрая Розен, — дружелюбно произнес он, глядя на полицейских, — и я умею говорить по-испански. Hoy es un hermoso clima.*  
— Это все хорошо, — мягко ответил Карл, — но вы бы рассказали, что вы вчера слышали или видели.  
— Я хорошо говорю по-испански, — мистер Розен приосанился и выпятил грудь, — вчера я занимался дизайном. Я — ландшафтный дизайнер. Я обрабатывал на компьютере свой проект и закончил его где-то в девять вечера. Потом я вышел во двор и поплавал в бассейне. Вернувшись в квартиру, я приготовил ужин и сел с ним около окна. Я живу на втором этаже. А на первом этаже живут молодожены, они сейчас в Техасе. И я услышал голоса. Мужской и женский.  
— Они доносились откуда? — поинтересовался Люпен.  
— Из подъезда. Но сверху, не из квартиры. Женский голос и мужской. Очень хриплый и такой… мужественный. Они говорили по-испански. А я знаю этот язык.  
— Сможете вспомнить, что они говорили?  
— Да, конечно… — мистер Розен задумался, — женщина повторяла — no me rompas la mano… me haces daño… por favor…**. А мужчина очень сердился. Он ругался на неё. Плохими словами. Maldita puta americana… Tienes que ser una buena chica, y te has convertido en una puta estúpida.***  
— Он назвал её шлюхой?  
— Да, — Розен повторил, — puta… Пока они шли вниз, он её оскорблял.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарили полицейские своего свидетеля и отошли от дома, — и что теперь?  
— Люпен едет с нами и рассказывает, КАК он с этой девушкой познакомился, — постановил Джерри, — а затем мы начинаем искать.

***

И вот они сидят в следственном отделе и смотрят на Люпена. Около Арсена лежит размякший шоколад и стоит кружка чая.  
— Все это началось пару месяцев назад, — принялся рассказывать Люпен, — я познакомился с ней на распродаже.

***

Два месяца назад.

Люпен и Джиген находились в новом торговом центре и следили за одним мужчиной, жена которого подозревала своего благоверного в измене. Дайсуке не сводил глаз с объекта, а Люпен, шаривший глазами по толпе, вдруг увидел хрупкое воздушное создание, стоявшее в потоке покупателей. У неё была копна черных волнистых волос, смуглая кожа и огромные глаза, цвета коричного пряника.  
У Люпена все члены встали в стойку, и он бросился на помощь прекрасной даме. Вблизи девушка оказалась еще прекрасней. Мешковатый свитер не смог скрыть очертания мягкой пышной груди с маленькими сосками, а складки неуклюжей юбки спадали с крутых бедер также непринужденно, как это делает водопад, низвергающийся со скалы.  
— Мисс? — Люпен подобрал её пакеты, обнял за тонкую талию и увлек её на скамейку, — вы как?  
— Я… испугалась, — ответила девушка глубоким грудным голосом, напоминающим густую патоку, — спасибо.  
— Я могу отвезти вас домой, — галантно предложил Люпен, — меня зовут Арсен Люпен III, а вас?  
— Валенсия-Алита-Ребека де Фернандес, — застенчиво сказала девушка, — но вы можете меня звать Вэл.  
— Какие красивые имена, — восхитился Люпен и, вновь взглянув в глаза своей новой подруги, совершенно потерял голову.

Пока Джиген занимался сыском, Люпен отвез Вэл домой, помог с пакетами.  
— Я могу увидеть вас завтра? — робко спросил Люпен.  
— Да, я работаю в цветочной лавке в башне Трампа, — ответила Вэл, — заканчиваю в двенадцать.  
— Это хорошо, — воскликнул Люпен, — я подъеду завтра к двенадцати и отправимся обедать.

***

— Это было как удар молнии, — вздохнул Люпен, — я влюбился. Я просто не мог без неё.  
— Ты спал с ней? — поинтересовался Карл.  
— Нет. Это непорочное чистое и невинное создание было так чувственно и страстно, что я не мог к ней подступиться. Оставалось лишь ухаживать за ней.  
— Кто-нибудь знал про неё?  
— Нет. Джиген догадывался, а Мик… Мик впал в депрессию после встречи с мистером Азаровым и вообще перестал интересоваться всеми событиями.  
— А дальше?  
— Я ухаживал за ней бурно, страстно и безнадежно. Я покупал ей всё, что она хотела. Мы ездили везде. Её ум был жаден до новых открытий. И так прошло три недели.  
— И ты выдержал?  
— Это было нелегко. Её груди сводили меня с ума, её бедра вызывали у меня желание, но я терпел. В конце прошлого месяца, — Люпен вновь отпил чай, — я пришел к ней домой, и она оказалась сильно избита. Я выследил этих ублюдков, и они мне сказали, что их якобы нанял Мик. Я, естественно, не поверил, но с Миком решил поговорить.  
— Это когда, мы нашли рядом с тобой три сильно разложившихся трупа?  
— Да. Что их убило?  
— Малоизученный яд, — ответил Джерри, — наши эксперты пытаются понять, что это вообще такое.  
— Понятно. После смерти этих ублюдков, я отвез Вэл в больницу, а сам отправился к Мику.

***

Люпен сидел на веранде и пил мохито. Рядом с ним лежал на шезлонге Джиген и курил.  
— Так что ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу поговорить с Миком, — ответил Люпен.  
— Он у себя в комнате, — Джиген выпустил колечко дыма и нахмурился, — я не могу понять, что случилось с Миком.  
— Но это его дело, не правда ли?  
— Да. Иди к нему, может расшевелишь…

Мик обнаружился у себя в комнате. Лежал на кровати, обнимая плюшевого медведя, и таращился в потолок.  
— Мик? — Люпен присел на край кровати, — Мик?  
— Оставь меня в покое, — пробурчал Мик, — я не хочу ничего делать.  
— Мик. На мою девушку напали какие-то ублюдки и избили её. Когда я их нашел, они сказали, что ты их нанял.  
Мик резко сел на кровати и уставился на Люпена.  
— Ты думаешь, ЧТО я на такое способен?  
— Нет.  
— Так какого черта ты меня обвиняешь?  
— Я не обвиняю, я спрашиваю.  
— Пошел нахуй, — злобно огрызнулся Мик, вновь падая на кровать и прижимая лицо к плюшевому медведю.

***

— Мик был невиновен, — заключил Карл, — это не в его стиле.  
— Я это знаю, — Люпен вздохнул, — Вэл быстро выписали, и когда я её забирал, я её спросил, почему Мик может держать на неё зло?  
— И?  
— Она сказала, что её семья, довольно древний и многочисленный род, когда-то были очень богаты, но, промотав всё состояние, занялись контрабандой. И Мик приложил руку к тому, чтобы засадить отца с братьями за решетку. Но в настоящий момент у неё остался лишь один брат. Он сидит в тюрьме, она не знает какой, и его зовут Мигель-Алонсо-Хосе-Мария.  
— Джерри, вбей братца в комп и проверь, — велел Карл, — а ты давай дальше.  
— Начало этого месяца было замечательно. Мы съездили в Сакраменто, в Сан-Франциско, побывали в Диснейленде. А спустя две недели после последней нашей поездки я, придя к ней в гости, обнаружил там… Мика. Он держал Вэл за запястье правой руки, а Вэл шипела, как разъяренная кошка. Увидев меня, Мик выпустил её руку, прошел рядом. Я заметил на его щеке и руке порезы. И прошипел, проходя рядом — Идиот, ты не представляешь с кем связался, — и удалился.  
Я бросился к Вэл и спросил её, что Мик от неё хотел. Она сказала, что Мик, мол, угрожал ей рассказать мне о том, чем занималась её семья. И, — Люпен допил чай и поглядел на ребят, — я ей не поверил. Решил узнать у Мика.  
— Ты видел Мика в последний раз на квартире своей девушки? — уточнил Джерри.  
— Нет. Я его в последний раз видел у него дома, когда спрашивал про Вэл.  
— Мик пропал, теперь еще и твоя девушка. У тебя есть её фото?  
— Да. — Люпен достал из водительских прав фотографию хорошенькой испанки, — вот.  
— Мы её прогоним по архивам, — Карл бросил взгляд на фотографию, — посмотрим, что это нам даст.  
— Мигелей, Хосе, Алонсо-Марий в нашем штате сидит около сотни, — внезапно сказал Джерри, — по стране свыше трех тысяч. Умерло в тюрьме — 15, сбежало — 20, выпущено — пять. Один в Калифорнии.  
— Вот с него и начнем. У испанцев крепкие родственные корни, — удовлетворённо заметил Карл.


	31. Spanish passion Lupin III part II

— Мик! Что ты делал дома у моей девушки? — прямо спросил Люпен с порога.  
— Она — твоя девушка? — саркастически переспросил Мик, — вот теперь какой у неё статус.  
— Не увиливай, — сердито рявкнул Люпен, — так что же?  
— Ты хоть знаешь, с кем ты связался?  
— С кем?  
— Это — Анжелика де Алас! — Мик уставился на друга.  
— Она же умерла? — удивился Люпен, — или нет?  
— Оказалось, что нет… — мрачно процедил Мик. — Она прибыла, чтобы убить меня.  
— Нет, Мик, — Люпен с жалостью посмотрел на друга, — у тебя паранойя. Там была старая кобыла, а тут — милая девушка лет двадцати.  
— А акватерапию никто не отменял, — Мик вздохнул, — тебя она не убьет. Ты её не интересуешь, да ты её не видел никогда…  
— А ты?  
— А меня убьет.  
— Мик, ты просто сошел с ума, — Люпен решил прекратить это бессмысленное, с его точки зрения, общение, — ну всего хорошего.  
— Ты бы держался подальше от неё, — Мик бросил на Люпена странный взгляд, — как бы потом поздно не было.

***

— И ты видел Мика в последний раз? — уточнил Джерри, — плохо вы с ним расстались…  
— Да, — Люпен откусил кусок шоколада и минуты три задумчиво жевал, уставившись в стену. Он явно что-то обдумывал. Проглотив лакомство, Люпен тяжело вздохнул, — не знаю ли, что вам Мик говорил, но я считаю нужным прояснить ситуацию.  
— Ты о чём? — поинтересовался Карл.  
— Когда мы мотались по космосу, то выяснили одну интересную вещь, — Люпен облизал губы, — эта Анжелика де Алас…  
— Карл, а ты помнишь, — Джерри прервал речь Арсена, — дельце с этой графиней было весьма хлопотное.  
— Так вы в курсе, кто она такая? — обрадовался Арсен.  
— Только то, что было написано в отчете Мика и в сводке, которую получил лейтенант, — задумчиво пробормотал Карл, — Мика пару раз чуть не ухлопали, графиня эта поклялась его уничтожить. А потом сама погибла. По-крайней мере, мы так все полагали. А потом эти проблемы с андроидом и немцами, и она опять всплыла. Но… ведь она мертва? Или нет?  
— Мик считает, что она жива, — уточнил Люпен, — но я не договорил. Супруга Мика — дочь Анжелики.  
— Да ты что? — парни выглядели шокированными, — как это может быть?  
— Над графиней ставились медицинские опыты, — пояснил Люпен, — ребенка забрали и воспитали на военной базе. Бедняжка Снежана, как над ней только не издевались…  
— Думаешь, Анжелика сейчас мстит Мику из-за этого? — предположил Джерри, — или её месть ещё с тех времен?  
— Мик бы растолковал, — Карл нахмурил брови, — последний раз его видел Дайсуке Джиген. Но мы показания уже сняли, поэтому тебе повторятся не надо.  
— С того момента, как Мик пропал, мы с Вэл очень хорошо общались… до сегодняшнего утра, — Люпен обхватил руками голову, — я не понимаю, что произошло?  
— Одно из двух, — принялся рассуждать Джерри, — либо, Мик решил, по своему обыкновению, взять удар на себя и исчез из города, забрав Анжелику с собой. Либо, она его нашла первая и теперь мучает где-нибудь.  
— А отследить?  
— По браслету? Конечно, мы так и сделали, но сигнал браслета оборвался около космопорта. А район поиска около пятнадцати миль… во все стороны.  
— Ох, — вздохнул Люпен, — у Вэл есть машина. Я её подарил. Aspid Super XS NOVA. Коричнево-охристая. Калифорния 8HGP034.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джерри, — иди домой, а мы проверим все данные и дадим тебе знать.

***

Где-то.  
— Он, конечно, бабник, но не идиот…  
— Что ты можешь знать, — насмешливо сказал ледяной женский голос, — ты уже покойник.

Свистнула плеть.

— Почему ты не орешь? — поинтересовался то же голос, — давай, Меллоун, покричи.  
— Ты дура, — спокойно ответил Мик, сплюнув кровь из рассеченной губы, — этот придурок подарил тебе машину. Ты должна избавиться от неё, если, конечно, хочешь закончить начатое. Думаю, тебе будет крайне неприятно, если в разгар экзекуции тебе в спину ткнется полицейский револьвер.  
— Твоя идея не лишена смысла, — в темноте процокали каблучки.  
— Найди абсолюта и избавься от машины, — крикнул Мик в темноту, — тогда они прекратят поиски.

В темноте хлопнула дверь.

— И до каких пор ты будешь это терпеть? — Феникс выткался перед висящим на цепи Миком, — ты можешь все это разнести к чертям!  
— Заткнись, — Мик посмотрел в фиолетовые глаза птицы, — у меня одна лишь просьба. Когда я окончательно умру, ты переселишься во Влада.  
— И что я там забыл? — желчно поинтересовался Феникс, — кроме моего могущества, ему перейдет звание Хранителя Космоса, а он в собственных ногах путается… и почему именно он? Почему не Бен, не Шерлок и даже, прости меня Великий космос, не Иван?  
— Потому что остальные знают себе цену, — устало пояснил Мик, — а у Влада проблемы. Ты повысишь ему самооценку и научишь не бояться трудностей.  
— А ты?  
— А я… буду мертв к тому времени, — Мик закашлялся и выплюнул сгусток крови, — ты ведь не думаешь, что Анжелика меня отпустит? Она хочет меня убить, а я ей позволю это сделать.  
— Ну и почему? — злобно спросил Феникс, — я не понимаю тебя…  
— Потому что мне всё надоело, — Мик вновь сплюнул кровь, глубоко вздохнул, кое-как сдержал болезненный стон из-за, отозвавшихся резкой болью, ребер, — пусть она закончит начатое… и всем будет хорошо…  
— А как же Снежана?  
— Она тогда не убьет свою мать, — улыбнулся Мик, — её ручки будут чисты. И у Жемчужинки тоже травмы не будет.  
— Так ты решил, ценой своей жизни не дать жене и дочери убить эту женщину?! — Феникс ошеломленно уставился на Мика, — не понимаю… решительно отказываюсь понимать…

***

Ближе к вечеру Люпену позвонил Карл.  
— Привет, значит так. Валенсия-Алита-Ребека де Фернандес погибла десять лет назад. Она была престолонаследницей Испанской Империи. Погибла она при загадочных обстоятельствах, убийцу не нашли. Девушка с твоей фотографии никогда не существовала. Кредитные карты заблокированы, отпечатки пальцев не идентифицируются. Ты встречался с призраком. Только что сообщили, что найдена машина Aspid Super XS NOVA Калифорния 8HGP034. Она сгорела в результате аварии, внутри тело.  
— Думаете это она? — пролепетал сбитый с толку Люпен, — если её никогда не было, то она могла подстроить эту аварию?  
— Мы склоняемся к этому факту, — подтвердил Карл, — исследование еще не закончено; если хочешь, завтра возьми Джигена и к девяти приезжайте в участок, будем думать, где нам Мика искать.  
— Хорошо.

***

— Ты труп, — ласково проворковала Анжелика, приближаясь к висящему Мику.  
Она была в черном латексе, обтягивавшем её так туго, что напряженные соски готовы были разорвать черную блестящую поверхность, а Мик висел на цепи, подвешенной на крюк, и на нем кроме рваных джинс ничего не было.  
— Так, с чего бы мне начать? — Анжелика убрала свои пышные волосы наверх и завязала банданой, — плети, проволока, кабель, ремень? Все такое привлекательное.  
Мик не смотрел на неё. Он закрыл глаза, зная, что, что бы она не выбрала, это всё равно будет больно.

Анжелика выбрала всё.  
До шести утра в этом здании лишь свистели плети, проволока, ремни и трехжильные кабеля.  
И когда несколько лучиков солнца пробрались в здание, увиденное их так напугало, что они поспешно убрались.  
Пол, потолок, стены — они все были в подтеках крови.  
Анжелика была бурой от запекшейся крови.  
Мик…  
На цепи висел распухший окровавленный кусок мяса.  
— Черт!!! — прошипела Анжелика, — необходимо это все смыть, а то мухи налетят.  
Смыв из шланга всю кровищу, графиня намешала в ведре воды с солью и решительно приступила к обмыванию Мика.  
И даже соль не смогла привести полицейского в чувство, а вид у него стал…  
Нет, лучше он не стал, зато стали видны все ссадины, кровоподтеки, раны, царапины и гематомы.  
Анжелика облила Меллоуна еще одним ведром и отправилась мыться сама.

***

В это время, в одной из гостиниц города с постели встал Дьюк Того.  
И пошел принимать душ.  
Он вычислил неуловимого убийцу, и след привел его в Лос-Анджелес. Было непонятно, зачем Леди Смерть вернулась в тот город, где уже успела наследить, но Дьюк был решительно настроен её завалить.  
Оставалось лишь, выяснить под каким обликом она теперь скрывается.

***

Джорджина знала, ГДЕ сейчас Мик и ЧТО с ним происходит, но, памятуя о просьбе друга, никому не говорила. Хотя… когда началось избиение, она с трудом усидела на месте. Желание пойти и спасти друга из лап этой безумной бабы было нестерпимым, но она стерпела.  
Мик хотел получить эту боль, чтобы спасти Снежану и Шарлотту от неразумных поступков в будущем.  
Он решил умереть, но он не знал, что кто-то из его семьи, всё-равно убьет Анжелику.  
Джо корила себя — не надо было говорить Мику про Анжелику.   
Глядишь, Мик бы не решился на безумную авантюру. Но сделанного уже не воротишь.


	32. A terrible find

Полицейские детективы, два частных и представитель Интерпола собрались в кабинете у лейтенанта Фреда Косторовича.  
— Значит так, — лейтенант открыл собрание, — Мик исчез. Где он и что с ним — мы не знаем. Наш сигналоуловитель засечь его не может. Настоящим постановляю, разбираем технику Мика и начинаем искать сигнал.  
— Босс, — прогудел Роджер от двери, — дайте мне пять часов, я район сам прочешу.  
— Нет, — отрезал лейтенант, — я тебе благодарен за помощь, но, если мы все пойдем, то и площадь обхвата будет больше.  
— А КБР и ЦРУ? — не сдавался Роджер, — они с удовольствием нам помогут.  
— Еще бы, — мстительно улыбнулся лейтенант.

Роджер ездил в ЦРУ по заданию лейтенанта по делу Ганнибала Лектора. Что там произошло, Роджер не рассказывал, но ЦРУ вдруг воспылало неземной любовью к 13 участку Лос-Анджелеса, что было готово поделиться всем, что имело и знало.

— Но в этот раз мы никого привлекать не будем, — провозгласил лейтенант, — это чисто семейное дело. Наш парень в беде, и мы должны ему помочь, пока не стало слишком поздно. Макс и Джиген берут Мустанг, Карл и Джерри — вертолет, Люпен и и Зенигата — катер. Космическим Волком никто управлять не умеет, поэтому все следуют за Мустангом на машинах без спец сигналов. Войдя в район поиска, разъезжаетесь и осматривайте все ангары и дома. Всё. Все на выход. Мне сообщать о всех находках.

***

ДОМ контролировал всю операцию, анализируя сигналы, поступающие от катера, машины и вертолета, но того именного сигнала, который бы указал на местоположение Мика… не было.  
Браслет снять с живого человека было нельзя. Он раскрывался сам, после полного разложения трупа. Но его можно было выключить, и ДОМ подозревал, что Мик так и поступил.  
Вырубил сигнал, чтобы его не нашли.  
Но зачем?

***

День близился к полудню, когда Дом, наконец, поймал слабый сигнал браслета. Он тут же передал координаты Мустангу и, весь отдел по убийствам 13 участка, включая двух частных детективов и представителя Интерпола, понесся к месту, откуда шел сигнал.

Все машины, завывая сиренами, сгрудились около неприметного ангара, и здоровые мужики, держа на изготовку револьверы, вынесли дверь, ворвались и остановились, враз побледнев от отвращения и ужаса.

Вокруг все было залито кровью, валялись всевозможные жуткого вида окровавленные предметы и посередине висело тело.  
Но что это за тело было, никто не мог сказать наверняка.  
Это выглядело окровавленной тушей чего-то.  
Оно все было изломано, в подтеках крови.  
Из него торчали кости.

— Это кто? — дрожащим голосом спросил Люпен, кивая на неизвестную жертву.  
— Не знаем, — с трудом выговорил Уилл и бросился за дверь блевать.  
— Наверное, надо вызвать труповозку, — предложил Зенигата, вытирая взмокший лоб.  
— Мы пройдемся по периметру, — с трудом справляясь с рвотными позывами, объявил Джо, — Джерри, Карл, Стивен, Рой, Роджер и Макс! Пойдемте.  
А Вин блевал за дверью вместе с Уиллом.

Через час около ангара кипела жизнь.  
Парамедики сняли и накрыли простыней окровавленное тело; простыня сразу же проступила пятнами. Криминалисты ползали по помещению и собирали улики, а детективы сидели снаружи и пытались понять, где Мик и почему сигнал появился именно тут.

А в это время, в машине, что везла неопознанный труп в морг, материализовалась гигантская птица.  
— В больницу парня вези, — скомандовала она перепуганному водителю, — ишь чего удумали… под нож живого человека пустить. Быстро в центр акватерапии.  
— Хорошо, — быстро согласился водитель и поменял курс.

***

Все вернулись в участок в самом подавленном состоянии.  
— Мик исчез, — Роджер мрачно пил свой кофе, сердито посапывая.  
— Мика крови мы найдем, — принялся завывать Вин, — в преисподнюю мы зайдем. Там мы Мика не увидим, потому что он живой.  
— Если Мик живой, то кто это был? — тоскливо протянул Макс.  
— Позвони в морг, — посоветовал Уилл, — они верно приступили к вскрытию.  
— Ага, — Люпен набрал телефон морга.

— Это Люпен. Что вы можете сказать по телу, что к вам приехало? Ага. Да вы что? Ладно. — Люпен положил трубку и уставился на остальных.  
— Так что? — спросил Джо.  
— В морге… тела нет…  
— Чего? — Карл вытаращил глаза, — а где же оно?  
— Они не знают.

Но тут внезапно затрезвонил телефон.  
— Да? — трубку взял Стивен, — ага. Уверены? Хорошо.  
— Кто? — Рой остановившимся взглядом посмотрел на напарника.  
— Криминалисты.  
— И?  
— Вся кровь, взятая в ангаре, принадлежит… Мику.  
— Боже! — простонал Джерри, — кто это его так?

Второй звонок всю компанию озадачил, Макс поставил телефон на громкую связь.  
— Это полицейский участок 13? — поинтересовался звонивший хорошо поставленным голосом.  
— Да, а с кем имеем честь разговаривать? — ответил мрачно Дайсуке.  
— Я — профессор Долтон из Центра Акватерапии. Полчаса назад нам доставили тело.  
— Что с ним? — Макс подался вперед.  
— Ну-у, положение у больного, конечно, не ахти, но жить будет. Многочисленные множественные переломы всех костей скелета, проломы в черепе, разрывы всех внутренних органов, большая потеря крови, отсутствие зубов… Мы его в реанимацию положили. Предполагаемое время восстановления — около 34 часов. Возможно больше, но мы будем держать вас в курсе, — звонок закончился.  
— Кто бы его не отделал, он наверняка вернется, чтобы закончить начатое? — предположил Макс.  
— Центр охраняется лучше чем Сан-Квентин, — отрезал Роджер, — туда просто так не попадешь. Поэтому предлагаю панику не разводить, а заняться ловлей той суки, что Мика отделала.  
— Та женщина, что руку подняла на Мика, — вновь завыл Вин, — да проклята она навеки. И люди эти человеки найдут её в сиянии огня. Но смерть она несет, еще опасна гадюка эта. Убить она замыслила и вновь пойдет на это.  
— Вин, — Макс отвел Честера в сторону, — напряги свой мозг и подумай, куда эта блядь свалила?  
— Мне надо вернуться на место преступления, — ответил польщенный Вин, — и я попробую увидеть.  
— Я с тобой поеду, — вызвался Роджер.

***

Прошло 72 часа, и профессор Долтон вновь позвонил, чтобы сообщить, что один из полицейских может приехать и забрать пострадавшего.  
Отправили Дайсуке, поскольку остальные занимались делом Анжелики де Алас, кипя гневом и негодованием.

— Так хорошо, что вы приехали! — профессор Долтон оказался хорошо упитанным мужчиной лет пятидесяти в белом костюме и незабудковом халате, — он вот-вот проснется после лечебного сна.  
— Как он? — спросил Дайсуке, еле поспевая за профессором.  
— Конечно, мы установили его личность, как только взяли кровь на анализ, — говорил профессор, увлекая Дайсуке к лифтам, — детективу сильно досталось. У нас есть фото всех повреждений. Обязательно пришлем. Чудо, что он остался жив. Но… спешу предупредить. У мистера Меллоуна — ретроградная амнезия. Мы пока не знаем, какие временные рамки она охватывает, поэтому не пугайтесь, если Меллоун вас не узнает.

Палата Мика находилась на сотом этаже здания и имела выход на большую террасу. Больше никаких входов и выходов, кроме входной двери, не было.  
Дайсуке вошел в чистую, хорошо проветриваемую и солнечную комнату.  
— Мистер Меллоун очень хорошо поел перед тем, как лечь спать, — завершая разговор, заметил профессор, — вы можете подождать его здесь. Вы привезли одежду?  
— Да, конечно, — Дайсуке показал на большой мешок, который держал в руке.  
— Вот и славно. Я вас оставлю и подготовлю бумаги к выписке, — и профессор удалился.  
Не успел он закрыть дверь, как из внутреннего помещения вышел Мик и остановился. На нем были белые свободные брюки и такая же рубаха.  
Дайсуке своего приятеля сразу же признал, несмотря на отсутствие волос и помолодевшее лицо. Сейчас Меллоуну можно было дать около 17-19 лет.  
— Мик, — Дайсуке тепло улыбнулся, — привет. Знаешь, как мы скучали. Я принес тебе одежду.  
— Вы кто? — Мик вопросительно посмотрел на гостя, — я вас знаю?  
— Конечно. Мы дружим и работаем вместе. Меня зовут Дайсуке Джиген.  
— Дайсуке? Джиген? — Мик уставился на этого молодого мужчину в белой майке, черных брюках и черных мокасинах.  
— Ты меня не помнишь? — упавшим голосом произнес Дайсуке.  
— А вы уверены, что мы знакомы? — Мик пытался вспомнить, но черноволосый человек с пробивающейся бородкой не вызывал у него никаких эмоций.  
— Одевайся, — стрелок понял, что Мик НИЧЕГО не помнит, — и поедем к ребятам. — И протянул ему пакет с одеждой, — я тебя тут подожду.

Мик взял одежду и ушел во внутреннее помещение.  
Прошло 20 минут.  
Прошло 30 минут.  
Прошел час.  
Дайсуке, заподозрив неладное, обыскал палату и террасу.  
Мика не было.  
Его не было в палате.  
Его не было на террасе.  
Его не было под террасой  
Его ВООБЩЕ НИГДЕ НЕ БЫЛО.

Попытки найти Мика в здании Центра не привели к ожидаемому результату.  
— Где он может быть? — издерганный переживанием, Дайсуке допрашивал охрану.  
— В здании мистер Меллоун не обнаружен. Датчики говорят, что он не выходил и не выпадал.  
— Так куда же он ЧЕРТ ДЕРИ делся?!  
— Не знаем.

Дайсуке тоже не знал ответа на этот вопрос.


	33. Angel's eye

Прошло два месяца.  
Анжелика исчезла.  
Мик тоже.  
Про Звезду Аляски никто не вспоминал.

***

— И что мы тут имеем? — лейтенант Фред Косторович поскреб пятидневную щетину.  
— Тридцать трупов, — мрачно доложил Уилл Смит.  
— …по всем моргам, — поддакнул Джо Вессон.  
— …и у КБР… — криво усмехнулся Стив.  
— И что вы можете сказать? — Фред сердито уставился на подчиненных.  
— Ну вот, — Карл взял верхнюю папку из большой кучи и раскрыл её, — Ли Вонг, больше известный как Дядюшка Вонг*, был обнаружен в постели мертвым. По предварительному заключению — умер от удара. После вскрытия выяснилось, что погиб он от взрыва.  
— Как? — лейтенант тяжело вздохнул, — как это могло случиться?  
— Без понятия.

***

Положение осложнялось тем, что все трупы, которые попали в морг, были ЦЕЛЫМИ.  
Неважно, кто как и отчего умер — они всегда были ЦЕЛЕХОНЬКИ.  
Шесть были задавлены тяжелой техникой.  
Пять застрелены.  
Четыре отравлены.  
Двое разбились насмерть.  
Трое замерзли.  
Один сгорел.  
Трое взорвались.  
Остальные шестеро погибли от непонятно чего.

В их всех отличала целостность кожного покрова. Единственные признаки, которые иногда попадались на трупах, так это кровотечения из носа, рта, ушей, глаз, анального отверстия и из половых органов.

Те, кто был задавлен, умерли в своих домах.  
Те, которых застрелили, на момент смерти кувыркались с женщинами.  
Те, кого отравили, спали.  
Те, кто разбился насмерть, плавали в бассейне.  
Те, кто замерз, стояли под горячим душем.  
Тот, кто сгорел, принимал ванну.  
Те, кто взорвались, были на работе.  
Тот, кого удавили, был на свадьбе. Своей собственной.  
Тот, кого убили током, был на пляже.  
Тот, кто умер от гангрены, лихо отплясывал на дискотеке.  
Тот, кто умер от неизвестного токсина, смотрел кино в кинотеатре.  
Тот, в котором нашли целую тонну опухолей, ел в ресторане.  
Тот, которого кто-то съел, спал в кресле у себя дома.

***

— И как это все получается? — простонал Фред Косторович, — кто это всё делает?  
— Если бы мы знали, — уныло повесили носы детективы, — может, это новая банда?!  
— Убивают лишь тех, кто замарал руки кровью, — заметил Карл, — эти люди все были убийцами. Возможно, что появилась новая банда.  
— Надо тогда её найти, — лейтенант уставился на своих ребят, — и посадить… всех…  
— Хорошо, босс, — и детективы разошлись по рабочим местам.

***

— Папаша, — Люпен сидел на диване в квартире, которую купил на заработанные деньги, и смотрел на Зенигату, который вольготно развалился в кресле напротив, — ты свое дело закончил. Меня отмыл от клеветы, теперь можно и возвращаться в Интерпол.  
— Ага, сейчас, — отозвался Зенигата, — от меня толку мало там. Вся моя жизнь — это тебя ловить, поэтому я остаюсь.

***

Мик пропал и, в следствии этого, парни перебрались из его дома в центр Лос-Анджелеса поближе к своей детективной конторе. Купили квартиру и жили там.

***

— Если ты остаешься, то мы тебя кормить не собираемся, — встрял Дайсуке, — посему предлагаю объединить все наши силы. У нас с Люпеном связи в криминальном мире, у тебя — в полицейском. Будем работать месте.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Зенигата, — нам нужно найти Мика.  
— Это первоочередная задача, — постановил Джиген, — но не надо забывать об будничных делах. На сегодняшней повестке — дело о измене. Люпен…  
— Погодите, — инспектор поднялся с кресла, — как мы контору назовем?  
— Можно по именам. Арсен+Дайсуке+Коичи, — предложил Люпен III. — ДАрКо.  
— По фамилиям. Зенигата+Люпен+Джиген. ЗеЛюДжи.  
— Святая Троица, — буркнул Джиген, — и слоган — Может, мы и не ангелы, но мы вам поможем! А теперь… Люпен, ты берешь мотоцикл и едешь к дому мистера Каплана. Зенигата, садитесь в машину и отправляетесь к квартире миссис Каплович. А я буду вас ждать на Беверли Хиллз.

***

А тем временем, Роджер занимался тем, что выслеживал неуловимую банду. У него была зацепка. На всех телах, спустя день после смерти, появлялась странная татуировка.  
Во-первых, она была цветная.  
Во-вторых, несмотря на то, что весь рисунок был не больше ладони, четкость тату была изумительная.  
В-третьих, татуировка давала эффект 3D.  
В-четвертых, она проявлялась изнутри тела.

Сей рисунок выглядел, как голубой глаз**, обрамленный пятнадцатью крыльями — первые были серебристо-белые, вторые — голубоватые, третьи — синевато-серые. Что рисунок обозначал, никто не знал.

Вот Роджер и сидел в данное время в клубе байкеров Iron balls и внимательно разглядывал посетителей.  
В скором времени он обнаружил, что некоторые ребята щеголяют интересными тату на предплечье левой руки. Голубой глаз в обрамлении двух серебряных крыльев. Роджер покрутил головой, слез со стула и потопал до ближайшего парня с татуировкой.  
— Слышь, ты, чувак, что это у тебя за татуировка на руке?  
— Сэр? — байкер внимательно посмотрел на Роджера. Ничего хорошего он не увидел — двухметровая рыжая и ражая гора мускулов в черной майке с изображением крокодила, в черной куртке с тремя килограммами железа на ней, в камуфляжных штанах и тяжелых берцах, — что тебе нужно, приятель?  
— Твоя татуировка, — взревел Роджер, — и твой ремень…  
— А что не так с ремнем?  
— ОН СДЕЛАН ИЗ КРОКОДИЛА!!! ТЫ НЕ УВАЖАЕШЬ КРОКОДИЛОВ?! — Роджер сорвал парня со стула и посадил на стойку бара, — ТЫ…ТЫ… МРАЗЬ!!!  
— Я люблю крокодилов, — криво улыбнулся байкер, — ремень сделан из змеи.  
— ТЫ УБИЛ ЗМЕЮ?! — Роджер так треснул по стойке кулачищем, что она пошла трещинами, а все стаканы, стоявшие на ней, подпрыгнули и раскололись, — Я ТЕБЯ АРЕСТОВЫВАЮ!!!  
— Успокойся, — к Роджеру подошел другой парень с подобной тату, — не надо нас трогать. Ты хотел узнать о татуировке? Я с радостью отведу тебя туда, где мы её делали.  
— А ты любишь крокодилов? — рыжий детектив повернулся к подошедшему.  
— Обожаю. Так мы едем?  
— Хорошо, — Роджер обвел взглядом бар, — еще раз увижу на вас вещи из КРОКОДИЛОВ или ЗМЕЙ, приду и таких пиздюлей наставлю, что ваши яйца можно будет использовать в качестве колокольчиков. — И хлопнул дверью.


	34. Angel's Eye. On this side or the other?

Дело ползло со скоростью беременной черепахи.  
Роджер допросил татуировщика и даже, кто бы мог подумать, не искалечил его.

— И что ты узнал? — спросил лейтенант Роджера.  
— Парень сказал, что к нему наведались десять человек с просьбой набить голубой глаз с парой крыльев, расположенных горизонтально. У одного была бумажка с рисунком, поэтому мастер все татушки сделал, деньги ему заплатили.  
— И?  
— Я взял с него слово, что, как только еще раз они придут, он мне позвонит.  
— Тебе откажешь, — хмыкнул лейтенант, — что там с Миком?  
— Глухо, — проворчал Роджер, — я позвонил в ЦРУ, но там они тоже не знают.  
— Ладно.

***

Спустя неделю был убит заместитель губернатора Эндрю Хорсмен*.  
Рядом с домом был замечен молодой парень в защитного цвета Хаммере. Его тут же задержали.  
— Если это убийца, то постарайтесь его не убить, — предупредил лейтенант, — губернатор рвет и мечет. Пока убивали мафиози и грязных политиков, было еще терпимо. Но зам губернатора — это слишком. Хотя… крови на его руках тоже немало.

— Ваше имя! — мрачным тоном сказал Макс, с ненавистью смотря на высокого широкоплечего парня, неуловимо похожего на скандинавского бога Тора в исполнении Криса Хемсворта.  
— Улаф Сенгерсон, — ответил тот, — я не знаю, зачем вы меня сюда привезли, но я ничего не совершал.  
— Ты был замечен около дома мистера Хорсмен, — проворчал Джо, — причем камеры наблюдения показывают, что твоя машина стояла там всю ночь.  
— Я наблюдал, — Улаф улыбнулся, — погодите несколько минут. Сейчас мне позвонят, а потом я буду в вашем распоряжении.  
— Пусть поговорит, — разрешил Карл, — пока патологоанатомы не вскрыли наш труп, мы сможем его задержать на 24 часа.

Вскоре Улафу позвонили. Он поговорил полчаса, закончил звонок и положил телефон на стол. Потом широко улыбнулся полицейским.  
— Я готов, что вы хотели узнать?  
— Ты состоишь в банде? — рыкнул Роджер.  
— Нет.  
— А татуировка?  
— Это не банда, это отличительный знак нашей организации. У вас, ребята, связаны руки. Вы не можете убить тех, кто отравляет вам жизнь. Вы не можете посадить тех, кто живет по ту сторону закона, но при этом имеет власть и деньги, — принялся объяснять Улаф, — а мы — организация совершенно свободная от пут.  
— И что делал ты около дома?  
— Наблюдал. Но прежде. Я — Улаф Сенгерсон. Родился в Норвегии в 2030 году. Женат. Трое детей. Морской котик. Награжден за небольшую заварушку на Новой Норвегии. Завербовался в эту организацию по велению сердца, чтобы искоренить всё зло. Организация наша — сугубо добровольная. Взносы не платим, каждый работает на себя. Босс платит нам премии за каждого найденного кандидата.  
— И как она называется? — спросил Уилл.  
— Ангельское око.   
— О`кей, — Макс посмотрел на Улафа, — ты состоишь в этой организации, ищешь кандидатов, а дальше…  
— Дальше… я слежу за ними. Потом передаю информацию в штаб. Там его проверяют, а потом этот человек умирает.  
— Каким образом это делается?  
— Это надо спросить у босса, — улыбнулся Улаф, — он мне не докладывает. Единственное, что мы еще делаем, так посылаем на ваш компьютер все материалы по этому человеку.  
— То есть, все те материалы, которые непостижимым образом оказываются в наших файлах, ваших рук дело? — изумился Рой, — чьи это вы компы вскрываете?  
— Я этим не занимаюсь. Я — Наблюдатель, — с гордостью произнес Улаф, — каждый наблюдатель имеет на предплечье голубой глаз с парой крыльев.  
— А остальные?  
— А это я не могу вам сказать. Но, — Улаф очень внимательно посмотрел на полицейских, — нам предписано не вступать в конфликт с полицией и оказывать всяческую помощь.  
— Почему?  
— Босс настаивает.  
— А кем ты работаешь?  
— Грузчиком в порту. Так я могу идти?  
— Пока нет, как морг отчет пришлет, так и пойдешь.

***

— Ну хорошо, — лейтенант собрал всех детективов в кабинете; Улафа пришлось отпустить, — патологоанатом сказал, что, по его мнению, желудочная кислота взбесилась и растворила все внутренности. Если то, что сказал Улаф, правда, то это организация за нас. Теперь как это всё объяснить губернатору?  
— Может наврать? — робко предложил Джерри.  
— Пошлем Вина, — хихикнул Уилл, — если он даже наврет, ему не поверят…  
Послали Винсента Честера.  
Врать.  
Потому что детективы 13 участка не знали, что им говорить.

***

Вин, конечно, отыграл свою роль на бис. К губернатору пришел в своем лучшем костюме — бархатной тоге цвета вишни — встал в позу и продекламировал:  
Пусть не волнуют вас  
Смерти друзей и подруг.  
Ты — угнетенным, обездоленным друг!  
Ввысь ты взлетай и там  
Властвуй и разделяй.  
Пусть око само найдет  
Тех, кто миллионами берет.  
Тех, кто кровь проливает,  
Тех, кто меры не знает.  
Вы же должны быть выше  
Чище и круче.  
И совесть пусть не мучает.  
Мы будем вашей совестью.  
Не будем мучить вас новостью.

После чего подошел к губернатору, нахлобучил на его лавровый венок и гордо удалился, оставив того в полнейшем недоумении.

***

В одну прекрасную ночь в конце месяца Джорджина проснулась от необычного шороха, шлёпанья и скрипа.  
Она села в кровати.  
— Ммм… Что случилось? — промычал Шерлок, не открывая глаз.  
— Водички пойду попью, — ответила Джо, наклоняясь над мужем и целуя того в бровь, — спи, солнышко сероглазое, — поднялась с кровати, накинула халат и вышла из спальни.  
Спустилась на кухню, попила водички и заглянула в гостиную.  
Там, на любимом кресле Шерла, клубилась тьма.  
Она меняла очертания, выпучивалась, опадала… но Джо различила среди этой тьмы силуэт человека.  
— Мик? — позвала она тихонько, — что случилось?  
— Что это за мужчина рядом с тобой? — отозвался Мик и выступил из тьмы, — почему ты теперь на Бейкер-стрит?  
— Это мой муж. Шерлок Холмс, — ответила Джо, вглядываясь в лицо друга, — у нас уже есть дочка. Ты плохо выглядишь, — отмечая, что вокруг глаз Меллоуна залегли темные круги, а в самих глазах таилась грусть, тоска и боль.  
— Я не помню, — признался Мик, подходя к подруге, — кто я?  
— Мик Меллоун. Детектив первого класса 13 участка города Лос-Анджелеса. Женат на Снежане Меллоун, урожденной Снорк. Есть дочка — Шарлотта Перл Меллоун.  
— Я не помню, — Мик вздохнул, — я помню, как меня мучила Анжелика де Алас, а что было потом и до этого — как отрезало.  
— Это было, — подтвердила Джо, — но почему ты убежал?  
— Но… — Мик изумленно уставился на Джорджину, — ко мне зашел неизвестный мне человек, я не смог там остаться.  
— Дайсуке Джиген — твой лучший друг, между прочим.  
— Я не помню. Когда я успел с ним познакомиться?  
— В космосе.  
— Боже, — Мик потер лоб и машинально запахнул темноту, клубившуюся вокруг него, — я не помню.  
— Это пройдет, — Джо протянула к нему руки, намереваясь обнять, но Мик отшатнулся от неё, — что с тобой?  
— Не касайся меня, — предупредил её Мик, — это чревато последствиями. Я сам пока не до конца контролирую эту тьму.  
— Король Хаоса? — понимающе хмыкнула Джо.  
— Он… — Мик скрипнул зубами, — я должен вернуть себе память… Но я боюсь, что пока я это делаю, то смогу натворить таких дел, за какие мне будет стыдно.  
— Не натворишь, — успокоила его Джо, — я тебе помогу.  
— Как? И мои… друзья, — Мик шумно выдохнул, — которых я не помню, они ведь…  
— Все будет хорошо. И с Фениксом тоже.  
— Феникс? Какой Феникс?  
— Проехали, — Джо поняла, что Мик не помнит про Феникса, — ты сейчас куда?  
— Не знаю. Сдается мне, что я готовлю апокалипсис, да только… — Мик оборвал фразу, сдавленно хохотнул и… исчез.

— Феникс? — задала вопрос в темноту Джорджина, — ты меня слышишь?  
В темноте соткался серебряный силуэт огромной птицы.  
— Что с Миком, Феникс?  
— Он болеет, — ответила птица грустно, — он умирает.  
— Мы сможем ему помочь?  
— Я пытаюсь вернуть ему память, — Феникс всхлипнул, — но пока глухо.  
— Хм, — Джо прикрыла глаза на минуту, потом широко их распахнула, — странно…  
— Что?  
— Я только что видела, что всю эту тьму в Мике пересечет пуля, но при этом она его не убьет, а наоборот.  
— Это хорошо, — Феникс глубоко вздохнул, — пока я базируюсь в Владиславе… по просьбе Мика. Но как только Мик приоткроет свою душу, я вернусь обратно.  
— Всё в порядке, — Джо протянула руку и погладила Фениксу спину, — я верю в Мика.  
— Я тоже, — и большая птица постепенно растаяла в воздухе, оставив в воздухе слабый запах озона.


	35. Search for thrills.

Пока забудем о Мике и его друзьям, а поворотимся к остальным гражданам.

Дьюку Того позвонили из некой организации именно тогда, когда он, сидя у себя в снятой квартире в городе Ангелов, просматривал карту передвижения неуловимого убийцы. К сожалению, эти данные уже устарели, и даже Дьюк не мог сказать, где этот убийца прячется.  
— Алло? — отрывисто бросил Того в трубку.  
— Мистер Того, — на другом конце трубке послышался мягкий, но в тоже время стальной голос, — включите вайбер, пожалуйста.  
Голго включил видео. На той стороне экрана оказался худощавый мужчина представительной внешности.  
— Мистер Того. Мое имя мистер Ю, — начал он без представления, — я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, и хотел бы вас нанять для деликатной работенки.  
— Вы в курсе, что, в данный момент, я работаю на правительство?  
— Мы заплатим вам 500 миллионов авансом, чтобы вы разыскали и убили человека по имени Ганнибал Лектор.  
— Доктор — каннибал… — Того не выразил удивления, — и чем продиктовано это решение?  
— Добрый доктор перешел все границы. Мы все находимся в опасности. Он потребляет вне расовой, гендерной принадлежности. Он не смотрит на социальное положение, цвет кожи и количества денег. Он убивает и молодых, и пожилых. И мы решили, что этому надо положить конец. Выбор пал на вас. К нашему величайшему огорчению, мы не знаем, как он выглядит сейчас…  
— Я гоняюсь за убийцей, у которого тоже нет устойчивого внешнего вида, — сухо сообщил Того, — хорошо. Как только деньги поступят на счет 45801256225969915570 Федерального банка Лос-Анджелеса, я незамедлительно приступлю к работе.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся мистер Ю, — если доктор узнает, что вы охотитесь на него, он захочет вас съесть.  
— Подавится. Жду, — и Того отключил телефон.

***

Вот и еще одно дельце нашло Того.  
Убийца исчез, а людоед всплыл.  
Того вздохнул, позвонил в банк и осведомился о своем счете. Получив утвердительный ответ, собрался и отправился в банк, чтобы разложить деньги по своим счетам и начать работать по делу грешного доктора.

***

Бреннон Мэчитехью Накпэна и Фуджико Минэ оправились после незапланированного вторжения в их личную жизнь и объяснили своим новым партнерам, что так дела не делаются.

Снежана могла бы рассказать про ЭТИХ, но Фуджико не нуждалась в этом.  
Да и Снежаны в настоящий момент на Новой Земле не было.

— Так что мы тут имеем? — мистер Накпэна сидел за огромным столом в черном махровом халате и нервно постукивал пальцами по полированной столешнице.  
— Мои работодатели, — маленький лысенький человечек с крысиной мордочкой, одетый в серый с искрой костюм, вытащил из портфеля бумаги, — собираются вложить в вас большие деньги. Взамен вы должны начать поиски третьего артефакта.  
— Третьего? — черные брови взметнулись на лоб, — в смысле?  
— Звезда Аляски — первый из трех артефактов утерянной цивилизации, — пояснил человечек, — существует еще один подобный камень и… само устройство, которое может активизировать оба камня.  
— Мы должны вложиться в раскопки?  
— В поиск, — пояснил человечек, — устройство это скрыто где-то в глубинах космоса.  
— И?  
— Если мы сможем найти его, то мои работодатели с удовольствием помогут вам захватить мир.  
— Это хорошо, — согласился мистер Накпэна, — по рукам.

***

Доктор Ганнибал Лектор вкушал.  
Наслаждался изысками всевозможных кухонь.  
Он давно уже покинул США и перебрался в Европу.

За ним тянулся шлейф таинственных убийств, мистических исчезновений, кошмарных находок, но…  
Полиция не могла найти убийцу.  
Выживших не могло быть.  
Свидетелей тоже.  
Оставались лишь высосанные кости и обглоданные черепа.

ЦРУ само было уже не радо, что выпустило в свет это ужасное чудовище, но вернуть его не представлялось возможным.  
Мастер генетической маскировки, меняющий личины, как маски.  
Ненасытный.  
Чудовищный.  
Эстетично-изысканный.  
Притягательно-порочный.  
Пятьдесят масок доктора Ганнибала Лектора — прекрасное название для завораживающего эротического триллера. Да только написать некому было.

Ганнибал ел, пил и спал с спокойной совестью.

***

Анжелика де Алас исчезла с горизонта, но это не значило, что она уехала из города. Напротив, сменив внешность, она осела в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, обзавелась связями, вышла на работу.  
Уверенная в том, что Меллоун погиб, она два дня искала некрологи в газетах, но потом бросила это дело, осознав, что Мик опять выкрутился.  
Значит, её дело не закончено.  
Она должна отомстить.  
Опорочить и извалять в грязи репутацию Меллоуна.  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас нужно сидеть тихо, чтобы всё успокоилось.  
Меллоун исчез.  
Куда?  
Никто не знал.

***

Король Хаоса или Повелитель Хаоса занимался тем, что пил.  
А пил он не один — с Дракулой и Люцифером*.  
Был повод — Повелитель Хаоса планировал Конец Света.

Только Повелитель Хаоса сам не знал, что он собирается делать. Он отчаянно скучал по друзьям в острые моменты всплывающих воспоминаний, но при этом Повелитель не мог вспомнить, почему он не помнит своих друзей.

Этот Конец Света представлялся Повелителю весьма перспективным методом решения всех проблем, но при этом сердце Повелителя Хаоса болело так, что становилось ясно, что проблемы этим не решить.

Повелитель сажал печень, бухая по-страшному.  
Рвал сердце, пытаясь забыть друзей.  
Страдал от мигреней, вызывающих кошмары ночью.  
И хотел вернуться в свой мир, из которого был вырван стараниями Оком Океана.

***

Работодатели маленького человечка были вне времени, вне морали, вне сострадания.  
Им нужно было лишь достать оба камня и артефакт, а тогда можно будет и завоевать мир.  
Открыть врата межпространственных туннелей и впустить в мир реальности ДРЕВНИХ.  
Тех, кто был даже старше их самих.  
Единственный человек на земле, который знал про этих ДРЕВНИХ, уже умер.  
Но ЭТИ боялись ДРЕВНИХ.  
Они знали, что ДРЕВНИЕ не прощают ошибок, а они совершили однажды очень БОЛЬШУЮ ОШИБКУ.  
За которую надо будет заплатить.


	36. Shot in the dark

Громкое уханье совы сменяется зловещей трелью сверчков. И мгновение тишины. Молчание совы и мелких зелёных паразитов совпало. Сова открыла глаза и показала гниющему лесу янтарные глаза с красным отливом. Она развернула голову на триста шестьдесят градусов, ещё раз ухнула и взмахнула мощными крыльями, снеся ветку, на которой сидела. Её зловещий силуэт скрылся за идеально прямыми стволами деревьев.  
Деревья… Ни кустов, ни травы, только ровненькие стволы, у которых ветки начинаются на уровне третьего этажа. Зато какие густые кроны! Тяжёлые ветви с паутиной маленьких, длинных веточек. А листья большие, тяжёлые, цвета старого болота и все неправильной формы. Непробиваемый потолок листьев. Даже днём здесь темно и сыро. Запах гнилых листьев и хлюпанье шагов кого-то невидимого будут преследовать того несчастного, который посмел зайти в этот… Парк.  
Преследовать будут до конца жизни, ибо вряд ли кому-то посчастливится отсюда выйти на своих… Хотя бы на своих четверых, измазанным болотом и кровью. Ведь тени тех огромных сверчков, что спугнули сову, будут мерещится даже с закрытыми глазами. Ни луна, ни солнце не спасёт — их тут нет.  
Не входите, пожалуйста. Счастливо вам убраться к чёрту! — именно этими словами из ржавых букв встречает гостей Лес…

Влад брел под кронами зловещего леса, спотыкаясь и поминутно падая, ибо все тропинки преграждали старые узловатые корни. Не зная, зачем он пришел сюда, но упрямо тащился в глухую тьму. Туда, где прерывистым миганием, синхронизированным с уханьем сов и стрекотанием сверчков, светили одинокие фонари.  
Но тут лес кончился.  
Внезапно оборвался на самой темной тропинке.  
И перед Владиславом открылась сюрреалистическая равнина, напоминающая картины Иеронима Босха* и Сальвадора Дали**.

Грязный оранжево-зеленый свет проникал откуда-то и придавал ржавым нагромождениям песка зловещие оттенки. Темные провалы трещин расползались по равнине, как паутинки. Кое-где торчали мертвые узловатые деревья, напрочь лишенные кроны и коры. С их ветвей свисали длинные волокна неведомой растительности.

Владислав нерешительно топтался на границе леса, не решаясь переступить незримый порог. Но вот он решился.  
Сделал шаг и… из-за горизонта равнины выплеснулся белый непрозрачный луч и, пролетев над головой Влада, вонзился в темный лес, в течении секунды прорезав километровую просеку нестерпимым жаром адского огня.  
И Азаров вдруг понял, почему он сюда шел.  
И вспомнив, проснулся.

***

— Надо позвонить Мику, — подумал с тоской Влад, но тут же вспомнил, что он уже целую неделю не может достучаться и дозвониться до Меллоуна. В первый раз, не достучавшись в личке, Владислав испытал целую бурю чувств — от тревоги до злости, от гнева до ярости, но, убедившись, что и в личке, и в телефоне одно и тоже — Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети — остыл.  
Блокировать ничего не стал.  
Успокоился.

Мик просто исчез с горизонта.

Влад хорошенько подумал и позвонил Бенедикту.  
— Послушай, Бен, — начал он без предисловий, — мне срочно нужен Мик, а его нигде нет…  
— Я тоже задаю себе этот вопрос, — отозвался Бенедикт слегка напряженным голосом, — я хотел бы обсудить с ним некоторые вопросы нашего с ним сценария, но его нигде нет. И его начальник не в курсе. И Дайсуке с Люпеном тоже.  
— А что с ним случилось? — Влад ощутил неприятное покалывание в сердце, — он жив?  
— И этого мы не знаем, — грустно ответил Бен, — говорят, что его где-то в Европе видели. Дайсуке отправился туда… Но…  
— Понятно, блядь, — с внезапно вспыхнувшей злостью проворчал Владислав, — провалился именно тогда, когда он мне позарез нужен.  
— Успокойся, приятель, — поспешил успокоить его Бен, — Мик вернется. А как вернется, я тебе тот час же дам знать. О`кей?  
— Ладно, — режиссер положил трубку и уставился в окно.  
Пока Мика не было, можно было поработать. Например, начать монтировать то видео, что они с Джорджиной сняли на Маяке.

***

Дайсуке вернулся из Европы очень расстроенным. Мика он не нашел, но в последнее время у него появилась навязчивая идея, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Как он резко не оборачивался, как не выслеживал таинственного наблюдателя — толку никакого.  
В Город Ангелов Джиген приехал в растрепанных чувствах и с смятенным состоянием духа.

— Ты чего такой мрачный? — поинтересовался Люпен на второй день после возвращения, — виски будешь?  
— Да, — Джиген сидел у стола и чистил револьвер, — понимаешь, кажется мне, что за мной кто-то следит. Да так хитро делает, что я его на горячем поймать не могу. Хоть на месте волчком крутись.  
— Может старые друзья? — Люпен налил виски в стакан и бросил туда кубик льда, — или новый сыщик?  
— Нет, — отрезал Дайсуке, протирая замшевой тряпочкой ствол, — я не чувствую угрозы в этом наблюдении. Просто кто-то внимательно наблюдает за мной. Но, в основном, ночью или вечерами. Днем слежку практически незаметно.  
— Что там с Миком? — дверь распахнулась и в комнату ввалился мокрый Зенигата. — Дохлый номер следить за этим уродом, — снял мокрую унылую шляпу и повесил её на вешалку, — каждый идиот знает, что я — коп.  
— Они тебя пытались замочить? — с тревогой в голосе протянул Люпен, глядючи, как Зенигата разоблачается.  
— Они попросили у меня автограф, — буркнул инспектор, — так что же там с Меллоуном?  
— Не знаю, — Дайсуке собрал револьвер и отхлебнул виски, — глухо в румынских лесах. Пони сумасшедшие бегают…  
— Встретил сегодня нашего старого знакомого, — вдруг ухмыльнулся Зенигата, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана плаща плоскую бутылку с бурбоном, — того психа из аэропорта. Помните?  
— И?  
— Увязался за мной с воплями — ЗЕНИГАТА НЕ МОЖЕТ РАБОТАТЬ С ЛЮПЕНОМ!!! ЭТО НЕ КАНОН!!!. Кое-как отвязался от него, — сорвал зубами крышку с бутылки и с одного раза выдул половину алкоголя.  
— За Джигеном следят, — обронил Люпен, — не твоё ли начальство?  
— Нет, — Зенигата пришел в хорошее расположение духа, — они знают, что я за тобой слежу.

***

Тут кто-то постучал в дверь конторы.  
Они все это время сидели в конторе за столом, заваленным папками, окурками и пеплом.  
— Кто там? — спросил Люпен, выхватывая Вальтер.  
— Джорджина Шерлок, урожденная Скотт, — с той стороны двери засмеялись.  
— Дверь открыта. Проходи! — крикнул Дайсуке.

В контору вошла Джо. На ней был белый джемпер, черные джинсы и серые кроссовки. Волосы тщательно уложены в высокую прическу. Она прошла к столу и присела на его край, смахнув пепел и окурки.  
— Что случилось, красавица? — Люпен очаровательно улыбнулся, — тебе точно не нужна наша помощь?  
— Нет, — Джо вернула улыбку, — за тобой следят, — она посмотрела на стрелка, — и ты не в курсе, кто это может быть?  
— Нее, — согласился тот.  
— Давайте, поднимемся в квартиру, — предложила Джо, — я хочу с вами поговорить.  
— Хорошо, — Люпен подхватил стаканы, Зенигата бутылки, а Джиген — револьвер и пепельницу.

Расположившись в общей гостиной, накрыв стол различными закусками и напитками, вся компания расселась и приготовилась слушать сообщение Джо.  
— Нам нужно понять одну вещь, — Джорджина взяла стакан с соком и отпила, — грядут события, которые нам не по зубам. И мы либо объединяемся, либо разбегаемся. В первом случае, Мик не жертвует своей жизнью, чтобы по своему обычаю, спасти Вселенную от хаоса. Во-втором, Мик жертвует, погибает, а мы потом расхлебываем кашу, если живы будем.  
— А что так мрачно? — Джиген опрокинул стакан с бурбоном, — Мик не может каждый раз жертвовать собой ради…  
— А вот ради… друзей, подруг, супруги… он обязательно пожертвует, — печально улыбнулась Джо, — нам нужно полное слияние духа, чтобы победить в грядущем апокалипсисе. Если Мик будет уверен в нас, а мы — в нем, то ничего страшного не произойдет. Если же мы допустим хоть капельку сомнения, то нам остается лишь воздать Мику воинские почести, похоронив его достойно.  
— А третьего не дано? — пробурчал Зенигата.  
— В этот раз — нет, — Джо взяла горсть крекеров, — очень жаль. Я проверила все вариации. Со всеми отклонениями и с авоськами — небоськами, — принялась ими хрустеть.

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь хрустом крекеров.  
— И это как же тогда… — начал говорить Люпен, но вдруг замолк.  
Внезапно в комнате потемнело.  
Всего на пару минут.  
А потом свет вернулся, но со стороны окна появилась какая-то клубящаяся темная масса. Без четких границ и контуров. Она как-будто пульсировала, опадая и вздымаясь.  
Все в комнате застыли, не понимая, что делать, пока Джиген не вскочил с места и с воплем — УМРИ, ЧУДОВИЩЕ!!! — начал опустошать барабан револьвера, толком не целясь.

Тьме это не причинило особого вреда. Она по-прежнему дышала, выбрасывая ложноножки в сторону бледного стрелка.  
Шесть выстрелов.  
И ещё шесть.  
И… после девятого выстрела тьма было дернулась и опала, собравшись в большой клубок.  
Джиген трясущимися руками перезарядил револьвер, но, нацелив оружие на тьму, больше не выстрелил.

Тьма уменьшалась.  
Она начала принимать конкретную форму, всё четче и четче, пока вообще не исчезла.  
На полу осталась лишь чье-то тело.  
— Это чего такое? — Джиген опустил Smith & Wesson и подошел к лежащему.  
Остальные молча смотрели на это действие и ничего не предпринимали.

Дайсуке приблизился к телу, опустился на колени и перевернул на спину.  
— ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО ТАКОЕ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!! — дикий вопль вырвался из глотки Дайсуке, поскольку он увидел, что на его руках лежит Мик, а из его груди течет кровь.  
Из пулевых ранений.  
Из БОЛЬШОГО количества пулевых ранений.


	37. Monsters and heroes

— Я — МОНСТР!!! — Дайсуке уронил окровавленного друга на пол и приставил дуло револьвера к своему виску, — я только что убил Мика!!! Я не должен жить!!!

— Статис! — негромко произнесла Джо, щелкнув пальцами.  
Время застыло.  
Люпен обезоружил Дайсуке, а Зенигата перенес тело Мика на диван.  
Джо пустила время привычным ходом.

— Я — чудовище, — разрыдался Джиген, — все эти года я просто стрелял, не думая не о чем… я был превосходным стрелком и теперь… это умение обернулось против меня… Зачем ты отобрал у меня револьвер, партнер? Я не хочу жить! Я никогда не смогу жить с этим?! Я — убийца!!!  
— Заткнись! — Джо подошла к нему и влепила Джигену смачную пощечину.  
Стрелок уставился на Джорджину совершенно непонимающим взглядом.  
— Заткнись, — повторила Джо, — твоей вины тут нет. Все к лучшему…  
— МИК МЕРТВ!!! — выкрикнул Дайсуке, — ты не видишь разве?! ОН ВЕСЬ В КРОВИ!!! В НЕМ ДЫР БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ В СОЛОНКЕ!!!  
— Нет, — резко отрезала Джо, — Мик жив. Да, он серьезно ранен, но в ближайшее время умирать не собирается.  
— Ты это жалеючи говоришь, а сама в это не веришь, — всхлипнул стрелок, — отдай мне револьвер, я застрелюсь.  
— Лучше бери Мика и пойдем, — велела Джо, потом повернулась к Люпену и Зенигате, — я забираю Мика и Джигена.  
— На сколько? — спросил Арсен.  
— На пару суток. Дайсуке вернется. Я обещаю. Мик… — Джо замолчала, посмотрела на неподвижное тело Меллоуна, — тоже. Но позже. А пока никому не слова. Я хочу узнать от Мика, что произошло.  
— Ладно, — согласился Арсен Люпен III, — забирай.

***

ДОМ без особого энтузиазма встретил Джо и Дайсуке, который волок на плече тело хозяина, но препятствовать не стал, а принялся усиленно собирать информацию о слабых сторонах Дайсуке Джигена.

— Клади его в бассейн, — сказала Джо, — можешь сам нырнуть. Тебе сон не помешает.  
— И что с того? — депрессивно ответил стрелок, — это уже ничего не поможет…  
— Поможет. В бассейн поступает Живая Вода. Это одно из немногих мест, где она в неограниченном количестве выходит на поверхность. Когда Мик вылечится, ты его уложишь спать, а сам поплавай и поспи. Я тебе Мика доверяю.  
— Я же стрелял в него?! — Джиген вскинул на Джо черные заплаканные глаза, — как ты можешь доверять его жизнь мне?  
— Потому что Мик тебе доверяет, — Джо вдруг обняла Джигена и поцеловала в щеку, — перестань себя корить. Я об этом знала еще того, как Мик пропал. Так что всё в порядке.

***

Через двое суток Мик проснулся отдохнувшим, помолодевшим и здоровым. И первого, кого он обнаружил рядом со своей кроватью, был Дайсуке Джиген. Выглядел он не очень — морда небритая, рубашка мятая, галстук отсутствует, волосы дыбом, дыхание насквозь алкогольное.  
— Дайсуке? — Мик протянул руку и коснулся сальных грязных волос стрелка, — эй?  
— Ты… — тот разлепил помутневшие глаза и уставился на приятеля. Мик видел, как глубинный ужас сменяется огромным облегчением, — … жив, — и Дайсуке разрыдался.  
— Эй, приятель, — Мик испугался; выбрался из кровати, напялил на себя джинсы и присел рядом с плачущим другом, — ты чего? Что случилось?  
— Я стрелял… в тебя… — сквозь слезы пробормотал Джиген, — но Джо сказала, что ты выживешь… она знала… Мик! мне нет прощения… мне нет смерти… я должен мучиться…  
— Да кто тебе такую глупость сказал, — фыркнул Мик и сгреб Дайсуке в объятья, — глупенький, я давно тебя простил. Тем более то, во что ты стрелял, мной не являлось.  
— А что же это было? — Дайсуке цеплялся за плечи Мика и вжимался, своим залитым слезами лицом, приятелю в грудь, постепенно расслабляясь, вдыхая запах друга, — что?  
— Это был Повелитель Хаоса, — тихонько засмеялся Мик, — о, он пытался меня совратить на ужасные дела. Он сманивал меня перспективами власти, но я, пока был с ним, пил беспробудно вина старины глубокой вместе с Люцифером и Дракулой.  
— Спился? — Дайсуке изредка всхлипывал, но голос у него звучал потверже.  
— Нет. А ты бы этого хотел? — Мик погладил стрелка по голове.  
— Упаси господь, — Дайсуке глубоко вздохнул, — я так… рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Я знал, что ты приехал в Румынию, — Мик прижал Джигена к себе покрепче, — и следил за тобой. Извини за то, что напугал. Но мне надо было, чтобы ты избавил меня от Повелителя Хаоса.  
— И почему именно таким способом? — Джиген отстранился от друга и посмотрел на него, — почему опять экстремальным?  
— А я бы не справился один, — весело усмехнулся Мик, — я давненько вычитал в комментах своих фанфиков, что ты, Дайсуке Джиген — старый педофил, который все время пытается затащить меня в постель.  
— Но ты же так не считаешь? — вскинулся Дайсуке.  
— А ты не давал мне повода усомниться в твоих намерениях, — Мик рассмеялся и вскочил на ноги, — Дай, вали в ванну. Вымойся, побрейся и ложись спать.  
— Намек ясен, — Дайсуке поднялся и поковылял в сторону двери, а Мик отправился на кухню.

***

Там, спустя час, Влад его и нашел.  
— Дракон!!! — Мик чуть ли не восторгом кинулся режиссеру на шею, — как же я рад тебя видеть!!!  
— Мик, — робко сказал Владислав, — ты мне срочно нужен.  
— Я весь к твоим услугам, — улыбнулся полицейский, — только разреши мне сперва взять корзинку с едой и пакет сока…  
— А мы куда-то идем? — поинтересовался Влад.  
— На пирс.

Через пять минут.

— Так что ты хотел от меня? — Мик вдумчиво жевал котлету с хлебом.  
— Я подумал, — начал Владислав, — что я не гожусь на роль спасителя человечества. Я — неуверенный в себе человек с кучей комплексов. Из меня не выйдет герой без страха и упрека.  
— И почему ты мне это говоришь? — поинтересовался Мик с набитым ртом.  
— Но ведь… я решил… что если я — твой друг, то, значит, я должен тебе помочь… — пролепетал Владислав, — со спасением человечества…  
— Солнышко, тебе совершенно не нужно спасать человечество, — Мик отложил еду и обнял приятеля за плечи, — довольно того, что ты спасаешь мою душу. Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты, на момент всяких там войн, будешь в безопасном месте. И мне легче будет, и ты жив останешься.  
— Но…  
— Я спасаю, потому что долг обязывает. Мои друзья пытаются спасти меня, потому что боятся. А ты действуешь на меня благотворно. Ты — мой лучший друг! Мой самый надежный крепкий и умный Дракон! И ты действительно герой.  
— Ты что имеешь ввиду? — Влад подозрительно взглянул на Мика.  
— А то, что ты пришел и признался, что не хочешь спасать мир. Это круто!  
— А мне что делать? — Владислав заметно расслабился, — я не представляю.  
— Вернешься домой, — Мик отпил томатный сок из пакета и облизал губы, — будешь сидеть тихо. Потом посмотрим.  
— А что с тобой случилось? Почему ты пропал?  
— Я погрузился на дно тьмы, — Мик лег ничком на прогретые доски причала, — я познал горечь поражения. Я посадил свою печень, бухая каждый день. Но тьма не для меня. И я ушел.  
— Я на тебя злился.  
— Я знаю.  
— Не знаешь, — Влад нахмурился, — я был в ярости. Я хотел тебя заблокировать, но вовремя одумался.  
— Спасибо. Можно я тебя обниму? — дрогнувшим голосом попросил Мик, — крепко?  
— Не нужно.  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще сказал Меллоун, — мне это очень нужно. Неизвестно, когда мы еще увидимся.  
— Когда захотите, — на причале появилась Джорджина, — давай колись, что тебя подвигло на побег, — и села рядом с Владом.  
Тот сразу же смутился и уткнулся глазами в прозрачную воду.

— Ничего особенного, — Мик приподнялся на локтях, — после того, как меня Анжелика оприходовала, я потерял память, а Повелитель Хаоса этим воспользовался. После чего я сошел с ума и подался в злодеи. Хвала пресвятому утюгу, я не совершил ничего страшного.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь Повелитель Хаоса во мне и выйдет он лишь тогда, когда я этого сам захочу.  
— Ясно, — Джо встала и исчезла с причала.

— Мне надо тебя обнять, — убежденно произнес Мик, — чтобы ты успокоился.  
— Ладно, — пошел на уступку Владислав, — раз ты так хочешь.  
Обнялись.  
Мик поглаживал Владу волосы, а тот уткнулся в плечо полицейского и затих.  
— Все будет хорошо, мой славный, — бормотал Мик, — мы все победим. Ты снимешь обалденные фильмы, а я приду к тебе на премьеру. Я буду тобой гордиться, мой благоразумный Дракон. А потом мы уйдем с тобой в загул и будем пить, танцевать и девчонок снимать. Хороший мой, добрый, великодушный, грустный. Я люблю тебя, как друга. Люблю твое великодушие. Твою грусть, твою печаль, твое большое сердце, твою теплую душу. Солнышко мое…

Владу казалось, что он качается на волнах. Голос Мика отдалялся и затихал.  
Режиссер спал.  
А когда открыл глаза, то оказался у себя дома.


	38. Search and reasoning

Личная космическая станция Влада лежала в орбитальной плоскости Зеленой Луны и напоминала изъеденный временем астероид. Хоть снаружи это было ничем не примечательное космическое тело, внутри все было приспособлено для жилья.  
Половину станции занимал зимний сад, состоящий из плодово-ягодных саженцев приличного размера, нескольких теплиц, где выращивались овощи, цепи маленьких прудов, где жили утки и гуси, курятника, где обитали прочие пернатые, стойла с двумя коровами, козой и овцой.  
А из несъедобных — летали бабочки и певчие птички.

Вокруг зимнего сада располагались служебные и бытовые помещения. Станция знавала лучшие времена, и в ней жили в свое время от пятисот человек каждый лунный цикл, но потом финансирование прекратилось. Так бы она и разрушалась, пока усталый и грустный режиссер не нашел её в реестре и не купил за сущие гроши.

Потребовался небольшой косметический ремонт, чтобы там можно было жить. Затем покупка ретро-роботов для работы по дому, и счастливый покупатель заселился в свои апартаменты. С Новой Землей его связывал современный телепорт и личный космический катерок с ИИ (искусственный интеллект).

Влад проснулся в своей спальне, которая представляла собой овальную комнату, подвешенную над зимним садом. В окно проникали лучи светила и доносилось пение птиц. Влад откинул одеяло и спустил ноги с огромной круглой кровати типа гнездо. Он не помнил, как он сюда попал, но чувствовал, что хорошо выспался. Спустившись на лифте вниз, Владислав побрел в кухню, которая явила ему долгожданный завтрак — жареную картошку с луком.

***

Фуджико и Бреннон подписались на археологические раскопки с целью найти третий артефакт, который им поможет завоевать мир. Ученые умы сравнивали плоскости, карты, искривленные пространства в поиске загадочной статуи Ропьалор гнае. Но им пришлось вновь обратиться к своим загадочным партнерам.

И те открыли им тайну. В древности, когда эта планета, именуемая ныне Новая Земля, была населена кровожадной расой мыслящих грибов, жрецы зловещего культа Ропьалор гнае построили на двух лунах особые ориентиры, которые должны при правильном расположении звезд и лун указать на основной храм. И сейчас, когда звезды и луны готовятся встать правильно, надо слетать на Зеленую и Белую Луны, найти там места и ориентиры покажут расположения храма. И если повезет, то в найденном храме окажется второй кристалл, что будет началом захвата мира.

Фуджико распорядилась подготовить катер. Планетоид, на котором они жили вместе с многочисленной командой лакеев, ученых и врачей, крутился по эллипсоидной орбите около Белой Луны, каждые пять лет меняя положения орбиты. Иногда его можно было заметить с поверхности луны, а иногда даже самый мощный телескоп не мог его найти в мешанине звезд.

***

На Белой Луне место ориентира было забыто и заброшено. Рабочие роботы очистили и подготовили площадку для раскопок. И за дело взялись археологи. Бреннон оставил мисс Мине здесь, а сам полетел на Зеленую Луну, чтобы найти там второй ориентир. Со вторым пришлось повозиться. Местность была в собственности частной компании, которая уже три года пыталась возвести там парк развлечений. Но посылами и уговорами теневой миллионер приобрел площадку размером в пять километров и принялся искать там древний артефакт.

Археологи работали день и ночь, пока не откопали два здоровых монолита, напоминающих грибообразные статуи, держащие в ложноножках блестящие предметы.  
— Так и что это? — спросила Фуджико, откидываясь на пузырьковом кресле и с наслаждением затягиваясь сигаретой. На ней были белые ультракороткие шорты и белая блузка, которая практически ничего не скрывала.  
— Это ориентиры, — ответил ей консультант от партнеров, ибо они сами не могли присутствовать на раскопках. Для существ, обитающих на грани света и тьмы, они были очень уязвимы.  
— О! Выглядят очень сексуально, — Фуджико облизала губы. Это невинное движение не ускользнуло от консультанта, который тут же положил свою сухую ладонь на бедро женщины.  
— Шалунишка, — сладко улыбнулась Фуджико, — и как этого идола активировать?  
— Его надо повернуть в сторону Новой Земли, чтобы светило светило ровно в середину блестящего щита, что он держит над головой, — объяснил мужчина, поглаживая бархатистую кожу мисс Минэ, — а потом появиться луч, указывающий на храм.  
— О! Прекрасная идея, — загорелась девушка, — я хочу при этом присутствовать. До заката солнца осталось около шести часов, мне нужно как следует выспаться.  
— Помочь?  
— Конечно, у меня такие проблемы с сном, что просто ужас, — притворно вздохнула Фуджико. Встала и отправилась в свою палатку. Консультант направился за ней.

***

На Зеленой Луне Бреннон установил при помощи роботов идола так, чтобы последний луч заходящего светила упал в центр щита. Выдохнул и отправился дремать. В отличии от своей жадной и ненасытной подруги, Бреннон предпочитал моногамию. Фуджико его устраивала, а вот её интересовало лишь то, что у него была куча бабок, которую прекрасная японка тратила налево и направо.

***

— Мик? — в доме полицейского появилась Джо, — ты мне нужен.  
— С чего это вдруг? — прищурился Мик. Разговор с режиссером оставил в его душе неприятное чувство вины, хотя Мик не мог понять, с чего его эта вина мучила.  
— Наши друзья, — Джо без разрешения плюхнулась на диван в гостиной, — собираются найти тот храм, который мы ограбили. И у них будет жестокое разочарование.  
— И?  
— А то, что они его будут вытаскивать. Нам нужно защитить прибрежные города от огромного цунами, которое получится из-за этого.  
— Ну хорошо, — снизошел Мик, — я прикрою побережье всех Америк и Канады, а на тебе — Австралия, Полинезия, Япония, Китай и Россия. Когда начнется это событие?  
— Предположительно, завтра ночью. Сегодня они лишь найдут место.  
— А не проще вытащить идола?  
— Эти люди не стоят за ценой. Сотней миллионов больше или меньше — цены не играют. Тем более они хотят захватить мир.  
— Опять? — Мик тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Джо укоризненным взглядом, — вот ты. Сидишь на моем диване в стоптанных домашних туфлях и драном халате, волосы дыбом, тушь потекла, губы размазаны… И хочешь, чтобы я спасал мир. А я уже ничего не хочу. Я ощущаю себя так, как будто наелся некачественных продуктов. В животе — пустота, а на душе — вина. Я не должен был втягивать Влада в эти заварушки. Теперь он подумал, что он должен помочь мне спасти мир, а он ничего не должен. Ему надо просто жить и радоваться. А не может. И я мучаюсь виной, за то что он ворчит и расстраивается. Я никогда его не пойму, — Мик повесил голову.  
— Но это его жизнь, — мягко ответила Джорджина, — ты не сможешь все время контролировать Влада. Ему это и не нужно. И тебе не нужно. Если ты будешь расстраиваться из-за него, ты начнешь болеть. Мы все непонятые, непонятные, недолюбленные, но при этом, — Джо улыбнулась, — живем в социуме. Ты потому такой, что Снежана далеко. И Шарлотта. Ты отчаянно скучаешь, поэтому и впадаешь в крайности.  
— Но я его люблю, — простонал Мик, вцепляясь себе в шевелюру, — и Дайсуке люблю, и Шерла, и Бенедикта. Я всех своих друзей люблю. И подруг. Но любят ли они меня? Вот что не дает мне покоя. Может, они меня не любят? Я покровительствую, а это нехорошо? Я помогаю, но может это унижение? Я не знаю. Я… — Мик опять вздохнул, — очень привязчив к тем, кого люблю. До навязчивости. Мне так легко, когда я разговариваю с теми, кого считаю друзьями. Я… взлетаю выше крыш, когда они улыбаются мне. Я таю, когда они меня хвалят. Но когда я хвалю их, они говорят, что это им не нужно. Когда я улыбаюсь им, они что-то ворчат. Когда я разговариваю с ними, они ссылаются на то, что им некогда. Я не понимаю.  
— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — назидательно подняла палец Джорджина, — если ты будешь об этом думать, то кончится тем, что ты сойдешь с ума.  
— Я и так сойду с ума, — пробурчал Мик, — меня надо лечить или пристрелить.  
— Перестань, — оборвала его Джо, — у нас конец света намечается…  
— Это всегда, то — это, то — то, то — небось, то — авось, то — конец света, то… Блять. Заебало. Я хочу просто жить. Без проблем и концов света. Ты можешь это устроить?  
— Как только мы с этим разберемся.  
— Ты мне это обещала после того, как Сейлоры превратились в блядей. Потом после Таноса. И? Где?  
— Потерпи. Это раз будет последним.  
— Я уеду. Все брошу, возьму Снежану и Шарлотту. И всё. Меня НИКТО больше не увидит.  
— Ты абсолютно прав. Я тебе это устрою, — примирительно сказала Джо, — отдохнешь, успокоишься. А теперь иди поспи. Последние дни тебя морально вымотали.  
— Хорошо, — Мик поднялся с дивана и пошел наверх, в свою спальню.

Джо посмотрела ему вслед и покинула гостеприимный дом копа.


	39. Lord of Chaos and the power of fire

Глобального цунами удалось избежать.  
Мик закрыл остров с храмом силовой стеной пятого уровня, и при вытаскивании статуи из храма — никто нигде не пострадал.

***

Статую подняли, поместили на планетоид злодеев. В один глаз поместили Звезду Аляски, ужавшуюся до размеров обычной морской гальки.  
— Мы кладем этот камень в глаз, — поучал консультант, — и ставим статую так, чтобы в широкое отверстие в затылке проникали лучи светила. Это нужно для того, чтобы камень принял свою первоначальную форму. Жалко, что второго кристалла мы так и не нашли.  
— С одним кристаллом мы не сможем поработить мир? — встревожился Бреннон.  
— Сможете, — успокоил его консультант, — когда камень заполнит глазницу, то веко откроется и вырвется луч невиданной силы, который сможет разрушить пространство и время, а также любую поверхность. Но если на глаз поставить то, что было на ориентирах, то мы сможем призвать силы такого масштаба, что мир сам покориться.  
— Вы предлагаете создать портал? — Фуджико восседала на краю стола в платье из красной бахромы, через которую просвечивало аппетитное загорелое тело, — и призвать… Кого?  
— Это нужно спросить у ваших партнеров, — развел руками консультант, — понадеемся, что на земле не будет таких придурков, что кинутся сопротивляться.

***

Камню понадобилось семь дней, чтобы разрастись. После этого рабочие установили щиты перед глазом статуи; Фуджико повернула статую так, чтобы луч ударил в аризонский кратер*.  
Густой, абсолютно белый, луч прорезал безвоздушное пространство и вошел в сухую почву аризонского кратера, взметнув в воздух несколько тонн песка и камней.

Буквально через секунду на краю кратера возникли три призрачные фигуры — две девушки и парень.  
— Это портал, — уверенно заявила одна из них, — и я знаю, куда именно.  
— Да, — ответил парень, вглядываясь в сероватую массу внизу, — полагаю, что нам надо прикрыть лавочку раньше, чем наши новые гости решат воспользоваться входом.  
— Ну как? — спросила вторая, — перерезать луч? Отразить? Закрыть там?  
— Ныряем туда, — усмехнулся парень, — и смотрим по обстоятельствам.

Троице нужно было меньше секунды, чтобы перевоплотиться. На одной девушке оказался белый пеплос до пят с тремя лентами — черной, белой и серой — на поясе. Волосы собрались в высокую причёску, в руках появился длинный блестящий жезл с трехцветным кругом. За спиной затрепетали крылья.  
На второй — туника чуть выше колен, под ней проглядывали черные шорты, за спиной крылья, в руках — неполный шакрам**  
Парень облачился в сияющую звездную кольчугу; за спиной развернулись восьмиметровые серебряные крылья, в руке сверкнул сталью меч.

— Вперед! — улыбнулся он своим спутницам и метнулся в расширяющийся портал. Они последовали за ним.

***

Очутившись в черном сумраке подпространства, непрошеные гости осмотрелись.  
Из одного места выпучивалась черная многоглазая масса чего-то крайне неопределенного.  
Из второго — лезли щупальца размером с секвойю.  
Из третьего — трубчатые конечности бледно-розового цвета с недоразвитыми ртами.  
И вся эта масса воняла, выдавливалась и свивалась в отвратительную кучу.

— Джо! — парень улыбнулся, — берешь Галу и возвращаешься обратно. А я прикрою лавочку здесь.  
— Мик, — Джо сжала свой жезл, — мне не нравиться эта идея.  
— Это хорошая идея, — гнул свою линию Мик, поплевывая на сияющий меч, — я в состоянии справиться с этим порождением больной фантазии, а вы на той стороне аккуратно закройте портал.  
— А ты? — спросила Гала, примеряя куда бы запулять свой шакрам, — что ты будешь делать, когда мы закроем портал? Ты же тут застрянешь.  
— Не застряну. Я знаю, где мы находимся. И если что-то пойдет не так, я воспользуюсь Стивом Стрэнджем. Его магией. А теперь, — Мик посмотрел на зловещих монстров, — валите отсюда.

Гала и Джо вернулись на поверхность кратера, оставив Мика в черноте другого пространства.  
— И что дальше? — уныло спросила Гала.  
— Закрываем портал, — мрачно обронила Джо и, нацелив жезл на луч, заорала, — СТАТИС СОТОГО УРОВНЯ!!!  
И луч застыл.  
Столбом белого цвета.  
Нацеленным в небеса.  
И планетоид застыл.  
— Отрежь луч! — распорядилась Джо, — и пойдем по домам.  
— А Мик?  
— Мик как-нибудь сам выкарабкается, — Джо тяжело вздохнула — не будем ему мешать.

***

Мик, не долго думая, выпустил из себя Повелителя Хаоса. Тьма покрыла его и блеснули лишь серебряные глаза сквозь тьму.  
И восстали против жалкого человечишки монстры глубин извечных. И были там и Апхум-Зхах, выглядящий как огромный, холодный столб серого огня, и Чхаугнар Фаугн, и Ктхугха — бесформенный шар огня, и Азатот — бесформенная масса неизвестного происхождения. А также Ньярлатхотеп, Шаб-Ниггурат — огромная бесформенная масса, усеянная щупальцами, слюнявыми ртами — и все это передвигается на кривых козлиных ногах и Йог-Сотот.  
И они все выползли из уголков космоса, чтобы сразиться с наглецом, который собирался их и дальше удерживать во тьме.  
Первая атака была крайне мощной; от взрыва телепатической волны пошатнулись пространственно-временный рамки и отозвались в головах телепатов яркой вспышкой пронзительной боли. Но Повелитель Хаоса устоял. Тьма была его оружием. И проткнул он Азатота клинком хаоса и раздробил бесформенность на протоны и атомы, на кварки и квазикварки.  
И сгинул Азатот.  
И вторая атака была стремительной. И сдвинулись некоторые звезды во внешнем мире. И произошли землетрясения на ближайших планетах. Но поразил Повелитель Хаоса Йог-Сотота. И исчез тот из мира мертвых и живых.

И решили тогда монстры оставить лишь Апхум-Зхах, Ктхугха и Шаб-Ниггурата, чтобы они уничтожили человека, а остальные уползли, затаились на древних планетах в предвкушении победы. Но зря надеялись монстры. Ибо нет ничего страшнее монстров внутренних и победить их, это задача не для слабых, но сильных духом.

И выпустил Повелитель Хаоса внутренних демонов. И вцепились они в древних, и началась вакханалия смерти.  
И летали по воздуху клочки.  
И выплескивалась кровь.  
И гас огонь монстров.  
И слабо шевелились оторванные щупальца.  
И потом, когда монстры древние уже начали отступать, они вновь применили разрушительную телепатическую волну, от которой все телепаты впали в бессознательное состояние на целые сутки.  
Но Повелитель Хаоса отразил эту волну и ударил ею по противникам.  
И древние бежали, сломленные духом и телом.  
И теперь не один портал не мог их вызвать, ибо слабы они стали и недоступны.

А Повелитель Хаоса вернулся в тело Мика, а сам Мик сотворил портал и вышел около дома доктора Стрэнджа в Нью-Йорке. Вздохнул, позвонил в дверь и навязался на вечерний чай.


	40. ...and the third part of the trees burned down....

Планетоид пришел в себя через пару суток. Застигнутые статисом люди застыли прямо на местах и, когда он перестал действовать, упали и уснули.  
Когда же они проснулись, Фуджико, Бреннон и консультант собрались на совещание.

— Что же приключилось? — грустно спросил консультант, потирая голову, — и где это я? И кто вы такие? — растерянно спрашивал он мужчину.  
— Вы — представитель моих партнеров, — ответил ему помятый Бреннон, — неужели не помните?  
— Нет, — честно признался тот, — я работаю в банке города Вашингтона, кажется… Помню, что ехал с работы домой, а потом… как отрезало.  
— Ясно, — процедил Бреннон, — дорогая, мы только что лишились связи с нашими таинственными партнерами. А зачем мы тут вообще собрались?  
— М-м-м, — Фуджико поплотнее запахнула халат, чтобы скрыть свою наготу от мужчин, — вроде мы собрались мир захватывать…  
— Точно же, — расплылся в улыбке Бреннон, — только я не помню, как… пойду, обвалю рынки.  
— Вещь хорошая, но нужно еще и запросить выкуп со стран, — посветлела лицом Фуджико, — много.  
— А что мы можем предоставить в качестве наказания? — Бреннон открыл ноутбук и принялся скупать акции всех существующих фирм и предприятий.  
— Удар по крупным городам, — Фуджико открыла свой планшет и принялась выяснять, какие бы города можно уничтожить, чтобы все содрогнулись от ужаса.

***

— Так что же нас ждет? — Мик до сих пор отлеживался в доме Стивена Стрэнджа и давал разъяснения по сложившейся ситуации, — ничего хорошего.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — мягко ответил Стивен, — ты говоришь, что отправил в глубины мрака порождение древних сил, но при этом заявляешь, что это еще не всё.  
— Естественно, — Мик пил терпкий черный чай из глиняной кружки, — наши злодеи активировали Звезду Аляски и собираются продолжить операцию по захвату мира. А что мы можем им предоставить?  
— Нашу силу.  
— Ага. И МХЛ подтянутся со своими щитами. Но может статься, что щиты не сработают. И что тогда?  
— А ты что можешь предложить?  
— Ничего, — Мик посмотрел на Стрэнджа, — кроме Ока Океана.  
— Это второй кристалл? — уточнил Стрэндж.  
— Точно.  
— И где ты его держишь?  
— Тут, — Мик положил руку себе на грудь, — и Повелитель Хаоса тоже тут.  
— В смысле? — Стивен нахмурился, — ты умеешь превращать материальные предметы в нематериальные?  
— Я не знаю, — Мик развел руками, — у меня подобное уже было, и я до сих пор не знаю, как это происходит.  
— А Повелитель Хаоса?  
— Это мое второе я, темное. Случись что-то со мной очень плохое, я превращусь в него.  
— Ясно, — доктор Стрэндж предложил гостю энную по счету чашку чая, — от чего начали — к тому вернулись. Что нам теперь делать?  
— Тебе — ничего, — отозвался Мик, — ты в этой битве не участвуешь.  
— Вот еще, — рассердился Стрэндж, — эти злодеи угрожают нашему миру, а я буду отсиживаться в стороне, складывая на твои плечи все эти проблемы.  
— Мы с тобой знакомы меньше года, — последовал исчерпывающий ответ, — я не могу просить о помощи относительно незнакомого человека. Это будет неправильно. Ты можешь пострадать.  
— И что? — Стрэндж почесал шею под воротом рубашки, — я участвую. Хочешь ты, не хочешь, а я в это дело ввяжусь.  
— Как хочешь, — подозрительно быстро согласился Мик, — я сейчас буду спать, когда начнутся первые симптомы очередного конца света, разбудишь.  
— О`кей! — Стрэндж встал, забрал чашки и проводил Мика до спальни.

***

И вот с небес пришел луч, мертвящий.  
И упал он, подобно лопатке для торта, на зеленую поверхность Африки, не доходя до Мыса Доброй Надежды пары миль.  
И развернулся он, как полотнище сияющее, и пошел вверх по материку, взрывая землю и скалы, пожирая зеленый слой и оставляя за собой лишь выжженный котлован глубиной в пять километров.  
И бежали люди и звери. И дым от горящих лесов видели даже в Австралии.  
И все это длилось не больше тридцати минут.  
И пропал луч, оставив лишь котлован на месте Африки, обрамленный валом из вздыбленной почвы.  
И не было в этом котловане ни людей, ни зверей, ни травы, ни деревьев, лишь расплавленные минералы и огненная лава.

И содрогнулся мир.

И в этот момент, когда мир содрогался от бессильных слез, включились все компы, визоры, планшеты, мобильники и другие средства связи, и некий человек появился в прямом эфире.  
— Мы показали вам мощь нашего оружия, — сказал он спокойным скучным голосом, — если вы не хотите повторения, к трем часам следующего дня правительства всех стран должны приготовить 500 миллиардов золотом. Если вы опоздаете, то мы ударим еще по какой-нибудь стране или странам, — после чего все экраны погасли, и воцарилась тишина.

***

— Мик! Мик! Просыпайся! — Стрэндж тряс Меллоуна за плечо, — просыпайся приятель! У нас ЧП!  
— Джо сама разберется, — спросонья буркнул полицейский и вновь сладко засопел.  
— В смысле… разберется? — растерялся Стрэндж, — поздно уже…  
— Кто помянул меня всуе? — в комнате нарисовалась Джорджина в мятой байковой пижаме, — что опять?  
— Мик не просыпается, — пожаловался Стрэндж, — буркнул, что ты сама разберешься, и вновь уснул.  
— Пусть спит. Ему предстоит битва, — Джо махнула рукой, — а Африку я уже восстановила.  
— Э-э-э… — Тут доктор магических наук ошалело уставился на девушку. — Это каким же образом?  
— Время повернула вспять, да и все дела, — громко зевнула Джо, — встретимся завтра в полтретьего дня.  
— Где?  
— У тебя в гостиной, — и Джо исчезла в портале.

***

Естественно, что столь внушительную сумму никто не собрал.  
Попытки предпринимались, но закончились массовым бегством на ближайшие планеты.  
Часики тикали.  
Время приближалось.  
А деньги на блюдечке злодеям притаскивать не спешили.

В полтретьего у Стрэнджа собрались заинтересованные люди — Джо, Дайсуке, Люпен, Зенигата и Дьюк Того.  
— Так, — Джо оглядела всех, — Мик уже занял позицию, смотрит на часы и ожидает нового удара. Ему кажется, что он поступает правильно, но мы развеем его ошибку…  
— Но, увидев нас, Мик может отвлечься, — неуверенно проговорил Дайсуке, отправляя в рот сигарету, — и это будет стоить ему жизни?  
— Спокуха, ничего этого не произойдет, если мы придем к нему в момент, когда ему будет нужна помощь.  
— Эти злодеи очень опасны, — негромко подал голос Того, — я считаю своим долгом помочь полицейскому.  
— Хорошо, — подтвердил свои намерения Стрэндж, — я готов к битве. Где?  
— Где? Хороший вопрос, — Джо уставилась в окно, — они пока раздумывают. Хм. Европа или Америка? Техас. Господа, мы отправляемся в Даллас.

***

Даллас вымер.  
В городе стояла звенящая тишина, давившая на уши.  
Мик стоял в центре города и всматривался в небо. На нем была черная помятая рубашка, грязные джинсы, серые от пыли берцы и стоявшая колом, кожаная жилетка. Волосы дыбом.  
Заинтересованные были рядом, упакованные в силовое поле, которое обладало чувствительностью хамелеона.

К новой Земле приближался луч смерти.  
Он готовился взрезать беззащитный город и обратить его в дымящиеся развалины на дне колоссальной воронки, а потом, развернувшись в полотнище, провести широченный канал от Мексиканского залива до Северного Ледовитого океана.  
Но…  
Злодеи учли все, кроме наличия у своих противников второго кристалла.  
И, как только луч стал виден невооруженным глазом, Мик принялся стремительно изменяться.  
Непостижимым образом он соединил свою Сапфировую Звезду с Оком Океана, что дало ему облачится в кристальный доспех, сияющий как зеркало. Из спины Мика взметнулись крылья. И он прянул ввысь навстречу лучу.


	41. Eye of the Ocean vs. Star of Alaska

Луч ударил в человека и…  
По идее, от этого безумца должны были остаться лишь кварки, но нет. Луч отразился от сверкающей брони в разные стороны, засияв, заблистав ослепительным светом. И принялся сужаться, а остальные, наблюдая с земли, видели, как сверкающая броня постепенно уходила со спины Мика на грудь, там где жарко пылал смертоносный луч.  
А со спины плеснул на асфальт черный язык неизвестного вещества и открыл портал, ведущий в неизвестность.

— Прыгаем! — скомандовала Джо и сиганула в неизведанное.  
Остальные последовали за ней.

Портал поднимался выше, а Мик двигался по лучу в атмосферу. Луч, по-прежнему, слепил ярким светом, но уже становился тусклее и уже.  
А потом Мик начал падать в разверстую пасть портала.

Падение длилось недолго.  
Упав спиной, на изъеденную неведомыми силами природы, почву, полицейский, видимо, потерял сознание.  
Остальные, выглянув из оврага, куда они сами приземлились, решили Мика перетащить к себе. Доктор Стрэндж подтянул безвольное тело, а Дайсуке и Люпен втащили копа в овраг.

— Так, что теперь? — спросил Зенигата, пытаясь нащупать пульс, — что с Миком?  
— Надо немного подождать, — ответила Джо, взглянув на все ещё открытый портал, — сейчас у нас будет проблема.

***

Планетоид притягивался к Новой Земле.  
Вот он вошел в атмосферу, вызвав панику среди населения.  
Вот он завис на Техасом.  
Вот он стал падать на Даллас.  
И…  
Исчез в портале.  
После чего портал закрылся, и город принял прежний вид.

***

— Мик? — Дайсуке потряс друга за плечо, — Мик?  
Тот открыл глаза, закашлялся и, резво перевернувшись на живот, встал на четвереньки. Его начало рвать.  
Кровью, которая в свете бледных звезд, казалась черной.  
Когда спазмы закончились, Мик, утёршись рукавом, уселся на задницу и посмотрел на своих приятелей.  
— И какого лешего вы тут забыли? — спросил он сердито.  
— Это всё Джо, — дружно сдали её парни, — она сказала, что тебе будет нужна наша помощь.  
— Помощь, значит? — Мик сплюнул кровь и криво усмехнулся, — а если что-то пойдет не так? Тогда что?  
— Тебе не нужно об этом думать, — возразила Джо, — мы подумаем об этом сами. Почему планетоид попал в портал?  
— И где мы, черт подери? — поддержал её Люпен.  
— Это Зона, — Мик привстал и огляделся, — да, это Зона. Здесь очень много отрицательной энергии, образовавшейся в результате катаклизма. Идеальное место битвы.  
— Ты собираешься сразиться с планетоидом?  
— Он разбился, — уверенно ответил Мик, — остались лишь наши злодеи и идол с кристаллом.  
— А что ты сделал с лучом? — поинтересовался Дайсуке.  
— Я его сжал, чтобы притянуть планетоид. И не спрашивай, как я это сделал, я не знаю. А теперь мне пора, — Мик поднялся на ноги, — когда покажется идол, стреляйте ему по глазу. Попытаемся расколоть кристалл.

***

Грязный оранжево-зеленый свет проникал откуда-то и придавал ржавым нагромождениям песка зловещие оттенки. Темные провалы трещин расползались по равнине, как паутинки. Кое-где торчали мертвые узловатые деревья, напрочь лишенные кроны и коры. С их ветвей свисали длинные волокна неведомой растительности.

Из-за горизонта на равнину выплеснулся белый непрозрачный луч и, пролетев над ребятами, вонзился в темный лес, в течении секунды прорезав километровую просеку нестерпимым жаром адского огня.

— СИДЕТЬ! — рявкнул Мик своим друзьям, выбираясь из оврага, — даже не думайте.  
Сам выпустил крылья, взлетел и встал живой преградой на пути белого огня.  
Огонь объял его полностью, но Мик не горел. Пламя змеилось по нему, ластясь и прижимаясь, но открытого огня не было.  
А потом Мик распахнул руки и обнял этот огонь, сжимая его до степени узкой полоски, которая всё-равно вонзалась ему в грудь.  
Но луч иссякал со стороны горизонта, впитываясь в Мика. Когда луч исчез, Мик вновь рухнул на землю.  
— Мик?! — парни кинулись было к нему.  
— Не подходить, — Мик сотрясся в приступе рвоты, — сидите там!  
— Тебе же плохо! — воскликнул Дайсуке.  
— НЕТ!!! — взревел Мик со злостью и принялся плевать, разбрызгивая черную кровь.

Появился еще один луч, даже не луч — сгусток.  
Мик поймал его.  
Потом второй.  
Вся эта тягомотина длилась минут пятнадцать, а потом идол показался на горизонте.  
— Смотри-ка, идол, — заметил Дайсуке, наводя на него свое любимое противотанковое ружье.  
— Подвинься, — пробормотал Дьюк, приникая к оптическому прицелу своего оружия, — я его завалю.

Но выстрелить стрелкам не удалось. Идол выпустил по равнине луч под углом в сорок пять градусов. И из земли полезли тени.  
— Это кто? — удивился Зенигата.  
— Те, кто сгорел заживо, те, кто испарился заживо, — ответил Мик, — те, кого похоронили в огне, те, кто умер потом. Они всегда здесь. Они ждут. Ждут избавления.  
— Они идут к нам, — пискнул Зенигата, — что делать?  
— Держите их подальше от меня, — попросил Мик, — я должен разобраться с идолом.  
— Иди! — Пафосно проговорил доктор Стрэндж и принялся делать пассы.  
— Угу, — Джо перевоплотилась и нацелила свой жезл на тени.

***

Мик отплевался от сгустков крови и вновь взлетел в темноту.  
Его друзья, занятые отстрелом теней, совершенно не обращали на него внимание.

Меллоун сформировал в руках кристалл Око Океана и поднял его над головой. Из Ока вылетел густой голубоватый луч, который врезался в идола и принялся уничтожать.  
Но идол вновь открыл один глаз.  
Белый и голубой лучи встретились и уперлись друг в друга. Но Звезда Аляски не могла долго обходиться без подзарядки. Ей нужен был свет, чтобы поглощать и перерабатывать энергию, и она стала тускнеть. А Око Океана подпитывалась светом Сапфировой Звезды, сиянием Феникса и силой Повелителя Хаоса. Поэтому голубоватый свет теснил белый, пока не погасил его окончательно, вонзившись в кристальный глаз идола и разбив его в мельчайшую пыль.

Как только Звезда Аляски прекратила свое существование, тени исчезли. Мик приземлился и упал на колени.  
— Как ты? — к нему подбежал Дайсуке, присел рядом, обнял за плечи, — ты весь дрожишь…  
— Это еще не все, — прошептал Мик, пытаясь встать.  
— Почему? — спросил Зенигата, подойдя к полицейскому.  
— Потому что, Фуджико и Бреннон убежали, но их партнеры — нет, — ответила на это Джо, — так ведь?  
— Да, — Мик протянул Люпену крохотный голубоватый камень.  
— Что это такое? — Арсен принял камушек и принялся разглядывать.  
— Око Океана, — Мик все-таки встал, с помощью Дайсуке, но ноги его не держали, — теперь он бесполезен. Стал обычным драгоценным камнем.  
— Я его сохраню, — торжественно пообещал Люпен III, — и закажу из него подвеску.  
— Битва еще не закончена, — Мик вздохнул полной грудью и не сдержал стона.  
— Где болит? — всполошился стрелок, — Стрэндж, сделай что-нибудь!  
— Стоит ли? — Мик грустно посмотрел на приятеля, — это еще не последнее ранение…  
— Нужно. — Заявил тот, — давай помогу, — расстегнул на нем рубашку… и под рубашкой обнаружился ужаснейший ожог 4-й степени. Из-под черных тканей торчали обугленные ребра, но при этом виднелись нормально функционирующие сердце и легкие.  
— Это как же… — Джиген сглотнул, — а почему рубашка целая?  
— А ты внимательно посмотри, — фыркнул Мик.  
Точно, рубашка рассыпалась в прах, как только её расстегнули.  
— Жилетка еще раньше сгорела, — пожаловался Мик, — а теперь еще и рубашка.  
— Ложись, — Стивен тронул его за плечо, — сейчас мы с Джо твой ожог вылечим.

***

Друзья столпились около, лежащего навзничь, Мика. Дайсуке держал его за руку, Зенигата рассматривал левое крыло, Того — правое, Люпен трындел, а Стив и Джо лечили ожог.  
Как Мик умудрился засечь первую атаку партнеров трусливых злодеев, никто так и не догадался, но не Мик, не его друзья не пострадали. Серебряные крылья закрыли всех от мощного ментального удара.  
— Всё, — Мик сел и посмотрел на друзей, — теперь вам нужно уйти. Я благодарен вам за помощь, но эта битва не для ваших глаз.  
— И что нам делать прикажешь? — проворчал Джиген.  
— Вернётесь — ловите Фуджико и её хахаля, — Мик открыл портал прямо под ногами всей компании, — прощайте, друзья…


	42. Songs and dances of a bandit Duo

Началась эта история в Далласе, а вышла вся компания в Детройте.

— Так? И где нам искать Фуджико? — спросил Дайсуке, выуживая очередную сигарету из кармана и присаживаясь на ближайший бетонный блок, ибо они очутились в огромном цеху, в котором не было не единого человека по причине воскресения.  
— В Париже, — после недолгого молчания ответила Джо, — их очень удачно забросило в парижские катакомбы.  
— Ясно, — протянул Люпен, забирая у стрелка сигарету и жадно куря, — пока мы до Парижа долетим, они смоются. А я так надеюсь набить Фуджико морду.  
— Не надо никуда лететь, — Джо шмыгнула, совершенно по-мальчишески утерла нос рукавом, — я открою портал, и вы все быстренько окажитесь прямо у дверей штаб-квартиры Интерпола парижское отделение…  
— А ты? — поинтересовался Зенигата, — и доктор?  
— А мы останемся, чтобы подобрать Мика, — разъяснила ситуацию миссис Холмс, — когда-то он должен вернуться…  
— Ты сама не в курсе? — удивился Люпен, — ты же всё знаешь?!  
— А сейчас нет, — удрученно развела руками Джорджина, — в Париже вас встретит инспектор Канон и будет вам давить на мозги. А теперь идите, — открыла портал, и стрелок, вор и инспектор благополучно в нем исчезли.

***

— Где это мы?! — голоса метались под мрачными сводами Парижских катакомб, перекрещиваясь и отражаясь, — ГДЕ?!  
Кричали трое — девушка в рваном платье и двое мужчин, один был без рубашки, а второй являл собой жертву группового изнасилования.  
— Что случилось? — девушка плюхнулась на край сливного канала и расплакалась, — все же так хорошо начиналось…  
— Если бы я знал, дорогая Фуджико, — мужчина без рубашки присел рядом и обнял её за плечи, — мы с чем-то столкнулись непонятным и пугающим.  
— А мне что делать, — запричитал третий, — моя работа… меня же уволят…  
— Что там? — Фуджико перестала плакать и уставилась в темноту, откуда послышались шаги, — кто там?  
— Туристы, — беспечно ответил Бреннон, а без рубашки был именно он, и ошибся.

***

Из тоннелей хлынули полицейские, быстро скрутили всех троих и доставили в штаб-квартиру.

Здравствуй, моя Фуджи!  
Фуджи, дорогая!  
Здравствуй моя Фуджи и прощай!  
Ты посмела обидеть друга,  
Ну-ка, приговор быстро прочитай!

***

— Так, — зловещим шепотом процедил Зенигата, сидя за столом и впиваясь в побледневшую Фуджико грозным взглядом, — будем признаваться или отпираться?  
— Это не я, — залилась слезами Фуджико, — это Бреннон. Соблазнил, изнасиловал и с пути истинного сбил. Я — девушка честная, слабая, безвольная… Не погубите меня, инспектор. Мне еще жить и жить…

***

— Это все Фуджико, — уверял Бреннон, сидя перед Джигеном и Люпеном III, — девушка с фантазией и охоча до секса. Это она мне мозги замутила, честное слово. Я — простой предприниматель, деловой человек. Эта сучка меня соблазнила, изнасиловала и с пути истинного сбила. Я — ни-ни, мир захватывать не собирался, убивать никого не хотел. Это всё Фуджико и эти…  
— Кто? — бдительно спросил Джиген, закуривая синий Голуаз.  
— Эти, это они все. Они мир хотели завоевать и мне эту суку подсунули, — рыдал этот непобедимый мачо, — а я не виноват.

***

А в Детройте Джо мерила шагами пустой цех. Доктор Стрэндж сидел в нирване и молчал.  
И тут совершенно неожиданно потолок раскрылся и сверху начало падать тело. Стивен легко это тело поймал и бережно уложил на пол.  
— Боже! — только и проговорила Джо, вглядываясь в лицо Меллоуна, — жаркий бой ему пришлось выдержать, даже слишком.  
— Шанс его спасти есть? — поинтересовался Стрэндж, — запустить его время вспять?  
— Нет, — отрезала Джорджина, — это ему придется переживать заново все эти ощущения. Он может и не выдержать. Ты только посмотри на него.

Ноги продраны до костей, грудь вся разворочена чуть ли не до позвоночника, на левом бедре — рана, из которой кровь хлещет. Нижняя челюсть сломана, на верхней отсутствуют все зубы, нос свернут, глаза висят на нервах, выбитые страшным ударом, череп проломлен — и все это тело было несомненно живо, поскольку издавало страшные клохчущие звуки, призванные набрать воздуха в легкие.

— И что теперь? — Стив накрыл Мика своим плащом, — мы же не будем сидеть здесь и наблюдать долгую агонию нашего друга?  
— Никакой агонии, — нахмурилась Джо, — я знаю, куда мы его денем. Бери Меллоуна на руки и следуй за мной.

Джорджина Холмс встала на ноги и нарисовала в воздухе сияющий портал, через который они и прошли. И тут же упали с идеально прозрачное озеро. Мик тут же утонул, а Стрэндж, поплескавшись в воде, вдруг судорожно зевнул и утоп вслед. Джорджина присоединилась к ним позже.

***

— Люпенчик, милый, — плакалась Фуджико, — я всегда любила тебя, ты же знаешь…  
— Не знаю, — Люпен III закурил и подвинул к себе графин с водой, — ты пыталась меня убить много раз и каждый раз я тебя прощал, но довольно. Мне это надоело.  
— Но ты же не можешь меня просто так бросить в трудную минуту? — завывала Фуджико, размазывая остатки туши по лицу, — я признаю, что я чуток заигралась в последнее время, но это лишь для того, чтобы жить с тобой долго и счастливо.  
— НЕ ВРИ!!! — Джиген, сидевший до этого тихо, ударил кулаком по столу, — мы тебя знаем, как облупленную. Чья это была идея?!  
— О чем ты, Джиген? — распялив рот, рыдала мисс Мине, — я не понимаю…  
— О захвате мира, — монотонно принялся перечислять Люпен, — о том, что наняли доктора Ганнибала Лектора, и еще одну наемную убийцу.  
— Нет, нет, — открестилась Фуджико, — про этих людей я ничего не знаю, это все Бреннон.

***

— Мы все знаем!!! — рявкнул Зенигата, — Ганнибал Лектор и Анжелика де Алас!!!  
— Ганнибала — признаю, — ответил Бреннон, — да, это я устроил так, чтобы добрый доктор получил свою часть добычи. Он был нанят мной для поддержания хаоса, но кто же знал, что он выйдет из-под контроля. А про Анжелику де Алас слышу первый раз. А кто она такая?  
— Зачем вам понабился доктор Лектор? — не понял Зенигата.  
— Для хаоса, — буднично поведал Бреннон, — я оплатил ему курс лечения, чтобы он мог стращать обывателей, но мы договорились о определенной квоте, а он вошел во вкус.  
— Тридцать человек в Париже, сорок — в Милане, пятьдесят — в Мадриде, около двухсот в США, — Зенигата открыл папку, — итого — около четырехсот человек доктор Ганнибал съел. Думаете, после вашего признания в науськивание доктора на мирное человечество, вам светит свобода? Да вам светят пару десятков пожизненных!!!  
— Ничего не вечно, — философски заметил Бреннон, — я вам ничего не говорил. И, вообще, я требую своего адвоката.  
— Будет вам адвокат, — радостно осклабился Зенигата, — только, жалость какая, он в пробке застрял. Подождать придется.  
— И подожду, — высокомерно отозвался Бреннон, — через пару часов я выйду на свободу.  
— Какие мы быстрые, — ухмыльнулся инспектор и, вызвав ажана, велел отвести несостоявшегося диктатора в камеру.

***

— Что мы имеем? — Зенигата, Люпен и Джиген сидели в кафе и ели.  
— Они друг на друга валят, Ганнибала признают, а Анжелику нет, — ответил Джиген, отправляя в рот кусок бифштекса.  
— Требуют адвоката, — проворчал Зенигата.  
— Льют крокодильи слезы, — Люпен отпил глоток вина, — меня больше интересует, где Джо и Стив, и что там с Миком?  
— Верно, — Зенигата намотал на вилку спагетти, — не слышно что-то. Жив ли детектив?  
— НЕ КАКНОННН!!! — к столику подлетел старый знакомый, в этот раз он был в старом замызганном френче, — НЕ КАНОН!!! ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ТАК МИРНО СИДЕТЬ!!!  
— Мужик, уйди, — зловеще процедил Джиген, потянувшись за револьвером, — не доводи до греха…  
— ГДЕ ФУДЖИКО? — громко спросил неадекват, — почему она не с вами?! ПОЧЕМУ ЗЕНИГАТА ЕСТЬ ЗА ОДНИМ СТОЛИКОМ С ВАМИ?! ИНСПЕКТОР? ВЫ ПРИКОНЧИЛИ ЭТОГО ЛЖЕ-ПОЛИЦЕЙСКОГО, ПРАВДА?!  
— Сейчас я тебя прикончу, — пообещал Люпен, доставая Вальтер, — и будет тихо.  
— Меня нельзя прикончить, — доверительно прошептал неадекват громким шепотом на всю улицу, подтаскивая четвертый столик к их столу, — я — ИНСПЕКТОР КАНОН! Я слежу, чтобы все было по канону.  
— По какому-такому канону? — слегка опешил Люпен, — не знаю никакого канона.  
— Ща расскажу, — неадекватный посетитель воздел очи к небу, — все началось в 1907*, когда Морис Леблан написал свое первое произведение о благородном грабителе Арсене Люпене…  
— Я-то, Арсен Люпен III, — заметил Люпен, — ты про моего дедушку глаголешь…  
— Верно, это был твой дед. А твоя история началась в 1971 году, про твои приключения сняли пять сериалов, 52 спецвыпуска…  
— Ты, что хочешь сказать, что мы — ненастоящие??? — Зенигата аж привстал со стула, — да я тебя за такое в тюрьме сгною.  
— Настоящие, настоящие, — успокоил изрядно напугавшийся неадекват, — только ни каноничные.  
— Шел бы ты в жопу, — ухмыльнулся Люпен III, — иначе сейчас всажу тебе в неё пару пуль.  
— Ухожу, ухожу, — неадекват вскочил и убежал на другую сторону улицы и оттуда крикнул, — вы все равно от меня не отвертитесь. Я вам покажу, что быть не каноном — отвратительно!!!

— Что за гнусный тип, — вздохнул Зенигата, все ещё кипя от негодования, — придумать такую гадость, что мы, мол, персонажи каких-то там сериалов. Если бы мы были персонажами, то от нас бы пули отскакивали и у нас супер сила была.  
— Не расстраивайся, — успокаивающе похлопал инспектора по плечу Джиген, — это городской сумасшедший, неадекватный человек. Чего с него можно взять?  
— Да. Ты прав, дружище, — улыбнулся Зенигата, — у нас есть дела поважнее, чем слушать всяких дураков.  
— Доедаем и идем допрашивать наших несостоявшихся тиранов, — фыркнул Люпен, — поют как соловьи.  
— Да уж. Ансамбль песни и пляски имени Фуджико, — поддержал Джиген.


	43. Talk, talk...

Спустя сутки.

Небритые, злые и помятые Зенигата, Люпен и Джиген сидели на втором этаже штаб-квартиры Парижского отделения Интерпола и пили черный, как смертный грех, кофе, закусывая свежими круассанами.  
— Что мы на этот час имеем? — Джиген хлебнул кофе и закашлялся.  
— Адвокат застрял в пробке на Площади Восстания, — ответил Зенигата, — и не приедет в ближайшие тридцать два часа.  
— Нам надо их расколоть, — процедил Люпен, — эта неизвестность убивает хуже пули. И от Джо нет никаких известий.  
— Предлагаю этих двоих перевести в общие камеры, — предложил инспектор, — в мужской заведует Катакомбный Жан, а в женской командует Монпарнасская Жанетт.  
— И что нам это даст? — спросил Дайсуке, — кто они такие?  
— Они — наши подставные утки, — ухмыльнулся инспектор, — но я подумываю перепутать камеры…  
— Фуджико — в мужскую, а Бреннона — в женскую? — уточнил Люпен.  
— Ну да. А вдруг они что-нибудь такое скажут или выдадут действием…  
— Надо попробовать, — согласился Люпен, — сейчас допьем кофе и пойдем реализовывать план.

***

Вся троица проснулась на берегу озера отдохнувшая, помолодевшая и исцеленная.  
— Джо? Стив? — Мик посмотрел на своих друзей с глубочайшим изумлением, — что вы тут делаете?  
— Тебя спасали, — отозвалась Джо, — а поскольку ты пришел в себя, мы сейчас вернемся в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Закинь Стива в Нью-Йорк, — улыбнулся Мик, — я абсолютно не помню, в каком виде я был, когда выскользнул из портала.  
— А что произошло? — поинтересовался Стивен.  
— Я скинул Повелителя Хаоса, — ответил полицейский, — он остался в этой карманной вселенной драться с этими. Разделение произошло не столь гладко, как я предполагал, но достаточно быстро. Часть ранений я получил при разделении, а вторую после. А дальше… я не помню.  
— Ничего страшного, — Джо поднялась на ноги, помогла подняться Мику и Стиву, а потом от всей души обняла Меллоуна, — как же я рада, что ты жив.  
— Поддерживаю, — по губам Стива скользнула милая улыбка, на секунду напомнившая Мику Шерлока.  
— Я — в Лос-Анджелес, Стив — в Нью-Йорк, а ты — в Лондон. Вернешься, тут же сообщи Дайсуке и Люпену, — Мик помахал рукой и шагнул в белый портал, открывшийся под его ногами.  
— Поганец, — нежно произнесла Джо ему вслед, потом повернулась к Стивену, — ну пойдемте, мой друг, до особняка на Бликер-стрит, 177а.

***

Ганнибал Лектор почувствовал угрозу.  
Он ел, как ел, но процесс перестал ему нравиться.  
И было от чего.  
У него оставалось одно незаконченное дело.  
К мистеру Холмсу было не подобраться. Как он не пытался проникнуть в дом на Бейкер-стрит 221 б, чтобы серебряной десертной ложечкой вычерпать из черепной коробки детектива всея Великобритании дрожащий свежий охлажденный мозг, ничего не выходило. Он даже на улицу-то вступить не мог, как его начинало колбасить и плющить.  
Поэтому добрый доктор плюнул на детектива и вернулся в город Ангелов.  
С целью съесть-то, наконец, сердце копа.

***

Мик, вернувшись из долины смертной тени, лег спать. Он мог, конечно, и не ложиться; организм прекрасно отдохнул, но Мику нужно было просто расслабиться. Он проспал сутки, потом, проснувшись, связался со своим лейтенантом.  
— Сэр?  
— Ты в отпуске! — отрезал лейтенант, не дав подчиненному договорить, — пока все эти страсти не улягутся, даже не думай.  
— А…  
— Фуджико и Бреннон пока в предварительном заключении. Обвинение пока не вынесено, но, судя по волнениям в Париже, срок им светит просто бесконечный.  
— Э…  
— Ганнибал Лектор куда-то испарился, но мы с помощью ЦРУ и КБР его пытаемся найти.  
— ЦРУ?  
— Да, — на том конце мобильника лейтенант довольно хохотнул, — я послал к ним Роджера. Теперь они очень нас нежно любят, просто страстною любовью.  
— Мммм…  
— Анжелику мы тоже не нашли, поэтому я тебе говорю прямо — будь осторожен, когда выезжаешь из дома.  
— А Дьюк Того?  
— В Лос-Анджелесе, — голос Фреда Косторовича стал тверже, — он приехал ко мне и рассказал, что произошло. Потом сказал, что ему заказали Ганнибала, а раз, по его данным, добрый доктор собрался тебя съесть, то он будет наблюдать. А потом прикончит.  
— Хорошо, — безучастно ответил Мик, — спасибо за предупреждение, — и выключил мобильник.

***

Спустя четыре дня.

— Привет!!! — Дайсуке, только перешагнув за порог, сгреб Мика в объятья, — как я счастлив, что ты жив!!!  
— Джо должна была сообщить вам, — Мик уставился на друга серо-голубыми глазами, — но она…  
— Она сообщила, — Дайсуке ухмыльнулся, — у нас там такие страсти кипели, да и до сих пор кипят. Сейчас расскажу. Сваргань мне чай, — Дайсуке знал, что у Мика в доме ни какао, ни кофе не водилось. Только чай и соки.  
— Вообщем, предложил Зенигата Фуджико в мужскую камеру определить, а Бреннона — в женскую, — начал рассказывать стрелок, устраиваясь поудобнее на диване, — типа, от усталости перепутали. Адвокат застрял… где-то. Мы их определили, тут еще Джо позвонила, и мы спать пошли. Когда проснулись, собрались и пошли голубчиков проведать. пришли, а там… ОРГИЯ. Во всех камерах. Бреннон, как король на именинах, нагой сидит на шконке… вокруг бабы со всей камеры. А в соседней Фуджико соседей ублажает, те в очереди стоят.  
— Блядь…  
— Конечно, она шлюхой всегда была, — Джиген сделал глоток замечательного душистого чая и облизнулся, — мы их обоих из камер вытащили и обратно на допрос.  
— Песенка есть, — вдруг сказал Мик, — только она не совсем приличная…  
— Про кого?  
— Про таких баб, как Фуджико.  
— Интересно бы послушать, — подмигнул Джиген, — мы тут все взрослые.  
—   
Открывай, мамаша, двери,  
Дочка пьяная идет,  
Без трусов, в одной рубашке,  
Чей-то хуй в зубах несет.

— Точно про Фуджико, — мерзко ухмыльнулся стрелок, — только мамаша у Фуджико неизвестно где. Вот и поют они нам сейчас, как соловьи в лесу.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Мик, — а я… вот сижу дома…  
— Давай-ка прогуляемся по городу, — предложил Дайсуке, — ты развеешься, вздохнешь полной грудью.  
— Соблазнительное предложение, — улыбнулся Мик, — я согласен, только тебе придется быть на страже моего здоровья.  
— Конечно, — Джиген допил чай, — ты переодевайся, а я пойду отолью и буду ждать тебя за рулем Мустанга.

***

Лос-Анджелес купался в лучах солнца.

Нежное небо оттенка берлинской лазури по горизонту переходило в нежно-незабудковые оттенки, которые смыкались с сапфирово-малахитовым океаном. Пальмы трепетали на ветру, подставляя листья тусклой зелени под потоки воздушного эфира.  
Город жил своей жизнью, бурлил, как кастрюля с супом, затихал, как сонный кот.

Мустанг мчал по развязке, заворачивая к порту. Джиген вел машину, изредка поглядывая на друга, который открыл боковое окно и блаженно жмурился от потоков ветра.  
— Голго где-то там, — Мик махнул рукой на панораму городов Ангелов, — выслеживает Анжелику и Ганнибала. Оба хотят меня убить, а Дьюк собирается этому помешать.  
— Дьюк — крутой парень, — подтвердил Джиген, — раз он это сказал, значит, так и будет.  
— Теперь ему нужно выследить Ганнибала и Анжелику, да только вся проблема в том, что никто не знает, как они выглядят, — погрустнел Мик, — кто его знает, а вдруг ты — Ганнибал Лектор?  
— Ты меня просто обижаешь, — сердито буркнул стрелок, — твой Дом и твой Мустанг меня бы близко бы не подпустили, если бы я был кем-то другим.  
— Да, это правда. Но и то, как я смогу узнать, кому доверять, если они вдруг прикинуться кем-нибудь из моих друзей?  
— Твое сердце подскажет, — мягко произнес Дайсуке, — оно тебя еще не разу не обманывало.  
— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Мик, — но доктор вбил в себе в голову, что ежели он моего сердца не отведает, то у него в жизни будет все плохо, а уж если еще мозгами Шерлока закусит, то будет полный шоколад.  
— Юморист хренов, — проворчал Дайсуке, притормаживая около Deep-sea crab, который располагался на Джексон-стрит, — пошли.  
— А! К Лу привез, — Мик вышел из машины, вдохнул воздух с пристани, — хороший выбор, хорошее место.

***

Внутри было малочисленно, Дайсуке и Мик оккупировали столик в дальнем углу. Хозяин принес им выпивки и жареные морские гребешки с салатом из чукки.  
— Мы кого-то ждем? — спросил Мик, когда с первым голодом было покончено.  
— Дьюка, — ответил стрелок, — он тебе что-то сказать хочет.  
— Ну-ну, — Мик принялся смаковать ямайский ром.

Ждать пришлось недолго, примерно через двадцать минут появился Дьюк, одетый в костюм портового рабочего.  
— Детектив?  
— Мистер Того? — Мик поднял глаза от стакана, — чем обязан?  
— Ганнибал Лектор в городе, — киллер присел за их столик, — как он выглядит, я не знаю, но он начал следить за тобой. Ты — его цель. А он — моя цель. Но нам надо так провести эту игру, чтобы ты не пострадал.  
— Я не могу ничего придумать, — грустно потупился Мик, — может всё-таки подпустить его ко мне. Пусть порадуется напоследок. А отследить вы можете меня по браслету.  
— Но у меня нет браслета, — черные глаза наемного убийцы посмотрели на поникшего полицейского, — тогда как?  
— Я дам вам браслет, — Мик поднял голову и улыбнулся, — вы столько раз спасали мне жизнь, что я вам многим обязан.  
— Но…  
— Я понимаю, вы — наемный убийца, международный киллер, работающий на тех, кто вам платит… И наше общение — это прямое нарушение всех уставов, но и ЦРУ и ФБР вам заказывали, поэтому ничего страшного.  
— Хорошо. Когда ты можешь предоставить мне браслет?  
— Завтра. Дайсуке отдаст его вам при личной встрече. Пока браслета у вас не будет, обещаю, что из дома выходить не буду.  
— Давайте за это выпьем, — веселым голосом объявил Дайсуке, — за нашу окончательную победу над врагами!


	44. Who gets the heart of a COP?

После разговора с мистером Того прошло три дня; Дайсуке выгуливал Мика, держа приятеля под наблюдением. Если Мик ехал на мотоцикле, то Дайсуке был за рулем Мустанга, если Меллоун был на машине, то Дайсуке седлал мотоцикл.

Мик разгуливал по всему городу, забирался в самые мрачные районы, заходил в сомнительные заведения, бродил там, где его могли несколько раз лишить жизни, но добрый доктор как в воду канул.

Возможно, он следил за копом, но из-за того, что никто не знал, как док сейчас выглядит, вычислить его не предоставлялось возможности.

***

И в один прекрасный будничный день, когда с неба лились теплые лучи солнца, а на лазурном небе пробегали маленькие пушистые облачка, Мик ехал на мотоцикле по автобану, заворачивая на развязку. За ним в зоне наблюдения тащился Мустанг, сменивший свою черную раскраску на нечто защитное. За рулем сидел стрелок и не выпускал друга из поле зрения.

Меллоун затормозил на переходе, осмотрелся, дождался нужного цвета светофора и поехал вперед. И тут… в его мотоцикл с размаху врезался невесть откуда вынырнувший фургон весь в пятнах ржавчины без переднего бампера и без номеров. Мика отбросило на асфальт. Мгновенно образовалась пробка.  
Дайсуке, поняв, что ему Меллоуна не видать, вышел из машины и ввинтился в толпу машин и людей. Пробравшись к середине, он узрел лишь мотоцикл, лежащий на боку и шлем, а самого хозяина не наблюдалось.  
— Кто-нибудь видел что тут произошло?! — воззвал Дайсуке самым трагичным голосом.  
— Фургон налетел на мотоцикл, — отозвался один из толпы зевак, — мотоциклист упал. Из фургона вылез долговязый…  
— Ничуть, — перебил его второй, — водитель фургона был типичным дальнобойщиком — лысый и с объемистым брюшком.  
— Маленький он был, — вмешался третий, — с торчащими ушами.  
— Тихо, вы мне лучше скажите, куда мотоциклист девался?  
— Так водитель фургона его забрал, — ответил первый свидетель, — шлем выбросил, закинул беднягу в фургон и уехал.  
— Вот спасибочки, — обрадовался Джиген и вернулся в машину, — Мустанг, отслеживай Мика и сообщай Дьюку. Похоже, доктор все-таки Меллоуна забрал.

***

Фургон доктора долго петлял по городу, сбивая возможных преследователей с толку. И когда день уже стал клониться к вечеру, а солнце медленно стало продвигаться за горизонт, фургон, наконец, остановился в районе Пасадены на Барак Обама-авеню.

Мустанг выдал информацию Дайсуке, который при виде адреса грустно улыбнулся, это был тот самый адрес, где он стрелял в Мика*, чтобы спасти его от рук бандита.  
— Дьюк, они в доме на Барак Обама-авеню. Там крохотный переулок, а на противоположной стороне заброшенный дом на Хиллари Клинтон-авеню. — Джиген перевел браслет в состоянии рации и продиктовал Голго-13 все данные, — ты где?  
— Я в трех минутах езды от этого адреса, — отозвался киллер, — узнай на каком этаже доктор обосновался?  
— Одну минуту. Мустанг?  
— На десятом этаже, — ответила машина, — квартиры сдаются только на этой стороне, противоположная занята под офисы. Десятый этаж. Барак Обама-авеню, 10.  
— Все слышал?  
— Я понял. Уже на месте.

***

Голго со всеми удобствами устроился в заброшенном здании. Собрал свое ружье, вогнал в патронник специальную пулю, присланную ему из ЦРУ, и прильнул к оптическому прицелу. Покрутил прицел до тех пор, когда комната на десятом этаже стала четкой и все, кто там находился, не приблизились.

Доктор не стоял на месте. Он носился по комнате, совершая беспорядочные и хаотичные движения. Что же он такое делал?

***

Ганнибал Лектор приволок полицейского в комнату, уложил на пол и принялся осматриваться.  
Так. Стол надо пододвинуть к окну, протереть и накрыть белоснежной скатертью.  
Доктор протер столешницу влажной тряпкой, набросил на него белоснежную льняную скатерть с вышивкой, специально купленную для этого случая, и поволок стол к окну. Установив стол, распахнул окно, позволив свежему ветру ворваться в комнату, затем приподнял Мика, который до сих пор не пришел в себя, в следствии удара об асфальт, и уложил прямо на скатерть. Сорвал с него рубашку, протер грудь чистой водичкой и принялся привязывать руки и ноги к ножкам стола, чтобы во время еды жертва, не дай бог, попыталась сделать ноги.

Привязал так, как это делали ацтеки во время своих кровавых жертвоприношений**; Полицейский дышал слабо, на лбу наливался синевой синяк, но скоро его не будет волновать этот синяк и вообще ничего.

— Ну, наконец, этот день настал, — проговорил Ганнибал дрожащим голосом; впервые он не смог сдержать слез, — сейчас я выну твое сердце и съем, а потом закушу остальными частями тела. Обещаю тебе, ты будешь похоронен в этой дорогой льняной скатерти и на кладбище, — достал нож и взмахнул им.  
И в этот момент Голго выстрелил.  
Специальная пуля попала доктору под ключицу.

— Пуля эта, — как говорилось в письме, присланном вместе с пулей, — лишит людоеда всех его специальных возможностей и нейтрализует все болевые точки. Действие пули — три секунды. После чего вы сможете его просто пристрелить.

Док даже не обратил внимание на выстрел, он вонзил в неподвижное тело нож и тут в него попала вторая пуля.  
Прямо в голову.  
В переносицу.  
Между глаз.  
Из головы мозги улетели на стену, а само тело бесформенным мешком рухнуло на пол.

— Дайсуке, забирай полицейского, — проговорил Голго в браслет, — кажется, он ранен. А я ухожу, — подобрал гильзы, разобрал ружье, спустился вниз и, смешавшись с вечерней толпой, сгинул в предвечерних сумерках.

***

Дайсуке вызвал всех, кого считал нужным — полицию, скорую, КБР и ЦРУ. Мика увезли в больницу, он поехал с ним, а службы стали разбираться с трупом.

— Как он? — стрелок, перестав мерить шагами больничный коридор, обратился к врачу, — жить будет?  
— Будет, — улыбнулся врач, — нож прошел рядом с сердцем, но ничего важного не задел. Поэтому часика через два сможете его забрать.  
— Слава богу, — Дайсуке размашисто перекрестился, — самое легкое ранение из тех, которые Мику приходилось получать.  
— Вы пока посидите, — ответил эскулап, — мы вас позовем, когда выпишем детектива Меллоуна.  
— Да, я только за кофе спущусь, — Дайсуке пошел к лифту. И тут затрезвонил мобильник.  
— Да?  
— …  
— А это вы, лейтенант! Все нормально. Мика выпишут через пару часов.  
— …  
— Да что вы говорите. Хорошо, я Мику передам? Всего хорошего.

***

Через два часа парни поехали домой. Мик сидел на пассажирском сидении в куртке Дайсуке, поскольку доктор ему рубашку порвал, и спал. Джиген вел машину, поглядывая на спящего друга.  
Тень ресниц лежала на щеках, а дыхание было таким слабым, что и не различишь.  
— Мустанг? — шепотом спросил стрелок.  
— Жив Мик, если ты об этом, — отозвался автомобиль, — он всегда так дышит, когда спит. Всё нормально.  
— Хорошо.

Доехали до дома, стрелок загнал Мустанг в гараж, вытащил Меллоуна из машины, тот так и не проснулся, взял на руки и внес в дом. Дома Дайсуке раздел приятеля, вымыл, переодел в чистое белье и уложил спать под одеялко. А сам, позаимствовав из кладовки бутылку рома, холодное мясо, хлеба, отправился на веранду, выходящую на океан.

Небо быстро темнело, окунаясь в океан. Высыпали звезды, мерцая высоко в небесах. Одна луна поднялась в зенит, а вторая, полумесяцем, лежала почти на горизонте, отражаясь в волнах.  
Дайсуке съел мясо, выпил ром и принялся курить, разглядывая придомовые заросли и слушая плеск волн в лагуне. Ему было безумно жаль своего друга, но к этой жалости примешивалась гордость — зловещего доктора они все-таки завалили. Теперь он больше не будет отравлять жизнь его другу.  
Оставалась лишь Анжелика де Алас, которую вычислить было невозможно.  
Дайсуке вздохнул, ввинтил окурок в консервную банку из-под спрайта, вытянулся на плетеном диванчике, на котором собственно сидел, и закрыл глаза.

***

Проснулся от густого запаха оладий, которые разносились по саду аппетитной волной. Сел на диванчике, откинул одеяло.  
Стоп.  
А вчера когда он засыпал, на диванчике были лишь две подушечки. Откуда одеяло взялось?  
Дайсуке спустил ноги на деревянный пол веранды и прошлепал на кухню.  
Дивное зрелище предстало его глазам.  
Снежана в цветастом платье ловко жарила оладушки.  
— Привет, Дайсуке, — девушка обернулась и и улыбнулась опешившему стрелку, — как спалось?  
— Великолепно. А ты когда приехала?  
— В час ночи, — ответила Снежана, — мы вчера вернулись из экспедиции. Попали в электрическую бурю. Корабль на ремонте, а мы в отпуске.  
— На сколько?  
— На четыре месяца.  
— Мика уже видела?  
— Естественно, — миссис Меллоун лукаво улыбнулась, — Шарлотта спит рядом с папой. Она ужасно соскучилась.  
— А ты?  
— И я. Ты бы сходил умылся и побрился. Потом я жду тебя к завтраку.  
— Согласен, — и стрелок пошел в ванную комнату.

***

Завтрак проходил в непринужденной обстановке. Шарлотта с видом собственницы сидела на коленях у папы и баловалась, а взрослые поглощали оладьи с кленовым сиропом и разговаривали.  
— Я ничего из вчерашнего дня не помню, — Мик смотрел на стрелка, — что вчера случилось?  
— Ганнибала Лектора Голго завалил, — улыбнулся Джиген, — всё. Больше он тебя тревожить не будет. И твое сердце, — тут Дайсуке кивнул в сторону груди Мика, где под черно-зеленой полосатой майкой с коротким рукавом, билось сердце полицейского, — останется с тобой.  
— И со мной, — напомнила Снежана.  
— И со мной, — рассмеялась Шарлотта, — папапа, а я стлеляла из фазела.  
— И со всеми твоими друзьями, — Дайсуке сморгнул непрошеную слезу.  
— И это здорово, — подмигнул Мик, — а теперь давайте уничтожим эту ОГРОМНУЮ гору оладий и пойдем загорать на солнышке.


	45. Who gets the life of a police officer?

Анжелика де Алас следила за Миком тщательней чем, покойный Ганнибал Лектор. Её маскировка позволяла быть в толпе, не вызывая подозрений.

Выяснила, что Мик везде ходит с двумя блондинками, нигде особо не останавливается и по темным местам не шляется.  
После неотрывных размышлений, сообразила, что пепельная блондинка — подружка копа, а малютка — дочка его подружки, явно не от Мика.

Месть сжигала Анжелику, но сейчас она хотела не просто убить полицейского, но унизить его.  
И лучше всего в каком-нибудь публичном месте.  
И лучше всего сделать захват заложников.  
И взрывчатку не забыть взять.  
Одного заложника коп спасти сможет, но что если их будет много?  
Ведь спасти всех одному человеку — просто нереально.

***

Семейство Мика во главе со Снежаной в один прекрасный день отправилась в торговый центр Beverly Center. Снежана решила, что муж, без её внимания, несколько истрепался и теперь ему нужно купить несколько штук обновок всех наименований, да и себе надо, и Шарлотте тоже. Девочка растет.

Приехали, припарковались и отправились на шоппинг.  
Анжелика следила за Миком через дрон, поэтому она завалилась в торговый центр вслед за счастливым семейством. В этот раз она изображала роскошную шатенку с пышными формами. По всему телу была распихана нано-взрывчатка, которая взрывалась при наборе специальных кодов.  
Покачивая бедрами под тяжелым шелковым платьем цвета электрик, Анжелика вознеслась на третий этаж торгового центра и принялась выискивать жертву. Наконец её взгляд остановился на четырнадцатилетней девчонке в бриджах и майке, которая была в торговом центре с мамашей и папашей. Анжелика плотоядно ухмыльнулась; зашла в туалет, радикально изменила внешность и, выйдя из туалета, подошла к намеченной жертве, схватила за шкирку и вывесила над пролетом.  
Ребенок поднял крик.  
Родители тоже.

К Анжелике направились охранники.  
— СТОЯТЬ!!! — прогремела Анжелика и, рванув на себе куртку, показала, что вся обмотана взрывчаткой, — кто ко мне подойдет ближе чем на пятьдесят метров, того я взорву.  
— Что вы хотите? — спросил начальник охраны, вызванный рядовыми охранниками, — у вас есть определенные требования?  
— Да! Первое, вы собираете всех в этом центре на этом этаже. Второе, если хоть кто-нибудь позвонит в полицию, взорву один этаж. Третье, найдите мне полицейского, который сейчас находится здесь. Его зовут Мик Меллоун. И пусть он придет сюда.  
— Хорошо, — ответил начальник, — сейчас займемся.

Во-первых, он объявил эвакуацию всех нижних этажей через подземный гараж и выходы эвакуации.  
Во-вторых, он велел позвонить в полицию из другого здания.  
В-третьих, распорядился найти Меллоуна.

***

Мик, Снежана и Шарлотта в этот момент находились на первом этаже в отделе детской одежды. Примерный муж скучал, а его любимые девочки весело примеряли многочисленные платья, джинсики, блузочки и все то, что необходимо маленькой красивой крошке.  
Пока они были заняты, Мик наблюдал за народом и обратил внимание, что вдруг народ с весьма испуганным видом принялся перемещаться в сторону аварийных выходов.  
— Пожар? — подумал Мик, — но сигнала я не слышал. Несчастный случай? Но народ бы не стал эвакуироваться…  
— Вам срочно нужно эвакуироваться, — в бутик заглянул охранник.  
— А что случилось? — поинтересовался Мик.  
— Захват заложников, — ответил охранник, — на третьем этаже неизвестный захватил ребенка в заложники и грозится всех взорвать.  
— Требования?  
— Просит найти некого Мика Меллоуна, — вздохнул охранник, — как мы его найдем?  
— Мик? — из примерочной кабинки выглянула Снежана, — что случилось?  
— Да вот, — полицейский криво улыбнулся, — похоже, кто-то захватил заложников и просит моего присутствия. А ты, бери Шарлотту, и дуй на выход.  
— Вот еще, — Снежана вскинула подбородок, — моего мужа просит какой-то террорист явно с нехорошими намерениями, а я буду на улице ждать? Нет уж. Мистер охранник, это — Мик Меллоун. Вы его нашли. Теперь мы готовы.  
— Желание старшего по званию — закон, — коп растеряно развел руками, — пойдемте.  
— А вы уверены? — охранник опешил еще больше мужчины, — вы не желаете эвакуироваться?  
— Нет, — Снежана сунула Шарлотту в руки Мику и зашагала к эскалатору.

***

Но на третий этаж Мик прибыл один. Через Шарлотту он все-таки смог отправить супругу и дочь из здания.  
— Где, черт подери, заложники? — кричала Анжелика, по-прежнему держа зареванного и описанного ребенка на весу, — куда вы их дели?  
— У нас обед начался, — не сморгнув глазом, соврал начальник охраны, — бутики закрылись и все ушли.  
— А где Меллоун?  
— Я здесь, — Мик шагнул вперед, — в чем дело?  
— А-а… пришел, — издевательски протянула Анжелика, — ну сейчас тебе кранты. Я собираюсь взорвать весь этот этаж со всеми заложниками.  
— Это ты зря, — Мик усмехнулся, — ну взорвешь ты этот этаж и дальше? А вот если ты спустишься вниз и приведешь свою угрозу в исполнение, то ущербу будет больше.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, КТО Я? — выкрикнула Анжелика.  
— Нет.  
— И не догадываешься?  
— Нет.  
— Совсем-совсем?  
— Я вас не знаю, — ответил Мик, глядя на террориста честными глазами и прикидывая, как ему спасти ребенка.  
— ДА!!! — Анжелика воздела руки и потрясла ими. Заложница вновь заплакала, — заткнись, сучка, — оборвала плач Анжелика, — заткнись или я тебя брошу.  
Ребенок испуганно затих.  
— Главное, успокойтесь, — примиряюще попросил Мик, — верните девочку.  
— Щас, — оскалилась Анжелика, — щас верну. Я спускаюсь вниз на эскалаторе. Коп и эта мелкая сучка идут со мной. Если кто-нибудь схватится за оружие — взорву обоих.

И вот они в вестибюле.  
Ни одного человека.  
Через стеклянную дверь видна лишь стоянка, залитая солнцем.  
— Отлично, — Анжелика отшвырнула ребенка в ближайшую витрину и повернулась к Мику, — сейчас, любимый мой, мы сольемся в экстазе смерти, в пламени страсти, во взрыве любви…  
— Постой, — Мик прищурился, определенно под незнакомым лицом проступали черты жгучей брюнетки, — Анжелика?  
— О! Ты меня узнал, — хищно улыбнулась та, — сейчас уже никто не сможет нам помешать соединиться.  
— Нет, — Мик расслабился, — здание — это не место для любви. Давай выйдем.  
— Да. Секс в машине — нереализованная мечта моей юности, — Анжелика томно потянулась, — пойдем со мной в тот рай земной, где ты меня полдня…  
— Так пошли, — и они вышли на стоянку.

***

У Мика не было желания заниматься с Анжеликой сексом, но он прекрасно понимал, что графиня его просто убьет либо до, либо после. Но Мик рассчитывал довести её до ярости до, чтобы она начала военные действия первой, тогда и самому вступить в бой.  
Единственное, что полицейский не учел, так это свою собственную супругу и дочь.

***

Оказавшись на середине стоянки, Анжелика начала осматриваться в поисках подходящего сексодрома.  
— Знаешь что, — Мик оперся об теплый капот ближайшей машины, — я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом.  
— Что? — Анжелика развернулась и уставилась на полицейского, — что ты сказал?  
— Я говорю, что я не желаю заниматься с тобой сексом, — повторил Мик.  
— А кто тебя спрашивает? — прошипела Анжелика, — никто. Либо…  
— Так ты меня и так убьешь. Или я не прав?  
— Убью, — Анжелика сорвала с себя одежду, — мое тело — это венец искусства. И ты отвергаешь его?  
— Да, — Мик смотрел в глаза графини и видел только ярость.  
— А с кем ты ебешься, сучонок? — Анжелика вышла из себя, — с этой блондинкой? Она — твоя подружка? А ребенок явно не твой… Она хороша в постели? Где ты её выкопал? В борделе?  
— Эта блондинка — моя жена! — веско ответил Мик, — её зовут Снежана. И ты не имеешь никакого права оскорблять её. И ребенок мой. Заткнись.  
— Шалаву нашел… — издевательски протянула Анжелика, — сосет она хоть нормально? А ребенка тоже имеешь в её маленькую целочку…  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! — Мик ударил Анжелику прямо в губы, разбив их, — ЗАТКНИСЬ, БЛЯДЬ СТАРАЯ!!!  
— Ииииии-я! — откуда-то не возьмись изящнейшая босоножка влетела точнехонько в лоб Анжелике. К босоножке прилагалась стройная нога, запакованная в салатные бриджи, на другом конце которых оказалась разъяренная Снежана.

Анжелика опрокинулась на асфальт, но тут же вскочила, вытирая кровь с губ.  
— Блядь, — бросила она яростной блондинке, — пиздуй отсюда, шлюха, а то убью!  
— Ты не имеешь прав на моего мужа, — прорычала Снежана, — да кто ты такая, а?  
— Я имела твоего мужика еще тогда, когда тебя еще в проекте не было, — Анжелика яростно сплюнула кровь.  
— Поправка, — Мик тяжело вздохнул, не понимая, как Снежану уберечь от опрометчивых поступков, а Анжелику отправить на тот свет.  
— Какая? — блондинка и брюнетка повернули к нему головы.  
— Во-первых, Анжелика меня никогда не имела, — ответил Мик, — а во-вторых, Снежана на тот момент была уже вполне живая. И в-третьих…  
— Ну и что? — с пафосом в голосе возразила Анжелика, — поимею сейчас, а потом взорву вас и уйду. И хрен меня кто найдет.  
— А в — третьих, — Мик шагнул между разозленных женщин, обернулся к Снежане, — помнишь, дорогая, ты спрашивала про свою мать?  
— Помню, — ответила та, — но причем тут это?  
— А при том, что вот эта женщина, — Мик кивнул на Анжелику, — она и есть.  
— Что? — Снежана отшатнулась, — как?  
— ЧТО? — глаза Анжелики расширились, — в смысле?  
— В смысле, что ты, Анжелика, была подопытной в сверхсекретных разработках оружия. Тот ребенок, который якобы умер в твоём лоне, был жив. Его поместили в искусственную матку… и потом воспитали военные, — выпалил Мик, чувствуя неизвестное доселе облегчение.  
— ВРЕШЬ!!! — Анжелика выхватила откуда-то кривой нож и с размаху вонзила Мику в грудь, — ЗАТКНИСЬ!!! ЗАТКНИСЬ, СУКА!!! — рука графини методично опускалась и поднималась, нанося полицейскому ножевые ранения, — УБЛЮДОК!!!

Мощная звуковая волна снесла Анжелику с ног.  
Это в дело вступила Шарлотта. Она открыла рот и заревела. В радиусе километра полопались стекла, а машины на стоянке принялись скручиваться в спирали.  
— НЕ СМЕЙ ТРОГАТЬ МИКА, ДРЯНЬ!!! — Снежана активировала режим Казнь Египетская, и из её рта вылетели миллиарды нано-мушек, которые в мгновение ока облепили брюнетку живой копошащейся массой.

Пока та пыталась отогнать мух, Снежана бросилась к Мику.  
— Боже, любимый, — подхватила, готового упасть, мужа и оттащила его под защиту Мустанга, — только не умирай, слышишь?  
— Сне… не… жана… — пробулькал Мик, глядя на неё, — ты простишь меня?  
— Я на тебя и не сердилась, любимый, — нежные губы Снежаны прикоснулись к губам Мика, — только выживи, хорошо?  
— Папапа, — Шарлотта закончила свою разрушительную деятельность и подбежала к отцу. Залезла поближе и уткнулась беленькой головкой в окровавленную рубашку, — тетя нас больше не тлонет…

— СУКА!!! — вопль Анжелики взметнулся в небо, а вслед за ним — прогремел оглушительный взрыв.  
Мик закрыл все свое семейство крыльями и потерял сознание от осознания того, что все кончилось.


	46. Epilogue

После того, как все искореженные машины убрали, а Мика отвезли на акватерапию, на стоянку прибыли люди из ЦРУ и увезли то, что осталось от Анжелики де Алас. А остался лишь почерневший скелетообразный остов, который при прикосновении рассыпался в мелкую пыль.

***

Труп Ганнибала Лектора, после тщательного изучения, захоронили в неизвестном месте, забетонировав его так, что вскрыть не было возможности.

***

Придя в себя, Мик с всем своим семейством отчалил отдыхать, не оставив адреса и телефона.

***

Зенигата, Люпен и Джиген все-таки сумели добиться суда над мистером Бренноном Мэчитехью Накпэна, мисс Фуджико Мине и третьим фигурантом дела, но после суда произошло следующее. Мистера Накпэна застрелили прямо на ступенях суда, Фуджико сперли между судом и тюрьмой, а третий, имя и фамилию которого никто не запомнил, сошёл с ума и был помещен в сумасшедший дом.

***

Арсен Люпен III и Дайсуке Джиген после этих событий отправились в Нью-Йорк, Зенигата остался в Парижском отделении Интерпола.

***

Голго-13, он же — Дьюк Того вновь растворился в мире людей до следующего заказа.

***

Стивен Стрэндж дал интервью Джорджине Скотт и отправился путешествовать.

***

Джорджина и Шерлок живут яркой насыщенной жизнью и подумывают о втором ребенке.

***

Бенедикт Камбербэтч договорился с Владом и тем вредным прозаиком о экранизации приключений Злого Ананаса и Булкошмеля. Мультсериал обещает быть захватывающим.

***

Дьяволик пережил утрату своих сокровищ и заполняет пещеру новыми.

***

Инспектор Канон куда-то сгинул. Его подозревают в похищении Фуджико и убийстве Бреннона Мэчитехью Накпэна, но доказательств нет.

***

Так закончилась эта свистопляска.

ВСЕ.


End file.
